De toi à Moi
by Jijisub
Summary: Synopsis complet à l'intérieur - Ichigo x Ukitake - Yaoi ! Ichigo a perdu sa femme et se retrouve seul avec ses trois enfants...
1. Synopsis & Avertissement

Bonjour à toutes !

Voici le synopsis complet de la fic :

**Genre : Romantique et Humour**

**Couple : Ukitake / Ichigo**

**Classification : M**

**Synopsis :**

Ichigo a perdu sa femme. Il s'occupe seul de ses trois enfants en refusant l'aide de quiconque. Il affronte son travail comme concepteur de jeu vidéo la journée et le soir s'occupe de sa maison et de sa petite famille. Un jour, il reçoit un mail d'Uryuu qui l'invite pour une fois à passer le WE avec lui et sa famille. Ichigo refuse d'abord pour finalement accepter. Ichigo qui se confie un peu dans son mail de réponse à son ami, se trompe de destinataire et l'envoi à Ukitake Jyuushiro le responsable des ressources humaines.

Ce dernier est très touché par l'histoire du jeune homme et fait sa petite enquête sur lui. Il commence à lui envoyer des mails et de fil en aiguille les deux hommes se confient l'un à l'autre. Cette rencontre, lui fait le plus grand bien, car son plus jeune fils Tamaki se replie chaque jour un peu plus sur lui. Il se demande finalement, s'il est à la hauteur de son rôle de père et ne sait plus très bien où il en est lui-même.

Ichigo arrivera t'il seul à surmonter tous les obstacles de la vie ? Jusqu'où le soutient de Jyuushiro va t'il l'aider ?

Attention : Histoire qui va être avant tout Romantique ! (ça va me changer tient !).

Parution : plutôt lente, car je suis en train de l'écrire en même temps.


	2. Contact

coucou !

Bah ma super Ernia m'a corrigé le chapitre I ! Merci mille fois Ernia...

Bonne lecture à tous...

Disclamer : Bleach ne m'appartient pas !

°0°0°

Ichigo ouvrit sa boite e-mail. Il fronça les sourcils… Un message d'Ishida l'attendait. Encore.  
Il ouvrit le message et le lut.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D'Ishida Uryû dpt Recherche & Développement  
A Kurosaki Ichigo dpt Conception & Réalisation

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sujet : (aucun)_

_Kurosaki…_

_Tu as beau me dire que tout va bien, mais il est évident que tu cherches encore à te voiler la face ou que tu essayes de nous mentir ! Cela ne sert strictement à rien… cela fait trop longtemps que nous te connaissons ! (Pour te rappeler au cas où tu deviendrais sénile : depuis le jardin d'enfants). Donc, j'en reviens à te dire… Quand cesseras-tu de vouloir te cacher derrière ton deuil ? J'espère que tes enfants vont bien. Passe à la maison avec eux, les miens seront heureux de pouvoir jouer à nouveau avec Kyoyuki, Sosuke et Tamaki !_

_Tiens-moi au courant !_

_Uryû_  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo soupira. Uryû ne cessait de le harceler depuis 8 mois pour qu'il sorte de sa maison mais, il n'avait franchement pas le temps entre son travail et ses enfants. Il était seul à s'occuper de toute la maison. Comme s'il avait le temps pour faire tout cela. Il détruisit le message. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre.

Il se pencha sur les colonnes de chiffres devant lui, puis recommença à tracer les différents plans pour le jeu qui était en cours de conception. Il était particulièrement pressé ce soir. Il devait rentrer de bonne heure car on l'avait convoqué pour le comportement imprévisible de Tamaki à la maternelle.

Il regarda sa montre et finalement éteignit son ordinateur pour se précipiter vers l'ascenseur de la grande firme de jeu vidéo pour laquelle il travaillait. Il arriva rapidement au parking et récupéra sa voiture familiale. Il pleuvait alors il adapta sa conduite au temps. En bon père de famille, il n'avait pas de conduite imprudente, surtout que maintenant que sa femme était morte… Il ne voulait pas faire d'orphelins.

Ichigo se stationna comme il le put non loin de l'école maternelle de Tamaki et traversa rapidement l'établissement. Il se retrouva bien vite devant la petite classe où était actuellement son petit dernier. Il fut accueillit par l'institutrice qui se courba avec révérence.

- Kurosaki-sama, c'est un tel honneur de vous rencontrer.

- Je vous remercie.

Ichigo lui rendit son salut et se dirigea ensuite vers son fils de 4 ans qui boudait dans un coin.

- Tamaki… Viens voir papa.

- Non ! Le petit avait prit le froncement de sourcil caractéristique de son père.

- Que se passe-t'il ? demanda-t'il en se tournant vers l'enseignante.

Cette dernière eut un petit rire gêné.

- En fait, depuis quelques temps, Tamaki refuse de participer aux activités et se replie beaucoup dans un coin de l'école. Il commence à refuser de communiquer avec les autres. En fait, il devient associable.

- Associable ?

Ichigo était inquiet tout à coup. Il se retourna vers son petit garçon qui semblait si fragile tout à coup. Il posa sa veste sur une petite chaise et en prit une autre pour se trouver au même niveau que lui.

- Tamaki… fit doucement Ichigo. Qu'y a-t-il mon chéri ?

Il lui caressa les cheveux doucement.

- Ta maman te manque ? Quelque chose ne va plus ici ? Parle-moi mon cœur. Je ne pourrai rien faire si tu ne me dis pas au moins ce qui ne va pas.

Le petit leva ses yeux ambre identiques à ceux de son père. Ichigo voyait beaucoup de chagrin dans ceux-ci et voyant cela, il ouvrit grand les bras pour y accueillir l'enfant qui pleurait. Encore une fois, le petit pleurait mais il n'arrivait pas à exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Ichigo soupira et consola doucement le petit garçon.

Il croisa le regard attristé de l'enseignante. Cette dernière lui assura qu'elle ferait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour que le petit puisse surmonter cette épreuve mais qu'il fallait voir un pédopsychiatre pour l'aider à s'exprimer. Elle craignait à la longue un repli définitif de Tamaki sur lui-même. Ichigo hocha la tête. Il prit son garçon par la main et quitta l'école. Arrivé à la voiture, il l'attacha dans son siège et rencontra son petit visage crispé et fatigué.

- Tamaki… Si n'importe quoi te tracasse… Dit le à papa !

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Ichigo se promit de téléphoner tout de suite à un spécialiste en rentrant. Il récupéra ses autres enfants à l'école primaire se situant un peu plus loin. Il n'irait pas à l'étude. Sosuke était maussade. Il n'avait pas pu faire ce qu'il voulait avec l'échange de ses cartes le midi à la cantine. Kyoyuki lui raconta en détail sa journée avec ses copines. Un joyeux brouhaha entretenu par sa fille permit d'avoir un semblant de conversation dans la voiture.

Finalement, Ichigo se résigna et leur demanda, tout en conduisant :

- Ça vous dirait les gosses, si on allait ce week-end chez les Ishida ?

- Ouais ! s'exclama Sosuke.

Il fut rejoint par les cris d'excitation de sa fille qui allait pouvoir revoir une de ses grandes copines. Tamaki, lui, afficha un petit sourire montrant son approbation. Ichigo regarda à nouveau la route et se dit que la proposition de son ami tombait plutôt bien. Il gara sa voiture devant chez lui et fit sortir ses enfants, prêts à faire un carnage dans la maison. Il les rappela pour qu'ils récupèrent leurs affaires laissé en vrac dans la voiture.

Comme tous les soirs, Ichigo fit la cuisine, débarrassa les affaires qui traînaient à droite et à gauche. Il aida ses enfants à faire leurs devoirs, fit couler le bain. Ses enfants et lui mangèrent tout en discutant de leurs journées. Lorsque toute la troupe fut prête à aller se coucher, il leur fit se brosser les dents. Il lut ensuite une histoire à chacun dans leurs chambres. Il donna un bisou à chacun et il laissa la lumière du couloir allumée. Ichigo redescendit ensuite débarrasser la table et mit toutes les affaires sales dans le lave-vaisselle. Il ramassa encore quelques bricoles que ses deux garçons avaient eu la flemme de ramasser.

Finalement, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il se sortit une bière et goûta le goût amer de cette dernière. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre et se sortit quelques affaires pour la nuit. Il prit une douche rapide et, après s'être habillé, se redirigea vers sa chambre. Il s'arrêta à côté de la commode où une photo de sa femme trônait. Ichigo prit le cadre entre ses doigts. Il caressa les cheveux noirs qui étaient sous le verre et observa les yeux bleu sombres de sa femme.

- Rukia ! murmura Ichigo.

Il n'avait pas pensé au vide que laisserait sa femme derrière elle. Il serra le cadre contre sa poitrine et ferma les yeux. Les souvenirs affluaient toujours à cette heure de la nuit. Ils se connaissaient depuis la petite enfance. Tous les deux étaient issues d'une famille noble. Ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups ensemble. Avait été dans la même classe tout le temps. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se parler pour se comprendre. Et puis, ils s'étaient aimés à l'adolescence, a tel point qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, mais sans penser à protéger leur rapport. Rukia était tombé enceinte à 17 ans. Ichigo n'avait guère plus. La jeune fille, paniquée, n'avait rien osé dire à son Nii-sama, ni à lui. Finalement, lorsqu'elle ne put plus cacher sa grossesse déjà dans son 6e mois, elle avait tout avoué.

La panique s'était emparée des deux familles aristocratiques qui avait alors réglé cela entres elles. Un mariage fut arrangé rapidement. Ichigo et Rukia furent marié trois mois après la naissance de leur fille Kyoyuki et ils n'avaient pas leur mot à dire. Au départ, c'est la famille d'Ichigo qui s'occupa de la petite tant que les deux jeunes gens n'avaient pas finit leurs études. Rukia préférait l'ambiance douce de la famille Kurosaki à celle froide et sans saveur de la sienne. Mazaki l'avait beaucoup aidé dans son rôle de jeune mère et, finalement, grâce à l'aide des parents d'Ichigo et le fait qu'ils aient chacun des petits boulots, ils s'étaient installés deux ans plus tard dans leur propre maison.

La vie avait été remplie de hauts et de bas mais, l'humeur était toujours joyeuse. Finalement, Rukia était devenue une fonctionnaire bien placé à la mairie de Karakura et Ichigo avait tout de suite trouvé un job de concepteur de jeu vidéo. Ils avaient commencé à mieux respiré financièrement et cinq ans après la naissance de Kyoyuki, ils avaient eu Sosuke. Rukia était rayonnante et pendant un an, elle avait mit sa vie professionnelle de côté pour s'occuper de ses enfants pour finalement tombé à nouveau enceinte. Tamaki était né. Rukia, sur le coup, n'avait pas très bien pris le fait d'avoir deux enfants si proches en âge et finalement, elle avait reconduit son arrêt de travail d'une année supplémentaire.

Mais, son humeur était devenue chagrine du fait de se sentir prisonnière de sa maison, de ses enfants et d'un mari qui travaillait pour deux et qui ne rentraient pas souvent à l'heure des repas. Les choses s'étaient un peu plus compliqué chaque jour. Finalement, Ichigo avait demandé à pouvoir travailler en trois quart temps, pour donner du temps à sa femme. Ils étaient proches de la rupture et l'orangé refusait ce genre de résolution de problème. Malgré tout, Rukia s'était éloigné un peu plus d'Ichigo au fil du temps. Ils s'aimaient avec tendresse mais plus comme des amis que comme des amants. Et puis, il y avait eu l'accident…

Et depuis, c'était le vide dans sa vie. Oh, bien sur… il avait son travail, ses enfants, la maison, et toutes les tracasseries administratives à régler tout le temps mais il n'avait plus personne à qui parler, plus quoi que se soit à partager… Il redoutait également ces soirs comme celui-là où il était seul avec lui-même et avec ses doutes.

Il reposa la photo de sa femme et se coucha dans le grand lit froid. Il ferma la lumière et sombra dans un sommeil sans rêve.

°0°0°

Le lendemain, après avoir déposé ses enfants à l'école, Ichigo se dirigea vers son bureau. Il avait prit rendez-vous avec un pédopsychiatre la veille. Il ouvrit son ordinateur et tapa rapidement un e-mail de réponse à Uryû avant d'oublier de le faire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Kurosaki Ichigo dpt Conception & Réalisation  
A : Ishida Uryû dpt Recherche & Développement

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sujet : Pour ce WE !_

_'lut Uryû !_

_Bon pour ton invitation pour ce WE, c'est ok ! J'en aie parlé aux gosses et ils sont super excités à l'idée de vous voir._

_Peut-être que, après tout, moi aussi ça me ferait du bien. En ce moment, je t'avoue que je ne sais plus trop à quoi m'en tenir ! Depuis la mort de Rukia, je suis tout le temps plongé entre le boulot, la maison et les enfants. En plus, Tamaki ne va pas très bien. Je dois voir un pédopsychiatre avec lui. La mort de sa maman le perturbe beaucoup. Hier soir, j'ai du aller à l'école maternelle voir son enseignante. Il se replit beaucoup sur lui…_  
_Enfin, je t'en parlerai plus ce Week-end ! Tu m'excuseras, si je me confie à toi… Mais là, je suis au bout du rouleau. Si ça te dit on peut manger ensemble ce midi !_

_A+ Ichi._  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo voulu envoyer le message mais un de ses collègues entra en trombe et fit tomber de son café sur Ichigo, qui secoua sa souris et cliqua dessus. Il ne fit pas attention et hurla sous le coup de la douleur que lui provoqua liquide bouillant. Il partit en courant aux toilettes et se passa de l'eau froide sur sa brûlure. Merde ! Il devait trouver un autre pantalon. Il trouva beaucoup de papier et sécha comme il put se qui était détrempé. Finalement, il dut admettre qu'il était bon pour faire un aller retour chez lui.

Il s'absenta et prévint son chef. Une chance que dans son job, il n'avait pas forcément les mêmes contraintes qu'ailleurs ! Il quitta son bureau et rentra chez lui pour se changer. Son téléphone sonna une demi-heure plus tard. Grimmjow, qui travaillait avec Ichigo, décrocha.

- Ouais, le bureau graphique !

- Est-ce bien Kurosaki Ichigo à l'appareil ?

- Nan ! Il est rentré chez lui se changer… L'autre crétin de Love lui a renversé son café bouillant sur les fesses. Bon dieu, il a faillit plus avoir… enfin, vous savez quoi ! Bref, à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Je suis Jyuushiro Ukitake, le Directeur des ressources humaines.

- Merde ! Euh pardon ! C'est que j'ai pas l'habitude…

- Je vois ! fit simplement la voix douce de Ukitake. Pouvez-vous lui signaler mon appel ?

- Y'a un message ?

- Non… simplement signalez-lui mon appel.

- Bon ! Si y'a que ça… salut !

- Bonne journée.

Grimmjow nota sur un post-il l'appel qu'il avait prit et retourna à la conception de son personnage d'arrancard. « Ouais ! J'aurai bien aimé être un espada dans ce jeu !! Eh, eh pourquoi pas le Sexta Espada ? » et il rit entre ses dents !

Ichigo revint presque une heure plus tard. Il boitait légèrement et s'assit à son bureau. Sa jambe le brûlait encore. Il était passé voir son médecin de famille qui l'avait rapidement traité et lui avait donné une ordonnance. Il demanda à Grim' s'il y avait eu quoique se soit et son collègue lui montra le post-it ! Il lut le message et resta perplexe. Que lui voulait le service du personnel ?

Il ouvrit son PC et trouva un message. Certainement Uryû, songea Ichigo. Il trouva plutôt un message d'Ukitake Jyuushiro… Il fronça les sourcils et il ouvrit le message.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Ukitake Jyuushiro Directeur des Ressources Humaines  
A : Kurosaki Ichigo Dpt Recherche et Développement

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Monsieur Kurosaki,_

_Nous avons reçu par erreur l'e-mail que vous avez envoyé à votre ami Uryû Ishida. Je lui aie transmis le message pour votre Week-end._

_Excusez-moi de l'avoir lu, mais je ne prêtais pas attention au moment de l'ouverture du message. Je voulais vous également signaler que nous disposons d'un service social au sein de l'entreprise qui pourrait vous aider. Si vous avez le moindre souci, n'hésitez pas également à venir ici aux ressources humaines. Nous pourrons trouver des solutions adaptées à votre cas._

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je me permets de vous dire de garder votre courage et de faire de votre mieux. En cas de besoin, je peux également vous écouter._

_Ukitake Jyuushiro._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo lut le message à plusieurs reprises et murmura « merde ». Il regarda l'archive de ses messages et eut la confirmation qu'il avait bien envoyé son message au directeur des ressources humaines. Aaahhhh !  
Il prit tout de même soin de répondre à l'homme. Après tout, il avait eu la gentillesse de lui envoyer un message de soutient.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Kurosaki Ichigo Dpt Conception & Réalisation.  
A : Ukitake Jyuushiro Directeur des Ressources Humaines

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sujet : Merci_

_Monsieur le Directeur des Ressources Humaines,_

_Je vous remercie de prendre en considération mon problème. Mais, je n'ai nulle intention de vous ennuyer avec des difficultés qui ne concerne que moi. Je vous remercie également d'avoir transmis mon message à mon ami et de votre message de soutient._

_Vous souhaitant une agréable journée,_

_Kurosaki Ichigo._  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A peine Ichigo envoya t'il son message, qu'il reçut un coup de fil d'Uryû.

- 'lut Ichi. J'peux savoir pourquoi, j'ai reçu un message de toi en passant par la DRH ?

Ichigo lui expliqua l'incident survenu plus tôt.

- J'espère que tu vas mieux ?

- Je fais avec ! grimaça Ichigo.

- Bon, pour ce Week-end, j'ai prévenu Orihime et elle est super excité elle aussi. Tu te souviens de ce qu'est sa cuisine alors, s'il te plaît, ne la blâme pas !

Ichigo éclata de rire, ce qui était plutôt rare depuis un moment.

- Très bien… Je serai poli et je ferai la leçon aux enfants !

Ils discutèrent encore cinq minutes puis raccrochèrent. Ichigo se plongea ensuite dans son travail dans lequel il accumulait les retards. Il se motiva et travailla d'arrache pied le reste de sa journée.

_°0°0°0°_

_Cela vous a plu ?_

_Petite Review et à bientôt pour la suite..._


	3. En savoir un peu plus

coucou à toutes,

voici le chapitre II de ma fic de toi moi

Merci à Ernia pour les corrections et merci à celles qui ont reviewer ma fic. ça fait plaisir !

Bonne lecture à toutes !

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à tite Kubo !

°0°0°0°

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que l'incident de la tasse de café s'était passé. Ichigo était plongé dans sa création graphique. Il avait rattrapé son retard… et maintenant, il s'attaquait à un des personnages d'une série animé sur lequel il travaillait avec Grimmjow. D'ailleurs, l'autre l'appelait le shinigami maintenant. Il aimait beaucoup le bleuté à côté de lui Pour sa gouaille et son sans gêne. Il avait une attitude qu'Ichigo lui enviait. Il paraissait si coincé à côté de lui.

En fait, à part lui qui paraissait « sage » aucune des personnes occupant le bureau ne paraissait normal. Entre le punk bleu, l'afro à la coupe en étoile, Nell avec ses long cheveux vert et sa copine qui avait aussi les cheveux verts mais court nommée Mashiro, Kensei et ses cheveux blanc teint et sa tenu de para, Renji et sa coupe d'ananas, Madarame Ikkaku le faux chauve avec des rose et Yumichika avec ses faux cils à plumes… Ils formaient une belle brochette.

Ichigo avait les cheveux orange mais ils étaient naturels. Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que s'ils sortaient de leur bureau où ils étaient enfermés la plupart du temps, tous savaient d'où ils provenaient. C'était les OVNIS de la boite. Si on comptait leurs tenus excentriques, même Ichigo ne correspondait pas à un critère de bureau… Tout cela contribuait à la « bizarrerie » de leurs fonctions de créatifs. Enfin, celui qui décrochait la palme de l'excentricité dans leur bureau était quand même Urahara Kisuke, leur chef de service. Avec sa tenue traditionnelle et son éventail… personne n'osait s'aventurer de près ou de loin de cette zone dite « sensible » de la société.

C'est pourquoi voir traverser un Ichigo aux cheveux orange, portant un pantalon étroit de couleur crème, un polo rouge entrouvert sur un t-shirt noir, avec une veste de lainage noire et différentes chaînes autour du coup et bagues aux doigts, avec en plus une paire de lunettes orange sur la tête faisait bizarre aux différents locataires des bureaux, tous habillés de façon uniforme en noir et blanc. C'était la fin de l'après-midi et beaucoup songeaient à partir mais voir ce jeune homme maussade traversé la compagnie, habillés et coiffé étrangement, certains se reculaient. De plus, le froncement de sourcils qu'affichait Ichigo n'invitait pas à la communication. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que c'était naturel chez lui.

Il arriva au bureau du personnel où il toqua légèrement avant d'entrer. Ichigo avait reçu un dossier de leur service pour un aménagement de temps de travail. Il s'avança devant une femme avec des cheveux en épis châtain et qui portait une tenue stricte. Il lut son nom sur la plaque ornant son bureau : Kotetsu Kiyone.

- Bonjour, J'ai reçu un dossier dans mon casier pour un aménagement de temps de travail. J'avoue que je ne sais pas à qui je dois le retourner. Rien n'était indiqué dessus.

- Ah ? Vous pouvez me donner le dossier, je vais regarder. Vous êtes du département Recherche et Développement ?

- Oui…

- Ca se voit… marmonna-t'elle entre ses dents.

Ichigo haussa un sourcil.

- Tiens, c'est bizarre. D'habitude, je mets un numéro et… à moins que ce ne soit cet abrutis de Sentarou qui ait fait des siennes… Je vais lui téléphoner.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit. Ichigo ne se retourna pas. Il entendit alors une voix douce derrière lui.

- Kiyone… je peux savoir pourquoi les fiches du personnel que je vous aie demandé de sortir sont posées en deux tas distincts sur mon bureau ?

Ichigo se retourna et croisa les yeux noirs, brillants et incroyablement doux d'un homme aux longs cheveux blancs. Il lui sourit gentiment et contourna le bureau pour poser une pile de dossier.

- C'est parce ce que Sentarou a pris la moitié du classement et qu'il n'a pas voulu que je fasse une pile distincte. Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que mes erreurs rejaillissent sur lui !

L'homme aux cheveux blanc se gratta la tête et soupira.

- Kiyone, faites-moi un tri par ordre alphabétique et une seule pile. Je la veux avant que vous ne partiez.

- Bien chef… au fait, j'ai un petit souci… Sentarou à donner un dossier pour un aménagement de temps de travail et aucune information de notre service n'a été mise sur le dessus.

- Oh… faites voir !

Ichigo observa l'homme prendre le dossier et brutalement lever la tête vers Ichigo, les yeux arrondis par la surprise.

- Vous… vous êtes Kurosaki Ichigo ?

- Lui-même ! maugréa le roux.

- Laissez Kiyone, je m'en charge… C'est moi qui aie glissé le dossier dans son casier hier matin et j'ai oublié de vous le faire remplir.

Puis se tournant vers Ichigo auquel il adressa un sourire bienveillant

- Je suis Ukitake Jyuushiro. Voulez-vous me suivre, s'il vous plaît ?

- Mais... c'est inutile de vous déranger…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vais pas vous retenir longtemps. Vous avez vos enfants à récupérer, je suppose ?

Ichigo hocha la tête. Il s'en était souvenu ? Kiyone lança un regard circonspect au jeune qui ne semblait pas bien vieux pour avoir des enfants.

- Suivez-moi.

Et le DRH sortit du bureau avec Ichigo sur les talons. Le roux soupira intérieurement. Pourvu que l'autre ne lui casse pas les pieds avec son mail ou sa situation personnelle. Il en était contrarié. Son froncement de sourcils s'accentua. L'homme qui le précédait entra dans un bureau vaste et bien éclairé. Un grand bureau trônait au milieu de la pièce et des meules de papiers étaient dispersées un peu partout. On aurait pu penser que c'était du désordre, mais Ichigo se rendit bien compte que c'était parfaitement classé. Pour comprendre ce qu'était un désordre, il suffisait d'aller dans le bureau de Grimmjow !

- Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Ichigo s'installa sur un fauteuil et prit inconsciemment sa position de travail. C'est à dire, un peu allongé sur le siège, les jambes écartés, dont une remontés croisés sur les genoux, sa main droite commença à remuer sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

- J'avoue que je suis surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous paraissiez si jeune…

- J'ai presque 30 ans…, murmura le roux.

- J'ai lu votre dossier, mais vous ne les paraissez pas du tout !

Ichigo haussa légèrement les épaules. Il allait parler quand son portable sonna. Il se redressa instantanément et le sortit de sa poche. Il s'excusa rapidement.

- Kyoyuki ?

- Papa ?

- Qui a t'il ma chérie ?

- Papa… Y'a ma copine Ise qui veut que je dorme chez elle ce soir. Dit oui, s'il te plaît. Je te passe sa maman…

- Kyo…

- Allo ? Monsieur Kurosaki ? C'est madame Takaya, votre voisine. Je voulais savoir si votre fille Kyoyuki pouvait dormir à la maison ce soir ? Il y aura aussi deux autres petites filles Nami et Asashi. Je sais que c'est soudain et que j'aurai du vous prévenir avant mais… je me fais harceler depuis 10 minutes.

- Je pense que cela fera plaisir à Kyoyuki. Si vous avez un problème cette nuit, vous pourrez me téléphoner. J'irai la récupérer.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Tout se passera bien.

- Mais sachez-le tout au moins !

- Donc, c'est d'accord ?

- Oui…

Ichigo entendit une explosion de joies par des cris stridents de l'autre côté du fil. Il recula un peu son cellulaire.

- Pouvez-vous me repasser ma fille, s'il vous plaît ?

- Papa ? Papa… t'es le super méga champion des papas !!!Je suis trop contente !

- Surtout, tu te tiens bien et tu ne fais pas de bêtises !

- Je suis une grande !

- Bien sur, bien sur ! A demain alors. Je t'embrasse poussin !

- Je t'aime fort papa !

- Moi aussi ma puce.

Ichigo raccrocha et ferma son portable.

- Excusez-moi, mais les seules personnes à avoir mon numéro de portables sont mes enfants.

- Je vous en prie… Elles ont l'air passablement excitées… fit Ukitake qui avait jeté un œil sur le dossier qu'Ichigo avait remplit.

- Ma fille à 12 ans, enfin elle s'en va sur ses 13… et c'est l'âge des pyjamas parties, marmonna t'il !

Ukitake eut un petit sourire.

- Vos enfants ont quels âges ?

- Ma fille Kyoyuki a 12 ans, mon fils Sosuke 7 ans et mon fils Tamaki 6 !

- Cela ne doit pas être facile de gérer une si belle famille, non ?

Ichigo plongea ses yeux ambre sérieux dans les yeux sombres de son interlocuteur.

- Je ne me plains pas. Comme vous avez lu mon mail, vous savez juste que Tamaki a un petit problème avec le décès de sa maman mais, je dois dire qu'ils sont plutôt sages et disciplinés.

- C'est un avantage certain ! Pour en revenir au dossier, j'ai réfléchi à votre situation. Je vous ai mis ce dossier pour que vous en parliez à votre chef de service. Je vois qu'il vous accorde sans problème cet aménagement…

- Disons que Kisuke s'en fout ! Il sait que j'ai un ordinateur aussi puissant qu'ici à la maison et que je peux avancer dans mon travail ici ou chez moi. Et puis, il n'avait pas pensé à ce genre d'arrangement et moi non plus. Merci d'y avoir pensé pour nous.

- Je suis là pour cela… Après tout, c'est mon travail. En parlant de cela, j'avoue ne jamais m'être penché sur votre bureau en particulier. C'est très « spécial » comme activité !

- Ouais ! En fait, on donne vie au scénario de l'équipe de conception.

- Vous êtes graphiste ?

- Graphiste 3D ! Je m'occupe essentiellement de transformer les planches que l'on me donne en personnage 3D. Je fais aussi les paysages etc.… pour la partie des jeux vidéo. En fait, je m'occupe essentiellement de la partie introduction des jeux vidéo. Les petites bandes annonces de départ. J'ai travaillé dans un studio d'animation pendant quelques temps.

- Intéressant… C'est fout ce que l'on peut faire de nos jours. J'avoue que je ne joue pas !

- Moi non plus…

Ukitake le regardait surpris.

- Est-ce possible ?

- Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps… et plus l'envie de le faire. Maintenant, excusez-moi Ukitake-san, mais je dois partir dans peu de temps…

- Oui, oui… Dans le dossier vous avez oublié de remplir les renseignements qui sont ici.

Ichigo se releva et se pencha sur le bureau pour regarder les petites cases qu'il n'avait pas vu. Évidemment, songea t'il, il y a toujours une case à remplir en tout petit quelque part. Il sortit son stylo de sa poche et compléta le dossier. Il vit un doigt surgir sous son nez et lui indiquer une autre petite partie. Évidemment soupira-t-il ! Ichigo fut surpris par les effluves odorantes et très agréables qui se dégageaient de la main de son supérieur, mais il resta de marbre. Il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et maugréa :

- Voilà… Maintenant, c'est bon ?

- Oui… oui !

Ichigo vit une lueur de trouble dans les yeux du DRH ? Nan… c'était son imagination. Il demanda :

- La réponse sera effective quand ?

- Comptez deux semaines ! Et un mois pour son application, à mon avis.

- Très bien et… merci beaucoup !

- Je vous en prie.

- Excusez-moi, je dois partir.

Ichigo s'inclina et se dirigea vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit et disparut rapidement derrière.

Ukitake était confondu, toujours assit sur son siège. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que l'homme face à lui était aussi âgé. Il luit aurait à peine donné 20 ans. Il était posé et très sérieux… en fait il l'était trop ! Mais bon, il avait lu son dossier et, apparemment, il s'était marié à 18 ans, avait eut sa fille à 18 ans et avait suivi des études en parallèle. Tout cela pour devenir veuf à 28 ans et quelque chose. Ce gamin n'avait vraiment pas eut une vie facile. Et apparemment, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines !

Ce qui était sur pour Ukitake, c'est que ce jeune homme le troublait… même beaucoup ! Il le troublait déjà après lu son e-mail, deux jours plus tôt. Maintenant, après avoir vu son physique et sa personnalité… il était irrémédiablement tombé sous le charme. Lorsqu'il s'était penché sur son bureau, il avait sentit les effluves de son eau de Cologne qui avaient fait monter en lui un tas d'émotions contradictoires. Cela faisait longtemps que cela ne lui était pas arrivé ! De toute façon, il devrait se faire une raison… ce gamin était hétéro et ce jusqu'au bout des ongles ! Il poussa un gros soupir et le coup porté à sa porte le fit sursauter. Kiyone entra avec une seule pile de dossier pour lui. Allez, au boulot songea-t'il.

°0°0°0°

Le vendredi après-midi, Ichigo visionnait une petite séquence qu'il avait réalisée. Il fronça les sourcils… il pouvait l'améliorer. Grimmjow souligna les faiblesses de sa création. Il était d'accord avec lui. Le bleuté lui donna une claque dans le dos et retourna à ses propres problèmes. Ichigo vit qu'il avait un message dans sa boite mail. Il venait d'Ukitake ?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Ukitake Jyushiro – Directeur des Ressources Humaines

A : Kurosaki Ichigo – Dpt Conception & Réalisation

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sujet : aucun

Bonjour Kurosaki-sama,

Je vais devoir quitter mon bureau pour une réunion interminable, mais je voulais vous souhaiter un bon week-end. Profitez-en pour vous reposer et vous changer les idées.

Surtout gardez votre courage et bonne continuation.

Ukitake Jyushiro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo était surpris. Il avait pris le temps d'y penser ? Enfin, ça se voyait que ce type pensait beaucoup aux autres. Ne serait ce que dans le ton de la voix et ses airs bienveillants. Il eut un petit sourire. C'était étrange qu'une personne qu'il connaissait à peine, l'encourage de cette manière. C'était réconfortant.

Il se décida à lui répondre sur le champ.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Kurosaki Ichigo – Conception & Réalisation

A : Ukitake Jyushiro – Directeur des Ressources Humaines

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sujet : aucun

Merci beaucoup Ukitake-san pour vos paroles de réconforts et vos encouragements. C'est une surprise agréable de voir que nous sommes suivis par un DRH si compréhensif.

Bon courage à vous, et je vous souhaite également un bon WE !

Kurosaki Ichigo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Il envoya le message et se replongea dans son scénario, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

°0°0°

Jyushiro prenait son dernier dossier. Il était mal à l'aise. L'entrevue vers laquelle il se dirigeait ne serait pas du tout agréable. Il entendit sa boite e-mail sonner. Il l'ouvrit avec curiosité et un sourire éclaira son visage en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur : Kurosaki Ichigo. Il posa son dossier et lu immédiatement le mail. Il sourit doucement en lisant les mots du jeune homme. Il se sentait un peu plus de courage à aller à cette fichu réunion. Ukitake reprit ses dossiers et traversa son bureau pour rejoindre la Direction Générale. Qu'allait encore inventer leur Directeur- Général cette fois-ci ?

°0°0°

Ichigo conduisait doucement pour se rendre à la demeure des Ishida. Ses trois gamins étaient excités comme des puces ! Orihime était folle de joie à leur descente de voiture, ses propres enfants ayant déjà accaparé ceux d'Ichigo. Une ambiance confortable qui le satisfaisait tout à fait régnait chez les Ishida. Il ne pensait rester que jusqu'au samedi soir, mais, finalement, il rentra chez lui le dimanche après-midi. Ichigo était ravi car son plus jeune avait retrouvé un semblant de sourire et une volubilité relative. Il se promit de sortir plus souvent et de ne plus s'enfermer entre ses quatre murs, aussi bien pour ses enfants que pour lui.

°0°0°

_A bientôt pour la suite !_


	4. Manque

Coucou à toutes et à tous,

Voici un chapitre corrigé par ma petite Ernia (merci, merci beaucoup !). Bonne nouvelle, elle a bientôt finit ces exams... donc, les chapitres arriveront bientôt plus vite !

Sinon, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

J'embrasse très fort tous mes lecteurs et lectrices....

Disclamer : Bleach est à Tite Kubo...

°0°0°

Le lundi matin, Ichigo se dirigea vers la machine à café de l'étage. Il n'y avait plus de café pour en préparer dans la machine de leur bureau. Donc, tous les extra terrestres du bureau devaient sortir pour chercher de quoi carburer toute la journée. Enfin, toute la matinée car Mashiro allait être de corvée de combini pour pourvoir au stock du bureau pendant la pause déjeuner.

Bientôt, Ichigo fut rejoint par Ikkaku et Yumitchika. Ils discutèrent tous les trois assez bruyamment comme ils l'auraient fait dans leur propre bureau. Il faut dire qu'aucun ne voulait se lever de son poste de travail, donc les conversations se faisaient souvent à distance.

- Je sais pas si t'as vu Ichi, mais ici y'a une sacrée bande de coincés !

- Hum… quand je suis allé au bureau de la DRH vendredi, ils m'évitaient comme si j'avais la peste !

- Pas possible ! s'exclama Yumitchika. Ils sont vraiment moches avec leur bi-couleur. Ce n'est définitivement pas beau. Il faut oser les couleurs… Regarde, nous on n'hésite pas à faire ressortir nos personnalités rayonnantes ! Le brun à la coupe au carré était presque entouré d'étoiles en disant ces paroles.

Ichigo eut un petit sourire en coin. C'est vrai que le brun n'avait pas lésiné sur les couleurs encore une fois, quoique tout fût en harmonie dans sa façon de s'habiller. Et l'une des choses que Yumitchika savait faire, s'était harmoniser les couleurs. Par contre Ikkaku, à son côté avec son T. Shirt rose à motifs de cœurs, faisait vraiment tâche… Mais, s'il y a bien une chose qu'Ikkaku savait faire… c'était de faire sauter les dentiers de tous ceux qui se foutaient de sa gueule. Quant à Ichigo, il avait revêtu un jeans noir et un t-shirt avec une tête de mort dessus. Une chaîne cadenassée pendait sur sa poitrine. Ses cheveux impeccablement coiffés en épis et deux ceintures cloutées pendant autour de sa taille finissaient le tableau. La machine à café fut désertée le temps que les trois hommes y restèrent. Et comme ils n'étaient pas pressés, le service administratif ne fut jamais aussi productif que ce matin là ! Surtout quand le chef de service C&R vint les rejoindre. La zone fut mise sous quarantaine.

D'ailleurs, Ukitake trouva le couloir du service administratif bien calme, quand il le traversa. Quand il entendit une joyeuse conversation se faire entendre et dans laquelle il reconnu le rire ironique de Kisuke Urahara, son vieil ami ! Il bifurqua et vit les quatre hommes discutant d'un sujet qui semblait hors de sa portée. Il se déplaça tout de même pour leur souhaiter le bonjour.

- Bonjour Kisuke… Il est rare de te voir sortir de ta cachette !

- Oh… mais qui vois-je ! Bien le bonjour Jyushiro ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- C'est plutôt vous qui êtes sortit nous rendre visite. Moi, je me rendais chez Shunsui pour lui donner mon rapport sur la réunion de vendredi.

- Ooohhhh ! Tu as déjà finit ? ironisa le blond.

- Bien sur !

Ukitake salua Kurosaki et lui dit :

- Votre dossier passera en commission mercredi, donc vous aurez la réponse plus tôt que prévue.

- Merci beaucoup !

- Jyu-chan est le meilleur pour ce genre de truc. Je comprends pas pourquoi tu ne travailles pas dans le social toi !

- Moi, je me demande comment tu as fait pour ne pas devenir leader dans un clan de mafieux, Kisuke.

- Oh !! fit une voix derrière eux.

Tous se retournèrent et virent Shunsui Kyoraku se diriger vers eux.

- C'est une réunion extraordinaire autour de la machine à café. Waouh ! Le service Conception & Réalisation presque au grand complet qui est sortie de sa tanière ! Pas étonnant que tout le monde reste planqué dans leurs bureaux… surtout avec toi dans les parages, Kisuke !

- C'est toi qui dois être content… T'as enfin du boulot à te mettre sous la dent ! A moins que t'aies tout refilé à Nanao, encore une fois ?

- Sentirai-je une pointe de jalousie ? répondit le grand brun, moqueur.

Ichigo termina son café et retourna vers son bureau… il avait autre chose à faire qu'écouter leurs conneries. Il fut suivit par ses deux autres collègues qui avait pris soin de se reprendre une tasse de café avant.

- Dit moi Kisuke… J'ai su que celui qui a les cheveux oranges était veuf depuis peu… ça va avec lui ? demanda Shunsui.

- Oh… Kurosaki ! Ma petite merveille comme je l'appelle.

Voyant l'air étonné des deux autres responsables, il précisa…

- Ce gars à un cerveau et des doigts en or ! Jamais il ne quittera mon bureau, je le séquestre. En plus, il est super sérieux mais c'est vrai qu'il l'est souvent trop ! Enfin, surtout depuis que sa femme est morte. C'est pire depuis… Sinon, son boulot est toujours le même… impeccable. Au fait, merci Jyu-chan pour avoir pensé à aménager son horaire. J'avoue que ce genre de truc, j'y pense pas !

- Soit-disant qu'il fait partie d'une grande famille noble ? s'informa Shunsui.

- Oh oui… murmura Kisuke… alors n'oublie pas le sama en t'adressant à lui !

- Qu'est ce qu'il fout dans ce genre de job alors ?

- Connais-tu le mot passion Shunsui, mis à part pour le saké et les femmes ?

- J'avoue que là, si tu m'enlèves ça, non…

- Tu ne comprendrais pas alors… Quelque chose te tracasse Jyu-chan.

- Non… pas vraiment. Je réfléchissais à sa situation avec les enfants qu'il a et son travail, ça ne doit pas être simple tous les jours.

- Il a des enfants ? fit Shunsui, surprit.

- Trois pour être précis ! répondit Kisuke avec un sourire. Ils sont adorables d'ailleurs.

- Tu les connais ? Jyushiro était étonné.

- Oui… De temps en temps, j'organise des pique-niques avec mes gars et leurs familles. Je resserre les liens pour qu'une bonne entente et une bonne cohésion se fassent dans le service. Comme ça, si y'en a un qui tombe malade, y'aura toujours une relève…

- Je me disais aussi ! Jamais rien pour rien avec toi ! fit Shunsui, toujours moqueur.

- Mais ça marche… Ahhh, fit Kisuke en regardant sa montre. Vous m'excuserez messieurs, mais c'est l'heure des courses donc, je vous laisse et à tout à l'heure… enfin, si y'a toujours pas de café dans notre machine !

Le blond sortit son éventail et se mit à marcher nonchalamment, tout en s'éventant, vers son bureau. Au-dessus de la porte trônait une tête de mort et deux adhésifs jaune et noir indiquait : Vous qui entrez, c'est à vos risques et périls ! Bureau de Conception & Réalisation…

°0°0°0°

Ukitake de retour dans son bureau soupira. Shunsui lui avait encore tenu la conversation pendant une bonne demi-heure. Lentement, il s'installa à son bureau et se mit à faire les fiches de paies. Notamment, celles des commerciaux. Encore à se prendre la tête avec leur foutu chiffre d'affaires et leurs piaillements sur leurs notes de frais. Il resta un bon moment ainsi quand il reçut un coup de fil, du service commercial justement. Jyushiro maudit Kenpachi pour sa mauvaise volonté… mais bon, c'était comme ça avec toutes les personnes de ce service!

Tout en discutant avec Kenpachi, Ukitake ouvrit sa boite mail. Il en supprima quelques sollicitations, quand il tomba sur un mail de Kurosaki. Il l'ouvrit immédiatement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_De : Kurosaki Ichigo – Dpt Conception & Réalisation  
_

_A : Ukitake Jyushiro – Direction des Ressources Humaines._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sujet : aucun_

_Re-bonjour,_

_Je voulais juste vous remercier correctement pour vous être occupé aussi rapidement de mon dossier. Il n'est pas facile pour moi de m'expliquer devant autrui (surtout devant mes collègues et mon supérieur)._

_Donc, je vous remercie encore pour ce que vous faites pour moi._

_Sincèrement,_

_Kurosaki Ichigo._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jyushiro eut un petit sourire, puis, fronça les sourcils… si cela continuait comme ça, il allait se passer quelque chose. Enfin, non… Après tout, ce n'était que des remerciements. Il se décida à lui répondre avant la pause déjeuné.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_DE : Ukitake Jyushiro – Direction des Ressources Humaines._

_A : Kurosaki Ichigo – Dpt Conception & Réalisation  
_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sujet : Remerciements_

_Re-bonjour,_

_Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Je n'ai fait que mon travail._

_J'espère au moins que vous vous êtes reposé durant votre Week-end et que vos enfants ont pu apprécier le changement que procure un nouvel environnement._

_Jyushiro Ukitake._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo travaillait sur sa bande annonce quand il reçut le mail du DRH. Il le lut et eut un petit sourire mais il n'y répondit pas immédiatement. Il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il avait attendu celui-ci. C'était bizarre comme sensation. Il avait eu un coup au cœur quand il l'avait vu le matin même près de la machine à café, discutant facilement avec Urahara. Peu de gens en étaient capable.

Il se dégageait de lui un sentiment de sécurité et de sérénité qui apaisait les nerfs à vif d'Ichigo. Il avait écrit ce mail parce qu'il avait eu besoin du contact de ce type. Il ne savait pas pourquoi et il ne chercha pas à essayer d'y trouver une raison. Toujours est-il qu'il avait attendu anxieusement sa réponse, enfin, s'il lui en faisait une. Il n'était pas certain qu'il y répondrait d'ailleurs. Là, après avoir lu son mail, son cœur se gonfla. Il n'avait pas ressentit cela depuis combien de temps ?

Ichigo retrouva donc une meilleure humeur, ce qui fit que son voisin se gratta la tête, tentant de comprendre ce qui rendait Ichigo si heureux. Au bout d'un moment, il se pencha vers Ichigo et lui demanda :

- Oï shinigami ! J'peux savoir ce qui t'rend heureux ?

- Pardon ?

- Chez pas ! T'as l'air plus heureux qu'à l'ordinaire…

- Rien en particulier, assura le roux.

- Bon, si tu le dis !

Ichigo se pencha au bout de quelques minutes vers sa boite mail et entreprit d'écrire un autre message au DRH.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_De : Kurosaki Ichigo – Dpt Conception & Réalisation  
_

_A : Ukitake Jyushiro – Direction des Ressources Humaines._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sujet : aucun_

_Merci de vous inquiéter pour mes enfants. Notre Week-end fut profitable pour tout le monde, surtout pour Tamaki qui a retrouvé un peu le sourire et s'est remit jouer à peu près comme avant. J'ai été agréablement surpris par le profit tiré de ce changement de "décor". J'ai décidé de sortir un peu plus souvent avec mes enfants le Week-end. Je pense aller au Zoo le week-end qui vient !_

_C'est bizarre, ce sera la première fois que je sors avec tous mes enfants._

_Je n'avais pas réalisé, combien j'ai pu être pris par mon travail !_

_Vous souhaitant une bonne soirée,_

_Kurosaki Ichigo._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tout à coup, l'orangé se sentit un peu bête d'avoir envoyé ce genre de message. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure et se dit que tant pis. C'était fait maintenant !

Il quitta son travail sans avoir obtenu de réponse et il se dit qu'il était stupide d'avoir fait ce genre de confidence à son DRH, qui avait de toute façon autre chose à faire que d'écouter les problèmes d'un vague employé.

Il monta dans sa voiture et alla chercher ses enfants auprès de l'assistante maternelle qui les gardait avec elle, le temps qui le séparait entre l'école et sa sortie de travail. Il arriva rapidement à destination. Ichigo attacha le plus petit. Les deux plus grands, eux, s'étaient débrouillé tous seuls.

Lentement, Ichigo rentra chez lui. Il avait le moral un peu à zéro. Il s'occupa pourtant comme d'habitude de sa maison et de ses enfants. Quand ils furent couché, il se dirigea sous la douche et lorsqu'il en sortit, il se ceignit d'une grande serviette et se dirigea vers sa cuisine. Il se sortit une bière du réfrigérateur. Il sentait en lui, comme des vagues d'angoisses. Il se sentait triste et seul. Ichigo se reprocha d'avoir envoyé ce mail stupide et encore plus de croire qu'il recevrait une réponse. Pourquoi attendait-il une réponse d'ailleurs ? Ce type était tellement… compréhensif. Le roux pensa qu'il avait effectivement des amis sur qui ils pouvaient compter, même si aucun ne lui procurait ce sentiment de sérénité.

Il posa la boite de métal froide sur son front. Alors, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Ukitake Jyushiro. Il était plus grand que lui… vraiment plus grand, plus large d'épaule aussi. Ses yeux noirs étaient très expressifs, sa bouche était charnue et très sensuelle. Elle avait un pli doux lorsqu'il souriait et cela arrivait souvent. En fait, il n'imaginait pas ce type autrement que souriant. Ses traits étaient fins mais pourtant son visage ne manquait pas de caractère. Et son odeur… l'odeur du thé vert semblait prédominer chez lui. Il avait quel âge ? Ses longs cheveux blancs n'aidaient pas beaucoup pour le savoir. Les pensées du roux ne cessaient de tourner autour de la personne d'Ukitake. Il jeta la boite vide dans le recyclage et alla enfiler quelque chose avant d'attraper froid.

Il enfila son pyjama et ferma la lumière. La dernière chose à laquelle il songea… était qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un homme ! Il prit la chose la plus calmement du monde. De toute façon, il n'avait aucune chance d'arriver à quoi que ce soit…

°0°0°0°

Le lendemain matin, Ichigo alla porter ses enfants à l'école, comme à l'habitude. Il se dirigea vers la machine à café de son bureau et se prit une tasse, puis alluma son ordinateur. Il enfila des lunettes. Il se sentait fatigué ces derniers temps et il avait mal dormit. Il se mit finalement à son travail. Il se donna à fond dans ses calculs, tout en faisant abstraction de sa découverte de la veille. C'était « trop brûlant » pour l'instant. Tout le monde lui ficha la paix… les lunettes étaient souvent le signal qu'il n'allait pas bien et qu'ils se feraient tous envoyé sur les roses s'ils l'approchaient. Un périmètre de sécurité s'instaura donc autour du jeune homme.

Il avança plus vite qu'il ne l'espérait dans son travail… comme quoi, une bonne concentration pouvait venir à bout de toute confusion.

Vers la fin de matinée, Ichigo vit ses collègues se lever pour aller déjeuner. Il n'avait pas faim alors il les laissa partir sans les suivre. Il ne fit pas attention aux allées et venues… pas le temps de toute façon. Kisuke observa le jeune homme durant quelques minutes et allait lui parler quand les voix d'Ukitake et de Shunsui lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Oh là… il devait quitter la pièce avant qu'on n'adresse la parole au roux !

Il allait presque arriver à ses fins, si ce n'est que Shunsui aperçut le jeune homme, seul dans la pièce, apparemment concentrer sur son travail. Il voulu l'interpeller mais Kisuke le stoppa net.

- Laisse-le ! Il doit être contrarié pour s'isoler comme il le fait !

Ukitake passa outre l'avertissement et traversa la pièce pour aller se placer devant le roux.

- Vous feriez mieux d'aller manger sinon vous risquez d'avoir un malaise… Et je pense que ce sont vos enfants qui vont s'inquiéter pour vous ce soir. Je me trompe ?

Ichigo avait vu approcher l'homme, le cœur battant. Lorsqu'il lui adressa la parole, il ne leva pas les yeux. Il tourna ses yeux ambre vers ceux noirs et si expressif d'Ukitake quand il évoqua ses enfants. Une vraie lueur d'inquiétude venait les assombrir. Ichigo soupira et se rendit à la raison. Il fronça les sourcils et il vit Kisuke s'approcher d'Ukitake et le tirer par le bras.

- Il n'écoutera pas… Je le connais !

Soudain, Ichigo se leva et retira ses lunettes qu'il posa sur son bureau. Il prit sa veste et leur souhaita un bon appétit et quitta les lieux. Kisuke le regarda partir, stupéfait.

- Euh, Jyushiro… Faut que tu me donnes ton secret là ! Jamais, je n'ai obtenu un résultat pareil. Quand je l'approche quand il est comme ça, généralement je me fais tuer.

- Il faut t'y résoudre Kisuke… Tu n'as pas le charme de Jyushiro ! dit Shunsui en éclatant de rire.

Ukitake rougit légèrement en entendant les paroles de son ami.

- Je n'ai rien fait ! se défendit-il.

- Bah faut croire que si, Ukitake-san ! Allez, viens, allons manger, sinon toi aussi tu vas tomber dans les pommes cet après-midi.

Les trois hommes partirent en discutant sur les propriétés thérapeutiques qu'avait généralement le chef du service du personnel sur les gens.

- On devrait te prescrire en cas d'urgence !

- C'est sur que je vais le faire venir en cas de nouvelle crise dans le bureau, fit Kisuke, moqueur.

- Arrêtez cinq minutes !

- Au fait… Jyushiro… ça fait un moment que t'es célibataire. Huit mois, un an… non ?

- Ahhh ! Laisse ça de côté, s'il te plaît !

- Bah… Qu'est ce que t'attend pour te trouver un nouveau gars bien gentil ! Évite le côté rebelle du dernier. Regarde où ça t'a mené ! marmonna Shunsui.

- Ce sont MES affaires, grinça Ukitake.

- Oui… mais tu es malheureux maintenant.

- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas quelqu'un d'autre dans ma vie !fit Ukitake avec défi, en ayant assez d'être son sujet de plaisanterie.

- Oh ! Et qui ?

- Tu m'énerves…

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble. Kisuke et Shunsui étaient moqueurs et Ukitake était exaspéré.

°0°0°0°

Lorsqu'Ichigo revint de sa pause, il regarda ses mails et vit que l'un d'eux venait d'Ukitake, daté de la veille au soir. Il avait été envoyé dans les environs de 20 h. Ichigo en fut surpris et ouvrit le message !

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_DE : Ukitake Jyushiro – Direction des Ressources Humaines._

_A : Kurosaki Ichigo – Dpt Conception & Réalisation  
_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sujet : aucun_

_Excusez- moi Kurosaki,_

_Je pense que vous lirez ce mail seulement demain matin, mais sachez que je suis très heureux que votre WE se soit convenablement passé, surtout si Tamaki se sent mieux, je pense que vous devez en être grandement soulagé !_

_C'est une très bonne idée le Zoo. Les enfants adorent, en règle générale… et puis, pour les adultes, c'est un agréable moment pour évacuer le stress. De voir la vie autrement. Je comprends bien que cela vous semble bizarre de partager cette activité pour la première fois avec vos enfants, alors qu'ils ont un âge « avancé ». Je ne trouve pas le mot exact… désolé. C'est vrai que la vie nous emprisonne dans une certaine routine et on en oublie parfois l'essentiel. Le principal est de s'en rendre compte avant qu'il ne soir trop tard et que vous puissiez profiter de moments privilégiés avec votre famille._

_Je vous souhaite une agréable journée._

_Ukitake Jyushiro._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo se gratta la tête et se traita d'imbécile. Il aurait mieux fait de lire ses mails au lieu de s'enfermer dans sa bulle. Le comportement qu'il avait eu le midi même n'allait pas aider Ukitake à avoir une bonne opinion de lui. Mais qu'importe après tout… Il n'aurait pas ce genre de penchant !

Il allait fermer sa boite mail quand il vit un nouveau message. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise. Il ouvrit sa boite mail et lut rapidement le message d'Ukitake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_DE : Ukitake Jyushiro – Direction des Ressources Humaines._

_A : Kurosaki Ichigo – Dpt Conception & Réalisation  
_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sujet : Inquiétude._

_Excusez-moi d'intervenir dans votre vie… Mais allez-vous bien ? Je me suis inquiété de vous voir si isolé. D'autant qu'Urahara-san me disait que vous étiez dans cet état uniquement lorsqu'un malheur vous frappait. J'espère sincèrement que tout va pour le mieux pour vous._

_Tenez-moi informé de tout problème. Si je peux vous être d'une quelconque utilité, n'hésitez-pas._

_Jyushiro Ukitake._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre. Il culpabilisait. Il prit son clavier et répondit immédiatement à son message, ne sachant toujours pas quoi lui dire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_De : Kurosaki Ichigo – Dpt Conception & Réalisation  
_

_A : Ukitake Jyushiro – Direction des Ressources Humaines._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Sujet : Toutes mes excuses._

_Je suis sincèrement désolé de vous avoir inquiété. Ce n'était pas mon objectif. Il est vrai que j'ai parfois des sautes d'humeurs, généralement quand cela me touche de très près. Disons que… c'est assez personnel. Je ne peux pas vous expliquer de façon rationnelle mon humeur. Peut-être que c'est le fait de me sentir si seul le soir lorsque mes enfants sont allés se coucher. Je me sens confus de m'être comporter de telle manière._

_Je vous adresse toutes mes excuses et ferais attention la prochaine fois qu'une telle chose ne se reproduise._

_Comme vous le voyez, mon seul problème reste ma personne._

_Veuillez encore une fois m'en excuser._

_Ichigo Kurosaki._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo se replongea dans son travail et fut soulagé de pouvoir s'excuser pour son comportement infantile auprès d'Ukitake. Il vit un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi un message dans sa boite mail. Il l'ouvrit en tremblant légèrement.

_0°0°0°0_

_Tada ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié !_

_à bientôt pour la suite !_


	5. Déclaration

Hello à toutes et à tous !

Je vous avoue que je suis contente que cette histoire vous plaise ^^

Sinon comme le savent mes revieuweses, je réponds à tous les commentaires. Y'en a juste un auquel je ne peux pas répondre... donc, je vais le faire ici.

**Tamia :** ici, c'est l'histoire d'un coup de foudre. Personnellement, j'ai été plus vite qu'Ichigo pour me rendre compte des sentiments que j'avais pour la personne avec qui je vis. D'autant que ma décision à fait basculer ma vie... (rassurez-vous, je la raconterai pas ma vie ^^ !). De plus, j'estime que tout n'est pas linéaire et prévisible lorsque l'on vit quelque chose de fort et d'inattendue. Surtout, si on a vécu des événements difficiles avant. On prend la vie avec beaucoup moins de pincettes et on accepte les choses plus facilement (comme quelques personnes peuvent devenir aigries, mais je n'écris que des histoires d'amour !). Et puis, à 30 ans on ne voit pas la vie de la même manière qu'à 15 !

voili, voulou pour mon point de vue ! En tout cas, je te souhaite bonne lecture pour ce chapitre.

**Disclamer :** Bleach ne m'appartient pas ! eh non...

°0°0°

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DE : Ukitake Jyuushiro – Direction des Ressources Humaines.

A : Kurosaki Ichigo – Dpt Conception & Réalisation

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sujet : aucun.

Kurosaki-kun,

Je peux fort bien comprendre votre désarroi. Vous avez traversé de difficiles épreuves et il est compréhensible que vous vous sentiez seul et certainement frustré de ne pas pouvoir vous confier. Je ne dis pas que vous n'avez pas d'ami ou de famille, mais parfois, il est possible que les personnes qui nous sont les plus proches ne soient pas les plus aptes à comprendre notre peine ou nos sentiments.

Je le pense d'autant plus que j'ai moi-même traversé quelques épreuves dans la vie. Comme tout un chacun d'ailleurs ! Mais, je n'ai pas forcément trouvé l'oreille adéquate pour exprimer totalement ce qui me tracassait ou me peinait. Nous avons besoin d'être seul pour faire le point sur nos problèmes certes, mais nous avons besoin aussi d'une oreille pour nous épancher également.

Si vous vous sentez seul à nouveau et que vous souhaitez parler, quelle que soit l'heure du jour ou de la nuit, je vous laisse mon numéro de portable. Sachez que vous ne m'ennuierez pas le moins du monde. Je ne vous propose pas cela en tant que Responsable du Personnel mais, plus comme un ami. Vous pourrez conserver ce numéro à votre discrétion, bien évidemment.

Je ne sais pas si je vous serai d'une aide quelconque, mais au moins vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur quelqu'un qui comprendra votre solitude.

Jyuushiro Ukitake.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo prit son portable et enregistra machinalement le numéro inscrit devant lui. Il était saisit par ce qu'il venait de lire. Il referma le mail et repris son travail. Il voyait bien que Grimmjow l'observait du coin de l'œil depuis un petit moment. Finalement, n'en pouvant plus et le message lui trottant dans la tête, il répondit à Jyuushiro Ukitake.

°0°0°0°

Ukitake avait été rassuré en lisant le dernier mail d'Ichigo. Par contre, il se demandait s'il avait bien fait de lui donner son numéro de portable. Peut-être prendrait-il cela comme une proposition ? Après tout, il était de notoriété publique qu'il était homosexuel. Il soupira… Peut-être qu'il l'enverrait sur les roses et qu'il se moquerait de lui. Ahhh, il n'avait pas besoin de cela. Shyouhei lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs l'année dernière. Ukitake pensa qu'il était temps qu'il arrête de tomber amoureux de personnes beaucoup plus jeunes que lui… quoique Kurosaki soit le plus jeune dont il fut tombé amoureux !

Ca y est… Il se l'était avoué. Il posa ses coudes sur le bureau et plaça ses mains à hauteur de son visage pour l'y poser. Kami-sama… Pourquoi ? Kurosaki avait été marié, il avait des enfants et… il était trop craquant ! Il se sentit exaspéré par son comportement vraiment puéril et se replongea dans son travail. Après tout, si Kurosaki le rejetait maintenant… Au moins, ne se bercerait-il pas d'illusion et il éviterait une future déception… Mais, cela ne l'empêcha pas de regarder furtivement sa boite mail pour voir si le jeune homme lui répondrait. Il allait abandonner au bout d'une heure quand il vit qu'il avait reçu une réponse du jeune homme. Son cœur palpita et il se sentait au bord du malaise. Il ouvrit le message…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Kurosaki Ichigo – Dpt Conception & Réalisation

A : Ukitake Jyuushiro – Direction des Ressources Humaines.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sujet : aucun.

Ukitake-san,

Je vous remercie pour votre compréhension, mais est ce que je ne risque pas de vous déranger vous et votre épouse ? Enfin, votre famille…

J'ai enregistré votre numéro de téléphone et croyez bien que je ne le divulguerais à personne. Je vous laisse également le mien. Je vous demanderai la même discrétion. En effet, si vous aviez un souci quelconque, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler si vous aviez besoin de vous confier. Étant seul, cela ne me posera aucun souci.

J'espère pour le moins que vos soucis se sont atténués avec le temps… Il n'est pas agréable d'y séjourner longtemps.

Bonne fin d'après-midi,

Ichigo Kurosaki.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ukitake fut soulagé d'un côté, mais de l'autre, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Kurosaki Ichigo devait être le seul employé de toute la société à ne pas connaître ses penchants sexuels ! Il vivait vraiment dans une autre sphère. Il ne savait pas s'il en était soulagé ou pas. Il réfléchit à la question et finalement, décida de lui répondre honnêtement. Autant que tout s'arrête le plus rapidement possible. Il avait déjà donné dans les peines de cœur, et il ne voulait pas y replonger de nouveau. Il décida de lui parler à cœur ouvert ! Tant pis pour les conséquences.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DE : Ukitake Jyuushiro – Direction des Ressources Humaines.

A : Kurosaki Ichigo – Dpt Conception & Réalisation

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sujet : aucun.

Kurosaki-kun,

Vous allez me prendre pour je ne sais quel homme, mais j'ai besoin de vous parler à cœur ouvert. Tout d'abord, sachez que je vis seul également… enfin, plus seul que vous car je n'ai pas d'enfant et je n'en aurai jamais, à ma grande déception d'ailleurs, mais ceci est du à mon orientation sexuelle. Je pense que vous devez être la seule personne dans l'entreprise à ne pas savoir que je suis gay.

Sachez que mon soutient n'a rien à voir avec le fait que vous soyez un homme. Je ne vous pourchasse pas de mes avances, mais je souhaite être honnête avec vous. Sachez que vous m'attirez… plus qu'il ne devrait. C'est pourquoi, sachant votre propre orientation, je ne souhaite pas vous embarrasser si vous appreniez que je suis une voix différente de la votre dans ma vie intime. Et pour finir, vous m'êtes d'un intérêt certain.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je continuerai à vous soutenir… car, il m'est impossible de laisser quiconque dans le besoin, surtout lorsque cette personne vit une situation comme la votre, isolé et sans soutient.

Espérant ne pas vous avoir choqué outre mesure,

Jyuushiro Ukitake.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ukitake envoya tout de suite son mail avant qu'il n'ait plus la force de le faire. Son cœur s'était précipité et il se demanda comment Ichigo allait prendre ce message. Ichigo ? Il avait utilisé son prénom sans s'en rendre compte. Il ferma les yeux et dit d'entrer à celui ou celle qui venait de frapper. Aaahhhh ! Yamamoto-sama était à la porte. Il se leva précipitamment pour accueillir son patron.

°0°0°

Ichigo ne vit pas immédiatement le mail d'Ukitake. Il était avec Kisuke pour lui montrer la nouvelle bande-annonce qu'il avait faite pour une console de jeu. Urahara apprécia son travail mais lui signala quelques défauts que le jeune homme n'avait pas vu en visionnant la bande- annonce. Il finit par lui dire…

- Je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose d'aussi… fluide. Quelle progression ! Modifiez moi cela et je vais préparer le dossier pour le présenter à Yama-jii. Je pense que cela va faire un carton.

- Merci !

- Filez et modifiez-moi cela !

- Bien…

Ichigo retourna à son poste de travail et modifia les trois petits problèmes rencontrés. Ils étaient mineurs, mais bien sur leur modification allait lui prendre du temps. Au bout d'une heure, il en sortit une copie pour Kisuke et lui apporta. Ce dernier lui adressa un large sourire puis Ichigo retourna à sa place.

Il vit le message d'Ukitake et l'ouvrit. Ichigo sentit son cœur battre à toute allure. Il s'enfonçait dans son siège quand il entendit une voix derrière lui, lui murmurer sérieusement :

- Moi à ta place, je lui dirai carrément que je l'aime !

Ichigo faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque. Il se tourna vers Grimmjow qui regardait le message d'Ukitake avec beaucoup d'intérêt et il n'était certainement pas moqueur.

- Attend Grimmjow ! Qui a dit que je l'aimais… chuchota Ichigo.

- 'tain Kurosaki ! Je te connais depuis cinq ans. Je suis passé par toutes tes phases émotionnelles et dernièrement tu m'as paru bien "excité". Je te parle pas de ta vie sexuelle, shinigami, mais pour moi ça ne fait aucun doute que t'es amoureux de ce gars. Il semble lui aussi te porter le même intérêt. J'appelle cela un coup de foudre ! T'as de la chance… alors gaspille pas ton temps !

- Un coup de foudre ?

- Attend, ça fait combien de temps que tu lui parles ? Une semaine ? Tu ne trouves pas que les choses ont avancé d'une manière complètement anormale entre vous deux ?

- En fait, je me suis rendu-compte hier de mes sentiments mais j'ai peur de me tromper…

- Pour moi, y'a pas d'erreur !

- Moi, je confirme, fit Yumitchika. Si tu ne le vois que depuis une semaine et que tu te mets dans les états où tu te mets ces derniers temps… J'en viens à la même conclusion que Grimmjow.

- En plus, ça a l'air d'un bon coup ! fit Ikkaku. Mais, je ne changerai personne contre mon Yumi. Son regard pervers s'accrocha à la silhouette du brun.

- Allez, répond lui, fit Mashiro. Nous on aime les histoires d'amour ! Hein, Nell ?

- Tant pis pour moi… j'avais espéré et je vois que tu es tombé dans les bras du DRH… Mince, va falloir que je me trouve quelqu'un d'autre ! répondit cette dernière.

- Franchement Kurosaki, t'es hétéro. Pourquoi t'es tombé amoureux d'un mec ?

- Ta gueule Love ! Toi t'es amoureux du Jump alors t'a tout pour la boucler !

- En tout cas, nous on t'encourage, fit Renji. Tu vas pouvoir avoir un peu de bonheur dans ta vie qui me semble être devenue bien triste depuis quelques années.

- Ouais… ta femme ne t'a pas rendu qu'heureux ! reprit Ikkaku. Attend, on ne lui jette pas la pierre, mais dans un couple, y'a toujours des hauts et des bas et dans les dernières années, ca semblait de plus en plus bas dans ton couple !

- Bon, les gars… Pour Kurosaki, c'est la chance de sa vie… Qui vote pour qu'il écrive à Ukitake qu'il l'aime ?

Tous les graphistes levèrent la main !

- Bon, on est tous d'accord ! On va t'aider à rédiger ton message…

- Raarhhhhh ! Laissez-moi m'occuper de cela tout seul. Je ne suis pas à la maternelle.

- Ouais ouais ! Mais dit lui quand même que tu l'aimes !

- Et si… ce n'était que sexuel ? demanda soudainement Ichigo.

Il reçut un coup de sac à main de la part de Mashiro.

- Abruti ! Un gars qui te dit ce qu'il t'a écrit, si c'était un coup à tirer qu'il voulait il ne t'aurait pas avoué tout cela comme il l'a fait. Il t'aime aussi mais il faut le comprendre. Tu as été marié, tu as des enfants et on ne peut pas dire que tu es quelqu'un qui exprime ses émotions. Moi, j'étais terrorisé quand je t'ai rencontré la première fois ! Alors, fais un effort et lâche-toi pour une fois !

- Tu nous fais lire ton mail avant de l'envoyer, Shinigami ! Tu serais capable de nous planter le coup ! Et nous on veut que ça se finisse bien… Après, on va se taper ton boulot si tu nous fais une déprime… Et qui va s'occuper de tes gosses ?

- Bon, je vais lui répondre.

Tous s'agglutinèrent derrière le dos de l'oranger, inquiets de savoir quels mots Ichigo allait employer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Kurosaki Ichigo – Dpt Conception & Réalisation

A : Ukitake Jyuushiro – Direction des Ressources Humaines.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sujet : aucun.

Ukitake-san,

J'avoue ne pas avoir eu connaissance de votre orientation sexuelle. Cela ne me choque pas. En fait, cela me soulage en quelque sorte de le savoir. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement, parce que vous occupez bon nombre de mes pensées. En fait, pour vous dire la vérité également et pour être totalement honnête avec vous… j'éprouve la même attirance à votre égard.

Il sera probablement difficile pour vous de le croire étant donné le fait que j'ai suivit une voie dite "normale", mais sachez que je ne cherche en rien à vous peiner ou à me moquer de vous. Je suis réellement tombé amoureux de vous.

Espérant ne pas vous avoir choqué outre mesure,

Sincèrement,

Ichigo Kurosaki.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo reçu une grande claque dans le dos de la part toute l'équipe. Il relut son message et Mashiro pesa sur envoyer. Un grand crie de joie traversa le bureau Recherche et Développement. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Kisuke Urahara qui leva un sourcil en voyant la joyeuse excitation autour d'Ichigo Kurosaki.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

- Rien ! répondirent-ils tous en cœur. Un grand sourire ornait chacun des visages.

- Eh bien… jolie cohésion ! Kurosaki, j'espère que vous m'expliquerez pourquoi vous perturbez le service !

- Au fait, vous êtes déjà de retour, chef ! lança Renji.

- Ahhhh ! Yama-jii est avec Ukitake. Et je pense qu'ils vont en avoir pour un moment à mon avis. J'ai du prendre rendez-vous avec son secrétaire. Je le vois demain matin pour la bande-annonce. Du coup, comme je vois que la bonne humeur règne, si vous avez autre chose à proposer au vieux… C'est l'occasion ou jamais de montrer que notre service sert à quelque chose !

- Yeah !!!

Tous se précipitèrent à leurs postes de travail. Renji avait presque terminé son boulot ainsi que Grimmjow. Kisuke scruta le visage de Kurosaki qui semblait avoir rougit quelque peu. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu si… expressif ! Devait-il fouiller dans ses affaires pour en avoir le cœur net ? Bah, il le saurait bien assez vite ! Ici tout le monde se vendait à un moment donné ou à un autre… Pas besoin de coup bas. Et puis, ça ne serait pas drôle, s'il ne trouvait pas par lui-même.

°0°0°0°

Ukitake regarda sa montre. Il gémit… il était presque 20 h ! Yama-jii lui avait encore mit le grappin dessus pour un problème de personnel. Il rangea rapidement ses affaires et rabattit les manches de sa chemise. Il voulut fermer son ordinateur et se rappela soudain sa "déclaration". Il se demanda si Kurosaki lui avait répondu. Il ouvrit sa boite mail et vit qu'un message lui avait été posté. Il l'ouvrit ses mains tremblaient. Inutile de te faire des idées, se dit-il. Mais quand il lut le message… il se statufia. Ses yeux s'agrandir sous l'effet de la surprise.

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit et Shunsui entra. Il avait du l'attendre pour qu'ils aillent boire un verre avant de se quitter. Voyant l'air stupéfait de son ami et son air de détresse, il s'approcha doucement et lui demanda :

- Hisagi t'a encore envoyé un message à la noix ?

- Non… chuchota l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Alors ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Kurosaki…

Shunsui souleva un sourcil interrogateur…

- Dis-moi ! Tu m'en parles beaucoup de ce gamin… Qui a t'il avec lui ?

- Viens voir !

Le chef du service administratif contourna le bureau et lut le message d'Ichigo Kurosaki. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ukitake.

- Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Tu l'aimes ?

Le silence répondit à cette question et l'homme sembla se tasser sur sa chaise.

- Oui… Tu me croirais si je te disais que j'ai eu le coup de foudre ?

- Tout est possible et moi en matière d'amour, j'ai le coup de foudre tout le temps…

- Tu n'es pas spécialement un exemple !

- Écoute Jyuushiro, je t'ai toujours dit que tu attirais les gens comme un aimant. Personnellement, cela ne m'étonne pas qu'il soit tombé amoureux de toi !

- Oui... mais…

- Tu vas le laisser filer parce qu'Hisagi t'a laissé un goût amer dans la bouche ? Je ne pense pas que Kurosaki soit quelqu'un dans le même genre que Shyouhei. Déjà par sa famille, par son parcours personnel et sa situation familiale. Je crois même que c'est plus un handicap pour lui qu'autre chose. Crois-tu qu'il voudrait s'amuser avec toi ? Le gars est trop sérieux pour être aussi instable qu'Hisagi.

- …

Jyuushiro resta pensif quelques instants. Finalement, Shunsui lui donna une claque dans le dos et lui dit :

- Allez viens, on va en discuter autour d'un verre.

Les deux hommes se levèrent et prirent la direction d'un bar que Shunsui connaissait bien.

°0°0°0°

Ichigo était rentré chez lui et s'occupait maintenant de ses enfants. Il prépara le repas, donna les bains, fit faire leurs devoirs à ses enfants, et les coucha après une histoire. Ichigo rangea ensuite sa maison et, finalement, prit une bonne douche. Ses pensées vagabondaient autour de son mail, en espérant qu'Ukitake ne prendrait pas mal le fait de lui avoir fait une telle déclaration par mail, mais il ne sentait pas le courage de le faire en direct. Il aurait été mal à l'aise dans son bureau et prendre rendez-vous pour cela… Il se dirigeait vers le réfrigérateur pour se prendre une bière quand son portable, qu'il avait laissé sur le plan de travail de la cuisine, se mit à sonner.

Ichigo sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Il le prit et décrocha, sentant que son cœur allait exploser. Il entendit alors la voix douce d'Ukitake à l'autre bout du fil :

- Ichigo ?

°0°0°

_à bientôt pour la suite..._


	6. Confirmation

_**Bonjour à tous...**_

_**Voici un nouveau chapitre de la fic. J'espère que cela vous plaira toujours autant !**_

_**Disclamer : Les droits de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo... moi, je me contente de me servir de ces merveilleux personnages !**_

_**Un merci spécial et une pensée à mes rewieuses : Yayuhe, Tamia, Ykyria, Neverland 25, Kobichou mais aussi à Hoshiyo-chan, Kitty, Altabatha, Palmier Tropical, Ernia, Lilathia qui suivent également la fic sur le blog !  
**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

°0°0°0°

- Ichigo ? fit la voix douce d'Ukitake.

- Oui…

La voix du jeune homme n'était pas très assurée.

- J'ai lu votre mail, et je pense que nous devrions parler.

- Oui…

- J'aimerai savoir, tout d'abord, si vous pensez réellement ce que vous m'avez écrit ?

- Je... je ne vois pas pourquoi je me serai amusé à vous dire pareil chose, répondit doucement Ichigo.

- Non, mais je pense qu'une conversation nous serait profitable. Pouvons-nous nous voir ce soir ? Il faut éclaircir rapidement cette situation entre nous.

- Oui… mais, hum… vous devrez venir chez moi. C'est soudain et je n'ai personne pour garder mes enfants…

- J'aurai préféré un endroit plus « neutre », mais je comprends tout à fait votre position. Pouvez-vous m'indiquer le chemin ?

Ichigo lui donna les indications nécessaires. Ils hésitèrent puis finalement, ils raccrochèrent et l'orangé se dirigea vers sa chambre pour enfiler une tenue confortable. Il vérifia que ses enfants dormaient et prépara du thé… il était sur qu'Ukitake préférerait cette boisson au café. Par contre, il se prépara un café. Il se prit sa tasse et attendit dans la cuisine. Il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas comme avec Rukia.

Rukia avait toujours été avec lui, les choses s'étaient passées sans qu'ils s'en rendent vraiment compte, comme une évidence. Tandis que là… c'était sa première réelle déclaration d'amour et à un homme de surcroît ! Lui qui pensait la veille au soir que c'était impossible qu'Ukitake puisse ressentir la même chose que lui !

Il n'en avait discuté ni avec sa famille, ni ses amis. Il avait agit sur un coup de tête même s'il avait été poussé à se confesser par tout le service dans lequel il travaillait. Finalement, il préférait cela au fait de se sentir seul. Il entendit sonner à la porte et cela le tira de des réflexions. Ichigo déglutit péniblement puis se dirigea vers la porte. Ichigo ouvrit la porte et il aperçut Jyushiro Ukitake qui regardait son jardin, se tourna soudainement vers Ichigo. Son visage était grave. C'était la première fois que le jeune homme le voyait l'air tendu.

Ichigo s'effaça pour le faire entrer. Ukitake hésita et finit par faire le premier pas. Ils se sentaient tous les deux maladroits, ne sachant pas quoi se dire ou quels gestes faire. Ichigo finit par dire à Ukitake :

- Si cela ne te dérange pas… j'aimerai aller dans ma cuisine. C'est une pièce où je passe beaucoup de temps et que j'ai appris à apprécier.

- Peu m'importe… La voix d'Ukitake était très douce.

Ce dernier se rendit alors compte du malaise du jeune homme. Lui-même, n'était pas des plus décontracté. Ichigo le devança et le fit entrer dans une vaste pièce chaleureuse. Il fut surpris de constater en traversant les pièces, de la propreté et du soin qui régnaient dans chaque pièce.

Ichigo se retourna et buta contre le buste de Jyushiro. Il releva la tête, surprit.

- Sais-tu dans quoi tu t'engages, Ichigo ? murmura Ukitake.

- Non, mais si je ne fais rien, je ne le saurai jamais non plus.

- Es-tu sur de toi ?

Les yeux noirs de Jyushiro exprimaient de l'inquiétude.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de moi…

- As-tu pensé aux conséquences ?

Ichigo scruta le visage d'Ukitake. Il était profondément troublé par cet homme qui le fixait avec beaucoup d'attention. Il se sentait pris au dépourvu par la situation et par toutes ces questions. Il se sentait gauche et intimidé. Et pourtant, il avait beaucoup d'espoir.

- Lesquelles ? Ma famille, mes amis, mon milieu professionnel ? Ils s'adapteront. Pour mes enfants… je leur expliquerai, doucement... Je n'ai jamais rien demandé à personne. Mais toi ? Accepteras-tu mes enfants ? Ma famille ? Je me sens tellement maladroit…

- J'ai les mêmes inquiétudes que toi, Ichigo… C'est pour cela que je souhaitais te voir aussi vite. Non pas pour parler de tout dans son ensemble, mais pour savoir si nous ne nous égarions pas et que nos sentiments soient partagés.

L'orangé sentit un effleurement sur sa joue. Il leva les yeux et soutint le regard noir d'Ukitake. La douceur qui émanait de l'homme le troublait de plus en plus.

- Ce que je t'ai écrit était sincère. Tu occupes toutes mes pensées depuis une semaine. Surtout depuis que je t'ai rencontré. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi.

Une main l'avait attiré vers lui et l'autre lui avait relevé le menton. Le visage d'Ukitake était juste au-dessus de celui d'Ichigo. Ses sourcils étaient froncés mais aucune menace ne planait dans son attitude, ce qui rassura le roux. Ichigo s'était légèrement détendu en entendant ces paroles.

- Mais, il est vrai que tu es hétérosexuel et que tu as des enfants… je voulais juste m'assurer que tu savais que ce ne serait pas facile pour toi. Pour moi aussi ce sera nouveau. J'aimerai que le milieu professionnel ne soit pas au courant. Tout du moins dans un premier temps !

Ichigo fit une légère grimace.

- Qui a t'il ?

- Hum… Disons que dans mon service, ils sont plutôt fouineurs et qu'ils ont découvert que j'étais amoureux… Et ils sont tombés sur ton dernier mail… et pour finir, c'est eux qui m'ont demandé de te parler à cœur ouvert ! Donc, dans mon service c'est un peu loupé sauf pour Kisuke qui n'est au courant de rien.

Ukitake le regarda, stupéfait !

- Je suis désolé, mais je pense être un livre ouvert pour tout le monde. Sa voix s'éteignit.

- Ce n'est rien… murmura Ukitake. Moi, c'est Shunsui qui est au courant…

- Oh !

- Donc, pour le milieu professionnel… c'est plutôt mal partit alors. Tu vas le supporter ?

Ichigo haussa les épaules et un petit sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

- Je n'aie pas spécialement fait attention aux commérages avant. Comme tu as pu le constater toi-même et puis, avec mes vêtements, ma coupe de cheveux et ma situation familiale, j'ai l'habitude.

- Ta famille va l'accepter ?

- Hum… Il faut que j'en parle à mes parents. Enfin, surtout à mon père. Il est le chef de clan de la famille Kurosaki.

- Cela posera un problème ?

- Bah, je ne pense pas ! Mon père est plutôt du genre compréhensif…

Ichigo fronça les sourcils en pensant à Isshin.

- Tu me parles toujours de moi, Ukitake…

- Jyushiro… lui dit doucement Ukitake.

- Jyushiro. Mais de ton côté ?

- Ma famille est au courant depuis un bon moment, ainsi que le milieu professionnel et en fait, je n'aie pas de souci particulier à ce niveau là…

Pour l'instant, Jyushiro préférait éviter de parler de son ex. Ichigo se rendit soudain compte qu'il était dans les bras d'Ukitake. Ses deux bras avaient enlacé sa taille et Ichigo avait, instinctivement, placé une main sur son buste et une autre sur son bras. Il rougit légèrement. Il espérait que son trouble passe inaperçu ! Mais, non… Ukitake lui adressa un sourire rassurant et amusé.

- Je… je n'ai pas l'habitude...de ce genre de situation…

- Tu étais pourtant marié, non ? murmura le plus vieux.

Ukitake s'était penché vers Ichigo. Ce dernier était hypnotisé, son odeur le frappait et ses cheveux si brillant… son regard… Un frisson parcouru sa colonne vertébrale. Une des mains de Jyushiro remonta dans le dos du roux qui se laissa attirer plus près. Ce dernier se pencha vers la nuque du jeune homme et embrassa la jonction entre son oreille et sa mâchoire. Ichigo frissonna sous la légère caresse, mais il frissonna aussi en sentant l'odeur si particulière des cheveux de l'homme qui le tenait contre lui. Il ne put résister à la tentation de glisser ses doigts dans les mèches blanches si près de lui et si tentantes. Ses doigts se mirent à caresser sensuellement la masse de cheveux soyeux de l'homme pour remonter vers sa nuque.

Ukitake apprécia la caresse si douce et pourtant si maîtrisée du jeune homme. Ukitake approcha ses lèvres de la bouche si proche d'Ichigo. Il hésita un instant et à sa surprise, se furent les lèvres d'Ichigo qui se posèrent sur les siennes. Il entre ouvrit les siennes. Il sentit une langue caressée ses lèvres, une main qui s'enroulait autour de son cou.

La langue de Jyushiro alla à la rencontre de celle du plus jeune, et la bouche d'Ichigo s'ouvrit pour lui permettre le passage. Ils se battirent pour savoir qui dominerait le baiser. Jyushiro gagna et le baiser s'approfondit, leurs langues s'enroulant l'une autour de l'autre. Le roux avait fermé les yeux, savourant simplement le baiser… cela faisait tellement longtemps ! Il n'avait pas pensé être aussi troublé par un simple baiser. Ses mains caressaient les muscles des bras d'Ukitake et ses épaules. Il s'était approché si près… le baiser fut rompu, chacun ayant besoin de reprendre leur souffle.

Jyushiro avait plaqué Ichigo entre le plan de travail et lui, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de s'échapper. Une de ses mains était placée sur la nuque du plus jeune, et l'autre était placé sur le bas de ses reins. Les deux hommes s'observaient intensément. Leurs nez se touchaient. Leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Ils se dévoraient du regard.

- Jyushiro, murmura Ichigo.

Ce dernier se pencha et embrassa chastement le roux. Il se redressa puis enlaça sa main avec celle du jeune homme. Ichigo voulut protester… mais le cadre eut un sourire et posa un doigt sur les lèvres gonflées d'Ichigo.

- Ichigo… ne précipitons rien. Laissons à notre relation le temps d'évoluer. Rien ne presse et je ne serai pas celui qui t'imposera quelque chose que tu ne veuilles pas. Je ne veux pas gâcher notre relation. D'ailleurs, pour cela, je vais partir.

Le roux allait protester puis se ravisa. Il observa l'homme en face de lui et se laissa entraîner à sa suite… vers la sortie !

- On se voit demain au bureau. Ou tout au moins, si nous ne nous voyons pas directement, car je ne sais pas ce que Yama-jii va encore me réserver demain, on se contactera par mail.

- Cela te suffira ? demanda Ichigo, narquois.

Jyushiro haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Excuse-moi, mais moi, je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à me contenter d'une conversation par mail.

- Moi aussi, fit Ukitake avec un léger sourire. J'essaierai de nous arranger un petit moment, seuls tous les deux ! Et puis, j'aimerai qu'on s'organise un petit rendez-vous à l'extérieur. Pas que je ne veuille pas rencontrer tes enfants, mais j'aimerai que l'on passe un peu de temps ensemble avant afin de mieux nous connaître. Cela te dérange ?

- Non… C'est vrai que le bureau n'est pas l'endroit idéal pour discuter et surtout avoir un moment d'intimité. Et pour l'instant, je ne souhaite pas parler à mes enfants de notre « relation ».

- Bien, alors tu me diras quand tu pourras les faire garder et on se fera une petite sortie restaurant ? Tu es d'accord ?

- Hum… ça marche !

- Ichigo, s'il y a un quelconque problème, n'hésite pas à me le dire !

- Je n'y manquerai pas ! Jyushiro…

- Oui ?

- Tu t'en vas… mais j'aimerai que tu m'embrasses avant de me quitter !

- Ichigo…

Jyushiro, qui essayait de rester calme face à son désir, se sentit engloutir par ses sentiments. Ichigo avait réduit à néant toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Son regard le transperçait et finalement, il fit demi-tour. Il enlaça le jeune homme et ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de l'orangé.

Ce baiser n'avait rien de chaste ou de tendre. La passion s'était réveillée entre eux et Ichigo fut épinglé contre le mur de l'entrée. Deux mains puissantes avaient plaquées le bas de son corps contre celui du plus vieux. Ichigo, plaqué contre la porte, glissa ses mains en dessous de la veste d'Ukitake. Il les plaça sur ses omoplates et il resserra son étreinte en même temps que leurs langues faisaient de même. Leurs lèvres voraces et leurs souffles saccadés se cherchaient pour se mieux perdre et mieux se retrouver. Ichigo, ayant frotté son bassin contre celui du plus vieux, Ukitake poussa un gémissement rauque auquel Ichigo répondit.

- Non… Ukitake se recula.

C'était évident qu'il faisait un gros effort sur lui-même pour se contrôler. Shunsui, lui n'aurait pas hésité mais Jyushiro n'était pas encore prêt à brûler toutes les étapes. Ce n'était pas lui… et, inconsciemment le fait qu'il y ait des enfants, ceux de son futur amant, si prêt… Il voulait quelque chose d'autre. Pas quelque chose à la sauvette.

- Ichigo je te souhaite une bonne nuit et je te dis à demain.

- Pourquoi ?

Jyushiro scruta le visage d'Ichigo où perçait le désarroi d'avoir été abandonné si brutalement. Ukitake culpabilisa et se rapprocha de l'orangé pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes et murmura finalement à son oreille :

- Je veux que ce soit « spécial » entre nous. Je veux que tu ne penses qu'à moi ce moment venu !

- Mais…

- Tu as tes enfants ici, Ichigo.

Le graphiste allait parler et finalement hocha la tête.

- Je suis désolé. Il est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé…. À demain, Ukitake!

- Jyushiro…, le reprit avec un sourire l'homme.

Ichigo regarda s'éloigner l'homme aux longs cheveux blancs puis il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure puis décida de rentrer. Il ferma la porte et s'appuya dessus. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Une chance qu'Ukitake soit resté maître de lui et qu'il n'en ait pas profité, car Ichigo se rendit compte qu'il aurait regretté son geste, mais sur le coup, tout cela lui avait semblé si naturel, qu'il n'avait pas pensé aux contrecoups.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et se remit en pyjama. Ses pensées étaient toutes tournées vers l'échange qui venait d'avoir lieu. Ils n'avaient pas parlé sérieusement… juste confirmés leurs sentiments. Il s'imaginait mal tenir ce genre de conversation avec toutes les oreilles indiscrètes du bureau, à commencer par le sien…

Ce qui était sur, c'est qu'il n'avait pas été dégoûté, comme il l'avait craint à un moment donné, par ses baisers. Bien au contraire… Il en avait encore le goût sur sa bouche. Sentir ce corps robuste contre lui, son odeur, ses caresses… Ichigo s'endormit en voyant des images d'un certain homme avec de longs cheveux blancs.

°0°0°

Ukitake conduisit jusqu'à son appartement. Il se sentait rassuré d'un côté, mais il était aussi étrangement inquiet. Est-ce qu'Ichigo se rendait compte de toute la portée de leur future relation ? Pour lui ce n'était pas un problème. Le seul souci qu'il avait était les enfants d'Ichigo et comment ils prendraient la chose. Il avait toujours voulu des enfants… Pour lui, ce serait une occasion de pouvoir en avoir par « procuration ». Il soupira… Et s'ils le détestaient et s'ils faisaient en sorte qu'Ichigo le quitte ? Il était sur qu'entre lui et ses enfants il ne ferait pas le poids. Il se débattait déjà tellement avec les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour le plus jeune !

Ukitake entra dans son appartement décoré de manière japonaise traditionnelle. L'ambiance était assez zen. Il repensa à la décoration moderne qu'il y avait chez Ichigo. Il eut un petit sourire. Le fossé des générations. Ca aussi, ça l'inquiétait. Il prit la direction de sa douche et lava ses longs cheveux et se souvint soudain des caresses de l'orangé dans ses cheveux. C'était si… sensuel. Il pensa brutalement qu'il aurait cru que le jeune homme serait plus timide mais cela avait été totalement l'inverse ! Il avait été entreprenant et si… sexy ! Il lui avait fallu une bonne dose de sang-froid pour partir, mais il sentait confusément que s'il avait tenté quelque chose, d'aller plus loin alors qu'il venait à peine de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait… qu'il l'aurait regretté et que tout aurait été gâché.

Lorsqu'il rejoignit les draps frais de son grand lit, Jyushiro eut un sourire et pensa que ses longues nuits solitaires allaient bientôt cesser. Il s'endormit en pensant à une tête orange aux yeux ambre si expressifs. Il ne savait pas ce que lui réservait l'avenir, mais il était heureux d'avoir rencontré cet homme qui paraissait si taciturne au premier abord et qui en fait recelait certainement des trésors d'amour et de patience !

°0°0°

_à suivre...._


	7. Agitation

Déjà, je vous souhaite un bon Noël à tous,

Voici un nouveau chapitre... en espérant que l'histoire vous plaise toujours autant !

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo (j'ai vu ce matin que le Père Noël ne m'avais pas apporté les droits dans sa hotte ! ouinnnnn)

Bonne lecture !

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo déposa ses enfants à l'école. C'était le même rituel tous les matins et pourtant, son humeur était différente ce matin là. La journée lui semblait plus lumineuse. Il ressentait cette légère excitation qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite. Comment allait se passer sa journée ? Pour une fois, il n'éprouvait pas cette lassitude qui le guettait tous les matins.

Il gara sa voiture dans le stationnement de l'entreprise et se dirigea rapidement vers son bureau. Il portait des lunettes légèrement fumée sur ses yeux. Il n'avait pas envie que l'on voit cette lueur qui traversait ses yeux et qui ne le quittait pas depuis qu'il s'était vu le matin même devant la glace. Il s'arrêta à la machine à café pour s'en prendre un.

Lentement, il se dirigea vers son bureau en sirotant le liquide noir et fumant. Ichigo vit que Mashiro et Nell était déjà à leurs postes de travail. Elles le saluèrent chaleureusement. Ichigo voyait bien qu'elles avaient envie de lui poser des questions, mais il n'avait pas envie d'exposer quelque chose de si "neuf" à leurs regards. C'était son jardin secret après tout. Il s'installa devant son écran et regarda brièvement sa boite mail. Elle était vide. Ichigo eut un petit sourire et tapa rapidement un court message, tandis que ses collègues curieux n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Kurosaki Ichigo – Conception & Réalisation

A : Ukitake Jyushiro – Direction des Ressources Humaines.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sujet : aucun.

Bonjour Jyushiro,

Je me posais une question ce matin… Tu me demandais si j'avais conscience de toutes les conséquences de mes actes ? Sache que c'est quelque chose que je désire ardemment. J'ai toujours dut mesurer mes actes, n'ayant jamais la liberté de choisir ! Cette fois-ci… je me donne le choix d'exister pour moi. Égoïste ? Peut-être… Mais, je pense que cela vaut la peine de vivre cette histoire, qu'importe où elle nous mènera.

Je ne me suis pas sentie aussi vivant depuis plusieurs années.

Je te tiens au courant pour "notre" soirée…

Passe une bonne journée… Et peut-être à plus tard.

Ichigo

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo envoya rapidement son message et se concentra sur son écran. Kisuke passa alors à côté de lui et le convoqua à son bureau. Ichigo s'installa sur le siège faisant face à celui du blond.

- Je reviens de chez Yama-jii !

Ichigo regarda sa montre, surpris.

- Mais…

- Eh oui… lorsque je disais au matin, c'était au matin. Comme il n'avait plus le temps avec toutes ces réunions avec Ukitake. Ppppfff, je le plains vraiment… Ces histoires de succursales !

- Succursales ?

- Bah… Vous serez tous au courant à un moment donné ou à un autre. Enfin… le vieux est "conquit" par ta démo. Du coup, j'ai l'honneur de te dire, que tu vas avoir plus de boulot !

- Pardon ?

- Tu es courant que nous avons reçu les licences pour pouvoir promouvoir certaines retranscriptions cinématographiques en jeux… et bien, j'ai l'honneur de te dire que nous avons reçu l'approbation pour 8O% des projets. Donc, le vieux que se soit toi qui t'occupe des introductions et des démos.

- Mais… ça représente combien de jeux en prévision ?

- Pour cette année, compte que tu as une dizaine de films en prévision.

- Pas possible…

- Sache que tu as toujours tes autres projets à boucler… Ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu auras de l'aide si tu n'arrives pas à boucler. Tu viendras me voir !

- Ouais…

Ichigo se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Tu pars déjà ?

- Avec tout ce que tu viens de me dire, j'ai plutôt intérêt à m'y mettre tout de suite ! J'espère que le vieux pensera aussi à une prime.

- Je lui en ai déjà parlé mon ami…

- Vraiment ?

- Tu me connais !

Kisuke avait prit un air rusé et un sourire qui en disait long sur les négociations avec le vieux pour le service également s'étalait sur son visage.

- Bon, je retourne bosser !

- Ichigo…

Le roux se retourna et leva un sourcil interrogatif vers le blond.

- Dit moi, que se passe-t'il en ce moment dans ta vie ?

- Pardon ?

- Oui… je sens qu'il se passe quelques petites choses, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi exactement. Tu me le dirais si tu avais des problèmes ?

- Oui… bien sur ! fit l'orangé, hésitant.

- Bien… Allez ! Retourne bosser et fait moi passer pour l'esclavagiste que je suis !

Ichigo se dirigea vers son bureau et se mit au travail. Il reçut peu de temps après les différents projets sur lequel il devait travailler. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro d'Uryû.

- 'lut !

- Bonjour Ichigo.

- Je viens de recevoir les dossiers de votre bureau. Je ne sais pas si t'as vu… mais il me manque la moitié des informations. Comment tu veux que je travaille ? Pas un seul projet n'est abouti. J'ai déjà pas mal de taf' alors si tu me donnes des trucs pouraves comme ça, tu peux toujours aller te faire voir pour que je fasse quelque chose !

- Va te plaindre à Mayuri. C'est lui qui a fait les dossiers. Moi, je ne suis pas au courant.

- 'tain… celui là c'est une calamité ! A chaque fois, j'ai des problèmes… C'est pas la peine que je te demande de transmettre le message ?

- Attends, tu imagines l'effet que cela va avoir… Autant te plaindre ouvertement comme tu as l'habitude de le faire !

- Bon, si y'a pas d'autres moyens… pourquoi, ce n'est pas toi qui t'en charge d'abord !

- Parce que ces projets sont importants et tu te doutes bien que notre chef veut récolter tous les honneurs. Comme si tu n'en avais pas conscience !

- J'arrive !

Ichigo était passablement sur les nerfs. Il raccrocha et croisa les yeux de Kisuke, d'Ikkaku, de Grimmjow et de Love…

- Un problème ? demanda doucement Kisuke.

- Je peux commettre un meurtre ? grinça Ichigo.

- Mayuri ? se moqua légèrement Ikkaku.

- Bingo ! Vu la tronche qu'Ichigo nous fait…. et vu son état de nerfs… on va encore bien rigoler.

- Vous pouvez me dire POURQUOI à chacun de mes projets, il faut que je tombe sur lui!

- Parce ce que tu es un génie mon petit Ichigo et que l'autre veux tous les projets intéressants ! Alors, tu risques d'aller le voir encore longtemps ! Tiens, je suis sur qu'il doit t'attendre impatiemment en ce moment ! Il doit être étonné d'ailleurs de ne pas te voir débarquer.

- J'y vais !

Ichigo attrapa la liasse de documents et se dirigea vers la porte et traversa le couloir comme une fusée. Tous savait où se dirigeait l'oranger et chacun voulu se rapprocher du bureau R&D!

Ukitake devait se rendre au bureau C&R et fut surpris de l'agitation qui régnait dans le couloir. Il fut rejoint par Shunsui Kyoraku.

- Oh… Tu vas aussi voir Kisuke?

Il voyait les dossiers que ce dernier tenait dans les mains.

- Oui… et je dois aussi faire le recrutement d'un nouvel élément pour son service.

- Oh ? Débordé ? Shunsui était moqueur.

Ils prirent tous les deux la direction du bureau de Kisuke. Shunsui soupira en voyant les bandes jaunes et noir que Kisuke avait installées sur la porte de son bureau.

- Celui-là alors… Il est vraiment bizarre quand il s'y met !

- Ne te plains pas et avance…

- Oui… c'est vrai qu'il y a quelqu'un à qui tu tiens maintenant ici.

Ukitake ne lui répondit que par un doux sourire et ils entrèrent dans le bureau. Tous se tournèrent vers eux et leurs adressèrent de larges sourires et des bienvenus assez tonitruants retentirent.

- Ouah ! Quel accueil ! murmura Shunsui.

- Quelle motivation ! fit la voix moqueuse de Kisuke. Au boulot vous tous ! Et que quelqu'un fasse du café pour calmer Kurosaki !

- Euh… c'est un excitant le café, remarqua Shunsui.

- Que se passe-t-il avec Kurosaki-kun ? demande Ukitake, légèrement inquiet.

Grimmjow se leva en s'étirant et lui lança avec un clin d'œil.

- Il est personnellement allé dire bonjour à Mayuri...

- Ouais! Tiens… On lance des paris les gars.

Tous le service se leva, avec son portefeuille à la main. Love prit son carnet et proposa.

- Qui dit que Kurosaki lui renverse son bureau sur la tronche ?

- Nan ! fit Ikkaku. Trop prévisible…

- Alors, cette fois-ci on pari que Mayuri s'en sort sans une égratignure ? fit Yumitchika

- Impossible! s'exclamèrent ils tous en même temps.

- Moi, je tiens le pari, rétorqua Nell avec un grand sourire.

- Tu prends les côtes Love. Sortez les biftons les gars…

Shunsui et Ukitake étaient coi devant la scène surréaliste. Ils virent même Kisuke sortir son portefeuille. On se serait plus cru dans une salle de pari que dans un bureau de programmeurs. L'ambiance était plutôt chaude.

- Bon, vous venez dans mon bureau… Y'a plus qu'à attendre gentiment que Kurosaki revienne pour connaître le résultat. Ukitake, ne reste pas planté comme ça. Suis-moi ! Au fait, les gars, vous demanderez au bureau R&D sur quoi ils ont pariés et de nous donner le résultat de notre pari.

Très surpris, les deux autres cadres suivirent Kisuke. Une fois que la porte de son bureau se fut refermée, Kyoraku demanda au blond ce qu'il se passait exactement. Urahara prit un air moqueur et sortit son éventail…

- C'est simple en fait. C'est à Ichigo que l'on donne les projets les plus sensibles, compliqués ou tous les projets qui sortent de l'ordinaire en fait. Le vieux adore son boulot et il n'est pas le seul. Le souci, c'est que Mayuri, de qui nous parvient les projets sur lesquels Ichi doit travailler lui fourgue toujours la moitié des données. Pas qu'il ne sache pas le faire… mais c'est simplement pour faire chier Ichigo qu'il ne peut somme toute pas blairer ! Je vais dire ça comme ça… Donc, Ichigo doit toujours quémander les informations… mais, plus le temps passe et plus ça devient violent entre eux ! Je me demande si un jour ils ne vont pas s'entretuer ces deux là ! Faudra qu'on fasse un pari là-dessus tien !

- Mais… mais, c'est affreux, murmura Jyushiro.

- Nan, c'est super ! Ca met de l'ambiance dans nos deux bureaux et surtout ça nous permet de parier ! Tu vas pas nous gâcher notre plaisir, hein ? En plus ce matin, Kurosaki devait être en forme… je l'ai vu enfiler ses lunettes avant de sortir !

- Il est toujours aussi violent ? demanda Shunsui.

- Ichigo ? Non… ce gars est assez calme… Sauf, quand on place Mayuri dans son champ de vision. C'est un peu comme si on mettait un drapeau rouge devant les yeux d'un taureau. Enfin, disons que ce cher Kurotsuchi prend un certain plaisir à mettre notre tranquille père de famille hors de lui depuis des années. A la base, il faut dire qu'il était dans son service et que cela ne lui a pas plus qu'il ait demandé à rejoindre notre bureau!

- Tout s'explique ! fit Shunsui.

Finalement, ils se mirent à parler du sujet principal de la conversation. Autrement dit, l'ouverture de nouvelles succursales et le recrutement de nouveaux graphistes. Au bout d'une demi-heure, ils entendirent un hurlement de joie féminin. Kisuke fronça les sourcils et murmura…

- J'ai l'impression que Nell à gagné. Merde ! C'est impossible… normalement ! Qu'est ce qu'il a ce type depuis une semaine ?

Shunsui jeta un coup d'œil moqueur à Ukitake qui, voyant le regard de son ami rougit légèrement. Il rougit d'autant plus quand il entendit ce dernier déclarer :

- Il faut laisser un certain charme agir !

- Quel charme ? demanda Kisuke, interrogateur. Si vous aviez des informations sur Kurosaki, il faut me le dire, tout changement dans sa vie bouscule tous mes pronostics. Je suis sur que vous savez quelque chose !

- Non…non ! assura Ukitake, légèrement gêné par le regard inquisiteur de Kisuke et l'air moqueur de Shunsui.

- Je dois en avoir le cœur net !

Il prit son combiné téléphonique et composa le numéro de poste d'Ichigo.

- Kurosaki ?

- Oui ! répondit la voix légèrement énervée du roux.

- Petite question… Vous n'avez pas balancé un coup de poing à Mayuri, ou retourner son bureau, ou insulter ou fait n'importe quoi de répréhensible sur notre cher responsable R&D ?

- Non… C'est pas l'envie qui me manquait par contre !

- Tu m'étonnes… Pourquoi?

- Quoi ?

- J'ai perdu mon pari ! maugréa Kisuke, alors qu'est ce qui t'en a empêché ?

Petit silence.

- Toi, il faut que je te voix après !

- Suis occupé !

- Bien sur, bien sur !

- Écoute Kisuke, j'ai un dossier complet alors tu m'excuses, mais je retourne bosser.

- Très bien, comme tu voudras.

Ils raccrochèrent et Kisuke agita son éventail devant son visage, pensif.

Ichigo était exaspéré des déclarations de son chef. Il s'en moquait de ses magouilles. Puis, il vit le regard de tous ces collègues. Grimmjow s'était approché de lui.

- Tu sais qu'Ukitake est avec Kisuke actuellement ?

- Ah ?

- Tu vas être heureux de le voir…

- Boucle là et bosse ! Ca changera…

Ichigo s'était rembrunit et vit que tous retournaient à leurs écrans. Ichigo se replongea à nouveau dans sa programmation. Il devait commencer du début autrement dit bonjour la montagne de calculs. Il ne vit pas sortir le trio de cadres du bureau de Kisuke, tout à son travail. Ukitake et Kyoraku voulurent partirent discrètement… Ils savaient que moins le blond en savait mieux ce serait ! Et comme Ichigo paraissait plonger dans ses planches… autant être discret ! Mais, c'était sans compter sur Kisuke qui alla se planta devant l'orangé.

- Bon. Alors, explique-toi !

Ichigo leva lentement la tête et observa son chef quelques secondes et se replongea dans ses algorithmes.

- Arrange-toi avec Nell… Elle a gagné !

- Tu lui en as parlé ce matin ?

- Non…

- T'es amoureux ! lâcha Kisuke.

Ichigo laissa son stylo en suspens dans les airs et leva la tête pour croiser le regard noir d'Ukitake.

- C'est un constat ou c'est une question au hasard pour découvrir la vérité ? demanda calmement l'orangé.

- Tu me caches quelque chose et je découvrirai quoi… non qui, parce ce qu'il n'y a que l'amour qui fait faire des choses stupides !

- Tu sais de quoi tu parles là Kisuke. On sent l'expérience derrière tout ça ! se moqua Ichigo.

- Ne te moque pas ! Je le découvrirai.

- Mais oui… mais oui ! répondit calmement le roux.

Ichigo retourna à ses calculs. Ses yeux avaient rencontré brièvement les yeux noirs d'Ukitake où une lueur amusée flottait. Une lueur de compréhension traversa leurs regards l'espace d'un instant. Finalement, Shunsui pressa Kisuke vers la porte et ils quittèrent le bureau. Grimmjow donna une claque dans le dos d'Ichigo.

- T'as eu chaud aux fesses mon gars ! Si Kisuke le découvre t'aura plus de vie, ni lui d'ailleurs !

- Justement, c'est l'occasion pour que vous la boucliez vous tous !

Un murmure de protestation parcouru le bureau. Ils se résignèrent tous au silence car ils savaient que dans le genre tirer certains avantages d'une situation…. Urahara était très fort.

Ichigo se retourna enfin vers son écran et consulta ses messages et son cœur battit un peu plus vite. Il avait reçu un message de Jyushiro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De: Ukitake Jyushiro – Direction des Ressources Humaines.

A : Kurosaki Ichigo – Conception & Réalisation

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sujet : aucun.

Ichigo,

Je suis heureux de voir que tu tiens autant que moi à cette relation. Égoïste ? Non, je pense que la plupart du temps, les gens pensent d'abord à eux-mêmes avant leurs obligations. En suivant mes pas et en suivant les tiens, nos chemins se sont croisés… Comme toi, je vais me laisser porter par nos sentiments et suivre les caprices du destin.

Je vais faire en sorte que notre relation soit préservée car comme toi, cela fait un moment que je ne me suis pas sentit aussi vivant. Je peux même affirmer avoir l'impression de retrouver mes 20 ans.

J'attends ton message avec impatience, concernant la date de notre futur rendez-vous.

Passe également une bonne journée.

Jyushiro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo eut un léger sourire. Il ferma le courriel et sortit de sa boite de courriel. Il sortit ensuite son portable et téléphona à sa mère.

- Allo ? dit la voix douce de Masaki.

- Oka-sama ! répondit Ichigo.

- Ichigo… Je suis contente que tu m'appelles. Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Comment vont mes petits enfants ?

- Oui, je vais très bien et les enfants se portent à merveilles.

- J'en suis heureuse. Je suis étonnée que tu m'appelles. Que se passe-t'il ?

- Oka-sama. Je peux vous demander un service ?

- Bien sur ! Demande-moi ce que tu veux… Je ferai mon possible.

- Serait-il possible que vous gardiez les enfants pour une nuit ?

- Mais bien sur, j'en serai ravie. Quel soir ?

- Quand cela vous arrangeras !

- Hum… je suppose que c'est pour un rendez-vous galant, non ?

- Je ne peux rien vous cacher… oui !

- Oh… Je la connais ?

- Non !

- Bon, si tu ne veux pas m'en parler… mais n'hésite pas !

- Je vous en parlerai certainement. Pour l'instant, j'ai juste besoin que vous les gardiez le temps d'une nuit.

- Ok… C'est ton père qui va être content !

- J'imagine.

- Tu veux qu'on les garde samedi ?

- J'ai prévu d'aller au zoo avec eux.

- On va les emmener. Ichigo… profite un peu de ton temps libre pour le passer avec ta petite amie. Ce n'est pas facile d'avoir un peu d'intimité avec trois enfants ! Vous aurez bien assez tôt bien des problèmes à régler. Je suis certaine qu'elle appréciera de passer un week-end tranquille avec toi. Tu sais, papa et moi on se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour toi, Mais là, je suis vraiment soulagée !

Ichigo rougit légèrement. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter ses parents. Ils discutèrent quelques instants et finalement, Ichigo et sa mère se mirent d'accord pour que les enfants restent chez leurs grands-parents jusqu'au dimanche après-midi.

Quand il raccrocha, Ichigo écrivit immédiatement à Jyushiro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De : Kurosaki Ichigo – Conception & Réalisation

A : Ukitake Jyushiro – Direction des Ressources Humaines.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sujet : Date.

Jyushiro,

Je viens de discuter avec ma mère et elle se fera un plaisir de garder mes enfants, de vendredi après-midi jusqu'au dimanche soir vers 17 h ! Je pense que ce week-end nous aurons le loisir de pouvoir discuter sans être bousculés. A moins qu'une partie ne soit déjà prise… Donne-moi tes disponibilités. Au fait, qui se charge des réservations ?

J'attends ta réponse,

Ichigo

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

0°0°0°0

Voilà, je vous souhaite d'excellente fête de Noël !

Bises à tous...


	8. Essayez de se voir !

coucou à toutes et tous !

Voici un peu de lecture que je vous souhaite bonne !

Disclamer : Non, cela ne m'appartient pas. Vous auriez aimé ? Non ? Dommage... Allez, tout appartient à Tite Kubo !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo avait envoyé son message en fin de matinée… et toujours pas de réponse ! Il regarda sa montre anxieusement… il était 16h13 ! Il soupira et se replongea dans sa création graphique. Ichigo voyait,du coin de l'œil, Grimmjow l'espionner. Ils avaient encore du faire un pari sur son compte dans le bureau !

Ichigo commençait à fulminer, mais n'en laissait rien paraître. Il se dit finalement que son amant devait être occupé avec Yama-jii. Kisuke l'avait signalé le matin même et Jyushiro lui en avait parlé la veille. Ses collègues commençaient à partir. Alors, qu'Ichigo allait lui aussi éteindre son ordinateur il vit qu'un message lui était parvenu.

* * *

De : Jyushiro Ukitake Direction des Ressources Humaines

A : Ichigo Kurosaki Service : Conception & Réalisation

* * *

Sujet : aucun.

Ichigo,

Pourrais-tu passer à mon bureau à l'instant…

Désolé de n'avoir pu te contacter plus tôt, mais j'ai passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi avec Yama-jii.

A tout de suite,

Jyushiro

* * *

Ichigo éteignit son ordinateur et rangea tranquillement ses affaires. Kisuke traînait encore dans son bureau et n'en sortirait certainement pas tout de suite. Il ne restait plus qu'Ichigo dans le bureau. Il se dirigea prudemment vers le service du personnel. Ichigo passa devant le bureau de Kiyone et ne vit personne, alors il tapa directement à la porte de Jyushiro. Il entendit aussitôt une voix douce lui demander d'entrer dans le bureau.

A peine eut-il franchit le pas de la porte qu'une main l'attrapa et le tira vers une large poitrine. La tête d'Ichigo se retrouva posée à la base du cou d'Ukitake qui avait enroulé ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Ichigo cette journée a été affreuse…

- Jyushiro…

Il leva les yeux vers l'homme et rencontra un regard pétillant.

- Vous ne semblez pas pourtant…

- Tu me vouvoies ? taquina le plus vieux.

Ichigo piqua un léger fard.

- C'est uniquement parce ce que tu es là maintenant que je vais mieux. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir te voir aujourd'hui et cela m'a un peu stressé, avoua le plus vieux.

- Nous nous sommes vus ce matin ! rappela le roux.

- Tu joues avec les mots ! se moqua gentiment Ukitake.

- Un peu alors…

Jyushiro n'attendit pas plus. Il se pencha en avant et s'empara de la bouche d'Ichigo. Le baiser était avide. Ces bras serraient fermement la silhouette plus fine du plus jeune. L'orangé avait enroulé ses bras autour de son cou pour fermer tout espace entre eux. Ichigo répondit aux baisers d'Ukitake car il ressentait la même frustration, le même besoin. Ses yeux se fermèrent à demi pour savourer plus intensément l'échange. Cette langue qui fouillait sa bouche, ses grandes mains douces qui lui caressaient le dos d'une manière appuyée et en même temps si affectueuse. Ichigo émit un gémissement quand le souffle chaud de l'homme en face de lui s'éteignit dans son cou. Il sentait sa cage thoracique se soulever de manière plus lente et lourde. Ses mains s'étaient perdues dans la longue chevelure blanche et si soyeuse. Ichigo aimait ce contact si doux et si sensuel.

- Tu aimes mes cheveux ! constata Ukitake.

- J'avoue que ma femme avait les cheveux courts et j'ai toujours rêvé de toucher des cheveux longs de cette manière…

- Un fantasme ?

- En quelque sorte, rit doucement Ichigo.

- J'apprécie lorsque tu les touches de cette manière si sensuelle. J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont vivants entre tes doigts.

Sa voix était un chuchotement, et pourtant elle résonna fortement dans le cœur d'Ichigo. Leurs fronts étaient posés l'un sur l'autre. Une lueur s'était allumée dans les yeux noirs d'Ukitake. Les mains d'Ichigo glissèrent sur les bras musclés de Jyushiro.

- Ichigo, reprit soudainement le plus vieux. Je me suis permis d'organiser quelque chose pour ce week-end. Me fais-tu confiance ?

- Pourquoi ?

- En fait, je suis heureux de pouvoir passer un week-end, juste toi et moi. J'ai donc réservé un petit séjour pour que nous puissions être ensemble, sans être dérangé.

Ichigo était surpris et son visage le montra.

- Je pense qu'avec la vie que tu as, tu n'as pas eu souvent l'occasion de pouvoir profiter de week-end en amoureux et sortir de ton cadre habituel de travail ou de ta vie de famille... Alors, j'ai pensé que tous les deux, on pourrait se détendre dans un endroit où nous serions tranquille, hors de chez toi et de chez moi et loin de toute sollicitation extérieure. Mais, j'ai besoin de ton accord pour faire la réservation définitive. Cela te plairait-il ?

- On partirait combien de temps ? demanda Ichigo, mal à l'aise.

- Vendredi soir, je te récupère chez toi et on sera rentré chez toi vers les 14h30 le dimanche. J'ai pensé partir de ta maison car, si nous quittons ensemble le travail… nous n'aurons plus la paix.

- Surtout avec Kisuke ! grimaça l'orangé.

- Oui… surtout lui ! Tu es d'accord alors… pressa gentiment son amant.

Ichigo l'observa quelques instants. Il portait une chemise bleue pale à fines rayures et un pantalon gris foncé. Ses manches de chemises étaient retroussées et ses longs cheveux blancs flottaient librement sur ses larges épaules. Ses yeux noirs n'exprimaient que de la douceur et du désir, ça sautait aux yeux. Cela lui sembla un peu soudain ce rendez-vous… enfin, ce week-end et d'un autre côté c'était assez excitant. Après une petite minute de réflexion… il entendit Jyushiro murmurer :

- Ce n'est pas grave, si tu ne souhaites pas partir avec moi pour un week-end. Je nous réserve un restaurant pour ce vendredi soir et on s'organisera une sortie ce samedi…

- Non ! Je te fais confiance, répondit fermement l'orangé.

- Merci… Tu ne le regretteras pas ! dit doucement l'homme aux cheveux blancs.

Ichigo sourit. Ukitake dégageait un tel mélange de confiance en soi, d'une certaine forme de fragilité et surtout de force. Quel paradoxe en une seule personne et cette même personne l'aimait. L'orangé attira le visage de Jyushiro près du sien et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Il chercha ensuite ses lèvres sans toutefois appuyer. Il murmura contre ces dernières…

- Je vais devoir partir Jyushiro. On ne pourra pas se voir ce soir !

- Hum… J'aurai tellement voulu !

Ils échangèrent un bref regard et leurs langues se cherchèrent fiévreusement. Ichigo fut plaqué contre le mur et ce dernier s'accrocha à la chemise de l'homme plus vieux. Un mouvement de va et vient commença, un jeu du chat et de la souris si taquin qui finit par les épuiser tous les deux.

- Jyushiro… j'y vais !

Mais, le plus vieux semblait ne pas vouloir bouger. Ichigo le repoussa gentiment, son front touchant celui d'Ukitake. Quand il put enfin se libérer, l'orangé fit un léger signe d'au revoir à Ukitake et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Shunsui qui fut surpris de voir le roux.

- Oh… J'interromps quelque chose ? s'excusa le brun.

- Non… je partais ! Excusez-moi Kyoraku-san. A demain, Jyushiro.

Et Ichigo sortit. Ce dernier ne trouva personne sur sa route… Par contre, il ne vit pas que Kisuke sortait du bureau quand il entra dans l'ascenseur.

« Que fait donc encore Kurosaki dans l'établissement ? » songea Kisuke, perplexe.

°0°0°

- Tu m'as l'air d'une âme en peine, Jyuu-chan !

L'interpellé secoua la tête et alla s'asseoir à son bureau.

- Tu es contrarié ?

- Non… non ! En fait, je suis plutôt content !

- Pourquoi, si c'est pas indiscret ?

- Si, ça l'est…

- Oh... Tu cherches à protéger ta vie privée… même de moi ?

- Tu m'excuseras… Mais cette fois-ci, je veux préserver cette histoire !

- Comme tu veux, mais si cela ne va pas… tu sais où me trouver !

Jyushiro le remercia.

- On va boire un verre ?

- Non… je rentre chez moi !

Ils entendirent frapper à la porte. Les deux hommes se regardèrent, surpris.

- Entrez! fit Ukitake.

Les deux hommes virent alors entrer Kisuke.

- Salut… je ne vous dérange pas ?

- Non pas du tout, on allait partir !

- Boire un verre ? fit ironique Kisuke.

- Non, je rentre chez moi, j'ai à faire !

- Tiens donc ! Un nouvel amoureux ?

Jyushiro blêmit un peu.

- Non… non, juste des affaires à régler.

- Soit pas si tendu, Jyushiro. Tiens, je suis venu te porter les dossiers de candidature pour le futur assistant de Kurosaki. Cette pile, les rejets et celle-ci ceux qui m'intéresse. Tiens, pour le recrutement on dira à Kurosaki de se joindre à nous. En parlant de lui… je me demande bien ce qu'il faisait encore dans les locaux. Il agit bizarrement en ce moment !

- Ah… fit Ukitake.

- Si tu le dis, on va te croire, dit Shunsui. Nous on ne le connait pas plus que ça !

- C'est vrai ! Bon, tu me diras quand tu les convoqueras, Jyushiro… Je te donnerai mes disponibilités. Ichigo n'en a pas, mais il s'adaptera.

- Tu es sur ?

- Mais oui… mais oui ! Bon, à demain…

- A demain ! firent en cœur les deux autres hommes.

Shunsui observa Ukitake et lui dit :

- Fait attention à lui, s'il découvre pour toi et lui… vous êtes cuit tous les deux. Tu sais comment il aime fouiner dans les affaires des autres !

- Oui… Ça m'inquiète un peu d'ailleurs.

- Je ferai mon possible pour vous donner un coup de main. On y va ?

- Merci…

- Je t'en prie, allez en route !

Les deux hommes quittèrent les lieux.

°0°0°0°

Plus tard dans la soirée, Ichigo reçu un coup de fil, mais son portable était sur le plan de travail et Kyoyuki passa devant au même moment !

- Ichigo ? fit une voix douce et grave.

- Non… C'est Kyoyuki ! Papa est dans la salle de bain, il donne son bain à Tamaki.

- Oh…

- Attendez une minute !

Ukitake entendit la voix de la petite fille.

- Papa… y'a quelqu'un pour toi au téléphone.

Jyushiro voulu protester, mais il entendit la voix d'Ichigo et un bruit de chahut dans la pièce.

- C'est qui ? demanda une voix fluette.

- Chez pas ! J'ai pas demandé…

- Donne-moi mon téléphone. La voix d'Ichigo était calme.

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolé, je t'interromps au mauvais moment !

- Non, non… j'ai finit de donner son bain à Tamaki.

- Je te rappelle plus tard ?

- Hum… attends !

Jyushiro entendit Ichigo donner des directives à ses enfants.

- C'est bon… j'ai 5 minutes, pas plus !

- Je peux te rappeler plus tard si tu veux!

- Mais non, pas de soucis. Tu crois que je fais comment avec ma famille ?

Ichigo rit doucement.

- Franchement, je crois que je vais me faire greffer un portable à l'oreille pour quand je rentre chez moi.

- Je comprends.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si… si tout va bien. Je te téléphonais seulement pour te dire que j'ai réservé pour ce week-end et, je l'avoue, pour entendre ta voix !

- Ca me fait plaisir !

- C'est qui papa ? demanda Sosuke

- Un ami…

- Je le connais ?

- Non ! Va jouer deux minutes, j'arrive !

- Je vais te laisser !

- Jyushiro, ce n'est rien… Au fait, tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire où c'est ?

- Pour notre rendez-vous ?

- Oui !

- C'est une surprise !

- Tu as de la chance de pouvoir tenir secrète ce genre de chose. Moi, j'en suis incapable ! fit Ichigo avec un sourire.

Il rangeait sa vaisselle en même temps.

- J'aimerai vraiment te voir !

- Moi aussi…

- C'est un peu compliqué. Je dois aller dans ma famille et ma belle sœur passe ce soir pour surveiller les enfants. Je ne sais pas quand je reviendrai ! D'autant que mon père à vraiment insisté pour que j'assiste à cette réunion de clan.

- Oh ?

- Arf ! Grosso modo, papa organise une réunion de tout le clan tous les mois pour régler certains problèmes et ce soir, je n'ai pas le droit d'y couper, mais je ne sais pas encore pourquoi ! Si tu veux, on peut se voir demain soir ?

- Oui… j'aimerai bien! Ce n'est pas grave tout de même ?

- Pas du tout ! Rassure-toi… Par contre, je n'ai aucune idée du sujet de la réunion ! Bah, je verrai bien tout à l'heure.

Ichigo entendit sonner à la porte.

- Jyushiro, il faut que je te laisse, ma belle-sœur vient d'arriver. On se voit demain…

- Hum… très bien, à demain !

- A demain !

La communication fut coupée. Jyushiro fronça les sourcils. Il se demandait dans quel monde il allait entrer…

°0°0°0°

_Je vous mettrai rapidement le prochain chapitre ^^_


	9. Le clan Kurosaki

Après tous les gentils coms que j'ai eu, je vous envoie un chapitre plus tôt que prévue.

Bonne lecture les filles !

Disclamer : Non, tous les droits vont à Tite Kubo !

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo ouvrit la porte et rencontra le regard presque violet de sa belle-sœur.

-Bonsoir Hisanna! Entre, je t'en prie.

-Je suis tellement contente que tu m'aies demandé de surveiller mes neveux! Où sont-ils?

-Là! Je ne les aie pas encore envoyés au lit!

-Vraiment? Je suis tellement contente. Je vais pouvoir leur lire une histoire!

Ichigo précéda le petit bout de femme qui ressemblait à sa femme. Ce fut la ruée… Les enfants lui sautèrent au cou. Hisanna discuta un peu avec eux puis, elle se tourna vers Ichigo qui regardait la scène.

-Va t'habiller Ichigo, sinon tu vas être en retard.

-Oui, j'y vais. De toute façon, j'ai déjà prit ma douche. Ca va aller?

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Allez, file!

-Très bien.

Ichigo se dirigea vers sa chambre pendant que sa belle-sœur se dirigeait vers celles des enfants avec ceux-ci. Il avait toujours un choc quand il la voyait. Elle ressemblait tellement à Rukia qu'Ichigo se demandait si Byakuya n'avait pas souffert du ``sister-complexe``. Ichigo avait eu l'impression, l'espace d'un instant que c'était Rukia qui jouait avec ses enfants et non Hisanna.

Ichigo se retrouva devant son armoire et sortit du fond du placard un costume trois pièces. Il s'habilla rapidement d'une chemise blanche et d'un costume d'un grand couturier, fit son nœud de cravate, mit ses chaussettes et enfila des chaussures en cuir italien. Il passa ensuite dans la salle de bain pour se recoiffer et se parfumer légèrement d'eau de toilette. Finalement, Ichigo finit par attacher des boutons de manchettes aux armoiries de sa famille à son costume.

Tout ce décorum lui pesait mais cela faisait partie de son héritage. Ichigo sortit de sa chambre et entra dans la chambre de Kyoyuki qui se retourna pour voir son père. Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu es beau papa! s'écria t'elle fièrement.

-C'est vrai, murmura Hisanna derrière lui.

Ichigo sourit et rétorqua :

-Byakuya n'a rien à m'envier, dit-il avec un sourire.

-C'est vrai, mais vous ne possédez pas le même charme. Vous êtes comme le feu et la glace.

L'orangé sourit et vit que ses deux fils le regardaient également avec fierté. Il embrassa tous ses enfants et se dirigea vers la sortie après avoir prit ses clefs de voiture.

-Tout ira bien? J'ai préparé ta chambre. Tu sais où elle est?

-Bien sur! Allez file. Je connais tous les rituels de la maison.

-Merci Hisanna.

-File, ordonna t'elle.

Ichigo sortit et se dirigea vers le garage. Il passa à coté de la voiture familiale et passa derrière un coupé Mercedes et monta à bord. Il soupira. Il avait toujours refusé d'utiliser les privilèges auxquels il avait droit. Cependant, lors des réunions de ce genre, il était obligé de s'y soumette. Son père lui avait fournit le véhicule et les costumes hors de prix pour ces fameuses réunions familiales.

Ichigo se dirigea vers le centre-ville et mit le cap sur l'un des prestigieux hôtels de la ville. Cela l'agaçait. Comme si toute sa famille avait besoin d'étaler sa fortune. Puisque son père les avait élevés dans un cadre familial simple, aucun de ses enfants n'avaient de haute prétention. Aucun de ses trois enfants ne possédait l'arrogance qui caractérisait les autres membres de la famille.

Même s'il avait été marié de bonne heure jamais Ichigo n'avait voulu recourir aux privilèges auxquels il avait droit. Il avait vécu avec ses parents et avait terminé ses études. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait concédé. Rukia avait été d'accord avec lui là-dessus. Pourtant, elle-même aurait pu profiter de la fortune de sa famille pour faire en sorte que leur situation s'améliore, mais ils avaient voulu réussir par eux-mêmes. À l'époque, Ichigo trouvait que leurs deux familles étaient comme deux rouleaux compresseurs et savait qu'ils deviendraient dépendants d'elles.

Il gara sa voiture sous l'hôtel et prit l'ascenseur pour arriver dans le hall. Ichigo prit une pause et observa les personnes s'y trouvant. Il aperçut son père et se dirigea vers lui. Isshin se retourna et rencontra les yeux ambre de son fils. Il lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et un regard appréciateur. Puis, Isshin prit son fils par les épaules et enserra plusieurs fois ces dernières. Ils entendirent soudain la voix d'un membre de la famille leur demander de rejoindre la salle où ils étaient attendus.

Ichigo entra dans la salle. Une grande table s'y trouvait. Isshin alla s'installer à la place d'honneur. Ichigo s'installa à sa droite et Mazaki à sa gauche. En tout, à peu près une soixantaine de personnes prirent place de part et d'autres de la table. Quelques femmes étaient présentes mais la plupart d'entres elles gardaient leurs enfants à la maison. Pour la plupart cela ne les intéressaient pas vraiment ces réunions.

Le silence se fit dans la grande pièce. Isshin prit la parole.

-Chers membres de la famille Kurosaki, je vous aie réunit aujourd'hui pour l'une des réunions les plus importantes depuis longtemps.

Isshin fit une courte pause et chacun le regardait avec curiosité.

-Je n'en aie parlé à personne car j'attendais les résultats de mes examens de santé. Il s'avère que je les aie reçu cette après-midi et j'ai donc dut prendre une décision. Je suis atteint d'un cancer.

Les membres de la famille étaient stupéfaits. Des rumeurs se mirent à circuler. Ichigo avait élargit les yeux et s'était tourné vers sa mère. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire rassurant même si ses yeux étaient tristes.

-Permettez-moi de terminer, s'il vous plaît!

Le silence regagna la salle. Tous observaient maintenant Isshin avec une extrême attention.

-Comme vous le savez, prendre ma succession demandera du temps. Donc, pour cela je vais investir mon fils Ichigo Kurosaki, successeur direct de la lignée Kurosaki comme Chef de clan. Cette décision prendra effet dans un mois. Bien sur, je vais le guider le temps qu'il comprenne bien en quoi consistera son rôle de Chef de clan, bien qu'il le sache déjà en bonne partie. J'organiserais son investiture. La date vous sera donnée avant la fin de la semaine.

-Attends, Isshin! Tu nous annonces ça comme cela? fit Mitsuki, nous n'avons pas notre mot à dire?

-Non! Vous connaissez tous les règles de ce clan. Seul le Chef de famille en place peut désigner son successeur et il doit toujours désigner quelqu'un qui a un lien direct avec lui. Seul un problème de santé ne permettant pas l'application de cette règle m'empêcherait d'appliquer ce point essentiel des règles du clan. Quelqu'un conteste toujours?

Un silence de mort suivit la déclaration d'Isshin. Une main se leva.

-Oui, Tetsu, qui a-t-il?

-Excuse-moi Isshin, mais j'aimerais savoir de quel cancer il s'agit si cela n'est pas indiscret.

- Oh je ne vais pas mourir de sitôt, mais je souhaite pouvoir profiter de ma vie, passer à autre chose et vivre certaines choses avec Mazaki et mes petits enfants. Je veux aussi pouvoir aider Ichigo dans son prochain rôle.

Isshin se tourna vers son fils. Il scruta son visage. Il y voyait de la surprise et de la douleur. C'est vrai qu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé, mais s'il l'avait préparé, il lui aurait opposé tout un tas d'objections et il n'avait pas le courage de se battre. Isshin espérait que son fils comprendrait.

-Ichigo, acceptes-tu cette charge?

L'orangé se leva et s'inclina devant son père. Il le regarda dans les yeux et déclara distinctement :

-J'accepte l'honneur que vous me faites.

En fait, Ichigo était bouleversé par l'état de santé de son père et par sa déclaration. Être mit devant le fait accomplit ne l'enchantait pas vraiment et sincèrement, il pensait qu'il reprendrait les rennes du clan beaucoup plus tard. Ichigo savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas échapper à cette charge. Son père lui avait toujours fait comprendre que c'était ce que tous attendaient de lui. Ils avaient tous acceptés qu'Ichigo mène sa vie comme il le voulait jusqu'ici. Cependant, tous voulaient qu'il se conduise comme maintenant comme le futur Chef de clan. De cela dépendait la prospérité du nom, de la fortune et du pouvoir de la famille Kurosaki.

Le reste de la soirée tourna autour de la future position d'Ichigo. Des questions importantes pour toute la famille furent soulevées. On parla aussi de l'investiture d'Ichigo. Ils se séparèrent vers 2 heures du matin. Ichigo resta avec ses parents pour discuter de la santé de son père. Soudainement, Mazaki, qui observait son fils lui dit :

-Cela va être dur pour ta nouvelle petite amie, ce genre de choses…

Ichigo tourna son regard vers sa mère et blêmit. Avec tout ca, Ichigo avait complètement oublié Jyushiro.

-Il faudra d'ailleurs que tu nous la présente, fils! fit Isshin.

Silence. Timidement, Ichigo avoua :

-Ce n'est pas une petite amie, mais Un petit ami!

-Quoi?! Son père était stupéfait.

Oh! s'exclama Mazaki.

Ses parents regardaient leur fils, stupéfaits. Ils s'observèrent quelques instants puis Mazaki se dirigea vers son fils et posa une main sur son bras avant de lui demander :

-Tu l'aimes?

Ichigo rougit un peu.

-J'ai eu le coup de foudre. C'est dur à expliquer.

-Le principal, Ichigo, c'est que tu sois heureux et que tu ne sois plus seul. Pour moi, cela ne fait aucune différence. De plus, dans ta nouvelle fonction, tu auras besoin de quelqu'un de solide près de toi. Alors, le fait que ce soit un homme, cela t'aidera. Enfin, je pense…

-Si ta mère est d'accord, y'a pas de raison que je ne le sois pas, marmonna Isshin, circonspect.

-Isshin, dit Mazaki, la lignée est déjà assurée. Il peut maintenant faire ce qu'il veut. Le principal est qu'il ait droit à un peu de bonheur, surtout après tout ce qu'il a traversé, non?

Isshin ferma un peu les yeux et se dirigea vers son fils pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il lui dit :

-Tu nous le présenteras quand même?

-Bien sur!

Ichigo arborait un sourire radieux, comme ses parents ne lui avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Ils ne regrettèrent par leur décision.

-Fils, il est temps pour toi de nous quitter! Tu travailles, aujourd'hui!

-Oui! Kami-sama, il est presque 2 :30 du matin.

-On prend toujours les enfants vendredi après l'école?

-Oui…Ils sont vraiment impatients.

-Il faudra que tu prennes ton temps pour leur expliquer ta nouvelle situation, Ichigo, dit sa mère.

-Je leur expliquerais, progressivement.

-Je te fais confiance.

La voix d'Isshin était admirative. Surprit, Ichigo regarda son père.

-Ichigo, je n'aie pas souvent l'occasion de te le dire, mais je suis fier de toi, tout comme ta mère. Tu mènes ta barque tout seul et ce peu importe les préjugés et les obstacles. Tu seras l'un des meilleurs Chef de clan que la famille Kurosaki n'ait jamais eu !

-Je suis d'accord avec ton père, dit Mazaki.

Ichigo rougit à nouveau. Finalement, ses parents lui dire à nouveau de rentrer chez lui. Ichigo sortit de la salle de réunion et se retrouva à être l'un des rares clients de l'hôtel à être encore dans le hall. Ichigo croisa pourtant un autre client et tous deux se retournèrent pour s'observer, surpris. Finalement, Shunsui murmura :

-Bonne nuit, Kurosaki-kun!

-Bonne nuit, Kyoraku-san!

Les deux hommes se souriraient faiblement quand Ichigo entendit quelqu'un l'appeler :

-Kurosaki-sama! Kurosaki-sama!

Ichigo se retourna et fit face à un employé de l'hôtel. Ce dernier s'inclina respectueusement.

-Kurosaki-sama, votre oncle m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci avec tous ces remerciements.

L'employé s'inclina de nouveau et Ichigo le remercia. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et observa l'enveloppe cachetée du sceau de sa famille.

-Et bien, Kurosaki-kun, vous semblez être monté en grade.

Ichigo leva la tête et le regarda, surprit. Il haussa les épaules et mit l'enveloppe dans sa veste.

-Excusez-moi, Kyoraku-san mais je dois partir sinon demain je serais incapable de me lever.

-Vous allez où?

-Au sous-sol.

-Moi aussi, allons-y ensemble!

Les deux hommes descendirent en silence vers le sous-sol et se quittèrent après s'être salués. Kyoraku se dirigea vers sa voiture et monta à l'intérieur. Il fit marche arrière et prit la direction de la sortie. Il arriva à une intersection et sortit du garage. "Une grosse cylindrée le suivit. Ah, ces riches, pensa Kyoraku. Puis il songea aux vêtements d'Ichigo… Incroyable. Je suis sur que ca sort d'un grand couturier. Que faisait-il ici? En tout cas, Kurosaki-sama… c'est bien un noble et quelle obséquiosité de la part de l'employé. Est-il si important que cela? Non. Il ne travaillerait pas chez nous sinon…"

Kyoraku s'arrêta devant un feu rouge et la grosse cylindrée se plaça à côté de lui. Il tourna la tête pour regarder la voiture de plus près. Un coupé Mercedes! Il regarda le conducteur, certainement un vieux pleins de frics et quelle ne fut pas sa stupéfaction de découvrir Ichigo Kurosaki à l'intérieur. Il démarra sa voiture. Shunsui fit de même et continua à regarder la voiture qui était maintenant devant lui. Mais c'est qui exactement ce garçon? Ukitake est-il au courant? Il se promit d'en parler à son ami le lendemain.

Tout à coup, Kurosaki accéléra sur l'autoroute pour le laisser en plan. "Là, c'est clair que je ne peux pas faire la course!" songea Shunsui.

*0*0*

Ichigo était inquiet. Comment Ukitake allait-il prendre cette nouvelle? Il appréhendait sa réaction. Le monde dans lequel il allait le faire pénétrer n'était absolument pas évident. Ichigo se coucha et ferma la lumière. Tout ce qu'il espérait, c'est qu'Ukitake ne prenne pas peur en constatant la nouvelle situation de son ``futur`` amant. Ichigo ne voulait pas que l'homme aux cheveux blancs l'abandonne maintenant. Il était effrayé par ce qui l'attendait.

0°0°0°0°0°0

Ca vous plaît toujours autant ?

A bientôt pour la suite ^^


	10. Inquiétude

Bonjour à toutes et tous,

Voici un nouveau Chapitre de toi à moi,

J'espère que cela vous fera plaisir !

Disclamer : Tite Kubo est l'heureux propriétaire de Bleach... Quel veinard !

Bonne lecture !

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se leva difficilement. À peine 5 heures de sommeil ! Il fut aidé par sa belle-sœur qui, elle, avait dormit. _"Heureusement",_ songea Ichigo. Ichigo fonça à l'école à la surprise de ses enfants qui ne l'avait jamais vu conduire aussi vite. L'orangé se dirigea ensuite rapidement vers son bureau. Il avait l'air sombre. Ichigo se prit un café avant d'entrer dans son bureau. À la machine à café, il croisa Kyoraku. Ils se saluèrent. Shunsui lui adressa la parole :

- Vous semblez préoccupé Kurosaki-kun… Je me trompe ?

- Non, je le suis.

- Ou devrais-je dire « sama » ?

Ichigo sursauta et le reprit instantanément.

- S'il vous plaît… non ! Ma famille s'adresse à moi comme cela.

- Oh… comme l'employé d'hier soir !

- Oh lui… Mon oncle dirige cet hôtel et quelques autres…

- Oooohhh ! Kyoraku devint songeur.

Le cœur d'Ichigo battait à tout rompre. Il avait fallu qu'il croise Kyoraku là-bas ! Ce n'était pas de chance.

- S'il vous plaît, fit soudain Ichigo. Je dois parler à Ukitake-san… alors, ne lui donnez pas d'informations qui ne sont pas placées dans leurs contextes. Je vous en remercie d'avance.

- De quoi parlez-vous, Kurosaki-kun ? demanda Kisuke.

L'orangé sursauta. Pas lui ! Deux secondes plus tard, ils entendirent la voix d'Ukitake. Ichigo pensa que c'était bien sa journée !

- Une nouvelle réunion ? demanda t'il.

- Non, non, fit Shunsui. Nous discutions avec Kurosaki... kun !

Ichigo lança un regard en biais à Kyoraku qui le lui rendit. Les deux autres hommes se demandèrent ce qui se passait entre eux. Tout à coup, ils entendirent une voix derrière eux. Tous se tournèrent et ils virent le secrétaire de Yamamoto qui se tenait devant eux. Ce dernier se dirigea vers Ichigo et s'inclina en lui disant :

- Kurosaki-sama… Yamamoto-sama vous invite à le rejoindre à son bureau. Il vous attend !

Tous se tournèrent, surpris, vers le jeune homme qui rougit légèrement. Il toussa un peu et répondit :

- Je vous suis !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe exactement ? demanda Kisuke.

- J'en sais rien… fit Kyoraku, mais en tout cas, c'est vraiment étrange.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ukitake qui se sentait inquiet tout à coup.

- Oh… Je ne sais pas ! fit Shunsui qui déclara tout à coup, Bon, c'est l'heure d'aller travailler !

- Pardon ? firent Ukitake et Urahara qui regardèrent, les yeux exorbités, Kyoraku. Il passait son temps à ne pas travailler justement !

Ils regardèrent, perplexes, l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs se diriger vers son bureau.

- Bon, on demandera une explication à Kurosaki à son retour ! déclara Ukitake à Kisuke.

Ukitake mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Que se passait-il ? Finalement, il quitta Urahara et retourna dans son bureau. Ichigo lui en parlerait certainement dans la journée. Il avait croisé son regard et il y avait vu une légère lueur à l'intérieur. Il réintégra son bureau en se posant quelques questions, puis décida de les remettre à plus tard.

°0°0°

Ichigo entra dans le bureau du vieux Yamamoto. Ce dernier se leva, se dirigea vers Ichigo et s'inclina devant lui.

- J'ai appris ce matin que vous aviez été nommé chef de clan de la famille Kurosaki. Je vous présente mes respects en tant que Chef de clan de la famille Yamamoto, et vous félicite chaleureusement.

L'orangé regarda le vieil homme. Il était surprit et finit par répondre :

- Je vous remercie Yamamoto-sama, mais je ne serai effectif dans ma fonction de Chef de clan que dans un mois.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un mois ? De toute façon, votre père vous a nommé devant tout le clan hier soir.

Petite pause puis Yamamoto reprit :

- Veuillez vous installer, je vous prie. Il lui indiqua un siège autour d'une table de travail se trouvant à côté de son bureau.

Puis, se tournant vers Sasakibe, il lui demanda d'apporter un café et du thé. Ce dernier s'inclina et s'activa pour répondre à la demande de son patron.

- Donc, que comptez-vous faire ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda Kurosaki, surprit.

- Allez-vous continuer à travailler ici ?

- Bien sur ! Enfin… fit-il sombrement… autant que me le permettra mon père. Je ne pense pas qu'il me force à démissionner tout de suite car il a l'intention de rester à mes côtés jusqu'à ce que je sois opérationnel. Peut-être un an …

- Je vois ! Donc, si je dois embaucher quelqu'un, il faut que je pense qu'il sera votre futur remplaçant.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Sasakibe entra de nouveau dans le bureau et déposa un plateau avec deux tasses, l'une de café et l'autre de thé avec quelques biscuits et il disparut.

- Servez-vous donc un café. Je sais que vous aimez particulièrement cette boisson.

- Merci !

- Vous semblez préoccupé, Kurosaki-sama.

- S'il vous plaît adressez-vous à moi comme à votre habitude, enfin, si je suis dans ces lieux, sinon ma situation ici va vite devenir intenable.

- Très bien… Mais si nous sommes seuls, je vous adresserais mes respects. En tant que famille inférieure à la votre, je ne peux faire autrement…

- Je vous remercie.

- Vous semblez inquiet. Quelque chose vous tracasse, Kurosaki-sama ?

- Je peux vous demander un service ? Ce sera le seul que je vous demanderais…

- Concernant votre demande pour aménager vos horaires ? C'est accordé bien sur !

- Non… pas cela. Je… je… Bon, autant que vous soyez au courant de toute façon. Ukitake-san et moi-même sortons ensemble. Je vous demanderais de rester discret car notre relation n'a pas encore été annoncée officiellement… Enfin, si elle dure jusque là ! marmonna Ichigo.

Yamamoto exprima sa surprise en ouvrant un peu ses yeux.

- Que puis-je pour vous ? finit par demander Yamamoto.

- J'ai besoin de lui parler rapidement de ma nouvelle situation. Je n'ai pas pu lui en parler parce que je suis rentré chez moi à 3h du matin. Pouvez-vous me prêter une salle ou un endroit discret pour que je puisse m'expliquer avec lui ? Je ne peux pas aller à son bureau sans réel motivation et on risquerait de nous interrompre.

- Je comprends. Très bien…

Il se leva et prit son téléphone. Il donna des instructions pour faire venir Ukitake dans son bureau immédiatement. Ichigo le regarda, interrogateur.

- Je laisse mon bureau à votre disposition, le temps que vous régliez vos affaires. Je serais dans le bureau de Sasakibe durant ce temps, mais soyez bref ! Je ne peux pas donner l'illusion de passer ma matinée dans le bureau de mon secrétaire.

- Mais, vous n'êtes...

- C'est le meilleur endroit de cette société, Kurosaki-sama.

Yamamoto se dirigea vers la porte et invita Ukitake à entrer dans la pièce. Yama-jii voyait bien qu'Ukitake était surprit.

- Veuillez entrer ! lui dit simplement le vieil homme.

Ukitake entra et vit Kurosaki au milieu de la pièce. Son visage exprima la stupéfaction. Que faisait Ichigo dans le bureau de Yama-jii alors que le vieil homme était sorti ? Que se passait-il ce matin et pourquoi voyait-il une telle détresse dans les yeux ambre d'Ichigo ?

- Jyushiro… murmura Ichigo.

Ce dernier était hésitant. Finalement, il s'approcha du jeune homme et passa une main dans les cheveux courts et soyeux. Voyant le silence du roux, il posa la question qui le préoccupait :

- Que se passe-t'il Ichigo ? Cela a t'il rapport avec hier soir ?

- Oui… répondit instantanément Ichigo.

L'orangé posa une main sur l'avant-bras de Jyushiro et lui dit finalement :

- Est-ce que tu sais que je fais partie d'une famille noble ?

- Oui… bien sur ! Je dirais sans me tromper qu'elle est peut-être parmi les 10 grandes familles de ce pays.

- Non… Jyushiro, je fais partie de la famille la plus puissante du Japon, même si nous nous situons derrière la famille Kuchiki et la famille Shihouin par l'ancienneté.

Jyushiro plissa les yeux et observa Ichigo. Ce dernier continua.

- Mon père est le Chef de clan de cette famille. Hier, il nous a annoncé qu'il prenait « sa retraite » et j'ai été désigné comme son successeur à la tête du clan. Le mois prochain, je serai investit en tant que tel officiellement.

Ichigo le regardait anxieusement. Ukitake était choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas à une pareille déclaration. Il voyait la détresse dans les yeux ambre, mais pour l'instant, il analysait la situation. Il n'était pas sur de bien comprendre.

- Il est malade. Il a un cancer. Il va suivre beaucoup de traitement et pour l'instant aucune opération n'est envisagée. Il veut profiter de sa vie avec ma mère et ses petits enfants. Je ne peux pas refuser parce ce que c'est mon devoir, et qu'il m'a permit de vivre ma vie normalement jusqu'ici et qu'il m'a protégé.

- Je comprends cela. Disons que je ne me suis jamais imaginé que tu puisses prendre la tête du clan. Notre relation devient alors impossible… Tu m'annonces notre rupture.

Ichigo regarda Ukitake, surprit.

- Non ! s'écria le roux. Pas du tout… Mes parents, m'ont dit que la situation de notre famille va être compliquée pour ma petite amie…

- Et tu leur as répondu ?

Le cœur d'Ukitake battait lourdement. Il ne savait toujours pas comment prendre la nouvelle.

- Que je n'avais pas « une » mais « un » petit ami !

- Oh…

-

L'homme plus vieux observa le plus jeune et finit par dire devant son silence :

- Et ?

- Mes parents ont accepté la situation, mais ils souhaitent te rencontrer…

Jyushiro était abasourdit. Il avait l'impression de prendre un train en marche.

- Ce n'est pas un peu rapide ?

- Si je dois être investit dans un mois… Je vais devoir présenter la personne avec qui j'entretiens une relation. Je pense que ça fera quelques vagues… Mais, de toute façon, ils n'auront pas le choix de l'accepter !

Ukitake observa Ichigo et le silence s'installa entre eux. Il ne savait pas ce qu'attendait Ichigo de lui. Il lui posa la question.

- Que veux-tu de moi exactement, qu'attends-tu de moi ? Sa voix était douce.

- Jyushiro, je n'ai pas le choix… mais je te le laisse. Sache qu'une relation avec moi, de part ma nouvelle position, ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Déjà pour moi mais elle sera aussi difficile pour toi. J'aimerais que tu restes à mes côtés, mais je ne veux en rien t'y obliger, d'autant que nous venons tout juste de débuter notre relation et que je dois déjà te présenter à ma famille… Personnellement, j'aurais voulu prendre mon temps et d'être prit de court comme cela… c'est très inconfortable. Sache également qu'entre l'Ichigo d'ici et celui que je serai au sein de ma famille, je n'aurais pas forcément le même visage. Je suis désolé, mais je serai obligé de faire preuve d'autorité, je parle pour ma famille.

- Quand tu me dis que tu me laisses le choix… dois-je te donner ma réponse tout de suite ?

- Non… mais avant le week-end ce serait bien !

Ukitake se déplaça jusqu'au jeune homme et le prit soudainement dans se bras. Ichigo se détendit et s'accrocha à sa chemise. Son visage reposait sur l'épaule du cadre.

- Je suis tellement désolé, Jyushiro…

- Ichigo laisse moi réfléchir posément à la situation. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à vivre cela. Je suis sur de mes sentiments envers toi mais…

Il leva le visage du plus jeune vers lui. Ses yeux noirs exprimaient de la douceur.

- Tout cela se déroule si vite. Je ne veux pas te dire oui sur un coup de tête et t'abandonner ensuite… Je veux être sur !

Ichigo fronça les sourcils et prit soudain son portable. Après quelque instant, il eut un interlocuteur au bout du fil.

- Byakuya ?

- Oh… Kurosaki-dono. Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Bon sang ! Arrête de me faire des ronds de jambe. Je peux te demander un service ?

- Hum… tout d'abord bonjour et félicitation !

- Merci… Alors ?

- Quel genre de service ? fit la voix trainante de son beau-frère.

- Peux-tu garder les enfants ce soir et demain avec Hisanna ?

- Que se passe- t'il ?

- J'ai besoin de mes soirées cette semaine. Papa et maman s'occuperont des enfants ce week-end, mais là, j'ai certaines choses à régler ! Alors ?

- Cela va faire plaisir à Hisanna… et à moi ! fit la voix placide de Byakuya.

- Super ! Je vais téléphoner à la nounou qui les a, à partir de 15 heures.

- Bien… Je vais faire le nécessaire ici.

- Merci Byakuya !

- Je t'en prie.

Ichigo se tourna alors vers Ukitake.

- Ce soir, je te donne rendez-vous. Je viens te chercher et je t'emmène dans un endroit où tu risques de venir souvent avec moi. S'il te plaît, enfile un costume et donne-moi ton adresse. Je n'aie pas spécialement envie de fréquenter ce genre lieu, je sais que c'est soudain et je n'aime pas brusquer mes enfants, mais je veux que tu te rendes compte que, même si cela ne me représente pas, tu dois savoir à quoi il faudra t'attendre. Acceptes-tu ?

- Très bien…

Jyushiro se dirigea vers le bureau de Yamamoto. Il prit un post-it et un crayon, nota son adresse sur le post-it et le tendit à Ichigo.

- Tu pourras me rejoindre là-bas, je t'attendrais. À quelle heure passes-tu me prendre ?

- Pour 19h30 cela te conviendrait ?

- Je serai prêt…

- Maintenant, il faut que je rende son bureau à Yama-jii. Je lui aie promis de ne pas l'occuper très longtemps.

Ichigo se dirigea vers la porte et il sentit soudain deux bras l'étreindre.

- Ichigo… La voix d'Ukitake était étouffée.

L'orangé sentit son cœur se fendre. Il sentait toute l'inquiétude de son amant. Ichigo se retourna vers lui et passa une de ses mains dans les longs cheveux longs d'Ukitake.

- Jyushiro… Je t'aime ! Sa voix était sincère.

Ce dernier leva la tête à cette déclaration. Il croisa des yeux ambre très doux et cela fit battre son cœur plus fort. Ichigo embrassa légèrement Jyushiro puis se recula.

- Je ne veux pas faire ça ici ! On se verra ce soir…

- Très bien…

Les deux hommes s'observèrent un instant puis Ichigo tourna la poignée et sortit du bureau accompagné d'Ukitake. Les deux hommes avaient l'air sombre. Yamamoto attendait devant la porte. Ichigo le remercia en le voyant.

- Merci beaucoup, Yamamoto-sama. Je vous en suis reconnaissant.

- Je vous en prie Kurosaki-sama. J'espère que vous avez pu régler vos problèmes. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser… comme vous êtes là, Ukitake-san, entrez donc un instant dans mon bureau.

Ichigo s'inclina. Yamamoto fit la même chose et ils se séparèrent.

°0°0°0°0°

Voilà... à bientôt pour la suite...


	11. 1er rendezvous

Comme promis, voici un chapitre de toi à moi !

Merci pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisirs !

Merci à Ernia pour son merveilleux boulot !

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

Bonne lecture !

°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo regagna son bureau. Tous le regardèrent sans rien dire, mais il sentait beaucoup de curiosité chez ses collègues. Il soupira et se mit au travail. Vers 11 h 30, il prit son téléphone et téléphona à l'un de ses oncles. Il était anxieux.

- Kaede ?

- Oui… À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- C'est moi, Ichigo, oncle Kaede.

- Oh… Excuse-moi Ichigo, je ne t'avais pas reconnu. Tout d'abord félicitation, je n'aie pas pu venir car Aiko était malade. Sinon, que puis-je pour toi ? C'est très rare que tu me téléphones.

- Ce n'est pas grave au moins ?

- Non, c'est juste gênant en fait !

- J'ai besoin de tes services, oncle Kaede !

- Dit-moi !

- Ce soir, je voudrais avoir une table pour deux personnes.

- Oh… Tu invites quelqu'un ?

- Oui ! Et je souhaite que tu le gardes pour toi, s'il te plaît…

- La table, un endroit discret ?

- S'il te plaît…

- Une petite amie ?

- « Un » !

- … Tu veux dire « un petit ami » ?

- Oui ! Mais ce n'est pas encore officiel.

- Très bien… Je serais discret.

- Je le sais et c'est pourquoi je t'appelle !

- Merci de ta confiance.

- Donc, c'est possible ?

- Je me débrouillerais… Ne t'inquiète pas !

- Merci infiniment et à ce soir !

- À ce soir…

Ichigo raccrocha et vit que tous ces collègues étaient accrochés à ses lèvres.

- Alors, tu invites ? Je peux venir ? fit Grimmjow.

- Bon sang ! Vous pouvez laisser ma vie privée tranquille 5 minutes ?

- Que se passe- t'il ici ? demanda Kisuke…

Tout le monde regagna sa place. Ichigo sentait son cœur battre lourdement. Il savait qu'il allait sortir le grand jeu, mais bon, autant que Jyushiro sache à quoi s'attendre. Qu'il prenne toute la mesure de ce qui pourrait l'attendre s'il voulait poursuivre leur relation.

Ichigo eut du mal à se concentrer sur ses calculs durant toute la journée. Ichigo envoya quand même un petit message à Jyushiro pour être sur que celui-ci était toujours d'accord pour manger avec lui le soir même :

De : Ichigo Kurosaki Dpt Conception & Réalisation

A : Jyushiro Ukitake Direction du Personnel

Sujet : Rendez-vous !

Jyushiro,

Je voudrais savoir si tu es toujours d'accord pour ce soir ?

Ichigo

Ichigo n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant de recevoir une réponse.

De : Jyushiro Ukitake Direction du Personnel

A : Ichigo Kurosaki Dpt Conception & Réalisation

Sujet : Re rendez-vous !

Ichigo,

Bien sur que ce rendez-vous est d'actualité. Ne t'inquiète donc pas ! Je t'attendrais à l'heure convenue.

Jyushiro.

Ichigo quitta rapidement le travail avec soulagement. Il reçu un appel d'Hisanna pendant qu'il conduisait. Il mit son oreillette.

- Oui ?

- Les enfants sont à la maison et tout va bien !

- J'allais t'appeler en rentrant à la maison.

- Tu es où ?

- En voiture !

- Désolée…

- Pas grave. Ils vont bien… ils ne sont pas trop contrariés ?

- Non, pas du tout. En fait, ils sont très heureux et ils sont tous en train de supplier Byakuya pour qu'il leur montre les tenues de samouraï de la famille Kuchiki !

- Il doit être heureux !

Hisanna éclata de rire.

- En fait, il est patient… Mais il ne s'attendait pas à autant de bruit ! Je crois qu'il partira se coucher de bonne heure ce soir !

- Bon courage à vous deux et pardon !

- Oh non… Tu sais, tu peux nous les amener plus souvent. On les adore !

- Ok, j'y penserais…

- Bonne soirée à toi et à ton amie.

- Merci !

Ichigo raccrocha et gara la voiture dans son garage. Il monta rapidement et prit une douche. Il sortit un de ses costumes de marques et mit une montre de valeur. Il attacha ses boutons de manchettes et en se regardant dans son costume gris perle, pensa qu'il était un pingouin !

Il se fit une petite tasse de café et finit par se diriger vers le garage pour reprendre son SLK 55 AMG noir. Comme ça, ça ne met pas la pression… Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'appartement de Jyushiro. Il fronça les sourcils en arrivant. Il espérait ne pas passer pour un has-been. Il appuya sur l'interphone de l'immeuble et la voix de Jyushiro se fit entendre.

- Ichigo ? fit la voix douce.

- Oui…

- Je t'ouvre. C'est au 13ème étage.

Ichigo entendit une sonnette et poussa la porte. Il traversa le hall rapidement. L'immeuble était moderne et faisait partie des quartiers un peu bourgeois. Il monta dans l'ascenseur. Son cœur accéléra ses battements. Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, son visage était défait. « Allez, courage… ». Il allait traverser le couloir quand l une des portes de l'étage s'ouvrit. Ichigo se retourna et aperçut Jyushiro.

- Oh… je me suis trompé de direction.

Ukitake lui adressa un sourire, mais ses yeux déshabillaient le jeune homme. Il était réellement beau et c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait en costume. Il remarqua tout de suite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de n'importe quel costume.

- Entre, Ichigo. Je vais te faire visiter.

- Merci…

Ukitake s'effaça et Ichigo entra chez son amant. Il se sentait un peu gauche. Pas l'habitude, il faut dire ! L'orangé entendit la porte se fermer. Il se tourna vers Jyushiro et le scruta.

- Tu es nerveux ? demanda Jyushiro.

- Un peu !

- Il n'y a pas de raisons…

Jyushiro enlaça le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas osé sur le coup, mais la lueur de tristesse dans les yeux ambre le bouleversait. Il se pencha et caressa ses lèvres avec les siennes. Ichigo enlaça son cou et répondit à son chaste baiser. Ukitake embrassa ses lèvres délicatement avec beaucoup de tendresse. Ichigo répondit sans retenu au baiser. Ses mains couraient sur les épaules et les cheveux de Jyushiro. Le roux gémit lorsque le plus vieux mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et lorsqu'il joua avec un bref instant. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ils exprimaient le même désir. Finalement, Jyushiro se détacha et, le prenant par la main il lui fit rapidement le tour de l'appartement. L'ambiance était très zen. C'était un mélange de pierre, d'eau, de bonzaïs et d'éléments naturels. Meubles dépouillés. Cela n'étonna même pas Ichigo, cela correspondait totalement à Jyushiro.

Finalement, Ichigo regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'il était l'heure pour eux de partir. Dans l'ascenseur, Ukitake prit la main du jeune homme qui lui sourit faiblement. Ils traversèrent rapidement le parking et Ichigo ouvrit sa voiture. Jyushiro haussa un sourcil. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. L'orangé s'installa derrière le volant et attendit que son amant s'installe du côté passager.

- J'avoue que je ne pensais pas que tu puisses avoir un tel véhicule.

- Franchement, je n'aurais pas ce genre de voiture, mais papa veut que je sorte toujours dans un véhicule digne de ma « condition ». Enfin, c'est surtout pour le reste de la famille. S'ils me voyaient au volant de ma familiale, ils ne m'adresseraient même pas la parole.

- Eh bien… c'est assez déconcertant !

- Tu n'es pas au bout de tes peines, Jyushiro. C'est pour cela que je suis nerveux !

- Je vais finir par le devenir aussi si tu ne te détends pas un petit peu. Je ne suis pas un ogre non plus.

- Désolé. C'est peut-être parce ce que je suis nerveux de ce qui va m'attendre d'ici quelques semaines.

Ichigo sortit ses lunettes et démarra la voiture. Cette dernière se faufila silencieusement dans la circulation. Ils arrivèrent très rapidement dans le quartier chic de Tokyo. Ichigo se dirigea vers l'un des établissements les plus chics de la ville. Il se gara devant la porte d'entrée. Un groom vint prendre les clefs et s'inclina devant lui. Ichigo attendit Ukitake sur le trottoir. Jyushiro observait Ichigo. Il n'était pas très à son aise.

Ils entrèrent dans le grand hall de l'hôtel. Jamais Ukitake n'aurait pensé entrer dans ce genre d'établissement. Ichigo lui caressa le bras discrètement. Il l'observa et le jeune homme lui indiqua le chemin. À peine eurent-ils mit un pied dans l'établissement que le Maître d'hôtel s'inclina.

- Kurosaki-sama… C'est un honneur que vous nous faites ! Nous vous attendions avec impatience. Vous vous faites de plus en plus rare.

- Merci Amano-san. Ma table est prête ?

- Bien sur ! Je vous y conduis immédiatement. Votre oncle m'a demandé de le prévenir à votre arrivée. Souhaitez-vous qu'il se joigne quelques instants à vous ?

- Oui… S'il vous plaît !

Le Maître d'hôtel les conduisit à une table un peu à l'écart, mais très bien situé car elle avait une vue imprenable sur la ville. Ukitake se rendit compte que personne ne pouvait les voir mais qu'eux pouvait plus ou moins observer la salle.

Amano-san s'inclina et tendit une carte à Ichigo, puis se tournant vers Jyushiro, il lui en tendit une également.

- Je vous laisse faire votre choix. Je viendrais prendre vos commandes pour l'apéritif !

Ichigo fit une légère grimace et dit de but en blanc…

- Amano-san… je n'ai pas changé mes habitudes. Une bière blonde pression !

- Votre père n'arrive pas à vous convertir à l'art du vin ?

- Il a jeté l'éponge…

- Oh… c'est assez rare.

- Excusez-moi, monsieur aurait-il une préférence ? demanda le Maître d'hôtel en se tournant vers Ukitake.

- Un Harvey Wallbanger si vous en faites.

- Bien sur…

- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser…

- Je vous en prie…

L'orangé se tourna vers Jyushiro et le regarda, surprit.

- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître en cocktail ! Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres d'Ichigo.

Ukitake afficha une légère grimace et répondit :

- Je peux dire merci à Shunsui…

- C'est vrai qu'il m'a l'air d'aimer fréquenter les bars !

- Il est très sérieux derrière ses airs désinvoltes.

- Je m'en doute ! Sinon, connaissant Yama-jii, il l'aurait déjà renvoyé. Ichigo eut un petit sourire.

- Tu le connais bien, Yamamoto ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Je travaille seulement pour lui.

- Pourtant…

- Pour son bureau ? Comment t'expliquer cela…

- Mon cher neveu ! fit une voix forte.

Ichigo et Jyushiro se retournèrent et rencontrèrent les yeux d'un homme de taille moyenne se portant bien et qui avait l'air jovial.

- Oncle Kaede ! Je suis ravi de te voir !

Et c'était vrai. Ichigo se leva et serra chaleureusement la main de son oncle. Puis, l'orangé se tourna vers son amant et fit les présentations.

- Jyushiro, je te présente l'oncle avec lequel j'ai le plus d'affinité, Kaede Kurosaki. Oncle Kaede, je te présente mon ami, Jyushiro Ukitake.

Jyushiro se leva et se dirigea calmement vers l'oncle d'Ichigo. Son visage était sérieux et il tendit une main à son interlocuteur qui la lui serra chaleureusement.

- Bienvenue dans la famille Kurosaki ! Mon frère va en faire une tête. Je ne dis pas ça pour vous vexer. J'ai parlé à ton père tout à l'heure.

- Ah ?

- Je lui ai dit que je vous recevais…

Ichigo fit la grimace.

- Mince, il ne fallait pas ! Il va débarquer ici avec maman, je vois ça gros comme une maison. Pourtant, tu sais comment est ton frère ! Je t'ai dit que je voulais être tranquille… Ichigo ronchonna.

- Il ne viendra pas ! Par contre, Kaede se tourna vers Jyushiro en disant cela, il m'a demandé un maximum de renseignements ! Mais, je ne lui dirais rien… Pour une fois que c'est moi qui suis au courant avant lui ! Je ne vais pas me priver de le faire mariner !

- Oncle Kaede… Pourrions-nous être seuls, s'il te plaît ? sinon, on n'aura jamais la chance de déjeuner !

- Mais bien sur ! C'est vrai que je suis envahissant. Passez une bonne soirée. Si tu as besoin de quoique se soit, n'hésites pas !

- Oui, oui… je t'appelle ou j'appelle Amano-san !

- Voilà ! Bonne soirée.

Il s'inclina et disparut. Ichigo et Jyushiro s'installèrent à nouveau à table. Un serveur leur apporta leurs commandes et la carte du menu.

- Je suis désolé… mais mon père est du genre… envahissant !

- Ce n'est pas grave…

Jyushiro souriait gentiment. Ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Ils passèrent leurs commandes. Ichigo se détendait au fur et à mesure de la soirée. Ukitake lui posa des questions sur sa vie avec sa femme et Ichigo lui posa quelques questions sur son propre vécu. Ils se comprenaient très bien. À la fin de la soirée, qui avait été excellente, ils se levèrent pour se rendre à l'accueil. Ichigo régla la note sans froncer un sourcil. Jyushiro aurait bien voulu en connaître le montant, car vu les tarifs indiqués sur la carte, il s'était tassé sur sa chaise.

- Tu viens ?

Ils traversaient le grand hall quand Ichigo fut accosté par un homme d'un certain âge.

- Tiens, mais ne serait-ce pas notre cher nouveau Chef de Clan ?

Jyushiro vit tout de suite que son amant s'était raidit. Il se retourna pourtant vers son interlocuteur en prenant un air neutre.

- Que puis-je pour toi, Hayato-san ?

- Je suis venu te présenter mes respects. Tu sais combien, je suis respectueux des règles…

Ses petits yeux vicieux glissèrent sur l'homme grand et svelte qui se tenait à côté d'Ichigo.

- C'est ? demanda l'homme.

Il était évident qu'Ichigo hésitait à répondre. Ce dernier se tourna vers Ukitake et ce dernier put lire de l'indécision et un peu de colère dans ses yeux. Il sut que ce n'était pas diriger contre lui. Jyushiro lui adressa alors un léger sourire. Cela eut l'air de réconforter le plus petit qui se retourna vers son oncle parasite.

- Je te présente Jyushiro Ukitake… Jyushiro, je te présente un cousin de mon père par alliance. Hayato Suzuki.

Jyushiro tendit respectueusement une main vers l'homme, mais celui-ci l'ignora et s'adressa à Ichigo.

- On peut savoir en quelle « qualité » tu le fréquentes !

Ichigo était en colère. Il sortit inconsciemment sa paire de lunette et observa son oncle avec beaucoup d'attention et lui lança, ironique :

- J'espère que tu n'auras rien à me demander prochainement…

- Pardon ?

- Tu snobes encore une fois Jyushiro comme tu viens de le faire et je te prie de croire que ce ne sera pas la peine de passer le pas de ma porte !

Le roux se retourna vers son amant et lui adressa un pauvre sourire.

- Excuse-moi, Jyushiro.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser… Tu n'es pas responsable.

- On y va ?

- Oui…

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie. L'oncle Kaede rejoignit Hayato.

- Il a de la distinction quand même !

- De qui tu parles ?

- Du petit ami d'Ichigo !

- Petit ami ? fit Hayato, stupéfait et effrayé. Merde !

- Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Je l'ai snobé !

- Et bien tu fais fort comme d'habitude !

- Attend, t'y crois toi ? Il était hétéro et l'autre n'a pas l'air « gay » ! Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire !

- Je vois surtout que tu as encore fait fonctionner ta politesse à plein régime. Et vu comment Ichigo regarde Ukitake, je peux te dire que tu n'as pas intérêt à faire de gaffe la prochaine fois. Il ne te le pardonnera pas….

- Je suis dans la merde !

- Comme tu dis !

Kaede était intérieurement heureux. Au moins, cela fermerait le clapet de ce type arrogant alors qu'il était une pièce rapportée. En tout cas, vu les regards amoureux qu'échangeaient les deux hommes, ceux qui toucheraient à un seul cheveu de Jyushiro Ukitake se feraient pulvérisés, se dit Kaede qui connaissait le caractère de son neveu. Un peu d'amusement, enfin !

_°0°0°0°0°0°0°_

_A bientôt !_


	12. Coup de Tonnerre !

bonjour à toutes et tous,

voici un nouveau chapitre...

Disclamer ! Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

Je voulais vous remercier pour toutes vos gentils reviews, ça me touche beaucoup !

Bonne lecture !

°0°0°0°0°

La voiture d'Ichigo attendait devant l'établissement. Il était quelque peu énervé, mais se dit qu'il n'allait pas laisser son oncle gâcher sa soirée. Il monta dans sa voiture et attendit que Jyushiro attache sa ceinture avant de démarrer. Il allait parler quand son portable sonna.

- Excuse-moi Jyushiro…

- Je t'en prie !

Ichigo mit son kit main libre.

- Oui ?

- Hum… c'est Byakuya

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- C'est Tamaki !

- Qu'y a-t'il ? la voix d'Ichigo était anxieuse tout à coup.

- Il fait des cauchemars et refuse de nous en parler. Il te veut et n'arrête pas de pleurer. J'avoue que je ne sais plus quoi faire. La voix de Byakuya semblait désespérée.

- J'arrive…

- Excuse-moi pour ton rendez-vous !

Ichigo glissa un regard de côté vers son amant quelques secondes. Et il vit un regard rassurant. Il se concentra sur la route. Une main venant se poser doucement sur la sienne.

- Ce n'est pas grave… J'arrive !

- À tout de suite !

La voix de Byakuya était hautement soulagée. Ichigo eut un sourire…

- Je te dépose chez toi. Je suis désolé, mais je devrais repartir tout de suite.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis. Je comprends fort bien. Je le vois suffisamment avec mes frères et sœurs.

- Oh… On est arrivé !

- Bien à demain…

- A demain…

Ils se regardaient, hésitants. Jyushiro eu un sourire et sortit.

- Soit prudent… et Ukitake claqua la porte !

- Jyushiro…

Mais Ukitake était déjà entré dans le hall de son immeuble. Ichigo soupira et se dirigea rapidement vers la maison des Kuchiki. L'orangé se rongea les sangs tout le long du chemin. Entre son fils et Jyushiro, sa tête ne savait plus très bien où elle devait aller. Il arrêta la voiture devant l'imposante entrée. Il entra rapidement et les domestiques s'inclinèrent. Hisanna se trouvait à la porte.

- Je suis désolée de gâcher ta soirée, mais il n'était vraiment pas bien.

- Je comprends…

- Byakuya est avec lui, il ne voulait pas de moi…

Elle semblait avoir le cœur brisé. Ichigo lui tapota l'épaule et la suivit. Ichigo eut à peine le temps de franchir le seuil de la chambre que Tamaki couru se jeter dans ses bras. L'enfant pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Qui a t'il ?

- Papa… Tu vas pas nous abandonné ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu as une nouvelle femme… tu vas nous abandonner !

- Qui t'as mis cette idée ridicule dans la tête ?

- A l'école, y'a Aiko qui dit que depuis que son père a une nouvelle femme, et bien il s'occupe plus d'elle. Et tonton Byakuya a dit que t'étais avec une femme… et tu n'étais pas avec nous !

Ichigo regarda Byakuya qui rougit violemment.

- Tu peux sortir deux minutes, Byakuya ?

- Euh… oui…

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Tu ne pouvais pas savoir.

L'oncle honteux se dirigea vers la porte. Hisanna le prit par la main et le couple sortit de la chambre.

- Tamaki… J'avais juste un rendez-vous ce soir !

- Tu nous abandonnes ! La voix de l'enfant était vindicative.

Ichigo s'assit sur le lit et prit son fils sur ses genoux.

- Tamaki… Papa va t'expliquer quelque chose… Tu veux ?

Hochement de tête du petit garçon qui avait encore les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Papa est tombé amoureux.

- Elle est gentille ?

Ichigo réfléchit un instant. Puis avoua lentement.

- Papa est tombé amoureux… La personne est très gentille.

- Elle est jolie ?

- Hum… Tamaki. La personne dont je suis tombé amoureux n'est pas une femme.

Le petit garçon le regarda, stupéfait.

- Tu es tombé amoureux d'un animal ?

- Non, pas vraiment… Je suis tombé amoureux d'un homme.

- Un homme ? Mais… mais t'en es un !

- Je le sais…

Tamaki réfléchit profondément à la chose. Ichigo avait l'impression d'entendre les rouages du cerveau de son fils.

- Tu l'aimes ? fit une voix féminine à la porte.

Ichigo rencontra les yeux de sa fille et ceux de son fils Sosuke. Il rougit légèrement, mais ne baissa pas les yeux. Il désigna une place à côté de lui. Kyoyuki vint s'asseoir à côté de son père, mais Sosuke le regardait entre ses yeux plissés, indécis.

- Oui… Beaucoup !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Sosuke.

- Pourquoi un homme ?

- Cela aurait pu être une femme… On ne choisit pas la personne qu'en on tombe amoureux.

- Mais c'est interdit ! lâcha son cadet.

- Qui l'interdit ?

- Ben… les gens !

- Je sais que c'est considéré comme mal d'aimer quelqu'un du même sexe que soi et je comprends que cela puisse vous troubler. Je voulais vous en parler dimanche, mais vous m'avez pris de court.

- Papa… euh… ça sera quoi pour nous ?

- Pardon ?

- Oui… si c'est une femme, ça devient une nouvelle maman…Tu comprends, fit Kyoyuki, mais un homme, ça devient quoi ? Puisque on a déjà un père…

- Ca ne sera pas une maman, c'est sur. Il ne sera pas votre papa non plus, mais il peut devenir votre ami, votre confident… quelqu'un d'autre sur qui vous pourrez vous reposer en dehors de papa, comme cela aurait été le cas si une femme m'avait accompagné. On peut appeler ça une sorte de deuxième papa.

- Je veux pas ! grinça des dents Sosuke. Je te l'interdis!

- Tu n'as pas à interdire… déclara Kyoyuki. Moi, je veux le rencontrer d'abord. Il est peut-être gentil. Après tout, c'est pas parce que papa aurait été avec une femme qu'on serait plus heureux.

- Moi, je veux le voir ! déclara Tamaki.

- Moi aussi ! rétorqua Kyoyuki.

- Pas moi… cracha Sosuke.

- Écoutez… Si j'organise une petite rencontre demain soir… ça vous irait ?

- Non ! hurla Sosuke qui partit en courant.

Ichigo voulu se lever, mais Tamaki s'accrocha à sa chemise.

- Papa… Tu crois qu'il va nous accepter ?

- Il sait déjà pour vous…

- Et il a dit quoi ? demanda Kyoyuki.

- Qu'il voulait vous rencontrer.

- Papa… Je ne suis pas tout à fait sure de vouloir qu'il soit dans nos vies. Tu comprends… c'est pas « normal » et je comprends Sosuke. Il t'aime beaucoup et tu es son modèle… fit raisonnablement sa fille. Mais, je ferais l'effort de le voir, parce ce que tu as l'air de beaucoup l'aimer. Je suis sure que Papy Isshin est au courant.

Ichigo hocha la tête.

- Il l'a déjà rencontré ?

- Non… Pas encore !

- Tant mieux… On sera au courant avant lui pour une fois !

- Papa… fit Tamaki.

Ichigo baissa les yeux vers son plus jeune fils.

- Tu ne nous abandonneras pas alors ?

- Bien sur que non… Là, nous essayons juste de nous connaître un peu plus.

- Tu l'as connu où ? demanda sa fille, curieuse.

- À mon travail !

- Oh… tu le connais depuis longtemps. On l'a déjà rencontré ?

- Non, vous ne l'avez jamais rencontré. Et, cela fait longtemps qu'il est dans l'entreprise, mais on se connaissait surtout de vue. Bon, les enfants, allez vous recoucher. Vous le verrez demain ou, s'il ne peut pas, on s'organisera pour que vous puissiez le voir rapidement.

- Tu viens me border aussi ! fit sa fille.

Ichigo avait fait regagner son lit à Tamaki. Il l'embrassa et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille. Cette dernière regardait le plafond. Puis, elle tourna la tête vers son père et lui dit :

- Tu sais, j'avais bien vu qu'entre maman et toi ça n'allait plus depuis longtemps. Alors, si demain je vois que c'est un type bien. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserais d'avoir un peu de bonheur dans ta vie, mais si je vois qu'il veut te faire du mal ou profiter de toi, je ne l'accepterais pas !

- Compris… Fit doucement Ichigo.

- Pour Sosuke… il faut qu'il se fasse à l'idée. J'ai du mal quand même…

- Je comprends ma puce. De toute façon, vous aurez aussi le temps de vous habituer…

- Bonne nuit papa… Au fait, il s'appelle comment ?

- Jyushiro.

- Jyushiro-san… Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit ma puce.

Ichigo quitta la pièce et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sosuke, mais il vit Hisanna et Byakuya devant la porte. Ils étaient incrédules.

- C'est vrai ce que viens de nous dire Sosuke ? demanda Hisanna.

- A propos du fait que ma petite amie est un homme ?

- Oui !

- Effectivement…

- Mais à quoi tu penses ? lui demanda Hisanna.

- Peux-tu préciser ta pensée ?

- Mais enfin, tes enfants… Tu vas les perturber avec ce genre de relation !

- Écoute, Hisanna. Que ce soit un homme ou une femme, quelle que soit le type de relation que je puisse avoir, cela aura des répercutions sur eux. Certes, le fait que ce soit un homme est plus difficile à digérer qu'une femme, ce qui serait plus logique de toute façon.

- Hisanna… Même si je n'approuve pas non plus… C'est sa vie ! Nous n'avons pas à intervenir.

- Mais regarde l'état dans lequel est Sosuke ! Et les autres enfants le prennent comment ? Je suis sur que Tamaki ne s'en remet pas.

- Tamaki le prend plutôt bien tout comme Kyoyuki.

- Pardon ?

- Ils veulent le rencontrer… Et j'organiserais ça demain soir.

- Tu n'y songes pas ?

- Oh que si…

- Mais et tes parents !!! Ils ne vont même pas être d'accord, j'en suis certaine !

- Hisanna ! fit calmement Byakuya.

- Ils sont au courant et m'ont donné leur bénédiction !

- Quoi ?

- Moins fort ! fit Byakuya. Il leva les yeux, exaspéré par de telles démonstrations hostiles. Tu vas réveillés les enfants… Et je te répète que cela ne nous regarde pas !

- Mais…

- Allez viens, on va aller dormir. Ichigo, j'ai fait préparer une chambre pour toi.

- J'ai rien pour aller travailler demain.

- J'ai des costumes plus « classique ». Tu pourras te servir.

- Mais…

- Non, je n'ai pas de T-shirt avec des têtes de mort et encore moins de ceintures cloutées ! Mais tu feras avec. Au lit tout le monde ! fit Byakuya d'un ton sec.

- Je vais aller voir Sosuke avant, marmonna Ichigo, mécontent.

- Bonne nuit ! Nous on va se coucher !

Byakuya entraîna sa femme peut coopérative derrière lui. Ichigo entra dans la chambre de son fils. Ce dernier pleurait sous la couverture. Ichigo s'installa au bout du lit et ne dit rien. Il attendait.

- Je vais dire quoi à mes copains ?

- Pour l'instant rien…

- Mais quand je devrais leur dire !

- Sosuke… Pour l'instant, je souhaite juste que tu le rencontres. Il est plus facile de parler de quelqu'un quand on le connaît.

- …

- Tu sais… J'aimais beaucoup ta mère !

- Je le sais ! grogna le fils. Tu ne voyais toujours que maman. C'est elle qui faisait plus attention à toi !

Ichigo eut un coup au cœur. Décidément, il n'y avait que lui pour être aveugle. Sosuke sortit de sous la couverture et scruta son père.

- Tu sais… Moi, je ne voulais pas que tu refasses ta vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Et si ça redevient comme avec maman ?

- Ta mère n'a jamais été méchante avec toi que je sache !

- Je ne dis pas qu'elle était méchante, mais elle faisait plus attention à nous ! Tout ce qui comptait c'était ses sorties et nous on devait toujours rester derrière et ne pas la gênée.

- Elle n'a pas eu une vie facile tu sais !

- Et toi ?

- Nous avons tous des difficultés dans la vie.

- Tu trouves toujours des excuses pour elle !

- Tu lui en veux à ce point là ?

- Oui ! Je ne t'en parle jamais… car, tu fais comme tu peux. Et puis, tu es fatigué le soir. Je le vois bien. Je suis assez grand pour le voir ! Mais… mais…

- Sosuke, laisse au moins une chance à Jyushiro.

- C'est comme ça « qu'il » s'appelle ?

- Oui !

- Bon, d'accord. Demain, je l'examinerai. Mais si je l'aime pas… tu me forces pas !

- Très bien…

Sosuke bailla. Il s'allongea dans son lit et plaça ses mains sous sa tête.

- Bonne nuit… papa

- Bonne nuit Sosuke !

Ichigo embrassa son fils et se leva pour se diriger vers la chambre que Byakuya lui avait réservée. Il se dit que le lendemain serait une longue journée pour lui. Il se frotta le crâne pour prévenir une migraine qui lui montait à la tête, passa le pyjama qu'on lui avait apporté et s'allongea dans le lit. Il songea à l'agréable soirée qu'il avait passée et repensa soudain à la façon dont ils s'étaient quittés. Jyushiro était-il en colère ? Catastrophe s'il ne pouvait pas venir. Il finit par sortir son portable et appela Ukitake à 3 heures du matin !

- Allô ! fit la voix d'Ukitake.

Ichigo aurai pensé qu'il dormait, mais apparemment pas du tout !

- C'est Ichigo.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Ton fils va mieux ?

- Oh… je viens d'avoir une longue discussion avec mes enfants…

- A propos ?

- De nous deux…

- Ichigo… cela va très vite entre nous. Et… j'ai l'impression que tout m'échappe là.

L'orangé s'assit sur son lit, le cœur battant.

- Tu…

- Je réfléchis depuis tout à l'heure et je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je n'ai aucun doute sur mes sentiments pour toi, mais… Ton clan, ton pouvoir, tes parents, tes enfants… tous sont au courant ou presque et notre relation ne fait que démarrer et j'ai l'impression… d'étouffer !

- Oh…

- Je souhaite repousser notre week-end ! J'ai besoin de réfléchir…

- Très bien. Comme tu voudras… Après tout, je t'ai donné le choix et je ne reviens pas sur mes décisions.

- Ichigo…

- Oui ? La voix du jeune homme était calme et posée.

- Je t'aime… Mais comprend moi…

- Je comprends. Soit en sur !

- Excuse-moi !

- Non… Excuse-moi d'avoir été si rapide et excuse-moi de t'avoir dérangé. Bonne nuit.

Ichigo éteignit son portable et ferma les yeux. Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire à pharmacie où il trouva ses anciens somnifères. Il en sortit un, prit un verre qui se trouvait également dans l'armoire à pharmacie et le remplit d'eau. Ensuite, il alla se coucher. Il ferma les yeux et attendit le sommeil. Il repoussa toutes ses idées. Il voulait oublier !

°0°0°0°0°0°

à bientôt pour la suite !


	13. Ne pas vivre sans toi

Suite aux menaces insistantes de Neverland25, je suis dans l'obligation de vous envoyer un nouveau chapitre...

Disclamer : Bleach est à Tite Kubo,

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review (j'ch'suis gentille après tout, deux chapitres le même jour !)

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo sentait qu'on le secouait. Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement et croisa le regard inquiet d'Hisanna.

- Oh mon dieu Ichigo… Tu m'as fait peur. Tu es brulant de fièvre et nous n'arrivions pas à te réveiller.

- Désolé… chuchota-t-il.

- Tu ne peux pas aller bosser comme ça. Je vais appeler ton chef de service pour l'avertir.

- Les enfants ?

- Byakuya les a emmenés à l'école. J'attends le médecin de famille, il va arriver.

- Bien…

Les yeux d'Ichigo ne voulaient plus rester ouverts. Il les ferma. La clarté lui faisait mal aux pupilles. Il voulait juste dormir. Il entendit vaguement une porte qui s'ouvrait et la voix de sa mère inquiète l'appeler. Il s'endormit à nouveau. Ichigo voulait juste oublier les derniers évènements et qu'on le laisse en paix !

°0°0°

Jyushiro se trouvait à son bureau quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il vit passer Urahara, accompagné d'un homme avec de longs cheveux bruns. Il avait de la distinction et il semblait plutôt froid.

- Yo, Jyuu-chan. Je suis passé pour te dire que Kurosaki ne sera pas là pendant quelques temps.

Jyushiro se sentit pâlir.

- Que se passe-t'il ?

L'homme impassible, haussa un sourcil et lui répondit froidement :

- Nous n'en savons rien pour l'instant. Hier soir, nous avons eu une conversation assez « pénible ». Enfin, surtout pour mon beau-frère…

Ukitake haussa un sourcil interrogateur

- Je te présente Byakuya Kuchiki, le beau frère d'Ichigo Kurosaki et accessoirement un de mes amis.

- J'aime beaucoup le mot accessoire ! marmonna Byakuya.

- J'ai su aussi qu'il passait chef de clan. Donc, il faudra penser à le remplacer définitivement. Dans combien de temps, Bya-kun ?

- Un mois…

- Franchement, vous auriez pu m'en parler avant.

- Je ne l'ai su qu'hier ! protesta Byakuya.

- Mais entre nobles, y'a pas des bruits qui courent ? Franchement, je comprends pourquoi Kurosaki était bizarre. Moi qui pensais qu'il était amoureux.

- Mais, il l'est ! répondit Byakuya, placide.

Kisuke se tourna alors vers le noble.

- C'est pas vrai ! Et de qui ?

- Cela ne te regarde en rien… De toute façon, je ne sais que son prénom et je ne l'ai pas sut directement de lui. C'est Tamaki qui m'en a parlé ce matin.

- Dit-le moi, je te dirai tout de suite de qui il s'agit. Insista Kisuke avec un sourire narquois.

Jyushiro n'écoutait plus. Il tapotait doucement son bureau et son esprit était tourné vers Ichigo et ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille. Il nageait en pleine confusion lorsque ce dernier l'avait appelé. Il avait l'impression de suivre sans pouvoir rien faire, ni rien dire, de prendre un train en marche. Il n'était pas de nature à se laisser porter par les événements et là, il avait l'impression de ne rien maîtriser. Mais, savoir Ichigo aussi mal… Mon Dieu… qu'avait-il dit au jeune homme. Il devait lui aussi se débattre dans un tas de problèmes complexes dont il était sur, il n'avait pas la moindre idée. Il n'avait pas eu peur d'exposer sa sexualité et lui comment il réagissait ?… Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être… Il se leva.

Urahara se tourna vers lui.

- Ça ne va pas, Jyushiro ? demanda Urahara.

En entendant le prénom, Byakuya sursauta. En voyant le teint livide de l'homme, il comprit à qui il avait affaire. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que l'homme que son beau-frère aimait ressemble à cela.

- Tu pourrais sortir un instant, Kisuke ? Je peux vous parler Kuchiki-sama ?

- Bien sur !

- Attend Jyuu-chan…

- S'il te plaît, Kisuke ! Rétorqua doucement Ukitake.

- Ok… Je vais aller voir Shunsui.

- Fait donc !

- Tu me rejoins tout à l'heure Bya-kun ?

- Je pense rentrer… Hisanna est très inquiète.

- Comme tu veux ! On se revoit bientôt… Salut !

Byakuya entra dans le bureau et ferma la porte. Il posa ses yeux anthracite dans les yeux marron tellement foncés d'Ukitake. Au premier abord il avait cru qu'ils étaient noirs. C'était franchement un bel homme qui respirait la distinction et la douceur. Son expression reflétait maintenant une réelle inquiétude.

- Je…Je suis.

- Vous êtes l'amant de mon beau-frère !

- Oui…

- Je l'ai compris en voyant votre regard et le prénom que Kisuke a employé.

- Je voudrais le voir…

- Vous allez quitter votre travail ?

- Je vais m'absenter. J'ai besoin de le voir... Hier, soir il m'a appelé et je n'étais pas bien. Je lui ai dit certaines choses que je n'aurai pas du. Je pense que c'est cela qui le rend malade.

- Oh… Déjà des disputes ?

Jyushiro leva son visage vers celui de Byakuya et une longue mèche de cheveux blancs glissa sur son épaule.

- S'il vous plaît. Il est inutile de faire ce genre d'observation. Je vous demande juste de me dire où il se trouve.

- Il est chez moi…

- Puis-je le voir ?

Byakuya observa l'homme devant lui. Le visage s'était tendu et il était clair qu'il ne se laisserait pas intimider par la noblesse de son interlocuteur. Et puis, pourquoi serait-il impressionné par lui, il sortait déjà avec Ichigo. Le silence devint pesant et finalement, Byakuya hocha la tête. Ukitake prit son téléphone et appela le bureau de Sasakibe.

- Sasakibe-san. Je vais devoir m'absenter une partie de la matinée, j'ai un problème personnel important à régler.

- …

- Non, mais je dois rentrer d'urgence.

- …

- Bien. A tout à l'heure.

Ukitake, prit sa veste sur son siège et se tourna vers Byakuya.

- Je vous suis.

- Vous prendrez la même voiture que moi. Je vous ferais reconduire.

Jyushiro baissa un peu les yeux pour regarder l'homme plus jeune et si arrogant. Pas qu'il ne l'aimait pas, mais il se dégageait un je ne sais quoi de non-humain de lui. Il se demanda comment Kisuke pouvait s'entendre avec cet homme ?

Ils se déplacèrent dans les couloirs et certains bruits commencèrent à circuler. Jyushiro se rendit compte qu'une des mèches de ses cheveux était restée coincée dans sa veste, et il fit un mouvement de la main pour la détacher, ce qui entraîna un regard stoïque sur lui.

- Vous les portez incroyablement longs.

Kisuke observa un instant l'homme brun et se dit que lui-même aimait porter ses cheveux longs. Il finit par lui répondre en sortant de la cage d'ascenseur.

- J'ai toujours aimé les porter long et j'avoue ne plus me rendre compte de la longueur qu'ils ont. L'habitude j'imagine…

Ils traversèrent en silence le parking souterrain. Byakuya observait l'homme plus vieux marcher à côté de lui. Il respirait la force tranquille. Il n'avait rien avoir avec ce qu'il s'était représenté. Dans sa tête, Ichigo devait sortir avec un gars comme lui… Quoiqu'il ne reprochait rien à son beau-frère, mais son look d'éternel adolescent, ne lui avait jamais laissé présager rien de bon. Mais de le voir en chair et en os... Enfin bref, il allait devoir mettre un rouleau adhésif sur la bouche de sa femme.

Jyushiro monta dans la voiture avec chauffeur du noble. Il s'installa sur la sellerie en cuir doré et observa l'extérieur. Il n'avait pas envie de jouer la politesse. De toute façon, il n'avait pas envie de jouer un rôle. Il resterait lui-même.

- Excusez-moi… Mais puis-je connaître votre nom ?

- Je m'appelle Jyushiro Ukitake.

- Ukitake… C'est un nom de clan ça!

Jyushiro se retourna de surprise vers Byakuya. Plus personne n'utilisait vraiment ce terme en parlant de sa famille.

- Exact !

- Qui est le chef de clan de cette famille ?

- Moi… Mais, nous ne nous considérons plus comme un clan.

- Pourquoi ? Votre famille est aussi ancienne que la mienne. Bien sur, si votre grand-père avait fait des choix plus judicieux…

- Vous savez mettre les gens à l'aise !

Byakuya avait parlé pour lui-même et rougit.

- Excusez-moi…

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence. Jyushiro avait posé sa tête sur son bras replié contre la vitre. Ses longs doigts jouaient avec ses cheveux. Jyushiro sortit de la voiture et ne fit absolument pas attention à la maison devant lui. Seul l'état de son amant l'intéressait. Son cœur se mit à battre très vite. Il monta les escaliers et arriva dans un très grand hall. Le brun marchait à côté de lui. Une porte s'ouvrit quelque part dans la maison et des pas précipités se firent entendre. Ukitake leva les yeux et rencontra une petite femme brune suivit plus calmement par un couple plus vieux.

- Bya… lança Hisanna… Ichigo est vraiment très mal…

Elle stoppa net et regarda l'homme élégant qui se trouvait devant elle. Elle prit le temps de le saluer et fut bientôt suivi par le couple qui paraissait également inquiet.

- Que se passe-t'il au sujet d'Ichigo ?

- Le médecin n'est pas capable de nous dire ce qu'il a ! Il a dit que c'est du surmenage et que c'est quelque chose de psychologique, car il n'a rien…

- Bonjour Isshin et Mazaki.

- Bonjour Byakuya…

Byakuya se tourna alors vers Ukitake et le présenta à l'assemblée qui semblait attendre.

- Je vous présente Ukitake Jyushiro. Il est le « petit » ami d'Ichigo.

Il avait appuyé sur le terme « petit » car l'autre devait être plus grand que lui de quelques centimètres.

- Ukitake-sama, je vous présente mon épouse Hisanna ainsi qu'Isshin et Mazaki Kurosaki, les parents d'Ichigo !

Jyushiro en aurait presque gémit de frustration. Rien… rien dans cette relation n'était normale. Il se résolut à présenter ses respects et le père d'Ichigo se dirigea vers lui et lui donna une accolade qui, il crut sur le coup allait lui déboîter l'épaule. Isshin se fit alors houspiller par sa femme qui lui dit qu'il n'avait vraiment aucun savoir vivre.

- Attends, Mazaki… Je lui souhaite la bienvenue dans la famille.

- Si c'est pour le tuer à la première rencontre, ce n'est pas la peine. Elle foudroya son mari du regard. Puis elle se tourna vers Jyushiro.

- Veuillez excuser mon mari qui n'a absolument pas de manières. Je vous souhaite également la bienvenue dans notre famille.

- Merci beaucoup.

Jyushiro essayait de garder son calme, mais la seule chose qu'il voulait pour l'instant c'était voir Ichigo. Cela devait paraître dans ses yeux car Mazaki le prit par la main et l'entraina à sa suite.

- Venez, je vais vous emmener le voir !

- Mazaki ! Pourquoi tu ne veux jamais me tenir la main à moi ? fit Isshin, jaloux.

- Parce que tu fais suffisamment l'imbécile comme ça !

- Moi ?! hurla Isshin. Je ne fais jamais l'imbécile. Et tu dois le respect à ton mari.

Isshin avait pointé un doigt en avant et son autre poing était posé sur sa hanche.

- Euh… fit Hisanna. Et si on allait prendre un thé ?

- Ouais… Allons à la cuisine se réchauffer un peu !

- Pardon ? fit Hisanna.

- Isshin… on n'est pas au manoir Kurosaki !

- Et alors ?

- On ne mange et on ne bois pas dans la cuisine ici.

- Dommage ! Au moins, tu serais moins coincé à l'heure actuelle.

Byakuya rougit et le foudroya du regard. Isshin lui colla alors une claque dans le dos et entraîna Hisanna dans la cuisine. Cette dernière jeta un coup d'œil en arrière et vit son mari se tenir l'épaule, ayant l'air de souffrir atrocement. Byakuya jura par les Dieux de l'Enfer qu'il enverrait rôtir Isshin et sa cuisine et tout ce qu'il pouvait représenter dans un trou bien profond. Il était sur que son épaule était démise.

°0°0°

Mazaki ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe d'entrer.

- Le médecin est sortit tout à l'heure. Il est juste fatigué.

- Merci…

- Prenez votre temps !

Jyushiro la remercia par un nouveau signe de tête et s'approcha du lit où le jeune homme dormait. Ce dernier était allongé sur le côté. Il avait les sourcils froncés et il était recroquevillé en position du fœtus. Ukitake tourna sur lui-même et vit une chaise près de la fenêtre. Il la porta à côté du lit et s'installa juste à côté du jeune homme. La veste de pyjama était un peu grande pour lui et il semblait plus frêle qu'a l'habitude. Jyushiro sentit les remords le ronger et se dit que sa bêtise lui faisait parfois dire certaines choses qu'il ne devrait franchement pas dire. Il soupira et fit glisser ses doigts dans les mèches courtes.

Ichigo grogna dans son sommeil. L'homme reprit son balayage de ses cheveux lentement. Il était si fragile… Son cœur se gonflait de tendresse au fur et à mesure qu'il le regardait. Ichigo finit par se réveiller et leva lentement ses yeux vers lui. Il vit tout de suite de la tristesse dans ces derniers.

- Ichigo… Pardonne-moi.

- Que fais-tu là ?

- Ichigo… Quand j'ai su ce matin que tu étais très mal, j'ai voulu te voir immédiatement…

- Pourquoi ? Le ton était un peu froid, mais ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à cacher la peine qu'il ressentait.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé pour hier soir. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Tout est tellement nouveau pour moi que lorsque je t'ai quitté, j'ai paniqué. Et lorsque tu m'as téléphoné, je me demandais si je serais capable d'être une ombre…

- Une ombre ?

- Ichigo regarde hier… Je ne fais que te suivre et je ne peux rien dire…

- Jyushiro… Tu ne seras pas une ombre. Pas pour moi en tout cas.

Il savait que Jyushiro avait en partit raison. Pour le clan, il serait moins qu'une épouse. Rien du tout. Cela le tracassa.

- Ichigo, je ne veux pas te quitter. J'apprendrais, mais pour être loin de toi et me faire du mauvais sang, je ne peux pas. Si tu es toujours d'accord… Je veux être ton compagnon pour aussi longtemps que tu pourras me supporter.

L'orangé le regarda fixement, comme si les mots avaient du mal à s'imprégner dans sa tête.

- Bien sur… fit- il soudainement.

Ichigo se redressa et Jyushiro s'assied à côté de lui. L'orangé replia ses jambes sous lui et enroula ses bras autour du cou du plus vieux. Ses doigts s'emmêlèrent tout de suite dans sa longue chevelure. Un sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Jyushiro.

- Je ne regrette pas d'avoir laissé pousser mes cheveux.

- Ne les coupe jamais…

- Ce ne sera pas difficile à tenir comme promesse !

Ils échangèrent un regard et Jyushiro se pencha lentement vers Ichigo. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Ukitake se sentit fondre à ce contact. Il avait été tellement inquiet et il s'en voulait tellement de ce qu'il avait dit… Il n'espérait même pas qu'Ichigo lui pardonne pour sa maladresse.

Ils finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre. Ichigo essaya de bailler discrètement, mais Jyushiro le poussa gentiment sur l'oreiller.

- J'ai su que tu étais surmené, alors tu vas te reposer !

- Tu restes avec moi ?

- Ichigo… je dois retourner travailler, j'ai quelques rendez-vous, mais demain, je vais m'arranger pour avoir ma journée. Et notre week-end est toujours réservé.

- Donc, demain on part quand même…

- Hum… si tu le veux toujours.

- Je ne voudrais rater ça pour rien au monde…

Ukitake se pencha vers Ichigo et embrassa doucement le jeune homme. Une de ses mèches effleura le visage du roux. Tout à coup, le visage d'Ichigo s'éclaira.

- Au fait, mes enfants veulent te rencontrer ce soir. Ils sont très inquiets et ils ont peur que je les abandonne pour toi.

- Oh… C'était le sujet de ta conversation…

- Entre autre ! Ils se demandent comment ils doivent t'appeler, et comment te considérer. Ils se demandent à quoi tu ressembles et si tu es « gentil ».

- Hum… ça va me rendre nerveux tout ça !

- Je m'en doute. Tu es d'accord ?

- Très bien… chez toi ?

- Oui… Je veux qu'on se rencontre chez moi. Ma belle-sœur, n'est pas encore au point avec notre relation…

- Oh.

- Je t'expliquerais.

°0°0°0°

- Mazaki, je te concède que cet homme a beaucoup de distinction et qu'il a l'air bien éduqué, mais je trouve que vous devriez faire en sorte qu'Ichigo se trouve UNE épouse. Même chose pour vous Isshin… Cela doit-être une déception pour vous tout de même.

Isshin se plaça derrière Mazaki et entoura tendrement ses épaules. Ils échangèrent un regard amoureux qui mit mal à l'aise la petite brune. Elle et Byakuya n'arrivaient pas à exprimer leurs sentiments en public.

- Ichigo a trouvé une personne qui l'aime et il a l'air de tenir terriblement à lui. Il est hors de question que je l'empêche de le voir. De plus, si nous acceptons notre fils tel qu'il est, vous n'avez pas à interférer dans notre décision. Je pense que notre fils a montré à plusieurs reprises qu'il était digne de confiance et qu'il se sortait très bien de toutes les situations. Alors, acceptez-le, mais si vous y trouvez à redire, ne le faites pas devant nous !

La voix de Mazaki trembla un peu lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots. Isshin avait resserré son étreinte autour des épaules de sa femme et finit par dire :

- Ichigo est, sans le faire exprès, tombé amoureux d'un homme qui a une lignée qui est très respecté parmi la noblesse. Personne ne viendra contester la place qu'il occupera auprès d'Ichigo.

- Mais il est ruiné… Peut-être…

- Il suffit, Hisanna, dit Byakuya. Je ne réprouve pas cette relation. De plus, Ukitake-sama semble être une personne sure. Le fait qu'il ait une fortune ou pas n'a aucune importance. Vous devriez le savoir.

Hisanna blêmit. Byakuya se donna une gifle mentale pour sa réflexion… Mais Hisanna, par ce qu'elle avait traversé au sein de sa propre famille était devenue très anxieuse, méfiante et parfois son point de vue était déformée. Il l'adorait, mais le sujet « homosexualité » semblait la perturber. Il ferait son enquête plus tard !

°0°0°0°

Jyushiro avait reprit son travail quand son bureau fut investit par Kisuke Urahara. Ce dernier ferma la porte derrière lui et s'installa dans le fauteuil en face de celui de Jyushiro.

- Donc, en fait… la petite amie de Kurosaki… C'est toi ?

Ukitake leva les yeux vers lui. Il était surprit

- Ne fait pas semblant Jyu-chan. Tout se recoupe et je sais que c'est toi ! En plus, tu es partit avec Byakuya… Donc avoue !

- Kisuke… Tu ne me lâcheras pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas avoué. Très bien ! Nous sortons ensemble !

- Je le savais ! bondit le blond.

Mais Jyushiro le menaça du regard.

- Si cela sort d'ici, tu auras affaire à moi. Je sais qui est au courant dans la société. Alors, ne t'avise pas à faire courir des bruits. En plus, Ichigo est vraiment fatigué alors ne va pas le harceler avec ton boulot !

- Oh… protecteur !

- Quand on travaille pour quelqu'un comme toi…

- Je sais… je sais… Donc, il me faut un remplaçant pour Kurosaki et un assistant de toute façon.

- Oui…

- Combien de temps ?

- Je ne sais pas. Mais vu la vie qu'il mène, je pense qu'il ne tiendra pas un an.

- Tu vas le rejoindre ?

- Pardon ?

- Il aura besoin de toi… et de tes talents « administratifs ». Tu vas travailler pour lui ?

- Ecoute… C'est mon problème et je n'en suis pas encore là !

- Ok… Tu es tendu ?

- Quand tu es là avec tes questions sur ma vie personnelle ! Oui…

- Il faudrait que tu sortes plus souvent !

- Si tu veux bien m'excuser… Maintenant, je dois rejoindre Yamamoto-sama.

- Ok… Tu ne me diras rien d'autres. Bon… bonne journée et à bientôt.

- Compte là-dessus !

Ukitake fronçait les sourcils lorsqu'il quitta son bureau. Kisuke était trop curieux !

0°0°0°0°0

Voili, voulou... Pardonnée ?


	14. Rencontre familiale

Bonsoir à toutes et tous !

J'avoue que j'ai eu la flemme d'envoyer un chapitre ! Mais... ce soir je vous envoie un chapitre de De toi Moi !

Disclamer : C'est à Tite ! Bah oui...

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite !

Bisous et merci à Yayuhe, Neverland25, Shizu Chou, Ykyria, Sleilo, Yuki180 et Tamia pour me laisser régulièrement des reviews...

0°0°0°0°0

Ichigo était rentré chez lui. Sa mère l'accompagnait avec les enfants. Elle lui avait proposé son aide pour recevoir le soir même son petit ami. Isshin, qui s'était joint à eux s'occupaient des gamins qui lui posait un tas de question. Voyant que leurs grands-parents ne semblaient pas du tout gênés par la relation que leur père avait avec un homme… Finalement, cela les calma un peu, mais pas complètement. Mazaki s'occupa des préparations délicates et son fils s'occupa de la table avec Kyoyuki qui était ravie. Elle finit par lui dire :

- Tu sais papa… Finalement, je vais être entouré d'hommes. S'il est mignon, je ne te dis pas la tête de mes copines !

- Kyoyuki… menaça son père.

- Quoi ? Tu sais que la mère de ma copine Cassie est partit aux Etats-Unis et que son père s'est marié avec une japonaise… Et bien, ça ne va pas du tout avec sa belle-mère. Alors, si je peux bien m'entendre avec… euh Jyushiro ? Enfin bref, ça sera super et s'il est beau… Wouah !!!

- Kyoyuki… gronda Ichigo.

- Quoi ? Je te disais juste ma façon de penser…

- Merci…

- Tu crois qu'il m'aimera ?

Ichigo observa sa fille quelques instants. Elle semblait excitée. Il finit par lui dire :

- Déjà, calme-toi… Et tu verras quand il arrivera. Essaye juste de ne pas le rendre nerveux avec toutes tes questions.

- Il est comment ?

- Tu verras quand il sera là !

- Franchement, c'est ton amoureux et t'es pas fichu de nous dire un mot sur son physique.

- Si c'est papa qui a choisit… il doit être beau ! lança Tamaki.

- N'importe quoi… lâcha Sosuke.

- Oui, mais il est grand, petit, moyen… Il est maigre, gros, mince ou il est blond, brun… chez pas moi… Qu'il nous en dise un minimum, s'écria Kyoyuki.

Mazaki entra et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Les enfants, vous feriez mieux d'aller vous habiller… Sinon, le pauvre Jyushiro va croire que mes petits enfants ne sont pas très présentables.

- Kami… Qu'elle robe vais-je porter !

Kyoyuki partit en courant dans sa chambre. Sosuke marmonna « Je m'en fous moi ! ».

- Sosuke Kurosaki ! Veuillez aller dans votre chambre pour vous changer, gronda gentiment Mazaki.

- Mais…

- Je vais t'aider si tu veux, proposa Ichigo.

- Ca va pas ! Je suis grand moi…

- Moi, je veux que tu m'aides ! déclara Tamaki.

Ichigo prit le plus petit dans ses bras et Isshin tira Sosuke avec lui. Celui-ci voulait se débarrasser de son grand-père.

- Papy lâche-moi ! J'ai plus deux ans…

- Pour moi, tu seras toujours petit. Comme mon petit Ichigo ! fit-il la larme à l'œil.

- Bon sang papa ! hurla Sosuke. Comment t'as fait pour endurer grand-père ?

- Je me suis « adapté » ! lâcha Ichigo.

- Mazaki ! hurla Isshin. Tu as entendu ton fils et ton petit-fils ? Ils ne m'aiment pas… dit-il en geignant.

- Isshin… soupira Mazaki. Tu es le plus gamin du lot. Arrête de faire des bêtises et occupe-toi normalement de Sosuke. Jyushiro va arriver et nous, nous ne serons toujours pas partit et les enfants seront à moitié habillés.

- D'accord… d'accord ! ronchonna le grand père réfractaire.

Après s'être débattu avec toute la famille, Isshin et Mazaki partirent. Mazaki prit Ichigo dans ses bras. Voyant l'air inquiet de son fils, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ichigo. Sois naturel. Je suis sure que tout se passera bien !

- Merci Maman.

Mazaki embrassa son fils sur la joue et lui adressa un regard d'encouragement. Isshin donna une tape dans le dos d'Ichigo qui ne broncha même pas.

- Franchement, Byakuya est une femmelette ! Pas capable d'encaisser un coup.

- Byakuya est normal… C'est Ichigo que tu as transformé en monstre ! lui dit Mazaki. Il n'est plus capable de ressentir la douleur ce petit !

- Petit ? hurla Isshin.

Mazaki fut exaspéré et tira Isshin par le bras et lui ordonna de la suivre, ce qu'il fit bien évidemment. Tous rentrèrent dans la maison.

- Il arrive dans combien de temps ? demanda Tamaki.

Ichigo regarda sa montre et son cœur palpita un peu.

- Hum… dans environ un quart d'heure …

- On fait quoi nous en attendant ? demanda Sosuke.

- Si tu veux jouer, tu peux…

- Chouette ! Il courut dans sa chambre.

Kyoyuki abreuva Ichigo sous un flot de questions. Ce dernier essayait de garder un œil sur le dîner et sur sa fille qui virevoltait partout dans la cuisine. Il voulut la faire sortir quand cette dernière renversa une carafe en verre. Elle se coupa au poignet.

- Papa ! hurla-t-elle.

Ichigo se précipita pour regarder l'entaille. C'était superficiel mais sa fille hurlait comme si elle allait mourir. Il ferma les feux de ses plaques et il ordonna à Tamaki de ne pas entrer dans la cuisine. Il envoya sa fille dans la salle de bain. Entre-temps, on sonna à la porte, mais Ichigo ne l'entendit pas car sa fille couvrait tout bruit avec ses pleurs. Sosuke, qui était allé voir, haussa les épaules en la traitant de « chochotte » ! Cette dernière était folle de rage et l'envoya au diable. Ichigo la réprimandait pour son langage, quand il entendit une voix douce derrière lui…

- Je peux t'aider, Ichigo ?

Sosuke, Kyoyuki et Ichigo le regardèrent, stupéfiés… Jyushiro était au chambranle de la porte et Tamaki le tenait par la main !

°0°0°

Jyushiro était très nerveux en montant la petite pente qui menait à la porte de la maison. Il fronça les sourcils. Il entendait hurler derrière la porte. Il eut un frisson d'angoisse. « Pourvu que cela se passe bien ! » Il sonna à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Surpris, il essaya à nouveau et la porte s'ouvrit. Il ne vit pas Ichigo ouvrir alors il baissa son regard et vit un Ichigo miniature devant lui.

- Bonsoir, Monsieur, murmura le jeune garçon.

- Bonsoir…

- Je suis Tamaki Kurosaki. Il s'avança et lui tendit la main pour le saluer.

Jyushiro entendit les hurlements derrière le garçon mais en fit abstraction. Il se mit à la hauteur du jeune garçon, lui prit la main et la serra solennellement.

- Enchanté, je suis Jyushiro Ukitake.

- Je sais… Vous êtes la petite amie de papa !

Nouveaux cris. Jyushiro haussa un sourcil. Tamaki soupira.

- C'est ma sœur. Elle a encore fait des bêtises. Elle a cassé une carafe dans la cuisine et elle s'est coupé un peu, mais il faut toujours qu'elle hurle quand y'a du sang.

Il prit la main de Jyushiro dans la sienne.

- Viens avec moi !

Jyushiro ferma la porte derrière lui et suivit le garçonnet. Ils passèrent devant la cuisine inondée et s'arrêtèrent devant la salle de bain. Ichigo était à genoux sur le sol et devant lui se tenait une préadolescente qui avait des cheveux noirs. Elle ressemblait quand même à son père. Un garçon un peu plus vieux que Tamaki se tenait aussi dans la salle de bain. Celui-ci ne ressemblait pas du tout à Ichigo. L'adolescente jura et son père la réprimanda. L'autre gamin ricana… Il proposa son aide et tous se retournèrent, surpris de le voir !

°0°0°

- Jyushiro ?

- Tamaki m'a fait entrer… apparemment, tu n'avais pas entendu et je vois que tu avais une urgence, fit-il avec son doux sourire.

- Wouah ! s'écria l'adolescente. Que vous êtes beau ! Papa… Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit !

- Kyoyuki tu te calmes tout de suite !

- Mais…

- Tu te tais maintenant et laisse toi faire…

Ichigo se tourna vers Ukitake, légèrement gêné.

- Excuse-moi Jyushiro. Met toi à l'aise, j'arrive tout de suite. Tamaki et Sosuke voulez-vous bien lui montrer le salon, s'il vous plaît ?

- Viens… Tamaki tira sur la main de Jyushiro.

Jyushiro se laissa entraîner mais décida de faire autre chose que d'accompagner les garçons. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il se tourna vers Tamaki et lui dit :

- Reste ici. Je vais ramasser le verre, d'accord ?

- D'accord !

- Papa va le faire ! objecta Sosuke.

- Ton papa est occupé… et il serait dommage que vous vous blessiez… n'est ce pas ?

Sosuke haussa les épaules.

- Je vais jouer moi ! Et il disparu en courant.

- Moi, je te regarde… dit le plus jeune.

- Si tu veux, mais n'entre pas.

Jyushiro retira sa veste et ses longs cheveux se déplacèrent lentement le long de son dos. Il se déplaça avec précaution dans la grande cuisine. Il prit un à un tous les morceaux de verre brisé. Il demanda à Tamaki où était la poubelle. Celui-ci lui désigna le meuble sous l'évier.

- C'est la poubelle bleue pour le verre.

- Merci beaucoup !

Jyushiro prit un rouleau de papier absorbant. Il commença à placer quelques feuilles sur le sol et fit la grimace. Il aurait besoin d'autre chose.

- Attend, Jyushiro, s'écria Ichigo. Laisse-moi m'occuper de cela.

Ichigo se dirigea rapidement vers un tiroir, en sortit un sac plastique et ramassa rapidement les feuilles de papier absorbant. Il prit une petite serpillière et ramassa tout le liquide qui était sur le sol. Jyushiro se redressa et leva les yeux pour rencontrer deux paires d'yeux ambre brillants. Apparemment, il avait un fan-club. La jeune fille se dirigea vers lui :

- Moi, je m'appelle Kyoyuki Kurosaki !

- Enchanté, Jyushiro Ukitake…

- Franchement, vous avez vraiment des super beaux cheveux. J'aimerais avoir les mêmes… enfin pas blanc comme vous. J'aime ma couleur de cheveux ! Et puis, ils sont comme ceux de maman.

- Arrête de parler ! s'exclama Tamaki.

- Je fais ce que j'veux ! rétorqua Kyoyuki.

- Nan… Papa… Kyoyuki mo...polie la conversation !

- Monopolise…

- Oui... et bien elle fait !

- « elle fait ! » T'as une façon de parler…

Jyushiro eut un petit sourire. Ichigo leur demanda :

- Oh lieu de vous chamailler… Faites lui visiter la maison.

- Ouais ! Allez viens, je vais te montrer.

Jyushiro fut tiré par deux mains et il fit donc le tour de la maison accompagné des deux gamins. Il eut droit à toute l'historique de la famille Kurosaki. Il visita les chambres où des photos des parents étaient visibles. Ukitake savait maintenant à qui ressemblait Sosuke. La maison était grande mais pas trop. Kyoyuki ne put s'empêcher de faire visiter la chambre de son père à Jyushiro avec un sourire en coin.

L'espace d'Ichigo était différent du reste de la maison qui était très féminin. Là, les couleurs chocolat et anis ressortaient. L'ambiance était dépouillée et très zen. Seules quelques photos étaient disposées sur la commode. Toute représentait Ichigo et sa femme. Une plus grande que les autres les montraient tous les deux en uniforme scolaire. Cela devait remonter au lycée vu l'âge qu'ils devaient avoir. Ils avaient l'air insouciants et heureux. Ichigo n'avait plus cet air là !

Jyushiro voulut quitter la pièce mais Kyoyuki se dirigea vers la fameuse photo. Elle prit le cadre entre ses mains et se dirigea vers Ukitake.

- Mon père et ma mère sont heureux sur cette photo, murmura t'elle.

- Cela se voit ! répondit-il doucement.

- Nous on l'a jamais vus sourire comme ça ! répondit enfin Kyoyuki.

- Peut-être parce ce qu'à l'époque du lycée on a moins de soucis.

- Vous croyez ? Ce n'est pas nous qui le rendons malheureux ?

Jyushiro lui répondit calmement.

- Je suis sur que votre père est très heureux de vous avoir, mais entre l'adolescence et l'âge adulte nous traversons beaucoup d'épreuves et parfois on oublie les choses qui nous rendaient heureux à cette époque là !

- Hum… Je veux pas grandir alors ! déclara Kyoyuki. Elle reposa le cadre et sourit à l'homme. Venez, on va rejoindre papa.

Ils quittèrent la pièce et Jyushiro soupira. Ce n'était pas facile d'être confronté directement à des questions aussi sensibles. Ichigo avait finit de débarrasser et avait remit ses plaques en route.

- Ils t'ont fait visiter ?

- Oui… Jyushiro arborait un sourire tranquille.

- Tant mieux. Où est Sosuke ?

- Il joue à la console.

- Excuse-moi un instant !

Ichigo partit en quête de son cadet qui jouait effectivement à la console.

- Allez, éteint moi ça et viens avec nous… Nous allons manger !

- Ouais, ouais. J'arrive…

Il n'était pas pressé de les rejoindre. C'était quoi ce type avec de longs cheveux ?

Finalement, tous le monde mit la main à la pâte pour le repas, le passage des plats et le débarrassage. Même Sosuke qui était grognon au départ s'était laissé gagner par l'humeur plutôt festive de la soirée. Les gamins ne discutèrent que de leurs copains, de l'école, des bêtises qu'ils avaient faites et des travers de leur père qu'ils s'amusèrent à taquiner gentiment. Ichigo envoya tout le monde au bain. Le lendemain ils avaient école et les enfants étaient excités de passer le week-end avec leurs grands-parents. La sortie au zoo, le cinéma et ils allaient faire du cheval… Bref, Jyushiro laissa Ichigo s'occuper de ses enfants et mit la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle en attendant. Il débarrassa aussi la cuisine.

Kyoyuki déboula d'ailleurs en chemise de nuit pour lui demander une histoire, suivit de Tamaki et d'un Sosuke hésitant. Ichigo arriva sur leurs talons et le regarda, un peu gêné par toute cette attention. Jyushiro lui adressa un sourire apaisant et se laissa conduire par les gamins. Bientôt, les gamins étaient captivés par l'histoire que ce dernier leur lisait. Ichigo était appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte et écouta l'histoire avec un petit sourire. Son amant était un véritable conteur d'histoire, les gamins buvaient littéralement ses paroles. A la fin, ils en réclamèrent une autre, mais Ichigo les menaça de ne pas faire de cheval le dimanche s'ils n'obéissaient pas. Rien de tel que le chantage !

Tout ce petit monde couru dans leur lit lorsqu'Ichigo leur fit du chantage. Tous eurent droit à leurs bisous de l'un et de l'autre. Ichigo eut un léger sourire. Jyushiro avait été adopté. Ils sortirent calmement et Ichigo se dirigea vers la cuisine où il se fit un café.

- Tu veux du thé ?

- Hum…

Jyushiro avait enlacé la taille de l'orangé et avait enterré son visage dans le cou de son amant. Il l'embrassa tendrement à la base de sa nuque.

- C'est comme ça tous les soirs ?

- Humm… ça peut-être pire !

- Oh…

- Ca a été ?

- Très bien… J'aime beaucoup cette ambiance. Ca me rappelle l'ambiance chez mes parents.

Ukitake fit tourner lentement Ichigo contre lui. Il glissa une main derrière son cou et une autre autour de sa taille. Il se pencha et mordilla la lèvre inférieure de l'orangé.

- J'ai eu envie de t'embrasser toute la soirée ! murmura-t-il à son oreille. Tu vas mieux ?

- Oui… je vais mieux et moi aussi, j'ai eu envie de t'embrasser, chuchota Ichigo.

Ce dernier se méfia de ses enfants. Savait-on jamais… Jyushiro se pencha plus vers lui et glissa lentement sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il se laissa faire et il lui accorda le passage de sa bouche quand il le lui demanda. Ichigo ferma les yeux et glissa ses deux bras autour du cou de son amant. Le baiser était tendre mais exigeant.

Quand ils se détachèrent, Ichigo sentit sa poitrine se soulever durement. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent longuement. Les émotions se bousculaient…

- Jyushiro… Maintenant que tu connais un peu « mon » monde et ma famille… Quelle est ta réponse ? demanda anxieusement Ichigo.

Un petit silence s'installa et finalement Jyushiro lui murmura au creux de l'oreille :

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille comme la tienne… et j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un homme comme toi près de moi. Je te l'ai déjà donné ma réponse ce matin mais si c'est le fait que je voie tes enfants qui te tracassaient, je te rassure. Il me faudra plus que cela pour te quitter.

Il se releva un peu et caressa la joue de son amant. Il plongea longuement ses yeux noirs dans les yeux ambre.

- Je t'aime Ichigo. Je ne pensais pas vivre un coup de foudre dans ma vie… Mais, tu es là et il n'est pas question que je gâche cette chance qu'il m'est donné de vivre près de toi. Alors, oui, je vais rester près de toi !

Le cœur d'Ichigo battait très fort dans sa poitrine. Il pensait même que Jyushiro pourrait le sentir. Il frissonna aux derniers mots prononcés doucement par son amant. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressentit cette excitation provoquée par une déclaration… de ces moments particuliers qui vous font sentir plus vivant et où on a l'impression que le sang coule plus vite, que l'adrénaline vous pousse vers des sommets ? Les mains d'Ichigo glissèrent vers la mâchoire d'Ukitake et ses mains tombèrent lentement vers sa large poitrine. Il sentit que le cœur de ce dernier battait aussi vite et aussi fort que le sien. Étaient-ils atteints par la même fièvre ? Il adressa alors un vrai sourire à l'homme en face de lui et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Je t'aime aussi tellement Jyushiro. Moi non plus, je n'ai pas envie de gâcher la chance qu'il m'est donné de pouvoir t'aimer…

Les deux hommes se regardèrent, très troublés. Jyushiro prit Ichigo contre lui et le serra très fort, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte.

- J'ai envie de toi ! gémit Jyushiro contre son oreille.

Ichigo, que les longs discours n'intéressait plus prit la main de son amant et la fit glisser le long de son corps pour la placer contre son aine. Jyushiro le regarda, surprit.

- Tu n'es pas le seul… souffla l'orangé.

- Mais…

Ichigo avait interrompu sa protestation par un baiser. Il n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'échapper. Il avait attendu trop longtemps…

_0°0°0°0°0_

_A bientôt pour la suite..._


	15. Vacances

coucou les filles !

Comme je vois que vous êtes accro à cette fic, je vous envoie pour ce week-end un nouveau chapitre en espérant que vous apprécierez ! Au fait, si des envies de meurtres vous apparaisses en cours de route pour l'auteur, sachez que je sais me défendre !!! Ceinture noire en bêtises en tout genre...

Disclamer : Bah, c'est à ...Tite Kubo ! Vous y avez cru hein ? niark, niark !

Bonne lecture à toutes et tous !

* * *

Ichigo se laissa aller contre la poitrine de Jyuushiro, ses bras rampant autour de ses épaules et effleurant ses longs cheveux. Relevant son visage vers l'homme qui le serrait contre lui tendrement. Il vit la physionomie de son amant se rapprocher et le laissa butiner son visage de baiser et ferma les yeux. Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il ne s'était pas abandonné de cette manière. Ne plus penser à rien… Il entrouvrit les yeux quand il sentit une bouche caresser la sienne. Il répondit avec la même tendresse qui se transformait peu à peu en urgence. Ichigo sentit les mains de Jyuushiro parcourir de plus en plus fiévreusement son dos… Ichigo sentit un courant électrique le traverser lorsqu'une des mains d'Ukitake passa sous sa chemise pour explorer sa peau. Il gémit doucement…

Ichigo rejeta lentement sa tête en arrière quand les lèvres d'Ukitake glissèrent le long de son cou. L'orangé fit glisser ses mains sur le buste de son amant et ses doigts s'attaquèrent à sa chemise… Quand Ichigo entendit une petite voix demander :

- Papa, j'ai soif !

Immédiatement les deux hommes se détachèrent et Ichigo dut reprendre sa respiration avant de regarder Tamaki se tenant sur le pas de la porte. Il ne l'avait pas entendu approcher… Il adressa un faible sourire à son fils qui l'observait, les sourcils froncés.

- Je… je te donne un verre d'eau ! Viens… ajouta doucement Ichigo.

Ukitake s'était tourné vers le plan de travail derrière lui. Le roux l'entendait reprendre sa respiration. Pour Ichigo la voix de Tamaki avait eu le même effet sur lui qu'une douche froide mais il comprenait que son amant ait besoin d'un peu de temps. Il se dirigea vers le meuble où se trouvait les verres et entendit Tamaki demander à Ukitake.

- Tu es malade Jyuushiro-san ?

- Non… non. Je vais bien… dit-il d'une voix sourde.

- Tiens, Tamaki…

Ichigo tendit le verre d'eau à son fils qui se dirigea vers son père pour le prendre. Le jeune garçon laissa glisser ses yeux de l'un à l'autre, scrutateur, mais il ne dit rien. Ichigo, a qui cela vrilla les nerfs, finit par demander :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Ichigo.

- Hé bien… Jyuushiro-san t'embrassait, papa ? fit Tamaki, crûment.

Ichigo observa une seconde son fils et lui avoua en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Oui ! Cela te dérange ?

- Bah… je ne t'ai jamais vu embrasser maman !

L'orangé rougit légèrement. Depuis que Tamaki était arrivé, ils ne s'embrassaient quasiment plus. Les trois dernières années avec sa femme avait été un désert affectif ! Alors c'était plutôt normal qu'il ne s'en rappelle plus.

- Cela te dérange ?

- Non ! Je l'aime bien Jyuushiro-san… et puis, les personnes qui s'aiment s'embrassent. J'ai vu ça à la télé et papy et mamy, je les ai vus s'embrasser aussi… Moi aussi, je peux embrasser ma copine Aiko ?

- Euh… tu es un peu jeune pour cela Tamaki ! répondit son père. Maintenant, retournes te coucher et ne te trouve pas d'excuse pour revenir ici !

Ichigo renvoya son garçon au lit et rejoignit Jyuushiro qui était toujours figé dans la cuisine. Il l'enlaça et son amant lui adressa un léger sourire.

- Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout…

- Je ne l'ai pas entendu… désolé…

- Ce n'est rien, mais je crois que je vais attendre demain ou tout à l'heure, fit-il en jetant un œil sur sa montre, pour reprendre où nous en étions.

Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il demanda brièvement…

- Que feras-tu lorsque nous serons ensemble ?

- Déjà… fit l'homme aux cheveux blancs, on sera dans notre chambre… Donc, il y aura moins de risque que nous soyons interrompues.

- Ils pourront entrer tu sais…

- Oui… mais notre porte sera fermée et même si ce n'est pas à clef, on aura le temps de se reprendre « contenance ».

Ichigo l'observait absolument pas convaincu, mais il n'insista pas. L'orangé se demanda si ce n'était pas lui-même qui avait un problème dans le fond. Il prenait tout avec tellement de distance… Comme si tout allait de soi ! Il pensa définitivement qu'il n'était pas normal.

- Jyuushiro...

- S'il te plaît ! répondit ce dernier. Je préfère que nous nous voyions tout à l'heure.

Il s'était tourné vers l'orangé et avait planté son regard dans le sien. La détermination qu'y lut Ichigo lui fit comprendre qu'il était inutile d'insister. Jyuushiro se dirigea tranquillement vers sa veste et l'enfila. Il passa devant son amant et lui prit la main au passage. Il avait enlacé ses doigts aux siens et lorsqu'il s'arrêta près de la porte, Ichigo sentit la tension de ces derniers. Ukitake se retourna et l'embrassa très brièvement, si bien que le roux cru l'avoir imaginé.

- A demain Ichigo...

- A demain, répondit mécaniquement le jeune homme.

Jyuushiro ouvrit la porte et la referma sur lui. Ichigo resta bêtement devant, hébété. Puis, il se reprit et ouvrit la porte d'entré et se lança sur les traces de l'homme aux cheveux blanc, mais il vit les phares de sa voiture descendre déjà la route qui donnait sur l'une des artères principale de la ville.

Ichigo tapa son poing contre le mur de l'entrée.

- Aïlle ! 'tain ça fait mal... marmonna t'il.

Il regagna sa maison et lorsqu'il se coucha il se promit que la prochaine fois serait la bonne. Quoiqu'il ne voyait pas comment on pourrait les empêcher d'aller jusqu'au bout ! Il commençait à redouter ce moment à être toujours interrompu.

°0°0°

Ichigo avait préparé sa valise. Le matin, au petit déjeuner Tamaki avait parlé du "bisou" entre leur papa et son petit copain. Sosuke avait fait une grimace de dégoût et Kyoyuki avait bondit sur sa chaise. Elle lui demanda de raconter les détails "croustillants". Finalement et avec beaucoup de mal, Ichigo avait réussi à mettre les enfants à l'école. Enfin, surtout sa fille. Sosuke s'était sauvé et Tamaki avait attendu sagement que son père l'emmène dans sa classe. Ichigo leur avait à nouveau expliqué dans la voiture que c'était leur grand-mère qui viendrait les chercher le soir même.

Quand il fut de retour chez lui, Ichigo rangea rapidement la maison et boucla sa valise. Il se demandait bien où Jyuushiro avait réservé. Ensuite, il sentit tracassé... Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à l'épisode de la veille. Il avait mangé rapidement et commença à regarder l'heure continuellement. Il trouva le temps long. Du coup, il alla s'enfermer dans son bureau et ouvrit son ordinateur. Il avait reçu des dossiers de la part de Kisuke au cas où il aurait "le temps". Ichigo soupira... puis, décida de commencer à bosser. De toute façon, il n'avait que ça à faire !

Il mit ses lunettes et plongea dans l'univers virtuel. Le temps fila sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et quand enfin il entendit sonner à la porte, il était presque 18 h 30. Il se leva et se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte. Il fit entrer Jyuushiro qui le regardait, interrogateur.

- Excuse mon retard. Mais, on m'a finalement téléphoné pour travailler et je ne pouvais pas refuser. Je viens juste de sortir... Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda le plus vieux.

- Euh non... Tout va bien ! Je travaillais sur mon ordinateur. Kisuke m'a envoyé des dossiers à peaufiner avant de les rendre.

- Tu as travaillé ?

- Oui... ça m'arrive. Je t'en avais parlé, je crois...

- Je ne pensais pas que...

- Le temps m'a paru moins long. Si tu le permets, je vais les envoyer à Urahara.

- Il serait mal venu pour moi de refuser, rétorqua Jyuushiro.

- Ma valise est prête. Nous n'avons plus qu'à partir ! le rassura le roux.

Tout en parlant, Ichigo s'était dirigé vers son bureau placé entre la cuisine et sa chambre. Ce n'était pas une grande pièce, mais Jyuushiro vit que l'ordinateur de son amant n'avait vraiment rien à envier à celui qu'il possédait à son travail. Il s'était penché sur son écran pour se mettre à taper rapidement sur le clavier puis appuya sur entrée.

Ichigo s'étira et retira ses lunettes. Il les laissa sur le bureau.

- Tu ne les prends pas ? demanda son amant.

- J'en ai surtout besoin pour travailler. C'est pour le confort visuel. Si je n'en porte pas au bout d'un moment mes yeux se révulsent.

Ichigo observa son amant et ressentit de la gêne.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda t'il enfin.

- Je me demandais si tu étais fâché pour hier. Je suis parti brutalement.

- Perplexe surtout. Est-ce c'est loin où tu m'emmènes ?

- Environ 2 heures de route !

- Et bien... Je pense que nous devrions y aller.

Ichigo regardait sa montre, il était presque 19 h !

- Allons-y.

Les deux hommes quittèrent la maison rapidement. Avant qu'Ichigo s'installe dans la voiture de Jyuushiro, ce dernier lui vola un baiser.

- J'ai cru que je n'y aurais pas droit...

- Baka !

Ichigo se redressa et passa un bras autour de ses épaules et se redressa un peu pour lui rendre son baiser. Jyuushiro eut un doux sourire. Il se détendit enfin et gagna sa place derrière le volant.

- J'espère que la destination te plaira... souffla le plus vieux.

- Si tu y es... cela me suffit !

Ukitake ne dit rien, mais fut intérieurement très touchés par ces paroles. L'ambiance était beaucoup plus détendue qu'au départ et ils discutèrent à bâtons rompus sur la route de leurs goûts en matière de films, de musique, des souvenirs amusants, et la discussion dériva sur leur lieu de travail. Ichigo posa une question à son amant...

- Tu es entré il y a combien de temps dans la société ?

- Hum... environ une quinzaine d'année !

- Et tu étais Directeur des Ressources Humaines il y a environ 5 ans ?

- Oui... En fait, je crois que j'étais là lors de ton recrutement.

- Je ne me souvenais plus... Bizarre ! Je me souviens de Kisuke et qu'il devait y avoir deux autres personnes, mais je ne me souvenais plus qui pouvait être là !

- Moi, c'est certain. Yama-jii demande toujours ma présence au cours de recrutement.

- C'est étonnant quand on y pense que tu ne m'ais pas fait d'effet à l'époque.

- On avait chacun notre vie à ce moment-là et peut-être pas les mêmes aspirations.

- Tu avais quelqu'un à l'époque ?

- ... Oui !

Jyuushiro avait légèrement froncé les sourcils.

- Je ne sais rien de ton passé, Jyuushiro, remarqua Ichigo.

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux puis Ichigo reprit.

- Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler maintenant, tu n'es pas obligé...

- Je ne veux pas gâcher notre séjour. Je te promets de t'en parler, mais je n'en ai pas la force maintenant...

- J'attendrais...

Ichigo avait posé une de ses mains sur la main d'Ukitake qui était posé sur la boite de vitesse. Ce dernier fut surpris et se rendit compte que ce simple geste le détendait. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il s'était crispé à l'évocation de son passé !

Bientôt, ils traversèrent une forêt de pin. Ichigo fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait l'endroit, il y venait souvent avec ses parents lorsqu'il était petit. Un membre du clan tenait l'établissement. Il se promit de ne rien dire à Jyuushiro par peur de gâcher son plaisir. Et il ne pensait pas que le personnel le reconnaîtrait. Depuis le temps qu'il n'était pas venu ! La voiture vint se garer doucement devant une grande porte d'entrée d'un établissement thermal coûteux. Un voiturier vint récupérer les clefs pour garer la voiture, et des membres du personnel récupérèrent leurs valises.

Ils entrèrent dans le vaste hall ou des grandes dalles noires et grises d'ardoise parsemaient le sol. De grandes plantes vertes et un petit jardin sec agrémentaient le tout. Une fontaine coulait près de la réception et le doux bruit de l'eau apaisait l'atmosphère feutrée du lieu. Jyuushiro se dirigea vers l'accueil récupérer les clefs.

Ichigo vit les coups d'œil lancés sur lui et Jyuushiro. Il suivit ce dernier quand on lui demanda de suivre l'hôtesse habillée d'un kimono traditionnel. L'orangé traversa le hall pour rejoindre son amant et glissa un regard sur le côté et vit les regards moqueurs du personnel posés sur lui et Ukitake. Son amant ne s'en était pas rendu compte et son sourire chaleureux lui fit oublier la désagréable sensation d'être épiée et moquée.

Ichigo reconnu les couloirs et vit qu'on les emmenait vers les suites de l'établissement. Il eut un léger sourire en pensant à l'organisation qu'avait du avoir Ukitake. Il savait que c'était carrément impossible d'avoir des réservations dans cet établissement avant de s'y prendre au moins un an à l'avance. L'endroit était particulièrement soigné et "romantique". Ichigo eut le souffle coupé en entrant dans la suite la plus cossue du lieu. Il avait l'impression d'être retourné dans le Japon du XIXème siècle.

On avait posé leurs valises au milieu de la pièce et leur texture moderne jurait avec le lieu si classique. Le sol en bois verni était ciré, les meubles noirs, les nattes et les murs faits en croisillons de bois et feuilles blanches donnaient un air ancien à la chambre.

- Viens Ichi, je vais te faire visiter...

Jyuushiro avait renvoyé l'hôtesse qui s'était retirée gracieusement. Jyuushiro avait enlacé la main gauche de son amant et le tira vers la chambre spacieuse. Sur une estrade se trouvait un immense futon. Le bois qui couvrait une grande partie de la pièce et le peu de décoration invitait à la relaxation. Ichigo vit que la porte coulissante donnant sur la terrasse était ouverte. Il se sentit entraîné par Jyuushiro et vit que derrière l'ouverture se trouvait des bains privés. Il frissonna légèrement.

- Ça te plaît ? demanda Jyuushiro, légèrement anxieux.

- Comment cela pourrait-il ne pas me plaire ?

Ichigo adressa un sourire espiègle à l'homme plus vieux. Ce dernier lui adressa un doux sourire, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa légèrement. Il chuchota à son oreille :

- J'ai demandé à ce que nous soyons servit dans la pièce d'à côté. Comme cela nous pourrons prendre un bain ensemble... après !

- Hum... un programme intéressant ! fit Ichigo d'une voix caressante.

Il avait enlacé son partenaire et le regardait avec un petit sourire.

- Tu vas me faire perdre la tête... marmonna Jyuushiro.

- J'y compte bien... fit le plus jeune qui s'attaquait déjà à la nuque de son amant.

- Ichi... s'il te plaît... hier, j'ai eu un mal fou à me reprendre lors de l'interruption de Tamaki...

Il haletait maintenant. Ichigo grignotait son oreille consciencieusement et sa langue rugueuse avait trouvé un point sensible derrière son oreille.

- Ichi... je ne sais pas si... c'est raisonnable.

- Hum ?

- Pourquoi j'ai toujours l'impression de parler dans le vide ? se plaignit le plus vieux.

- Je n'entends pas ce que tu me dis.

Les mains souples d'Ichigo avait glissé sous la chemise de Jyuushiro et caressaient la peau ferme et pourtant si douce de l'homme qui eut toutes les peines du monde à entendre l'hôtesse. Il se détacha à grande peine de son amant et voyant son air d'incompréhension il chuchota, la gorge nouée :

- Le service est là !

- Oh.... Je ne l'avais pas entendu !

- J'avais remarqué ! fit Jyuushiro, moqueur.

Ce dernier se rhabilla rapidement et se dirigea vers la première pièce Ichigo sur les talons et frustré une nouvelle fois ! Jyuushiro ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement. Tout était fait pour faire augmenter la tension entre eux.

- J'ai commandé des sushis pour ce soir...

- Oh !

Ils virent arriver une desserte sur lequel un grand plateau de sushis se trouvait, ainsi que du saké et divers accompagnements. Un petit plateau de friandises fut posé en bout de table. Les deux hommes remercièrent vivement l'hôtesse. La porte se referma et Ichigo vit son amant lui indiqué la place en face de lui. Il se sentait frustré... en face ! Il alla s'y asseoir malgré tout et ils commencèrent à discuter tout en mangeant les bouchées de l'autre. L'alcool eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère qui s'était un peu tendu entre eux après l'interruption de l'hôtesse.

A la fin du repas, Ichigo en avait apprit un peu plus sur son amant et sa famille. Il avait 4 frères et 4 sœurs. Il était l'aîné de la famille et le seul "déviant" comme disait l'un de ses frères. Il sembla que presque toute sa famille avait bien pris la nouvelle de son homosexualité à part l'un de ses frères. Il apprit également que Jyuushiro avait été très malade étant petit et que c'était pour cette raison que ses cheveux étaient devenus blancs en une nuit !

Ichigo se leva et sur l'insistance de Jyuushiro alla se changer pour qu'ils puissent prendre un bain ensemble. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain où il passa simplement une serviette blanche autour de sa taille. Il traversa ensuite la chambre pour se diriger vers la source d'eau chaude. Ukitake s'y trouvait déjà. Il faut dire qu'Ichigo, plein d'appréhension, avait pris son temps. Son amant leva les yeux vers lui et Ichigo vit instantanément une lueur de désir s'imprimer dans ses prunelles sombres. Il traversa lentement l'espace qui le séparait de l'eau et plongea un pied dans la source pour finalement s'immerger complément dans l'eau. Ii se redressa et alla à la rencontre de Jyuushiro qui s'était redressé et qui s'était également approché de lui. Ichigo eut le souffle coupé devant le corps d'Ukitake. S'il avait été très malade à un moment de sa vie, le corps devant lui reflétait la santé. Ses muscles très bien dessinés et sa silhouette élancé n'avaient rien à envier à ceux d'un mannequin de magazine.

- Plus personne ne nous dérangera maintenant... déclara Ukitake d'une voix enrouée par le désir.

Ichigo lui adressa un petit sourire et ferma l'espace entre eux. Jyuushiro prit les lèvres de son amant maintenant tout près de lui. Maintenant, seules leurs respirations entrecoupées parlaient pour eux.

_°0°0°0°0°_

_L'auteur est sortie..._

_Et vous dit à bientôt pour la suite (la semaine prochaine pour un lemon très hot ^^)_


	16. Découverte

Après les menaces et les violentes protestations je vous envoie le chapitre plus tôt !

Par contre, je veux des REVIEWS !!!! moi aussi je proteste ! - _j'ai le droit non ? -_

Donc : Bleach c'est à Tite Kubo (bah tient... et moi, je leur fait vivre de palpitantes aventures !!!)

Bonne lectures à toutes et tous ! Et Review obligatoire !

ATTENTION - LEMON -

* * *

Ichigo posa ses mains sur les avant-bras de Jyuushiro et leva son visage vers lui. Il rencontra ses yeux si profonds et frissonna en y lisant tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Ichigo sentit les mains d'Ukitake le saisir par la taille pour le rapprocher de lui. Leurs corps se frôlaient. Le roux gémit entre ses dents, cette attente… à croire que le plus vieux allongeait le sursis qui leur avait été donné. Ichigo remonta ses mains le long des bras de Jyuushiro pour les entortiller dans ses cheveux si blanc. La bouche de ce dernier fondit sur la sienne. Ce n'étaient que des baisers à peine plus légers qu'un vol de papillon qui devenait plus intense à chaque rencontre. Ichigo bascula avec Ukitake lorsque ce dernier s'assit sur un rocher. Leurs corps étaient si proches. Impossible d'ignorer le désir de l'autre. Ichigo se retrouva plus haut que son amant et prit sa tête entre ses mains pour approfondir leurs baisers. Il demanda la permission pour le passage de sa bouche que Jyuushiro lui accorda facilement. Ils cherchèrent à dominer la langue de l'autre, aucun des deux ne voulant abandonner. Ichigo se laissa dominer au bout d'un âpre combat. Le baiser se fit plus tendre.

Ukitake cassa le baiser pour reprendre son souffle. Les deux hommes reprenaient difficilement leurs respirations. Le plus vieux entreprit de découvrir la nuque offerte de son amant qui se trouvait si proche. Ichigo frissonna entre ses bras lorsqu'il lécha avec le bout de sa langue le creux de son oreille. Ses mains ne cessaient de parcourir le corps ferme et svelte du plus jeune. Il désirait connaître la moindre partie de son corps, mais il ne voulait pas non plus le brusquer. Pourtant, c'est Ichigo qui prit l'initiative. Ses mains se déplacèrent sous l'eau et il détacha la serviette qui ceignait sa taille et posa le tissu sur le bord de l'eau. Jyuushiro sentit sa gorge se nouer. Il ne garderait pas le contrôle très longtemps… Il se sentait fondre sous le regard de son amant. Une légère rougeur avait envahit ses pommettes. Les doigts d'Ichigo descendirent une nouvelle fois sous l'eau et Ukitake sentit deux mains s'attaquer à sa propre serviette et la tirer lentement hors de l'eau.

- C'est mieux ainsi… souffla le roux.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à son amant de répondre puisqu'il se pencha instantanément pour l'embrasser tendrement. Ce dernier le tira plus près de lui. Leurs corps serrés l'un contre l'autre, Ichigo rougit légèrement lorsque son membre rencontra celui de son amant. Jyusshiro parcourait son buste de ses lèvres et Ichigo sursauta lorsque sa langue commença à jouer avec l'un des ses mamelons. Il laissa échapper un soupir et il resserra son étreinte sur les épaules de Jyuushiro. L'autre main d'Ukitake, elle, taquinait l'autre téton d'Ichigo qui s'était dressé sous la caresse. Ichigo s'arqua légèrement contre Jyuushiro. Le roux retint son souffle quand il sentit une main glisser vers son entrejambe et saisir sa verge pour la caresser doucement. Il baissa les yeux et rencontra les yeux devenus d'un noir profond de Jyuushiro.

- Ichigo… souffla Ukitake. Je t'aime…

Le roux ouvrit les yeux de surprise. La douceur et la tendresse avec laquelle avaient été prononcés ses mots le firent fondre. La confiance qu'il avait en lui était absolue. Il lui sourit avec toute la tendresse dont il se sentait capable et se pencha pour embrasser lentement son amant qui continuait à le caresser. Soudain, Jyuushiro le souleva et il fit en sorte qu'ils s'allongent sur le sol près de la source. Le clapotis de l'eau était apaisant et la douceur de l'environnement aussi et ce malgré la fraîcheur de la nuit. La chaleur de l'instant et de l'autre…

Jyuushiro murmura :

- Laisse-moi faire Ichigo…

Il n'attendit pas la réponse et il entreprit de parcourir le corps offert sous lui. Sa bouche descendait inexorablement. Les gémissements légèrement réprimer de son amant le poussait à aller plus loin. Il s'attarda sur le nombril d'Ichigo et joua avec son piercing. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le roux puisse mettre ce genre d'accessoire. Ses mains parcouraient le corps étendu. Il était beau, tellement beau… songea Jyuushiro. Sa bouche prit enfin la virilité d'Ichigo qui laissa échapper un gémissement non réprimé pour une fois. Sa langue experte lécha et suça le membre gonflé du jeune homme qui commença un mouvement de bassin inconscient. Ukitake plaqua son bassin au sol. Il entendit les balbutiements du roux et relâcha la pression qu'il exerçait sur son membre et remonta vers le visage d'Ichigo pour l'embrasser.

Jyuushiro tendit la main et récupéra un pot de lubrifiant qu'il avait pris soin de mettre à disposition. Ichigo le regarda, surprit.

- Je ne voudrais pas te blesser et je veux te faire sentir bien… murmura le plus vieux.

Ichigo appréhendait ce moment. C'était totalement inconnu pour lui. Il vit son amant ouvrir le pot et le roux le lui prit des mains. Il enduisit ses doigts de gel avant de s'approcher d'Ukitake et de se mettre à caresser consciencieusement sa verge dressée. Jyuushiro ferma les yeux et apprécia la caresse. Il enlaça le roux et le rallongea tendrement puis il enduisit ses doigts de gel. Il introduisit un doigt dans le corps de l'orangé qui le regardait une légère lueur d'appréhension dans les yeux. Il le vit se crisper sous l'intrusion d'un corps étranger en lui. Ichigo se crispa et il entendit à son oreille la voix rassurante de son amant lui dire :

- Détend toi mon amour… Je sais que cela n'est pas confortable mais tu vas te sentir mieux bientôt, je te le promets…

Jyuushiro embrassa son amant et glissa un deuxième doigt en lui et fit un mouvement de ciseau pour agrandir le passage. Les mouvements étaient doux et non précipités. Ichigo sentit un doigt qui tâtonnait à l'intérieur de lui. Soudainement il se cambra et laissa échapper un long gémissement.

- Je l'ai trouvé… souffla Jyusshiro à son oreille. Maintenant, tu vas te sentir bien.

L'homme aux cheveux blanc caressa et massa soigneusement la prostate d'Ichigo qui haletait et gémissait violemment. Son corps s'arquait contre lui… Il en profita pour reprendre l'exploration de sa clavicule et de sa nuque. Une légère transpiration recouvrait le corps de son amant. Jyuushiro sentait son propre désir s'exacerber. Il sentit, sur ses doigts qui caressaient le membre d'Ichigo, la semence s'écouler et un gémissement sourd sortit des lèvres de son amant qu'il récupéra sur ses lèvres. Il sentait les mains d'Ichigo qui enserraient ses épaules et ses doigts s'emmêler dans ses cheveux. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et la tendresse et l'amour passa entre eux… Ukitake demanda doucement :

- Es-tu prêt ?

Ichigo qui sentait encore en lui l'action de son orgasme hocha la tête. Il voyait sur le visage de son amant la lutte qu'il s'infligeait pour qu'il puisse prendre son plaisir. Ichigo sentit alors quelque chose de plus large que les doigts entrer en lui. Il se crispa légèrement. Il reprit sa respiration et Jyuushiro attendit aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait que son amant lui donne l'autorisation de continuer, ce qui fut très difficile pour lui. Ichigo était très serré et la pression autour de sa verge le rendait fou. Le roux ouvrit les yeux à nouveau et emballa ses bras autour de son cou et murmura…

- Bouge, Jyuushiro…

Ce dernier reprit son souffle et se mit à bouger lentement. Il cherchait la prostate de son amant pour lui donner à nouveau du plaisir. Il lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille. Lorsqu'il le vit élargir les yeux à nouveau, gémir et quitter son air crispé après quelques poussées, il augmenta progressivement le rythme.

Ichigo se sentait au bord du malaise avec cette présence incongrue en lui. Il voulait qu'il se retire mais ne pouvait pas lui dire… Cela aurait été égoïste… D'autant qu'il lui chuchotait des mots d'amour. Un voile blanc recouvrit ses pupilles et les sensations folles qu'il avait connu plus tôt l'envahir une nouvelle fois. Il s'accrocha à Jyuushiro et émit un gémissement sourd. Il le voulait tellement…

- Plus profond, gémit Ichigo, plus vite…

Jyuushiro sourit et accéléra le mouvement. Il avait prit la taille de son amant pour que la pénétration soit plus profonde et plus dure. Ichigo trembla dans ses bras. Leurs halètements et leurs respirations devenaient saccadées et plus lourdes. Jyuushiro ferma les yeux et sentit bientôt sa résistance céder. Le roux souffla :

- Je… je vais… venir…

- Attend-moi, souffla Jyuushiro.

Ukitake bougea plus vite et plus profondément et sentit les spasmes de son amant qui se libérait. Il le sentit s'arquer contre lui et lui-même suivit le mouvement son corps s'arquant également contre celui d'Ichigo. Ils émirent un long gémissement rauque. Leurs corps étaient tendus par le plaisir… Finalement Jyuushiro plaça ses coudes de part et d'autre de la tête de son amant pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de son cou. Leurs baisers étaient tendres et en même temps essoufflés. Les cheveux d'Ukitake tombaient de chaque côté du visage du roux tel un rideau blanc ce qui fit sourire le roux. Jyuushiro se retira et roula sur le côté entrainant sur lui le corps de l'orangé.

- Je t'aime Ichigo… Tellement !

Le roux lui sourit tendrement et fit courir ses doigts sur le visage de son amant décollant au passage les cheveux qui recouvraient sa physionomie. Il l'embrassa et lui dit :

- Je t'aime aussi, Jyuushiro…

Ichigo avait prononcé ces mots avec toute la tendresse dont il se sentait capable ce qui toucha le plus vieux qui enroula ses bras de manière plus possessive autour de lui. Finalement après quelques derniers baisers, Jyuushiro repoussa le roux et se redressa. Il aida son amant à se redresser car il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise.

- Viens… dit doucement Jyuushiro.

Il prit Ichigo dans ses bras car ce dernier avait quelque mal à bouger. Il l'entraîna dans la source chaude.

- Un excellent remède pour ce que tu as…

- Oh ? Si tu le dis… maugréa Ichigo

Il ne s'était pas attendu à cet effet secondaire, mais l'eau chaude lui fit un bien fou et le relaxa. Son corps s'était raidit d'avoir été allongé à même le sol. Ichigo ne sut comment il se retrouva dans cette position mais il se retrouva à califourchon sur Jyuushiro qui le regardait avec tendresse et passion. Il ne posa pas plus de questions et enroula ses bras autour de son cou. Il glissa contre lui et appuya son visage contre son épaule et se laissa bercer par l'eau et son amant. Ses yeux se fermèrent progressivement. Il se sentait tellement bien…

- Je crois qu'on va sortir de l'eau où tu va t'endormir ici…

- Hum… fut la seule réponse audible.

Jyuushiro rit doucement et se releva en portant le corps du roux.

- Tu n'es pas raisonnable…

Il se dirigea vers de grandes serviettes et posa son amant sur la terre ferme. Ichigo se tenait debout en équilibre instable. Il était sur le point de s'endormir. Une grande serviette fut enroulée autour de lui et il se blottit à l'intérieur. Jyuushiro s'essuya rapidement et fit de même pour Ichigo qui ne l'aiderait pas sur ce coup là !

Il souleva à nouveau le jeune homme qui dormait maintenant debout et le posa sur les couvertures du lit. Ukitake sourit en voyant le roux se pelotonner contre lui et rabattit les couvertures sur eux.

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo se réveilla le lendemain matin tout courbaturé. Il gémit et voulut se redresser mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il fronça les sourcils. Il ressentit tout à coup une présence à côté de lui. Il se tourna vers Jyuushiro qui dormait encore profondément, un bras autour de sa taille. Le Shoji avait été laissé grand ouvert et Ichigo sentait la fraîcheur du matin entrer dans la pièce. Il se rapprocha du grand corps d'Ukitake et se réchauffa contre lui. Il en profita pour observer les traits détendus de l'homme. Il posa ses mains à plat sur sa poitrine et posa sa tête dessus. Il le trouvait fascinant.

Ichigo se souvint de leurs ébats de la veille. Il rougit légèrement. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé un plaisir aussi intense. Cet homme avait le chic pour trouver les endroits sensibles et rendre fou son partenaire. Il se demanda soudain l'âge qu'il pouvait avoir… Ses cheveux blancs n'aidaient pas beaucoup. Ichigo était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas que son amant l'observait depuis cinq minutes, voyant se succéder sur son visage une multitude d'émotions contradictoires.

- Ichigo… bonjour !

Ce dernier sursauta et leva son regard sur Ukitake. Il lui adressa un sourire lumineux et se redressa au dessus de son amant.

- Bonjour, Jyuushiro.

Le roux embrassa légèrement l'homme sous lui. Ce dernier glissa une main dans les mèches courtes d'Ichigo et approfondit le baiser. Au bout de quelques instants ils cassèrent le baiser pour reprendre de l'air. Ichigo frissonna.

- Tu as froid ? demanda le plus vieux.

- La porte est restée ouverte et j'avoue avoir du mal à sortir des couvertures !

Ukitake rit doucement et se redressa pour sortir du lit. Il se dirigea vers le shoji et fit glisser le pan de mur et se retourna vers le lit. Il vit Ichigo l'admirer.

- Tu es beau… souffla ce dernier.

Cela amena un sourire sur le visage du plus vieux qui se glissa à nouveau sous les draps en enlaçant le plus jeune.

- Je trouve aussi ! fit-il, moqueur.

Ichigo ouvrit de grands yeux et vit qu'en fait son amant plaisantait. Il attrapa son oreiller et le balança à Jyuushiro qui éclata de rire. Il repoussa « l'arme » et fit basculer son amant pour l'emprisonner dans une étreinte passionnée. Ils entendirent du bruit dans la pièce jouxtant leur chambre et ils surent que le service apportait le petit-déjeuner. Les deux hommes se rendirent compte qu'ils mourraient de faim. Ils se levèrent et enfilèrent un kimono d'intérieur. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et virent un déjeuner à base de fruit, de thé, de riz, de soupe et autres pâtisseries succulentes poser sur la table. Ichigo prit son coussin et l'installa à côté de celui de son amant. Plus de distance, ce qui amusa le plus vieux.

- Jyuushiro...

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Ukitake.

- Je me demandais… quel âge as-tu ?

Cela amena un sourire sur le visage du concerné.

- Tremble Ichigo… Je vais avoir 42 ans…

Ichigo ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise.

- Tu me donnais quel âge ?

- En fait, je te donnais dans les 37-38 ans…

- Déçu ?

- Non… pourquoi ? Je suis juste un peu surpris.

Jyuushiro lui adressa un sourire et Ichigo l'enlaça avant de l'embrasser.

- Tu peux me dire pourquoi… je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'embrasser quand tu es prêt de moi ?

- Voudrais-tu récupérer ta place de l'autre côté de la table ?

- Jamais…

- Pareil pour moi… Et moi non plus je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'embrasser si cela peut te rassurer !

Jyuushiro avait emballé ses bras autour d'Ichigo et le serra contre lui.

- Je pense que nous n'allons pas beaucoup sortir de la chambre au cour de ce week-end ! souffla le roux.

- Tu en serais très déçu ?

Un sourire légèrement pervers vint s'inscrire sur le visage de l'orangé qui fit basculer Jyuushiro sous lui et entreprit de découvrir son corps qu'il n'avait pas pu explorer la veille.

- Ichigo et le déjeuner ?

- Plus tard…

Ce fut au tour d'Ukitake de goûter au plaisir d'être exploré par des mains toutes aussi expertes que les siennes. Même si son amant était très passionné la tendresse et l'amour qu'il donnait à ses caresses le firent se sentir aimer comme jamais auparavant. Ses lèvres, ses mains, ce corps… il aimait tout chez lui et surtout sa personnalité si attachante et passionnée. Quand Ichigo bougea en lui, il ferma les yeux parce que les émotions qui l'assaillaient étaient trop violentes et inconnues de lui jusque là. Il sentit le souffle de son amant sur son visage alors il rouvrit les yeux… et il vit que le même trouble voilait le regard d'Ichigo. Pouvait-on tomber amoureux si vite et passionnément ? Certainement…

_0°0°0°0°0°0_

_Ça vous à plu ?_

_Bah à bientôt pour la suite alors !_


	17. Craintes

Bonjour à toutes et tous,

Voici mon dernier chapitre de toi moi !

Vous allez attendre un petit moment pour le prochain chapitre, je n'ai pas encore écrit la suite et je suis actuellement sur d'autres fics... donc, patience, patience...

Disclamer : Bleach ne m'appartient pas...

Bonne lecture !

°0°0°0°0°

Ichigo et Jyuushiro ne sortirent pas de leur suite du week-end. Ichigo voulait profiter d'être seul avec son amant, sachant qu'une fois de retour dans la vie "normale", ces moments d'intimité seraient très rare. Cela lui permit de constater qu'il était vraiment fatigué et Jyuushiro se rendit compte que le jeune homme se reposait réellement à sa plus grande satisfaction. Pourtant, le dimanche midi les bagages étaient déjà dans la voiture. Ichigo n'était pas réellement pressé de rentrer et apprécia leur déjeuner dans le restaurant qui donnait une vue panoramique sur la forêt toute proche. Le couple attirait beaucoup de regards discrets des autres clients mais aucun des deux hommes n'y porta attention.

Par contre, Ichigo n'apprécia pas le comportement de certains membres du personnel qui, même s'ils essayaient d'être discrets, n'arrivaient pas à cacher leur curiosité ou leurs regards pas très bienveillants à leur égard. Cela eut le don de l'énerver mais il cacha son excitation derrière un sourire. Il ne voulait pas gâcher le merveilleux week-end qu'il avait passé avec Jyuushiro. Ce dernier affichait un calme et une sérénité déconcertante pour le jeune homme. Ichigo ne se lassait pas de sa réelle gentillesse. Le roux songea que c'était incroyable d'être aussi "gentil" dans le bon sens du terme. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas de caractère, Ichigo en était persuadé, mais les trésors de patience et de douceur que cet homme déployait l'impressionnait. Il se sentait réellement "agressif" à côté de lui.

°0°0°0°0°0°

À peine arrivés chez Ichigo, Ukitake voulu le laisser pour retourner à son appartement.

- Les enfants vont être déçus de ne pas te voir… Surtout Tamaki et Kyoyuki.

- Disons qu'il va y avoir tes parents et tes enfants alors je vais me sentir un peu… de trop !

- Pardon ? Jyushiro… Tu fais partit de ma famille à présent. Certes, dit Ichigo, pensif, ça se passe drôlement vite entre nous, tellement que je me demande parfois comment ça va se finir…

Ukitake abandonna sa veste sur un fauteuil et enlaça son partenaire.

- Tu as peur ? Ou bien quelque chose te chiffonne…

- En fait non, je n'ai pas peur !

Ichigo enroula ses bras autour du cou de son amant et le regarda gravement.

- Ou si… En fait, ce qui m'inquiète c'est que je te fasse peur. Comme lorsque nous avons eu notre conversation l'autre nuit ! J'ai peur que tu t'enfuies une nouvelle fois et que tu me laisses… Je ne sais pas comment exprimer ce que je ressens, mais ta personnalité est ce qui fait ce que tu es… si tu disparaissais de ma vie, j'avoue que je ne sais pas comment je réagirais.

Jyusshiro le regarda gravement et prit d'une main tendre le visage de son partenaire.

- Je ne dis pas que cela sera toujours facile entre nous… je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve, mais je ne songerais pas à te blesser une nouvelle fois.

Les doigts de l'homme se firent caressants et il attira de son autre main le jeune homme contre lui. Il murmura à l'oreille d'Ichigo :

- Fais-moi confiance…

Le roux se laissa aller contre son amant et profita de cet instant de calme pour prolonger la paix qui l'avait envahit durant le week-end. Il leva son visage vers Jyuushiro et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent lentement. Ichigo eut un sourire…

- Cela va être dur de te voir demain et de ne pas pouvoir t'embrasser comme je le voudrais !

- J'imagine très bien à quel point ! fit Jyuushiro une lueur malicieuse dans le fond de ses yeux.

- Ça serait grave si je prenais un acompte maintenant ?

- Pas vraiment…

Jyuushiro emballa ses bras autour des épaules d'Ichigo et prit les lèvres du jeune homme avec plus de passion, sa langue demandant le passage pour mieux explorer la bouche de son amant. Ichigo avait enlacé la taille de l'homme et ses mains remontaient dans son dos pour emmêler ses doigts dans les longs cheveux blancs. Ils cassèrent leur baiser en entendant claquer violemment une portière de voiture. Ils se détachèrent et se regardèrent, un peu perdus. Ils avaient oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde. La porte d'entrée fut littéralement arrachée par Kyoyuki qui fonça sur son père.

- Papa… papa ! Hurla la jeune fille en lui sautant dessus. Devine !!! Papy a dit qu'il allait nous acheter un poney ! Tu te rends compte !!!! Kkkkyyyyaaaahhhhhh… mes copines vont être vertes de rage !

La jeune fille se mit à faire la danse de la « pluie » dans la salle. Quand elle se souvint enfin de la présence de Jyuushiro elle alla le saluer chaleureusement en sautant de joie.

- C'est génial non ?

Bientôt, la salle fut envahie par Sosuke boudeur et un Tamaki qui se dirigea calmement vers son père et tira sur sa veste.

- Papa… Papy il a disputé Sosuke ! Il a été méchant…

- Oh ?

- Mais moi j'ai été gentil et papy a dit que moi aussi j'aurais un poney !

- Vous l'avez vraiment mérité ?

- Oui ! hurla Kyoyuki.

- Ouais, mais moi, j'en ai pas ! s'énerva Sosuke.

- Peux-tu dire pourquoi à ton père au moins… gronda Mazaki derrière son dos.

Sosuke voulut s'échapper mais fut rattraper par la poigne de fer d'Isshin.

- Non mon garçon ! Tu restes ici et tu vas t'expliquer avec ton père !

- Bonjour Oka-sama, bonjour Oto-sama.

- Bonjour M et Mme Kurosaki… répondit doucement Jyuushiro qui se trouvait maintenant à genoux, Tamaki réclamant toute son attention.

Isshin eut un sourire et Mazaki lui rétorqua tout aussi gentiment :

- Appelez nous Mazaki et Isshin, après tout… maintenant vous faites partie de notre famille.

Jyuushiro eut un petit sourire et remercia le couple. Sosuke tapa du pied, furieux.

- Moi, je veux pas ! hurla le garçonnet.

- Sosuke! gronda Ichigo. Je peux savoir comment tu as pu te fâcher avec ton grand-père et ta grand-mère ?

Le garçon fronça les sourcils et tourna son visage fermé de l'autre côté de la pièce pour ne pas croiser les yeux de son père.

- Si tu ne le dis pas, je vais m'en charger ! fit Isshin, menaçant.

- C'est même pas vrai d'abord ! hurla Sosuke.

- Nous n'avons encore rien dis Sosuke… dit Mazaki.

- Je vous aime plus !

- Sosuke, vas dans ta chambre. On va discuter tout à l'heure ! répondit Ichigo, exaspéré.

Le garçon partit en courant dans sa chambre et en claqua la porte.

- Nous sommes désolés… murmura Mazaki. Tout c'était vraiment bien passé mais ce matin, Sosuke a blessé les poneys et nous avons dû quitter le poney club plus vite que prévu. Tamaki et Kyoyuki ont été de vrais anges mais depuis Sosuke n'arrête pas de hurler et de harceler son frère et sa sœur.

- C'est vrai ça !

- Kyoyuki, s'il te plaît, je n'ai pas besoin de tes commentaires…

- Mais Sosuke est méchant !

- Laisse le tranquille… répondit Ichigo.

- Papa… On pourra faire du poney la semaine prochaine ? Moi, j'ai bien aimé… J'ai demandé à papy de m'acheter un poney tout marron, comme ça je pourrais l'appeler Caramel ! expliqua Tamaki en se tournant vers Ukitake. J'aime les caramels…

- Oui, mais ça fait grossir et c'est pas bon pour les dents !

- Kyoyuki, tu n'as pas quelque chose à faire ? Comme défaire ta valise…

- Flûte ! Ça ce n'est pas drôle… Au fait, vous avez été où ? On pourra y aller aussi nous ?

- Plus tard… va ranger tes affaires Kyoyuki.

- Bon… bon… j'y vais ! Mais je te tirerais les vers du nez !

- Je me doutais qu'il n'y aurait plus rien dans ton réfrigérateur Ichigo, alors je t'ai apporté de quoi manger pour ce soir ! fit Mazaki en entrant à nouveau dans le salon.

- Merci maman, mais tu sais, je n'ai plus besoin que tu me couves !

- Je le sais… mais donne-moi l'illusion quelques fois que tu as besoin de moi ! Tu fais tout toujours tout seul et c'est la première fois que tu me permets de prendre les enfants et de m'occuper un peu de vous. Vous savez, c'est frustrant Jyuushiro…

Tamaki avait prit Isshin par la main pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il voulait qu'il lui parle de son futur poney.

- J'espère que tu n'en voudras pas à papa de vouloir leur acheter un poney. Il n'a pas pu résister devant les yeux larmoyants de sa petite fille et de son petit fils.

- J'aurais aimé que vous m'en parliez d'abord, mais comme vous avez promis…. Je me vois mal leur dire non maintenant.

- Tu sais Ichigo… Tamaki est trop sérieux ! Kyoyuki est très énervée… quoique à son âge, et Sosuke… ne le gronde pas trop. Je pense qu'il a quelque chose. Ce garçon est adorable la plupart du temps et je n'ai pas compris pour ce matin.

- Je le verrai tout à l'heure. Pour l'instant, je le laisse se calmer, tout le monde était sur son dos tout à l'heure.

- Bon… Je t'ai ramené tes enfants sains et saufs alors j'espère que tu me les confieras à nouveau. Nous allons partir !

- Pourquoi ? hurla Isshin en entrant dans la pièce.

- Parce que !

- Mais… mais… Mazaki ! J'ai pleins de questions à poser à Ichigo…

- Te connaissant, ça doit être très indiscret donc, nous rentrons ! Et n'oublie pas que le médecin t'a demandé d'être "sage"… À croire qu'il te connaît bien d'ailleurs, fit Mazaki avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

- Chérie, attends ! Mais pourquoi tu en as après moi ?

- Parce que c'est toi qui m'a donné le plus de fil à retordre ce week-end !

- Même pas vrai !

- Allez viens…

Mazaki embrassa son fils et se plaça devant Jyuushiro pour l'embrasser également.

- Je pense que nous sommes de trop ce soir, mais je suis heureuse de vous avoir revu. Isshin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à ton fils encore…

Ichigo n'avait toujours pas bronché après la grande claque dans le dos. Jyuushiro avait fait une grimace rien qu'à l'idée d'en recevoir une pareille.

- Si tu agresses Jyuushiro comme cela, ce soir j'annule notre sortie au restaurant !

- Quoi, je lui disais au revoir… J'ai rien fait de mal !

- Bien sur !

- Euh… ne vous disputez pas… fit Jyuushiro mal à l'aise.

- Disputer ? Mais non… fit Mazaki avec un grand sourire. À bientôt !

Isshin se dirigea vers Jyuushiro qui pria intérieurement et s'attendait à recevoir une claque dans le dos, mais le père d'Ichigo lui tendit la main et la serra cordialement. Il murmura :

- Si je veux passer une bonne soirée, il vaut mieux que j'obéisse…

- Papa… tu triches !

- Chuuuttttt ! Ta mère va l'entendre…

Mazaki était déjà dehors et Isshin rejoignit sa femme en fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Je suis désolé… mais avec mes parents, c'est toujours comme ça, fit Ichigo, dépité.

- Je les trouve très assortis et ton père joue son rôle à merveille.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- De prime abord il a l'air de faire l'enfant, mais je suis sur qu'il est coriace et que beaucoup de ses adversaires tremblent devant lui.

Ichigo lui adressa un grand sourire et se dirigea vers les chambres de ses enfants, son amant marchant derrière lui.

- Tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comment ils tremblent dans la famille à l'idée que mon père se mette en colère ! Je n'ai jamais vu ce côté de sa personnalité mais ceux qui ont eu l'occasion de le voir n'ont plus jamais essayé de récidiver.

Le ton d'Ichigo était légèrement moqueur.

- Tu en parles facilement…

- C'est parce ce que c'est Kaede qui me l'explique à chaque fois et comme il n'est pas très sérieux non plus… j'avoue que j'imagine mal la scène ! Je vais voir Sosuke…

- Je vais voir Tamaki et Kyoyuki…

- Comme tu le souhaites !

- Je pense que vous avez besoin d'avoir une conversation et si Kyoyuki arrive vous n'aurez pas vraiment l'occasion de vous confier.

- C'est vrai… fit Ichigo, songeur.

Jyuushiro passa doucement une main dans le creux des reins du roux et ce dernier le regarda surprit. La chaleur de ses yeux sombres le réconforta et il se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils. Ichigo toqua doucement à la porte et entra dans la chambre. Il ferma la porte et il vit son fils allongé sur son lit, les épaules secoués par des sanglots silencieux.

- Je veux pas te voir ! Plus jamais…

- Qui a t'il Sosuke ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Je te déteste et je déteste maman !

- Sosuke…

Le garçon se recroquevilla sur son lit et Ichigo s'approcha doucement du lit de son fils pour finalement s'asseoir près de lui. Ichigo ne dit rien et passa doucement une main dans les cheveux noirs et lisses de Sosuke. Le silence s'installa et Ichigo entendit clairement les pleurs du jeune garçon.

- Pourquoi ? demanda d'une petite voix le jeune garçon après un long silence. Sa voix était devenue aigüe.

- Pourquoi quoi Sosuke ? Je ne peux pas te répondre si tu ne me dis pas ce qui te tracasse réellement. Comment pourrais-je te répondre ?

Sosuke se tourna lentement vers son père et l'observa les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Pourquoi toi et maman ça n'allait pas ? Kyoyuki a dit qu'elle ne t'a jamais vu partir en "amoureux" avec maman ! Et puis… avec nous non plus ! Le seul truc qu'on ait fait c'est aller chez Uryû. Tu ne veux plus de nous non plus ? Tu vas nous abandonner ? Kyoyuki dit que non… mais moi, je suis sur du contraire ! reprocha son fils qui serrait fort une peluche contre lui.

Ichigo reçu ces paroles en plein cœur et réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

- C'est vrai qu'avec ta maman, nous avons passé beaucoup de temps à construire nos carrières et à vouloir vous élever dans les meilleures conditions. Nous n'avons jamais pensés à sortir en amoureux.

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes mariés alors ? reprocha Sosuke. Puisque vous n'étiez pas des amoureux…

- J'aimais ta mère et ta mère m'aimait Sosuke… Sinon, nous ne vous aurions pas eus tous les trois. Mais quelque fois, tout ne se passe pas comme nous le voudrions. Pour ta maman et moi tout c'est passé trop vite et trop jeune. Combien de papas de tes copains de classe ont mon âge ?

Sosuke fronça les sourcils et observa son père intensément et avoua finalement :

- Aucun ! Tout le monde est toujours très surpris quand je dis ton âge, surtout qu'ils savent qu'il y a Kyoyuki avant moi !

- Pour ce qui est de vous abandonner, il en ait hors de question…

- Pourquoi tu nous as pas pris avec vous alors ?

- Parce que Jyuushiro et moi avons besoin d'avoir un peu de temps pour nous, en amoureux… tu comprends ? Nous organiserons des journées et des soirées tous ensembles, mais parfois lui et moi nous aurons besoin d'être seuls. Tu comprends ?

Sosuke fronça intensément les sourcils et observa son père entre ses yeux mi-clos.

- Pourquoi tu as choisis un homme ? Y'avait pas de femmes qui te plaisaient ? Tous mes copains ont un papa et une maman… Moi, ça va faire bizarre… je vais avoir "deux" papas ? J'vais pas oser le dire…

- Pour l'instant ne dit rien. Laisse notre relation se construire et laisse-toi le temps de faire la connaissance de Jyuushiro.

- On va rencontrer aussi sa famille ? Tu crois qu'ils nous accepteront ?

- Pourquoi ne t'accepteraient-ils pas ? Tu es un garçon gentil et sociable…

- J'ai été puni par papy…

- Bien sur, il m'a dit que tu avais fait du mal aux animaux…

- Je voulais pas leur en faire ! Et je veux un poney aussi !

- On ira demander à papy cette semaine… d'accord ?

- Ouais ! fit Sosuke dont le sourire revenait. Papa… il nous aime vraiment Jyuushiro ?

- Tu ne veux pas lui demander ?

- Il est… grand ! Et puis… il aime que Tamaki et Kyoyuki… Il va toujours avec eux !

- Il est grand comme papy, je te signale… Et tu as peur de lui ?

- Nan… Enfin, des fois comme ce matin ! fit son fils en rougissant.

- Comment as-tu réussis à te faire disputer par ton grand-père ? Je n'y suis jamais parvenu…

- Et vaut mieux pas… Il est effrayant... comme… comme… un Yeti !

- Un Yeti ?

- Ouais !

Sosuke s'était assit sur son lit et imita un gorille ! Ichigo éclata de rire et se mit à l'imiter et demanda d'une voix grave :

- Comme ça ?

- Nan plus effrayant ! fit Sosuke en riant.

Son père émit un cri effrayant et bondit sur son fils qui voulut l'éviter et ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit du garçon, le plus jeune essayant de se sortir de la prise de son père qui le chatouillait mortellement. De grands éclats de rire retentirent dans la chambre et de grands cris de Yeti également tant et si bien que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un Tamaki et une Kyoyuki bien curieux.

- Génial ! hurla Kyoyuki. Bagarre générale !

Et elle sauta sur son père qui écrasa Sosuke au passage…

- Moi aussi, j'arrive !

Et Tamaki fonça sur le lit et grimpa avec précaution dessus et scruta l'endroit le plus approprié pour tomber. Ils se retrouvèrent enchevêtrés les uns aux autres et Jyuushiro observa la scène avec un petit sourire. Il fut surprit en voyant des cheveux noirs et courts passer devant lui dans un hurlement. Il rattrapa à temps Sosuke qui s'était élancé d'une chaise pour le faire tomber. Il fut surprit par la force du petit garçon et fit semblant de batailler avec lui, mais bientôt il dû vraiment batailler car Tamaki et Kyoyuki s'étaient accrochés à lui et il commençait sérieusement à vaciller. Il essaya de les prévenir et voulut lancer un avertissement mais Ichigo profita de son moment de faiblesse pour lâchement le pousser sur le lit avec les enfants. Il se passa un petit moment où se fut au tour d'Ichigo d'être à nouveau ensevelit sous un monticule de corps. Finalement, ils stoppèrent le jeu, essoufflés et dépenaillés par leur pugilat.

Ichigo se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine car il savait que le petit groupe réclamerait bientôt sa pitance. Tamaki était monté sur le dos de son père et Kyoyuki et Sosuke restèrent avec Jyuushiro.

- Papa… Pourquoi Sosuke il pleurait ?

- Il se pose beaucoup de questions…

- Il n'en a plus ?

- Si, il en a encore… Mais, j'ai répondu à celles qu'il voulait que je réponde pour l'instant.

- Si j'ai des questions… Tu répondras aussi ?

- Bien sur !

Ichigo avait allumé les feux et faisait réchauffer doucement les plats que sa mère lui avait apportés.

- J'en ai pas pour l'instant…

- Et bien, viens quand tu en auras…

- Et à Jyuushiro aussi, je peux poser des questions ?

Jyuushiro, qui se trouvait à la porte, entendit l'interrogation du plus petit. Il prit un air grave et répondit gentiment :

- Bien sur… je répondrais à tes questions et à ceux de ton frère et de ta sœur !

- Tu nous aimes ? demanda soudainement Sosuke.

Jyuushiro fut surprit par la question et scruta le visage du garçon où l'angoisse était apparue. Il mit un genou à terre et plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lui répondit en toute sincérité :

- Qui n'aimerait pas des enfants tels que vous ? J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des enfants et j'avoue que je suis comblé d'avoir l'opportunité de vivre avec vous. Moi aussi j'ai peur que vous ne m'aimiez pas tu sais…

- C'est vrai ? demanda le garçon, incrédule.

- Moi, je t'aime en tout cas ! lança Kyoyuki. Pas comme mon papa, car papa c'est papa… mais je t'aime. Elle se lança à son cou.

Tamaki observa sa sœur et regarda Jyuushiro et posa une main sur son avant-bras.

- On t'abandonnera pas ! Moi aussi, je t'aime !

- Moi… moi aussi, je t'aime bien… finit par dire Sosuke hésitant.

Finalement, Ichigo appela tout le monde pour mettre la table. Les enfants couraient dans tous les sens. Ils mangèrent dans la bonne humeur et Ichigo voyait une certaine lueur dans le regard de son amant. Lui aussi était assez troublé par les déclarations de son fils ! Il souhaitait plus que tout voir ses enfants heureux et ce soir là, il eut vraiment l'impression de faire partit d'une "famille" telle qu'il l'avait toujours souhaité !

_°0°0°0°0°_

_A quand, je pourrai !_


	18. Jalousie

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Eh oui ! Voici un chapitre de toi à moi auquel vous ne croyez plus... Normalement les publications vont reprendre tout doucement. Je n'ai qu'un chapitre à la correction pour l'instant. J'en profite pour remercier Ernia pour avoir été aussi rapide ^^

J'espère que ça va vous plaire !

à bientôt et bonne lecture

Disclamer : oui, oui... je l'admet ! C'est à Tite Bleach et alors ?

* * *

Ichigo avait déposé ses enfants à l'école et se dirigeait vers son lieu de travail. Il devait parler avec Kisuke sur son évolution au sein de la société de jeux. Il pensa soudainement à Jyuushiro qui avait préféré partir la veille au soir afin de ranger ses affaires et surtout afin de pouvoir se reposer avant de reprendre le travail le lendemain. La soirée avait été bonne, mais quelque chose tracassait Ichigo et il ne savait pas quoi…

Le roux gara sa voiture à sa place de parking et il monta rapidement dans l'ascenseur. Il se dirigea directement dans le bureau de son chef de service. Ce dernier l'accueillit avec un sourire moqueur et il ne put s'empêcher de taquiner l'orangé.

- Ichigo-kun ! Je suis ravi de vous revoir en vie… j'ai cru que notre bon vieux Jyuushiro vous aurait enlevé pour le week-end et ne vous aurait plus lâché.

Le roux ne répondit même pas et se dirigea vers la machine à café de son responsable et se servit une tasse.

- Kisuke… je viens t'avertir que d'ici quelques semaines je pense quitter la société. J'ai eu pas mal de messages sur ma boite mail de la part de la plupart des membres de ma famille et certains actionnaires veulent me rencontrer rapidement pour faire connaissance et connaître ma nouvelle politique au sein du groupe Kurosaki.

- Oh… fit sérieusement le blond en se redressant. Tu vas être si rapide que ça ? Je pensais que tu nous laisserais quelques mois au moins !

- Malheureusement non ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup le choix. Je t'avoue que je n'ai pas osé ouvrir mes mails ce matin de peur de voir un chiffre astronomique de requêtes et de demandes diverses. Je me demande comment papa faisait pour gérer tout cela !

- Isshin, malgré ses airs négligeant, est quelqu'un de très compétent. Tu vas devoir t'accrocher pour lui arriver à la cheville.

- Je le vois bien… marmonna Ichigo, songeur. Tu en es où dans ton recrutement ?

- Hum… j'ai quelques candidatures et je vais commencer cette semaine les entretiens avec Jyuushiro. Tu veux te joindre à nous ?

- Non… je voudrai avancer. Par contre, si vous avez besoin, au cours des entretiens finaux, d'un autre un avis parce que vous n'arrivez pas à vous décider, tu feras appel à moi !

Ichigo regarda sa montre et finit sa dernière gorgée de café pour finalement sortir du bureau. Kisuke l'observait, amusé, mais n'ajouta rien. Kurosaki avait déjà l'esprit tourné vers ses schémas et ses calculs. Le roux regagna son siège et salua au passage l'ensemble de ses collègues qui vinrent le voir.

- Alors Shinigami ! attaqua Grimmjow avec son sourire en coin… T'as passé un bon week-end ?

- Je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

Ichigo alluma son ordinateur et sortit ses dossiers.

- Il est comment Ukitake-san en dehors des bureaux ? Il doit être vraiment sexy… non ? fit Mashiro les yeux emplis d'étoiles.

- C'est impossible qu'il soit plus sexy qu'Ikkaku ! déclara Yumitchika, convaincu.

- Aaahhhhh ! Lâche Ikkaku, Yumi… Y'a pas que lui dans la vie !

- T'es jaloux Love, car ta personne pour te tenir compagnie !

- Vous vous rendez compte… fit soudainement Nell, il y a deux couples gays dans notre bureau.

Ichigo faillit s'étouffer en entendant la conversation de ses collègues.

- Ça fera encore une anomalie de plus dans notre bureau ! rétorqua Grimmjow. À croire qu'on regroupe toutes les bizarreries ici !

- Ta gueule Grim'… rétorqua Ikkaku. Pour sortir des âneries t'as pas besoin qu'on te pousse.

L'orangé n'écoutait même plus leur conversation et était retourné dans ses données. Il vit du coin de l'œil que sa boite e-mail était saturée de messages. Il l'ouvrit et vit que ses appréhensions se révélaient exactes. Les membres de sa famille s'étaient donnés le mot pour le noyer sous les demandes diverses. Il regarda quand même sa liste de messages pour trouver ceux qui étaient inhérents à son travail. Il ne trouva pas de messages de Jyuushiro. Il haussa les épaules et se replongea dans son travail.

Ichigo ne vit pas le temps passer et fut surpris de partir déjeuner sans avoir eu de nouvelles de son amant. Pas qu'il s'attende spécialement à crouler sous les messages, mais au moins à avoir quelques nouvelles, surtout vu la manière dont ils s'étaient quitté la veille au soir. L'orangé mangea rapidement et retourna à son bureau. Il s'arrêta brutalement au milieu du couloir lorsqu'il vit son amant en compagnie de Kyouraku. Le roux fronça légèrement les sourcils. Apparemment, il avait du temps pour son ami. Une pointe de jalouse vint lui traverser le cœur. Il regagna son bureau et regarda ses mails. Son froncement de sourcil se fit un peu plus accentué et Ichigo décida de lui envoyer un message pour voir si Jyuushiro lui répondrait.

* * *

De : Ichigo Kurosaki Service : Conception & Réalisation

A : Jyuushiro Ukitake Direction des Ressources humaines

* * *

Sujet : Aucun

Jyuushiro,

Nous verrons nous aujourd'hui ? Est-ce que tout va bien pour toi ?

À plus tard, Ichigo

* * *

Le roux regardait son message et le trouva bref, mais il ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui dire. Et puis, il lui tendait la perche, ce qui n'était pas aisé pour lui. Finalement, l'orangé appuya sur entrer et retourna à son travail. Ce n'est qu'une heure plus tard qu'il trouva une réponse de son amant.

* * *

De Jyuushiro Ukitake Direction des Ressources humaines

A : Ichigo Kurosaki Service : Conception & Réalisation

* * *

Sujet : Aucun

Ichigo,

Tout va très bien pour moi. Je t'avoue ne pas avoir eu le temps de te contacter car je suis un peu débordé. Je ne sais pas si nous pourrons nous voir aujourd'hui, si ce n'est peut-être en soirée. Yama-jii me sollicite beaucoup avec le développement de la société.

Je t'enverrai un mail tout à l'heure pour te confirmer un rendez-vous. Je suis impatient de te voir.

Jyuushiro.

* * *

Ichigo lut la réponse et fronça les sourcils et finit par se morigéner et se replonger à nouveau dans ses dossiers. L'après-midi passa à toute vitesse et il ne vit pas le DRH de la journée. Le soir même, Kyoyuki, Sosuke et Tamaki lui demandèrent des nouvelles de celui qu'ils considéraient maintenant comme leur beau-père. Ichigo leur expliqua qu'il travaillait tard ce soir-là.

Ichigo croula sous le travail toute la semaine aussi bien par ses fréquents déplacements au sein du bureau Recherche et développement en compagnie d'Uryu et de Mayuri, qu'au niveau de sa famille qui le sollicitait beaucoup. Il finit même par en parler à son père, car cela interférait complètement dans son travail. Isshin fit alors circuler un bruit comme de quoi toutes les demandes faites directement à Ichigo tant qu'il était en poste pour sa société actuelle seraient irrémédiablement refusé même dans 15 ans ! Tout à coup, un certain silence se fit autour de l'orangé qui poussa un soupir de soulagement. Pourtant, le week-end allait commencer le soir même et il n'avait que de bref contact par mail, somme toute assez froid quand il y songeait. Il avait croisé à plusieurs reprises son amant en compagnie de Kyouraku ce qui l'énervait prodigieusement au fil de la semaine.

Ichigo découvrit ce qu'était la jalousie. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé cela avec Rukia. Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient toujours été ensemble et qu'il envisageait mal sa femme avec un autre homme que lui. Mais là… tout était totalement différent. Jyuushiro avait une vie bien à lui, assez différente de celle du roux et ne semblait pas avoir autant besoin de lui qu'Ichigo pouvait en ressentir la nécessité. Le jeune homme se mit à réfléchir sérieusement à la question et se demanda si tout n'avait pas été trop vite entre eux. Il n'allait pas toujours attendre après Jyuushiro tout de même !

Kisuke voyait la tension qu'accumulait son graphiste fétiche et se décida à le dérider un peu en lui proposant de déjeuner avec lui le midi même. Ichigo accepta. De toute façon, ils devaient discuter des candidats que Kisuke avait rencontrés au fil de la semaine. Ichigo ouvrit sa boite mail et vit un message de Jyuushiro qui l'invitait à le rejoindre dans son bureau. Le roux ne répondit même pas et partit en compagnie du blond. Ils se retrouvèrent dans un pub anglais non loin de l'immeuble où ils travaillaient. Kisuke avait sorti quelques profils qui lui semblaient intéressants. Ichigo apprécia trois profils en tant qu'assistant, de jeunes diplômés qui maîtrisaient, apparemment, parfaitement la conception. Deux profils retinrent son attention pour celui qui prendrait le relais à son poste. Ichigo tendit les dossiers des jeunes gens qui lui plaisaient.

- C'est juste sur dossier… Après, il faut voir s'ils vont s'entendre avec le reste de l'équipe, notamment avec Grimmjow !

- Hum… je t'avoue que je m'étais arrêté sur les mêmes dossiers, mais je ne vois aucun d'entres eux travailler avec Grimmjow. Toi et lui vous formiez "un couple" idéal dans notre bureau… et il a fallu que tu tombes amoureux de Jyushiro ! Pourquoi pas avec Grimmjow, il est pas mal non plus ! se moqua Kisuke.

- Si tu veux, je peux aller avec le reste de la planète !

- Qui sait !

- Te fou pas de moi…

- Tu me connais… je n'oserai pas ! fit le responsable du service de sa voix trainante.

- A peine… marmonna le roux qui recommençait à froncer les sourcils.

- Cela n'a pas l'air d'aller beaucoup cette semaine pour toi, Ichi… Quelque chose te chagrinerait-il ?

- Rien !

La réponse fut brève et vive au désespoir d'Ichigo qui savait comment Kisuke interpréterait sa réponse.

- Oh…

Ce dernier se pencha sur le graphiste et il lui demanda, une main cachant sa bouche :

- Y aurait-il déjà de l'eau dans le gaz avec Jyuushiro ?

Ichigo observa le blond quelques instants et le foudroya du regard.

- Tu en ferais tes choux gras ? Où cette information te permettrait de gagner quelques paris sur mon dos ?

- Un peu des deux ! Et puis, c'est assez amusant de suivre une idylle entre lui et toi, Ichigo…

- Occupe-toi de la tienne de vie sentimentale… Ou comptes-tu rester célibataire pour le reste de ta vie ?

- Qui sait…

Kisuke s'était redressé et appela le serveur pour payer l'addition.

- Je vais mettre ça en note de frais !

- Je peux la régler…

- Non… ça serait moins drôle !

Ichigo se relevait quand, tout à coup, il se tourna vers le blond et lui demanda :

- Tout ça pour aller dans le bureau comptabilité pour te rapprocher du bureau de Jyuushiro ?

- Je voudrais savoir s'il tire la même tête que toi et si je peux en savoir plus de son côté !

- Mais t'es vraiment tordu Kisuke ! s'écria Ichigo, furieux.

- Arrête de t'agiter ! C'est mauvais pour ton cœur….

- Enfoiré !

- On ne parle pas ainsi à son chef de service !

Ichigo traversa le restaurant avec Kisuke sur les talons. Ce dernier était trop heureux de faire enrager sa proie favorite. Le roux ne lui adressa plus la parole jusqu'à son retour à son bureau. Le jeune homme trouva un nouveau message de la part du Jyuushiro.

* * *

De Jyuushiro Ukitake Direction des Ressources humaines

A : Ichigo Kurosaki Service : Conception & Réalisation

* * *

Sujet : Aucun

Ichigo,

Tu n'as pas répondu à mon précédent mail et j'en suis déçu ! J'avais réservé une table pour deux chez un ami restaurateur. Peut-être une autre fois…

Je voulais m'excuser si je t'ai semblé un peu froid ces derniers temps, mais j'ai vécu une semaine chargée avec Shunsui et, enfin, je commence à voir un peu plus clair dans les prochains bouleversements prévus dans notre société. Je voulais savoir si nous nous voyions ce soir… je serai très heureux de voir également les enfants.

Tu m'as terriblement manqué Ichi, je suis impatient d'arriver à ce soir…

* * *

Le roux regarda le message, indécis, et sentit la présence de Grimmjow derrière lui qui commenta le mail.

- 'tain shinigami ! À ta place, je lui ferai bouffer son bureau !

- Pourquoi ? demanda Mashiro, curieuse, et déjà accoudée près de l'écran d'Ichigo.

Ichigo sentit le wasabi lui monter au nez et fit pianoter ses doigts sur son bureau sous l'œil indifférent de ces collègues qui étaient déjà en train de commenter les dernières nouvelles du couple.

- Il l'a ignoré toute la semaine et là, il lui dit à ce soir… L'autre, il veut certainement passer une nuit "Caliente" avec notre shinigami et revenu au dimanche soir, le larguer comme une vulgaire chaussette !

- Ichi… j't'ai trouvé drôlement patient cette semaine. Moi, j'aurai démonté son bureau ! déclara Mashiro.

- Ça m'étonnerait fort ! Je te vois mal dans le bureau du DRH déjà ! s'exclama Kisuke qui avait posé son menton sur l'épaule de Yumichika qui essayait de le chasser comme on le fait avec un moustique.

- Il a raison le vieux ! déclara Ikkaku, narquois. Mashiro, ferme-là s't'plaît, surtout pour dire des trucs que tu ne ferais même pas !

Cette dernière lui tira la langue et Ikkaku fit craquer ses doigts. Il se tourna ensuite vers Ichigo qui avait la tête dans les mains et les épaules tombantes tout en écoutant les babillages de ses amis.

- Au fait, Grimmjow ! fit Kisuke, songeur. T'aurais pas envie de te mettre en couple avec Ichigo ? Au moins, je vous aurais toujours tous les deux !

- J'y avais pensé figure-toi ! ricana le bleuté en fixant le roux avec un air passablement pervers.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonnèrent de concert tous les membres du bureau.

- Nan ! C'est pour rire… Oï Shinigami ! Pour ton mec, t'f'rai mieux de le mettre dans le droit chemin tout de suite ! Tu as été dépressif toute la semaine. Ch'é pas moi… pourquoi t'as pas essayé de le secouer ou bien fait lui s'en baver tout le week-end ! Si tu veux… moi, j'connais plein de trucs pour rendre fou n'importe quel type ou nana.

- Tu es gay, Grimmjow ? demanda Urahara, curieux.

- Va te faire voir, si tu comptes sortir avec moi, cinglé !

- Je me disais aussi ! fit le blond déçu, qui avait à nouveau posé son menton sur l'épaule de Yumitchika.

- Kisuke, dégage ! s'énerva Yumitchika. Je ne suis pas un perchoir ! Je suis certes beau, mais ne profite pas de ma splendeur pour rehausser ta pâle figure.

- Ikkaku… demanda Kisuke qui ne bougea que les yeux. On peut savoir comment tu peux le supporter.

- Entraînement ! Et j'écoute pas vraiment ce qu'il peut raconter en fait !

- J'm'disais aussi…

- Quoi ? hurla Yumitchika.

Ichigo n'écoutait plus ses collègues, se demandant maintenant comment il devait réagir devant Jyuushiro. Finalement, être sur le même lieu de travail le desservait complètement, surtout quand on songeait aux idiots dans son service ou bien à ceux qui aimaient répandre des commérages. Il se sentait un peu coincé. Pourtant, il aurait été persuadé du contraire ne serait-ce qu'une semaine plus tôt. Ichigo finit par ranger ses affaires dans l'indifférence générale, tous étant occupés à s'étriper sur qui allait avec qui, les milles techniques pour en faire baver à son partenaire, les dernières nouveautés au rayon sac à main des Galeries Hueco Mundo. Une cacophonie atroce se fit entendre dans le couloir lorsque le roux ouvrit la porte pour sortir de la société.

Le roux s'arrêta net en croisant les yeux noirs de Jyushiro et son cœur s'emballa.

- Tu partais ? demanda le plus vieux.

Ichigo hocha simplement la tête, incapable de répondre.

- Moi aussi… Tu descends chercher ta voiture ?

Le jeune homme passa devant son amant et le regarda légèrement de travers avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur, le DRH derrière lui. Le roux entra en premier et Jyuushiro bloqua la porte, car l'orangé avait appuyé sur le bouton de fermeture des portes. L'homme entra quand même dans l'ascenseur de justesse et observa le visage fermé devant lui.

- Tu es en colère ?

- Tu te décides enfin à me "parler" ?

- Ichi… j'ai été occupé toute la semaine, j'en suis navré.

- Tu crois que je n'étais pas occupé ? Ichigo le regardait intensément cette fois-ci. Je ne pensais pas que nous ne nous verrions pas du tout de la semaine. À peine as-tu le temps de me répondre… Par contre, je t'ai vu à plusieurs reprise en compagnie de Kyouraku et discuter tranquillement dans les couloirs avec "lui" !

Jyushiro observa quelques secondes Ichigo et finit par lui demander :

- Serais-tu jaloux ?

- Oui ! ragea Ichigo.

Un sourire s'inscrivit sur le visage du plus vieux et il leva une main vers son amant pour lui caresser la joue tendrement.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu puisses être jaloux d'une simple relation de travail.

Ichigo prit brutalement la main de Jyuushiro et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Une simple relation de travail à qui tu consacres du temps. Tu ne réponds pratiquement pas à mes messages et tu ne m'as pas appelé une seule fois en soirée ! Tu passes du temps à discuter avec Kyouraku et à rire avec lui et tu ne penses même pas à ce que moi je peux ressentir. Nous aurions pu organiser quelque chose pour ce week-end et… Comme tu ne m'as pas consacré un peu de ton précieux temps, j'ai décidé de partir avec les enfants ce week-end ! Peut-être que de te retrouver seul, te feras un peu plus réfléchir à ce que moi j'ai pu ressentir cette semaine.

- Ichigo…

La porte s'était ouverte et Jyushiro se tenait juste derrière Ichigo quand ce dernier entra dans sa voiture.

- Comprends que Shunsui et moi sommes amis depuis l'université…

- Tant mieux. Je ne t'interdis pas de parler à tes amis… c'est juste que je voudrai que tu penses à ceci… Qu'aurais-tu fait si c'était Shunsui avec qui tu n'avais pas pu passer du temps cette semaine parce que tu aurais été débordé ? Sur ce… bonne soirée !

Ichigo démarra et laissa son amant déboussolé sur le parking. Le roux s'en voulait de sa crise de jalousie et de son excès de colère… Mais à quelque part, il songeait à toute l'inquiétude qui l'avait rongé durant la semaine. Au fait qu'il avait pris sur lui lorsqu'il avait vu l'homme qu'il aimait rire et discuter avec un autre et ne pas lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un peu de temps. Et puis, les enfants avaient été inquiets de ne pas le voir apparaître une seule fois durant la semaine écoulée… Il n'avait pas envie de passer tout son temps à trouver des excuses à Jyushiro, surtout que maintenant, il avait d'autres responsabilités à endosser, qu'il soit accompagné ou seul !

0°0°0°0°0°0

_Voilà, à bientôt pour la suite...  
_


	19. Toi & Moi

Bonjour tout le monde...

Voici un nouveau chapitre de Toi Moi, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! Merci à Ernia qui me corrigent rapidement tous mes chapitres !

Je remercie chaleureusement Shizu Chou, Manga1804, Neverland25 et Ykyria pour leurs reviews qu'elles me laissent ! Ça fait toujours très plaisir !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Disclamer : Hum... Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo... Le chemin sera encore long "Oh Maître" pour te dépasser... Mille respects !

* * *

Ichigo rentra chez lui et trouva les enfants en compagnie d'Hisana qui avait acceptée de les récupérer chez leur nounou. Tamaki bondit sur lui et demanda :

- Jyushiro n'est pas avec toi ! s'écria-t'il un peu déçu.

- Il est débordé en ce moment mon cœur…

- Il a été tout le temps débordé cette semaine ! rétorqua Sosuke, boudeur.

Le jeune garçon arborait une mine renfrognée. Ichigo se demanda à quel moment son fils avait commencé à aimer son amant… Il allait être déçu. Sa belle-sœur le regardait avec un air entendu et voulut aborder encore une fois sa relation avec le DRH de sa société, mais il n'avait pas envie de l'écouter. Il avait eu sa dose durant la semaine. C'était de trop pour lui actuellement.

Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et partit se prendre une douche. Finalement, Ichigo enfila un costume noir et une chemise blanche. Il songea qu'il ressemblait à un croque mort ! Il passa une cravate avec quelques motifs discrets. Il enfila ses boutons de manchette et se dirigea vers son lit pour enfiler ses chaussures. Intérieurement, le roux ne décolérait pas ! Enfin, maintenant il avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Son père lui présentait les principaux membres de la famille avec qui il allait devoir traiter pour diriger le clan Kurosaki. Il sortit rapidement, embrassa ses enfants et Hisana… il regarda sa montre et se mordilla la lèvre, il allait être en retard.

- Calme-toi Ichigo ! déclara sa belle-sœur. Reste « zen », il ne sert à rien de paniquer.

- Je suis en retard…

- Ils vont t'attendre, soit prudent surtout !

- Oui… oui ! Répondit-il un peu agacé

L'orangé quitta la pièce après un dernier au revoir. Il sortit les clefs de sa voiture de sa poche de pantalon et monta dans la Mercedes sagement garée devant la maison.

Il roula vers l'immeuble où son père avait annoncé « sa retraite ». Plus que trois semaines avant qu'elle ne soit réellement effective. Son père lui avait dit qu'il lui fournirait un résumé de tout ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir pour l'instant. Il se gara rapidement dans l'un des box réservé à son clan et prit l'ascenseur pour arriver dans le hall de l'hôtel. La première chose qu'Ichigo vit c'est Ukitake entrant dans le bar de l'hôtel avec Kyouraku… Il serra les poings et fronça les sourcils. Le roux entendit la voix de son père derrière lui et se retourna vers lui, un sourire sur les lèvres. Bientôt, ils engagèrent la conversation :

- Tu es nerveux fils ?

- Un peu…

- Normal ! Moi aussi j'étais comme toi à l'époque mais je n'avais plus mon père pour me mettre dans le bain ! J'ai tout appris tout seul. Tiens…

Il tendit à Ichigo un épais dossier et ce dernier leva les yeux vers Isshin, stupéfait.

- C'est ton « résumé » ?

- Oui ! Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir avant la fin de la semaine.

Ichigo feuilleta rapidement le dossier et déglutit intérieurement. Ce n'était pas humain ce qu'il lui demandait ! Bientôt, Ichigo fut entouré d'oncles plus ou moins éloignés dans les branches de la famille Kurosaki. Il suivit son père et entra dans une pièce réservée pour l'occasion dans l'hôtel. Le roux ne put s'empêcher de glisser son regard vers la porte où il avait vu Ukitake en compagnie de Kyouraku. Cela l'agaça prodigieusement d'être aussi proche de son amant et que ce dernier soit avec un autre homme que lui ! N'y tenant plus, Ichigo s'excusa un instant et se mit dans un coin de la salle pour envoyer un message SMS à son amant.

_"J'espère que tu t'amuses bien en mon absence… Je constate que Kyouraku est de meilleure compagnie que moi-même encore une fois !"_

Il envoya son message et se dirigea à nouveau vers sa place pour entamer une longue soirée de travail. Ichigo finit par avoir des vertiges au bout d'une heure. Il n'arrivait pratiquement plus à saisir certaines données financières et surtout à comprendre l'organigramme de la société qu'il aurait à gérer. C'était monstrueux et Ichigo sentit la panique monter en lui au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait ! Une pause fut décrétée et un repas fut servi… Ichigo se leva et se dirigea vers les toilettes attenantes à la salle de réunion.

Il sortit son portable après s'être essuyé les mains, et regarda s'il avait un message de retour de Jyushiro. À sa plus grande surprise, il en avait reçu un. Il ouvrit sa messagerie.

_"Te trouves-tu dans cet immeuble ? Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu penses… J'ai besoin de te voir et discuter, s'il te plaît réponds-moi"_

À peine avait-il lu le message que son portable sonna pour signaler l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. Ichigo lut le nom et grimaça en ouvrant le nouveau mail d'Ukitake.

" Pourquoi ne me réponds-tu pas ? S'il te plaît Ichigo, j'ai besoin de te parler."

Ichigo fit courir ses doigts sur le mur se situant à côté de lui. Il finit par envoyer rapidement un SMS.

" Je suis dans le même hôtel que toi et je travaille avec les membres de ma famille. Je ne serai pas disponible avant très longtemps."

Le roux retourna s'asseoir pour commencer son repas. Isshin observa son fils et le trouva très tendu.

- Quelque chose te tracasse actuellement Ichigo ?

- Rien de particulier !

Son portable sonna et Ichigo ouvrit une nouvelle fois sa messagerie.

_"J'attendrai au bar jusqu'à ce que tu sortes…"_

_"Je ne suis pas prêt de partir. Rentre, il est inutile que tu m'attendes ! Si je sors à deux ou trois heures du matin… je serai content."_

_"Je t'attendrai !"_

Ichigo soupira et Isshin murmura doucement à l'oreille de son fils :

- C'est Jyushiro ?

- Oui…

- Un problème ?

- Ce crétin veut m'attendre au bar de l'hôtel jusqu'à ce que je sorte !

Isshin parut surpris et lui répondit plus fort :

- Nous ne sommes pas prêts de sortir d'ici…

- Je viens de lui dire !

- Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passée entre vous pour qu'il soit aussi "patient" ?

- …

- Oh ? Déjà ?

- Quoi ? rétorqua brièvement et sèchement Ichigo.

- Votre dispute d'amoureux portait sur quoi précisément ?

- Sur quelque chose qui ne te regarde pas, papa !

- Je veux t'aider, fils… Il est dit que je saurais être de bon conseil pour ta vie amoureuse…

- Je préfère maman !

- Pourquoi ? fit Isshin, outré. J'ai toujours été de bons conseils…

- Mais oui… mais oui ! Mais surtout pas dans le domaine sentimental.

- Pourtant, ça fait trente ans que ta mère et moi sommes mariés ! s'enflamma Isshin au point que toute l'assistance se focalisa sur Ichigo et son père.

- Bon sang ! Tu ne sais pas être discret pour une fois dans ta vie ? C'est trop te demander ? demanda le roux, furieux. Il fit craquer ses doigts, exaspéré.

Ichigo prit ses baguettes et commença à manger. Isshin se pencha vers lui.

- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas le voir… Nous avons un peu de temps avant de recommencer ! Surtout quand on songe que certains sont déjà prêts à s'écrouler sous la table de fatigue…

- Tu crois ?

- Va et règle déjà le principal au moins, tu auras la tête plus à ton travail.

Le roux finit rapidement sa bouchée et quitta rapidement la salle après être passé aux toilettes pour se laver les mains. Il se dirigea vers le bar et fut ébloui par toutes les lumières de ce dernier. De petites tables étaient disposées partout dans la salle. La lumière tamisée donnait une ambiance feutrée au lieu. Par contre, le bar était, en comparaison, étincellent. Les chromes et miroirs ne faisaient qu'ajouter de l'éclat à tous les spots suspendus. Les yeux d'Ichigo se posèrent sur la stature de Jyushiro qui était toujours en compagnie de Kyouraku. Son cœur cogna plus fort dans sa poitrine, mais il prit sur lui. Il sortit son portable et envoya son message en sortant de la pièce. Il n'avait pas envie que le responsable administratif lui envoie une réflexion et qu'il s'emporte à un moment pareil.

« Je suis dans le hall… j'ai cinq minutes ! Rejoins-moi si tu le souhaites… »

Ichigo n'attendit pas très longtemps, mais pourtant dans l'intervalle, les employées qui l'avaient reconnu lui suggéraient un lieu beaucoup plus confortable. Il levait des yeux exaspérés vers le ciel quand la voix de son amant se fit entendre.

- Ichigo…

Le roux baissa les yeux et croisa les yeux noirs inquiets de Jyushiro et ceux de Kyouraku qui se dirigea vers lui de son pas nonchalant.

- Je suis désolé que vous interprétiez aussi mal une relation d'amitié qui dure depuis si longtemps entre moi et Jyushiro, Kurosaki-sama… Mais, je ne supporterai pas beaucoup que vous blessiez d'avantage Jyushiro.

Ichigo plissa ses yeux et foudroya Shunsui du regard et répliqua doucement :

- Je pense que vous vous mêlez d'affaires qui ne vous regardent en rien, Kyouraku-sama. À votre place, je laisserai Jyushiro et moi-même régler nos affaires sans intervenir, car vous mettez de l'huile sur le feu avec votre comportement.

- Vous semblez beaucoup plus bavard que…

- Il suffit, Shunsui… Je voudrai que tu me laisses avec Ichigo maintenant. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps et j'ai beaucoup à lui dire !

Kyouraku se recula et observa son ami qui ne regardait que son amant qui semblait furieux. Ichigo finit par tourner son visage vers lui et Ukitake déglutit, songeant qu'il allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure cette fois-ci ! Le roux observa son amant qui lui sembla un peu pâle. Soudain, il prit la main de Jyushiro et l'entraîna avec lui vers une salle vide de l'hôtel. Se tournant vers un employé stupéfait le jeune homme dit :

- Veillez à ce que je ne sois pas dérangé !

- Bien… Kurosaki-sama

- Et dites à mon père que je vais être un peu en retard !

- Bien… je vais lui faire parvenir un messa…

Ichigo avait fermé la porte d'un coup sec et se tourna vers Jyushiro qui le fixait, surpris.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu m'adr…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase car la bouche du jeune homme recouvrit la sienne tandis que les bras du roux entouraient ses épaules. Il enfouit ses doigts dans les profondeurs de ses cheveux relâchés. Ichigo sentit l'hésitation de son amant pour finalement sentir autour de lui deux bras puissants l'entourer et une langue chercher la sienne tout aussi fiévreusement que la sienne. Ils restèrent un moment accrochés l'un à l'autre, se détachant à peine pour reprendre leur souffle. Jyushiro se pencha un cours instant à l'oreille d'Ichigo pour lui murmurer d'une voix rauque :

- Je suis désolé Ichigo si mon comportement portait à confusion. Je ne me rends pas compte que mon amitié avec Shunsui peut sembler ambiguë…

Ichigo l'interrompit.

- J'ai rêvé toute la semaine que tu me parles, que tu me touches, que tu sois avec moi même un instant… Ce fut la semaine la plus longue de ma vie… Ne me laisse plus jamais seul comme tu l'as fait ! J'ai cru devenir fou parce que tu partageais tout ton temps avec Kyouraku alors que je ne suis pas d'un naturel jaloux et que je connais pertinemment la relation amicale que tu entretiens avec Shunsui…. Mais… c'est plus fort que moi ! Je ne me reconnais même plus…

Ichigo leva les yeux vers Jyushiro qui le regardait avec tendresse et confusion.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé. Mon travail me prenait tellement de temps et… j'ai choisi la facilité en me tournant vers Shunsui. Je n'ai pas cherché à t'éviter.

Les bras de Jyushiro le serrèrent un peu plus contre lui et la bouche de ce dernier se trouvait à peine à quelques millimètres de celle d'Ichigo qui se sentait troublé par la présence si proche de son amant.

- Jyushiro… Nous verrons nous ce week-end ?

- J'y compte bien ! Et nous en profiterons pour nous organiser pour nous voir de brefs instants au travail…

- J'ai envie de plus !

- Ichigo…

Mais une nouvelle fois le jeune homme ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, ses lèvres cherchant à nouveau les siennes. Jyushiro se sentit gagner par la même fièvre que le roux et il se demanda jusqu'où cette relation allait l'emporter… apparemment très loin, au-delà de ses rêves les plus fous. Finalement, Ichigo se recula et se réajusta.

- Je dois retourner à ma réunion familiale…

- Familiale ?

- Ou plutôt d'affaire ! grinça Ichigo entre ses dents. J'y comprends rien… Enfin que les bases pour le reste, je suis perdu. Mon père est fou de me laisser prendre les rennes d'une telle compagnie ou clan. J'avoue que je ne sais plus trop avec tous les chiffres que j'ai ingurgités.

- Je t'aiderai… si cela peut te rassurer

- Tss… je ne sais même pas si tu vas y comprendre quelque chose toi-même. Enfin, on peut toujours essayer. Rentre confortablement chez toi. Je ne risque pas de sortir avant un très long moment, Jyushiro.

- Hors de question ! Je t'attends… Je voudrai que nous rentrions ensemble.

- Tu es fou !

- Laisse-moi faire quelque chose que j'ai envie de faire… Même si cela te semble ridicule.

Ichigo observa quelques instants l'homme déterminé qui se tenait devant lui et finit par céder.

- Comme tu le souhaites… Suis-moi !

Le roux quitta la pièce avec Jyushiro sur les talons et Ichigo rencontra Isshin qui les attendait de pieds fermes.

- Alors ?

- Tout est pour le mieux…

- Tu vois ! C'est ce que je te disais… Je ne suis pas de mauvais conseil ! Jyushiro, je suppose que vous voudrez l'attendre ?

- Effectivement…

- De toute façon, je vous considère comme un membre de la famille maintenant, alors, si vous voulez aider Ichigo, venez avec nous à cette fameuse réunion où mon fils panique complètement au fur et à mesure que la soirée avance.

- Papa ! s'écria Ichigo, surpris que son vieux père l'ait démasqué.

Isshin éclata de rire et ajouta :

- J'ai informé les autres membres de la famille et j'ai fait ajouter un siège à côté de toi, Ichigo.

- Merci… marmonna le roux entre ses dents. Tu veux rester avec moi ?

- Si cela ne te dérange et si tu veux un petit coup de main, il vaut mieux que je m'immerge dans ton monde.

- Bien dit, Jyushiro ! Allez en route… on est loin d'avoir terminé.

Les trois hommes entrèrent dans la salle où un silence de plomb s'était installé. Pratiquement toutes les personnes présentes regardaient le couple s'installer à leur table. Isshin s'imposa dans la salle avec sa voix puissante pour reprendre les débats et bientôt les chiffres et les explications continuèrent, mais à la différence de la première partie, Ichigo avait toute son attention fixée sur les dernières acquisitions ou ventes du clan. À sa plus grande stupéfaction Jyushiro posa quelques questions pertinentes auxquelles Ichigo n'aurait jamais pensé par manque d'expérience en gestion. Certains membres de la famille semblèrent soudain mal à l'aise et bientôt certains s'excusèrent devant les anomalies que Jyushiro avait relevé en feuilletant les colonnes de chiffres des sociétés. Isshin avait un sourire carnassier sur le bord des lèvres et lança un regard appréciateur à son « gendre » !

Lorsqu'ils arrêtèrent la réunion, il était près de cinq heures du matin… Jyushiro avait cuisiné quelques membres de la famille sur des déplacements de fonds qui lui semblait injustifié. Ichigo observa son amant qui manipulait les différents organigrammes avec une facilité qu'il lui enviait. Pourtant, il était loin d'être lent à comprendre, mais la gestion n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé. À la fin, Isshin félicita chaleureusement l'homme et se retira, fatigué par cette réunion à rallonge.

- Je vais laisser un mot à ta mère. Je vais lui demander si elle peut s'occuper des petits aujourd'hui… Isshin regardait sa montre. Je ne pense pas que tu sois spécialement « performant » pour t'occuper de mes petits enfants, Ichigo ! Jyushiro, prenez soin de mon fils et merci encore pour vos avis éclairés.

- Je vous en prie…

Jyushiro adressa un grand sourire au père du jeune homme et lui rendit son sourire franc.

- Tu es venu comment, Jyushiro ?

- Dans la voiture de Shunsui…

- Je te raccompagne !

- Reste avec moi ce soir ou plutôt ce matin… puisque les enfants seront avec ta famille aujourd'hui.

Ichigo eut un sourire et hocha la tête, mais ne répondit pas. Le roux enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Jyushiro et l'entraîna avec lui vers l'ascenseur qui descendait au sous-sol. Il ne se passa pas beaucoup de temps entre le moment où Ichigo garait sa voiture dans le garage de Jyushiro, qui trouva plus prudent de cacher le véhicule, et celui où Ichigo se laissait aller contre son amant dans l'ascenseur. Il en profita pour respirer son odeur et apprécier la sérénité que l'homme dégageait sans vraiment le vouloir. Il faillit s'endormir sur l'épaule de Jyushiro qui le secoua légèrement. Ichigo marmonna une brève excuse et l'homme rit doucement. Ukitake tira doucement le roux par la main et le plaça contre le mur de peur qu'il ne s'endorme sans appui. Ils entrèrent et, après avoir fermé consciencieusement la porte, le cadre attira Ichigo contre lui et finit par le soulever, voyant que l'orangé n'avait pas pu tenir plus longtemps. Il le posa sur la couette et lui retira ses chaussures pour finalement le déshabiller et ne lui laisser qu'un t-shirt et son boxer. Il retira lui aussi rapidement ses vêtements et s'enfonça sous les draps. Bientôt, les deux hommes s'endormirent, enlacés alors que les premiers bruits de circulation commençaient à se faire entendre, un peu plus forts à chaque minute. Ils auraient tout le temps de discuter le lendemain…

* * *

à bientôt pour la suite ^^


	20. Ensemble

Hello les Girls & Boys !

voici le week-end et quoi de mieux pour le démarrer qu'un chapitre de fic ^^

donc, en voici un "de toi moi" ! Bonne lecture et si ça vous démange, vous pouvez me laisser une review ^^

Disclamer : hum... Tite est un Dieu ? Pour moi certainement... C'est pour ça que Bleach lui appartient ! ouinnnn....

* * *

Ichigo se réveilla en étant surpris de sentir une présence à ces côtés. Mais lorsqu'il vit le visage de son amant à côté du sien, paisiblement endormis, le jeune homme se mit à l'observer avec attention. Le roux entendait à peine le souffle de l'homme allongé à côté de lui et son visage reposé à moitié caché par ses longs cheveux blanc ne laissait transparaître aucune contrariété ou la possibilité d'un mauvais rêve. Le cœur de l'orangé augmenta insensiblement en songeant à la soirée qui s'était déroulé la veille et il espérait au fond de lui que Jyuushiro puisse être plus accessible durant les semaines à venir. Enfin, il pensa que ce serait tout de même vraiment compliqué.

L'orangé se leva doucement et attrapa ses vêtements. Il quitta la pièce en prenant soin de faire les moins de bruits possibles. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et fit du café pour ensuite se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il en profita pour prendre une douche bienfaisante. Bien qu'il se soit reposé dans le lit de Jyuushiro, Ichigo se sentait très fatigué. Il prit appui sur le carrelage de la douche et laissa l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles crispés par le stress accumulé. Il sortit et en profita pour se raser et eut juste le temps de passer son pantalon et son quand un coup de sonnette intempestif se fit entendre.

Le roux se dirigea à la porte et l'ouvrit, pensant se retrouver devant un voisin ou un livreur. Son amant ne semblant pas se réveiller, il pensa régler le problème lui-même. Ichigo croisa des yeux noirs furieux et le jeune homme brun était sur le point de ré-appuyer sur le bouton de sonnette, mais il laissa son geste en suspens en voyant l'orangé à la porte.

- T'es qui toi ? demanda l'inconnu brun d'une voix sèche.

- Pardon ?

Ichigo fronça les sourcils en voyant son interlocuteur le dévisager de pied en cap comme un vulgaire objet. La grossièreté et le sans gêne du jeune homme sidérèrent le graphiste.

- Tu dois être son objet sexuel le temps de mon absence à ce que je vois… Dégage !

Le roux sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter subitement :

- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous pouvez parler. Mais je pense que c'est vous qui n'avez rien à faire ici. Bonne journée !

Ichigo voulut fermer la porte, mais un pied la bloqua, l'empêchant de fermer complètement le battant.

- Je veux voir Jyuu-chan ! Dégage de là, connard !

- Cela m'étonnerait fort que Jyuushiro veuille voir un dégénéré dans ton genre !

- Ah ouais ? Tu t'es vu avec ta couleur de cheveux ? Je suis son amant ! s'écria le brun qui tentait de défoncer la porte. Je veux lui parler !

Ichigo sentit quelque chose se poser sur son épaule. De surprise il tourna la tête et croisa les yeux bienveillants de son amant.

- Ichigo… je vais lui parler.

- Mais…

- Je vais régler cette affaire une bonne fois pour toute !

- Comme tu voudras.

Ichigo se recula et retient tout de même la porte d'entrée pour éviter que cette dernière ne claque contre le mur. Le brun entra dans l'appartement comme en territoire conquis et Jyuushiro demanda au roux de l'attendre à la cuisine.

- Tu ne veux pas que ton nouveau jouet entende ce que j'ai à te dire.

- Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, Shuhei !

Le visage de Jyuushiro était devenu glacial et ses yeux étrécis fixaient le brun avec une froideur qu'Ichigo ne lui connaissait pas. Il ne ressemblait plus du tout à l'homme aimant et attentionné qu'il était en sa compagnie.

- Ichigo… S'il te plaît !

Ichigo lança un dernier regard à ce "Shuhei" et quitta les lieux, laissant les deux hommes s'expliquer entre eux. L'orangé ne ferma pas la porte de la cuisine, voulant écouter au cas où cela tournerait mal. Il entendit les éclats de voix du brun :

- Jyuu-chan qui est ce type ? Tu l'as ramassé où ? Il n'est absolument pas pour toi…

- Tu considères que tu es un homme beaucoup mieux qu'il ne pourrait l'être ? Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Que viens-tu faire chez moi ?

- Te voir…

- C'est fait… au revoir !

- Attends…

Ichigo avait entendu un bruit de lutte et se retint d'y aller. Au fond de lui, l'orangé savait que Jyuushiro n'aimerait pas qu'il intervienne dans ce genre de situation extrêmement gênante.

- J'ai besoin de toi !

- Depuis quand ? Depuis que tu t'es rendu-compte que tu n'avais plus assez d'argent sur ton compte en banque ?

- Enfoiré ! Tu étais bien content de m'avoir avec toi à un moment donné…

- Shuhei ! La voix de Jyuushiro était cassante. Je te prierai de sortir de chez moi et de ne pas perturber ma vie une nouvelle fois. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire depuis des mois et je refuse que tu viennes tout détruire comme la dernière fois. Si tu continues ainsi j'appelle la police !

Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de s'approcher de la scène et il vit alors le geste du brun. L'orangé bondit et chopa la main du brun. De son autre main il repoussa le brun contre le mur en le tenant à la gorge et serrant sa carotide.

- Tu touches un seul cheveu de Jyuushiro, tu es mort !

- … lâ…c...he……'tai...n !

- Ichigo lâche-le s'il te plaît ! Il va s'en aller.

Ichigo qui avait vu rouge après l'attaque déloyale du brun reprit difficilement sa respiration, mais ses yeux froids et meurtriers exprimaient toute la colère qui l'agitait. Il réussit finalement à desserrer son étreinte et Shuhei se plia en deux pour reprendre sa respiration.

- Il… est fou ce gars !

- Je ne laisserai personne s'en prendre à ceux que j'aime ! répliqua froidement Ichigo.

Il attrapa le brun par le col de son t-shirt et ouvrit la porte d'un même mouvement. Et sans ménagement aucun, il poussa l'homme dehors comme un vulgaire paquet. Ce dernier essayait de se débattre faiblement, mais l'étreinte du roux était de fer et sa précédente attaque le laissait le souffle court.

- Salaud… t'es qui ? souffla Shuhei d'une voix enrouée.

Ichigo ne répondit pas et ferma la porte dans un claquement sec.

- Désolé… murmura Ichigo. Je me suis mêlé de ce qui ne me regardait pas !

- Je te remercie.

Le ton doux de son amant le fit se retourner.

- Jyuushiro…

L'homme passa ses bras autour des épaules d'Ichigo et finit par lui dire, après qu'ils se soient regardés longuement :

- Je sais me défendre… Mais j'ai apprécié ton geste. Pourtant, je ne souhaite pas que tu te mettes en danger pour moi la prochaine fois.

- En danger ?

- Shuhei peut-être très dangereux, tu sais…

- C'était ton amant ?

- Oui… Nous avons rompu il y quelques mois.

- Il… portait la main sur toi ?

- Non ! Jyuushiro rit doucement. Certainement pas !

- Pourtant il allait le faire !

- Il ne pouvait pas à l'époque car j'épongeais ses dettes de jeux !

- Oh ?

- Il se servait de moi et de mes sentiments pour que j'assure son train de vie et lui donne de l'argent… pour ses jeux et paris ! Je suis un imbécile n'est ce pas ?

- Tu es surtout quelqu'un de très gentil !

- Merci ! se moqua l'albinos qui avait desserré son étreinte.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la cuisine et se servirent du café.

- Tu veux faire quelque chose aujourd'hui ? Demanda le cadre.

Ichigo regardait son café intensément et fronçait les sourcils.

- Quelque chose te chagrine ?

- Jyuushiro, j'ai été impressionné hier lorsque tu as assisté à la réunion d'affaire du clan.

- Oh ?

L'albinos éclata de rire et repoussa une de ses mèches encore en bataille de son front. Il reprit sérieusement :

- Ichigo c'est ma formation de départ gestionnaire !

- Vraiment ? J'ai l'impression d'être un imbécile fini. Je n'ai strictement rien compris. Mon père m'avait pourtant expliqué les rudiments mais….

- Ce n'est pas ta vocation ?

- Voilà !

L'orangé eut un grand sourire et finit sa tasse de café.

- J'ai essayé, mais c'est comme si j'avais affaire un monstre. Tous ces chiffres en colonne…

- Pourtant, tu fais de la programmation ! Cela ne devrait pas t'effrayer !

Ichigo leva les yeux et se leva pour contourner la table et se plaça entre les jambes de l'albinos. Il entreprit de caresser les cheveux de son amant et se pencha pour l'embrasser amoureusement, baiser presque chaste auquel Jyuushiro répondit sensuellement. Le roux atterrit sur les genoux de son amant et sa main plongea derrière la nuque du cadre pour approfondir encore leur échange. Le cœur du jeune homme battait de plus en plus lourdement dans sa poitrine. Une des mains de l'albinos était passée sous le t-shirt du roux et se mit à caresser la peau bronzée d'Ichigo, ses doigts jouèrent bientôt avec un mamelon ce qui arracha un gémissement de contentement au plus jeune. Ce dernier se laissait faire et apprécia les attentions du plus vieux qui enleva bien vite son vêtement pour laisser sa peau exposée à son regard.

- Tu es magnifique Ichi…

La bouche d'Ukitake s'attaqua à son lobe d'oreille et il se mit à lécher la nuque du jeune homme qui frissonnait, réagissant à la moindre de ses caresses. Soudainement Jyuushiro se leva en soulevant le roux contre lui et l'emmena vers la chambre.

- Nous serons mieux ici pour continuer… souffla l'albinos contre l'oreille du roux qu'il déposa sur le lit.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et leva juste les bras pour enlacer la nuque de son amant pour ensuite laisser ses mains glisser sous la veste de celui-ci. Ukitake frissonnait sous les doigts de l'orangé. La langue d'Ichigo explorait une nouvelle fois celle de son amant, ne se lassant pas de lui transmettre par ce geste tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour lui. Ils avaient oublié tout le reste et ne se consacraient qu'à eux… sachant que le quotidien allait les rattraper rapidement. Seuls leurs gémissements et leurs respirations précipitées troublaient le silence de l'appartement.

°°00°°

Le roux voulut se lever mais une main vint négligemment se poser sur son ventre.

- Tu ne veux pas rester un peu avec moi ?

- J'ai faim… marmonna le roux, pragmatique.

- Hum… on pourrait se faire livrer quelque chose !

Jyuushiro n'avait pas envie de sortir des draps. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis une éternité et il ne voulait pas troubler ce simple moment de bonheur par une présence extérieure ou quoi que ce soit !

- Jyuushiro… Il faudra bien que je me lève. Je dois aller voir les enfants !

- Oh… j'avais oublié.

Un large sourire fendit son visage et il demanda au roux :

- Je voudrai t'accompagner.

- Viens ! Viens vivre avec moi à la maison ! Ce sera plus simple ! Les enfants ont été très déçus de ne pas te voir cette semaine… Et moi, tu m'as terriblement manqué. Passer tout ton temps avec Kyouraku !!! Faut être fou !

Ichigo eut un sourire moqueur et balança un oreiller à l'albinos qui repoussa l'attaque et attrapa son amant pour le faire basculer sous lui. Les yeux d'Ukitake étaient sérieux et il semblait réfléchir.

- Très bien… Je viens m'installer quelques jours chez toi ! Au moins, je pourrai te voir le soir et cela te donnera moins l'impression de te sentir seul ou abandonné.

- Ce serait une corvée ? demanda Ichigo, légèrement vexé.

- Baka ! Tu es tout pour moi sauf une corvée. Mais je ne veux plus te donner l'impression que je te néglige et puis, j'ai aussi besoin de voir ce à quoi tu es confronté pour te comprendre… J'ai promis d'être un soutient pour toi Ichigo et non pas une source d'ennui.

- Des ennuis, j'en aurai toujours… Tout comme toi d'ailleurs ! Si je n'avais pas mes enfants, nous aurions pu avoir une relation qui aurait pu démarrer plus… "normalement"… ce qui n'est pas le cas ! Je comprends aussi que tu te sentes pris d'en un engrenage.

- J'aime cet engrenage et surtout ne l'arrête pas ! murmura Jyuushiro à l'oreille de son amant d'une voix terriblement sensuelle. Et si je suis à côté de la plaque… dis-le-moi ! N'attends pas que cela dégénère… je n'aime pas me disputer et encore moins avec toi !

Ils se regardèrent un petit moment sans rien ajouter. Le silence étant grandement suffisant pour ce qu'ils avaient à se dire ! Finalement, ils échangèrent un long baiser, mais l'appel de leurs estomacs leurs rappelèrent qu'ils n'avaient encore rien mangé depuis un long moment. L'albinos commanda au chinois proche de chez lui et Ichigo en profita pour utiliser une nouvelle fois la salle de bain. Une fois propre et habillé, il se sentit mieux et il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les bras de son amant l'entourer chaleureusement.

- Tu voulais me dire quoi tout à l'heure concernant la gestion ?

- J'aurai souhaité que tu me donnes des trucs pour que je comprenne un minimum la conversation lorsqu'elle s'engage sur le sujet. C'est dur d'être le "chef de clan" et de ne pas comprendre un traître mot de ce qui se dit ! Tu pourrais m'aider ?

- Bien sûr !

Ichigo sentit les lèvres de son amant explorer la base de son cou et se demanda s'ils allaient remettre le couvert. Mais les mains d'Ukitake restaient sagement enlacées autour de la taille d'Ichigo sans entamer un quelconque ballet sensuel.

La sonnette de la porte retentit et Jyuushiro lâcha le jeune homme pour aller ouvrir et payer le coursier. Ils mangèrent sur la table basse du salon sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui les entourait, piochant dans les différents cartons. Finalement, Ichigo envoya l'albinos sous la douche et lui assura qu'il pouvait très bien venir à bout de quelques malheureux cartons à débarrasser. Le gestionnaire sourit et se laissa faire.

Le roux rangea toutes les boites et les mis à la poubelle. Il essuya la table et se servit une tasse de café. Son portable vibra et il prit la communication.

- Fils ! Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non… y'a un problème avec les enfants ?

- Pas du tout ! Ils sont ravis d'être là… Non, je voulais vous inviter toi et Jyuu-chan à un repas de famille ce soir. Kuchiki sera là et Kaede aussi avec sa famille. Les enfants sont excités à l'idée de revoir leurs cousins…

- Je m'en doute…

Ichigo tourna le visage vers son amant qui se tenait à la porte.

- Mon père nous invite ce soir à un repas familial… J'ai dit ok, de toute façon je dois récupérer les enfants !

L'albinos sourit et hocha la tête.

- Je vais préparer mes affaires !

Ichigo lui rendit son sourire et informa son père.

- On passe vers 20 h. Jyuushiro prépare quelques affaires, il va vivre avec moi à la maison !

- Formidable ! Très bien… on vous attend alors.

Le roux raccrocha et rejoignit l'albinos dans la chambre pour l'aider à faire ses valises. Bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent dans la rue et Ichigo sortit sa Mercedes du garage et déposa les valises sur les sièges arrière. Ils passèrent d'abord à la maison de l'orangé pour déposer toutes les affaires du cadre pour éviter la panique en rentrant avec les enfants. Ils se rendirent finalement chez les parents d'Ichigo… Ce dernier se mordilla les lèvres. Pourvu que cela se passe bien ! Fut sa seule pensée.

* * *

à bientôt pour la suite...


	21. Réunion de famille

J'ai modifié mon texte...

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo ! Eh oui...

°°0°0°°

Ichigo et Jyuushiro arrivèrent à 2O h pile dans la demeure ancestrale de la famille Kurosaki. Deux grandes et lourdes portes en bois massif s'ouvrirent lentement à l'arrivée de la voiture. Ils remontèrent un jardin typiquement japonais et Ichigo gara la voiture sur le petit parking aménagé. Le roux glissa sa main dans celle de l'albinos et lui adressa un sourire encourageant.

- Tu les connais maintenant pour la plupart !

- Ne t'inquiète pas… Tout va bien se passer !

- Comment fais-tu pour être aussi calme ?

- Tu me rassures… Murmura le cadre. J'avais l'impression que mon stress se voyait !

Ichigo sourit et il tira Ukitake à sa suite. Ils remontèrent l'allée en gravillon et Jyuushiro admira la grande maison traditionnelle en bois monté sur pilotis ou de grandes ouvertures permettaient de voir l'intérieur meublé dans le plus pur style japonais. Arrivée à la porte ichigo n'eut pas la peine le temps d'ouvrir la porte, cette dernière s'écarta brutalement et Kyoyuki, suivit de Tamaki et Sosuke bondirent sur leur père et l'albinos.

Tamaki était déjà dans les bras du cadre et il lui posa la question

- Pourquoi on t'a pas vu cette semaine ? Tu nous a manqué !

- Ouaih ! Râla Sosuke. On a cru que tu t'étais disputé avec papa et que tu ne voulais plus nous voir !

- J'ch'suis trop contente de te voir Jyuushiro ! S'exclama Kyoyuki énervée.

- Vous aurez l'occasion de voir Jyuushiro, nous sommes passés à la maison tout à l'heure déposée des affaires…

- Yatta ! S'exclama Kyoyuki.

- C'est vrai ? Demanda Tamaki hésitant et n'osant y croire.

- Oui… Je vais vivre avec vous !

- Trop génial !

- Kyoyuki… tu peux te calmer au lieu de sauter dans tous les sens.

- Mais c'est super ! Et puis, tu es un rabas-joie papa.

- Je savais que j'en prendrai pour mon grade !

- Pourquoi t'es pas venu cette semaine ? Attaqua de nouveau Sosuke.

Une fois que le garçon avait une idée en tête, impossible de l'en déloger.

- Mon travail m'a pris tout mon temps et je n'ai pas pu venir vous voir. Alors avec votre papa nous avons pensé que si nous habitions tous ensemble se serai plus simple pour se voir !

- Tant mieux ! J'ai eu peur que tu nous abandonnes comme maman.

Le jeune garçon le regardait bien en face et très sérieusement. Jyuushiro se mit à sa hauteur, en ayant Tamaki sur les genoux, le plus jeune ne voulant absolument pas quitter les bras de l'albinos.

- Je n'en ai absolument pas l'intention !

- Je suis content alors… J'vais jouer ! Vous venez ? Demanda Sosuke.

- Oui, c'est ça… laisser votre père et Jyuushiro entrer !

La mère d'Ichigo se tenait sur le seuil avec un grand sourire et une cuillère en bois.

- Tu fais la cuisine maman ?

- Oui… pourquoi ça t'étonne ?

- Disons que ces derniers temps…

- Isshin ne travaille plus vraiment et puis, j'ai donné le congé aux employés pour la soirée, je ne savais pas que Yuzu et Karin arriveraient, ensuite il y a Byakuya et Hisana et l'oncle Kaede et la tante Ai… et puis, il y a l'oncle Chomei qui vient d'arriver aussi avec sa femme et leurs enfants… en fait, nous serons vingt cinq à table.

- Autant ?

- Tu sais ça monte vite dans la famille.

- Et tu fais à manger pour tout le monde ?

- Rentrez ! Ordonna Mazaki et les deux hommes entrèrent.

Ils suivirent la maitresse de maison et se retrouvèrent en cuisine où tout le monde était rassemblé, tous ayant quelque chose à faire.

- Une chance que ma cuisine soit aussi grande que celle d'un restaurant !

Tous se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivés et les saluèrent chaleureusement. Tous sauf Hisana qui regardait Jyuushiro de travers et qui refusa de lui adresser la parole. Byakuya la regardait les yeux plissés et visiblement mécontent. Pourtant, Mazaki fit tout son possible pour faire oublier l'impolitesse de sa belle-fille. Byakuya discuta d'ailleurs beaucoup avec l'albinos pour qui il s'était pris visiblement d'une grande amitié. Ce qui laissa tout le monde stupéfait, le brun ne cherchait habituellement pas à nouer de nouvelles relations… Mais le cadre avait su séduire le noble sans problème.

Ichigo quant à lui aida sa mère enfin, il fit ce qu'il pu car Yuzu regardait son frère avec tellement de curiosité et Karin qui lui posait des questions aussi tordues les unes que les autres, il se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise.

- Karin… tu arrêtes maintenant !

- Bah quoi ? J'peux poser des questions quand même… c'est pas tous les jours que votre frère vire sa cutie !

- Boucle-là Karin… Marmonna Ichigo

Qui se prit un coup de cuillère en bois par sa mère pour son langage déplacé.

- Mais quoi Oka-sama… Elle arrête pas une minute de puis tout à l'heure !

- Ichigo… c'est toi qui va reprendre la tête du clan alors tu vas surveiller ton langage !

- Demande-lui de se taire alors ! Maugréa le roux.

Sa sœur lui tira la langue et l'orangé la menaça du regard.

- On ne peut jamais s'amuser avec toi Ichi ! S'esclaffa Karin.

- N'est ce pas ? Fit Isshin qui passait par là. Au fait Karin, tes derniers examens ont donné quoi ?

La brune s'étouffa dans son verre et en renversa un peu par terre.

- Karin ! Fait attention… s'énerva Yuzu. Ca se voit que c'est pas toi qui fait le ménage !

- Ca y'est… Cosette c'est remise en route ! Marmonna Karin entre ses dents, frustrée de devenir la cible de son père soudainement.

D'ailleurs Isshin prit un malin plaisir de lui casser les pieds pour le reste de la soirée. Jyuushiro qui observa la famille de son amant de loin et sans se faire remarquer avait un sourire sur le bord des lèvres. Il était visible qu'il se trouvait dans une famille très unie et il trouva étonnant d'avoir été accepté aussi facilement ou presque. La belle-sœur d'Ichigo qui ressemblait étonnamment à l'ex-femme de se dernier, le regardait réellement de travers. Plus tard dans la soirée, la jeune femme fit exprès d'accaparé son beau-frère et Jyuushiro eut un pincement au cœur en voyant le couple que formait son amant avec sa femme quelques années plus tôt. L'albinos voyait tout à fait dans l'attitude d'Hisana un défi et surtout il était évident qu'elle cherchait à le blesser de façon indirecte.

Ichigo regardait Hisana du coin de l'œil et se demanda soudain ce qu'était exactement son petit manège. Il tourna soudainement la tête pour voir "qui" elle observait depuis quelques secondes et le roux rencontra les yeux de Jyuushiro qui n'eu pas le temps de cacher sa douleur. Il comprit enfin le petit jeu de la brune et l'orangé se détacha d'elle et se dirigea naturellement vers son amant en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux. Ichigo posa une main sur l'avant bras de ce dernier et releva la tête et lui souffla dans le creux de l'oreille

- Ne soit pas blesser par son attitude. Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi… Et si c'est parce ce qu'elle ressemble à ma femme, elle en est l'exacte opposée de caractère. De toute façon, c'est toi que j'aime et pas elle…

Jyuushiro baissa les yeux et adressa un faible sourire à son amant mais, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Le cinéma de la jeune femme avait gâché sa soirée et Ichigo s'en rendit compte.

- Nous allons rentrer de toute façon, Tamaki est fatigué ainsi que Sosuke. Je vais avertir ma mère.

- Tu n'as pas besoin…

- Je serai partit de toute façon, je ne reste jamais très longtemps dans ce genre de réunion de famille.

- Tu peux appeler les enfants, je vais trouver mes parents !

- Très bien…

Les deux hommes se séparèrent et Ichigo se dirigea vers le fond de la salle. Il discuta avec ses parents quelques minutes et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie… Ichigo en profita pour saluer sa famille et leur souhaiter une bonne soirée. Arrivée dans le hall, Ichigo entendit des cris et il fronça les sourcils. Il s'agissait de la voix d'Hisana

- … vous n'avez rien à faire avec mon beau-frère. Vos perversités n'ont pas le droit de citer ici. Je vous déteste et…

- Pardon ? Fit doucement Ichigo… tellement doucement d'ailleurs que sa voix en paraissait que plus effrayante.

Tous se figèrent et Isshin voulu poser un bras sur Ichigo qui l'évita et ce dernier marcha droit sur la brune. Les enfants étaient tassés sur eux-même et regardait effrayés leur tante… Tamaki se mit à pleurer.

- Papa… Tante Hisana dit des choses méchante à Jyuushiro.

- Tu as osé insulté Jyuushiro chez moi ? Demanda doucement Ichigo.

- Ce n'est pas chez…

- Si cette maison est la mienne depuis que mon père à annoncer officiellement sa retraite. Maintenant, je t'avertis aimablement Hisana et parce ce que je t'apprécie beaucoup… Si tu redis une seule parole désagréable à Jyuushiro et surtout devant mes enfants au point de les perturbés, il sera inutile que tu franchises le pas de ma porte. Byakuya sera le bienvenu mais je ne t'accepterai plus.

- Ichi…

Mais Isshin posa une main sur la bouche de sa femme doucement. Il observait son fils

- Maintenant, je souhaite que tu présentes des excuses à Jyuushiro et également à mes enfants.

- Il en est hors de question ! Hurla Hisana.

La voix froide et grave de Byakuya raisonna derrière Ichigo.

- Tu feras ce qu'il te demande ! Tu jettes le déshonneur sur ma famille en te comportant de la sorte. Tu offenses les plus veilles familles nobles du Japon par ton comportement insensé.

- Je…

Byakuya voyant que la jeune femme ne décollerait pas et refusait d'obtempérer se dirigea alors vers Ichigo et s'inclina très bas et murmura

- La famille Kuchiki s'excuse pour le déshonneur apporter à votre famille.

Byakuya ne laissa pas le temps à Ichigo pour répondre, il se dirigea vers Jyuushiro et répéta les mêmes paroles et ajouta.

- Je n'ai pas entendu la teneur de ses paroles, mais sachez que cet avis s'il est négatif comme je le pense, ne concerne en rien le clan Kuchiki.

- Ne vous excusez pas… C'est inutile.

- Cela est très important pour moi au contraire. Fit Byakuya en posant ses yeux gris sur l'albinos.

Puis Byakuya se dirigea vers les enfants d'ichigo et ouvrit les bras et leur adressa un faible sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Tamaki, Sosuke et Kyoyuki tombèrent dans ses bras et il leurs murmura un message que personne d'autre ne pu entendre. Le visage des gamins s'éclaira et Ichigo se tourna vers ses parents.

- Je suis désolé pour mon comportement.

- Non, non Ichigo… ce n'est rien, pour nous se n'est rien… Par contre, nous sommes sincèrement désolé Jyuushiro. Nous vous présentons également nos excuses. Cette soirée était normalement un moment convivial entre nous.

Les yeux d'Isshin se posèrent sur Hisana qui avait viré à l'écrevisse et qui commençait à se sentir extrêmement mal à l'aise.

- Vous pouvez vous estimer heureuse que se soit mon fils qui ai régler le problème. Je ne suis pas si magnanime. Par contre, si vous osez encore une fois proférez des insultes comme vous l'avez fait à un membre de notre famille, je vous demanderai de sortir immédiatement de chez moi et si vous le faites à l'extérieur et que je l'apprends, je n'hésiterai pas à prendre des sanctions sur lesquelles vous pourrez compter.

Ichigo attrapa Tamaki et embrassa ses parents pour sortir de la maison. Il salua brièvement Byakuya et ne regarda pas Hisana la colère le faisait encore trembler intérieurement. Jyuushiro sentit une main se glisser dans la sienne et il vit Sosuke qui le regardait gravement et il lui dit.

- On rentre à la maison ?

Jyuushiro adressa un sourire au jeune garçon et son autre main fut enserrée par celle de Kyoyuki qui pour une fois ne fut pas exubérante comme à son habitude. Mais cherchait du réconfort et surtout à lui en donner à lui.

Le couple et les enfants quittèrent la réception et montèrent en voiture. Ichigo et Jyuushiro n'échangèrent aucune parole, seuls leurs doigts s'effleuraient comme pour transmettre de la force à l'autre...


	22. Tout commence

Hello chéres lectrices et lecteurs !!!

Je sais, vous ne vous y attendiez plus et pourtant, voici le chapitre 21 tout nouveau tout chaud (je me brûle les doigts -_-'... ok, je sors !)

Merci à Ernia de me l'avoir corrigé vraiment très, très rapidement !!! (en moins de trois heures qu'elle me l'a corrigé pour que vous puissiez le lire ! ça c'est de la bêta reader !!)

Disclamer : Et bien, c'est à Tite... enfin, je crois ! Euh...

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite ^^

* * *

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, Tamaki s'était profondément endormi dans son siège, tout comme Sosuke. Kyoyuki faisait un effort pour garder les yeux grands ouverts mais le fait qu'elle sursaute brusquement faisait comprendre à Ichigo que l'adolescente était à bout. Arrivé devant la porte, Ichigo éteignit le contact et, d'un commun accord, Jyuushiro s'occupa de Sosuke et Ichigo aida Kyoyuki à se mettre debout et prit doucement dans ses bras le plus petit.

Jyuushiro attendait devant la porte et Ichigo tendit les clefs à l'adolescente pour qu'elle ouvre la porte. Cette dernière poussa le battant pour permettre aux deux d'entrer sans difficulté avec les deux garçons endormis, ce qui n'empêcha pas la jeune fille d'abandonner sans soin les clefs sur le sol. Ichigo buta sur ces dernières et faillit tomber. Le père foudroya le dos de sa fille qui se traînait dans le couloir.

- Tu n'as rien ? souffla Jyuushiro.

- Tout va bien mais ce n'est pas grâce à Kyoyuki.

Marchant lentement, ils poussèrent, arrivés à destination, chacun le battant de la porte de la chambre de l'enfant qu'ils portaient. Ils posèrent leur fardeau sur les lits et les changèrent rapidement. Une fois cela terminé, Ichigo partit voir sa fille qui s'était déjà glissé dans son lit et dormait du sommeil du juste. Le lendemain, Kyoyuki devrait ranger tous ses vêtements qui gisaient en boule sur le sol.

La dernière chambre visitée par Ichigo fut celle de Tamaki qui était maintenant enroulé dans ses draps. Jyuushiro finissait de poser les vêtements du petit garçon sur une chaise et leva les yeux vers Ichigo, interrogateur.

- Ils dorment tous…

L'albinos quitta la chambre doucement et ferma la porte en retenant le vantail pour éviter le bruit sec. De son côté, Ichigo était parti dans sa chambre et se massa le cou, légèrement contrarié. Il songea au comportement de sa belle-sœur et décida qu'il irait lui rendre une petite visite, seul, pour avoir une petite explication avec elle. Le jeune homme ne tolérerait pas la prolongation d'une telle situation. Il espérait une ambiance détendue et n'était pas prêt à se faire insulter chez lui ou presque !

Deux mains chaudes vinrent prendre le relais des siennes et Ichigo s'abandonna en faisant descendre les siennes le long de son corps. Il pencha la tête en avant et souffla doucement, Jyuushiro savait s'y prendre pour faire des massages. Inexorablement, le jeune homme sentit le corps plus grand de son amant se rapprocher du sien et bientôt il sentit le souffle chaud caresser sa nuque et soulever les petites mèches courtes à sa base.

- Tu es contrarié ?

- Je devrai plutôt te le demander Jyuushiro….

- Hum… J'ai été surpris, mais je ne suis pas contrarié. Je pense que cela t'a plus affecté que moi-même.

- Tu l'aurais pris comment si tu avais été à ma place ?

Ichigo se raidit lorsque les doigts experts s'attardèrent sur un nœud dans son épaule droite. Un petit silence suivit la question et lorsque Jyuushiro reprit la parole, le son de sa voix n'était qu'un murmure :

- Je pense le prendre également très mal. En fait, je ne l'aurai pas supporté…

L'informaticien laissa échapper un doux gémissement de contentement et bientôt les lèvres de l'albinos serpentèrent sur la nuque offerte. Les mains du gestionnaire glissèrent lentement le long des bras du roux et leurs doigts s'enlacèrent. Ichigo ramena leurs bras sur son ventre et murmura d'une voix douce :

- Je pense que nous devrions aller dormir. Demain, une rude journée nous attend !

- Humm… vraiment ? interrogea le plus vieux, rêveur.

- Vraiment !

Ichigo laissa échapper un petit rire alors que la bouche gourmande se réfugiait à la base de sa nuque.

Les doigts de Jyuushiro avaient délaissé ceux d'Ichigo pour défaire un à un les boutons de la chemise du jeune homme. Les doigts experts avaient retiré la cravate qui trônait maintenant à même le sol, bientôt suivie de la chemise, suivie du t-shirt du jeune homme. Les mains du plus vieux parcouraient le torse du plus jeune, s'attardant sur la peau sensible du roux qui s'appuya contre son amant pour profiter des caresses de ce dernier.

- Je ne vais pas abuser de toi ce soir mais j'aime caresser ton corps… souffla l'albinos contre son oreille.

- Donc, tu allumes un incendie sans prendre le soin de l'étreindre ?

- Je suis abominable… murmura d'une voix de miel son amant.

Le gestionnaire mordilla le lobe du roux et en traça ensuite le contour avec sa langue. Le cœur d'Ichigo battit plus vite. Il sentait son désir grimper d'un échelon à chaque assaut. Lorsque les mains audacieuses du plus vieux caressèrent son aine qui gonflait sous ses doigts experts, le roux se laissa faire pour ensuite se retourner et plonger son regard dans celui de son amant où brûlait la passion qui le consumait. Le front d'Ichigo et celui de Jyuushiro se touchaient et leur proximité ne faisait qu'accroître leur trouble.

Ichigo empoigna la chemise de son amant et fit se rencontrer leurs lèvres. Le jeune homme chercha la langue du plus vieux pour explorer la bouche de ce dernier. Bientôt, seul le léger murmure des soupirs et le froissement des tissus se firent entendre, les deux hommes avaient oublié tout ce qui ne se rattachait pas à leur amour et à leur passion.

°°0°0°°

Jyuushiro se réveilla de bonne heure le lendemain matin. Il fut surpris de n'entendre aucun bruit. Ses yeux sombres s'attardèrent sur la forme endormie à côté de lui. Les rideaux avaient été mal fermés la veille et la lumière pénétrait par de petits interstices, révélant en grande partie le dos nu de son amant et une partie de son postérieur. L'albinos laissa son regard parcourir à son aise le corps si parfait du jeune homme. Il soupira. Jyuushiro avait l'impression qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de l'admirer. Ses pensées revinrent sur l'incident qui s'était produit la veille. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé à son amant, cette scène l'avait particulièrement touchée d'autant plus que les enfants d'Ichigo avaient été là pour y assister. Un froncement de sourcil accompagna cette pensée.

Un de ses doigts parcourut l'épiderme bronzé du jeune endormi et lorsqu'un frisson parcourut le corps de ce dernier, l'albinos remonta la couverture et le roux changea de position pour s'enrouler à l'intérieur tel un chat. Un sourire vint flotter sur les lèvres sensuelles de Jyuushiro qui décida de se lever. Il attrapa quelques affaires et se fit couler une douche quelques minutes plus tard. L'homme s'habilla rapidement et se rasa.

Il rejoignit la cuisine et se mit en tête de préparer le petit déjeuner tant que la petite famille dormait encore. Un doux sourire s'affichait sur le visage du gestionnaire. Oui, il avait rêvé un nombre incalculable de fois de ce genre de situation, mais jamais il n'aurait osé penser un jour "vivre" cet instant.

Jyuushiro entendit une petite voix derrière lui demander :

- Tu es déjà debout Jyuu-chan ?

Surpris, l'homme baissa le regard sur Tamaki qui se frottait les yeux avec une main et tenait d'une main plus ou moins ferme les oreilles de son lapin.

- Oui… Je voulais vous faire une surprise. Tu as faim Tamaki-kun ?

- Haï…

Le petit garçon se dirigea vers l'albinos en baillant paresseusement.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir fini ta nuit… souffla Jyuushiro.

- … suis fatigué !

- Pourquoi tu t'es levé ?

- Je voulais voir si papa était là…

- Bien sûr, il dort encore. Tu avais peur qu'il soit parti ?

- Oui… comme maman…

L'albinos ne sut quoi répondre. Il caressa les cheveux courts et déclara :

- Un jour ton papa, comme moi, ton frère, ta sœur, ton grand-père, tes amis ou toi… nous disparaîtrons. Nous avons chacun notre heure…

Tamaki bailla à nouveau et déclara :

- Je vais aller me coucher, je reviendrai tout à l'heure…

- Oui… vas te recoucher. Je finis le petit déjeuner. Mais ne réveille pas ton père tout à l'heure, je crois qu'il est très fatigué.

- Je crois oui…

Et le petit garçon, se dirigea vers la porte et Jyuushiro l'accompagna avec un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres. Une fois qu'il fut rendormi un nouveau silence plana sur la maison. L'albinos reprit l'élaboration de son petit-déjeuner. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Kyoyuki entrait dans la cuisine :

- Wouah ! Le petit-déj est prêt !

- Bonjour…

- Euh… bonjour… reprit l'adolescente rougissante.

Puis, tournant autour de l'îlot central, elle observait avec appétit les différents plats. La jeune fille voulut attraper une saucisse mais Jyuushiro tapa légèrement sur sa main :

- Quand les autres seront là !

- Attend ! s'exclama Kyoyuki, contrariée. C'est pas juste… Et s'ils se réveillaient jamais !

- Avec tout le bruit que tu fais, ça serait étonnant… marmonna la voix ensommeillée de Sosuke. 'jour Jyu-chan.

- Bonjour Sosuke.

- Où est Tamaki ? demanda l'adolescente. Il est debout le premier habituellement.

- Il est parti se recoucher !

- On doit l'attendre alors ? se catastropha la jeune fille qui sentait son estomac crier famine.

Un sourire éclaira à nouveau le visage de l'albinos qui plaçait les bols, assiettes et couverts sur la table.

- Je suppose qu'un dimanche matin… non !

- Super ! Au fait… Et papa ? s'inquiéta brutalement Sosuke qui se releva de la chaise sur laquelle il venait à peine de s'asseoir.

- Viens Sosuke… on va lui faire une attaque surprise…

- Euh… peut-être devriez-vous le laisser dormir pour une fois… suggéra gentiment Jyuushiro. Et puis, votre petit-déjeuner va refroidir.

Les deux enfants se regardèrent un instant et optèrent finalement pour le repas. Jyuushiro mangea avec eux et la conversation roula sur des sujets sans importance. Sosuke s'amusait à créer une pyramide dans son assiette et sa sœur essayait de la faire tomber discrètement, mais son geste fut intercepté par les baguettes du garçon qui la foudroyait du regard.

- Arrête de m'embêter ! On dirait que c'est toi la gamine ici…

Kyoyuki lui tira la langue et fit, grandiloquente :

- C'est vrai que tu as un âge canonique ! Toi, tu ne sais pas t'amuser… Tu finiras aigri.

- Et toi sénile !

L'adolescente se tourna vers son frère, menaçante :

- Répète pour voir !

- Sénile !

- Crétin…

- S'il vous plaît… fit doucement Jyuushiro. Vous êtes censé déjeuner…

- C'est lui qui a commencé ! fit Kyoyuki avec aplomb.

- Quoi ? hurla Sosuke. Mais c'est toi la dinde…

- Qu'est ce que j'entends ? fit la voix tranquille d'Ichigo.

- Papa ! s'exclamèrent les gamins.

Seul Sosuke sauta sur son père. Kyoyuki resta sur sa chaise et envoya un salut à son père. Ichigo observa ses enfants. Chacun d'eux avait oublié la dispute d'à peine quelques secondes plus tôt.

- 'jour 'Pa !

- T'as vu papa y'a Jyu-chan qui a fait le déjeuner…

- Je vois…

Le roux leva son regard vers Jyuushiro qui était soulagé de voir apparaître le jeune homme. Les deux hommes échangèrent simplement un regard. Kyoyuki qui les observait, arborait un sourire en coin et déclara, moqueuse :

- Vous savez… vous pouvez vous embrasser devant nous !

- Kyoyuki… marmonna son père.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai on vous l'a déjà dit !

- C'est vrai, approuva Sosuke qui avait déjà repris une part d'omelette.

Ichigo secoua la tête en faisant le tour de la table et se posta devant Jyuushiro qui haussait un sourcil surpris. Un léger sourire vint sur les lèvres de l'informaticien qui effleura celles de son amant et qui souffla :

- Si on a la bénédiction des enfants…

Un sourire lui répondit. Jyuushiro demanda :

- Bien dormi ?

- Oui… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ?

- Je pense qu'un peu de repos ne te ferait pas de tort…

- C'est vrai !

Ichigo s'étira tout en regardant la table avec une légère grimace. Le jeune homme déclara :

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai très faim par contre !

- L'appétit vient en mangeant papa… déclara Kyoyuki. C'est toi qui nous l'as dit. Alors fais honneur aux efforts de Jyu-chan ! On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? demanda l'adolescente.

- Déjà, vos devoirs !

- Rabat-joie ! marmonna la brune.

- … et si vous êtes sage, je pensais que nous pourrions aller au parc d'attraction de la ville.

- Ouais ! s'exclama Sosuke.

- C'est pour les bébés… rétorqua sa fille en faisant la moue.

- Ça tombe bien, déclara son frère, t'en es un !

Sosuke tira la langue à sa sœur qui le menaça de son poing en hurlant :

- Répète pour voir !

- Bébé, bébé, bébé…

Le plus jeune avait filé à la porte et tirait une nouvelle fois la langue à sa sœur qui bondit pour lui régler son compte. La jeune fille faillit renverser Tamaki qui se frottait les yeux, son lapin sous le bras.

- Pourquoi tu hurles tout le temps ? demanda le petit roux.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Répéta Kyoyuki. Parce ce que je vais faire la peau de ton frère…

- Kyoyuki !

Le ton du roux était sec et la jeune fille se calma instantanément mais ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Quoi ?

L'adolescente jeta un œil surpris à son père dont le toast était suspendu en l'air et observait sa fille entre ses paupières mi-closes.

- Surveille ton langage et va faire tes devoirs ou cet après-midi je te dépose chez Uryuu.

La jeune fille poussa une exclamation et s'écria, indignée :

- Ça c'est un coup bas et du chantage !

- Oui…

- Et t'as pas honte ?

- Non…

Ichigo regardait sa fille, indifférent à son mouvement d'humeur provoqué par son comportement nonchalant. Kyoyuki ouvrit la bouche et voulut parler mais en voyant son père soulever Tamaki dans ses bras et ne plus faire attention à elle, la jeune fille fit volte-face et se dirigea vers sa chambre, outrée.

- On va chez Uryuu cet après-midi ?

- Non… au parc d'attraction !

Les yeux du petit garçon s'allumèrent mais il ne s'exclama pas bruyamment comme son frère et sa sœur. Le gamin demanda de l'omelette à son père et du miso. Le jeune garçon mangea de bon appétit et le petit déjeuner se finit tranquillement. Tamaki quitta ensuite la cuisine, laissant les deux hommes seuls. Jyuushiro en profita pour attraper la main de son amant. Ichigo allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler mais l'albinos fut plus rapide :

- Je suis heureux d'être ici…

- Tu m'as manqué ce matin…

Ils se regardèrent intensément et s'adressèrent un sourire chaleureux, mû par une même compréhension et un même sentiment. Un silence confortable s'installa, une petite pause bienvenue dans leur journée qui serait agitée. Ichigo finit par dire :

- Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais si nous voulons honorer notre promesse… nous avons du boulot !

Les deux hommes se levèrent et bientôt la maison fut à nouveau remplie de bourdonnement de conversations, de cris, d'éclats de rire et du bruit d'activité de ménage en tout genre.

°°0°°0°°

Ichigo tenait Tamaki par la main. Jyuushiro était devant avec Kyoyuki et Sosuke et marchandait avec eux pour ne pas céder aux caprices des deux gamins qui avaient vite remarqué que l'albinos était un vrai papa poule et surtout, qu'ils pouvaient lui extorquer des fonds. Tamaki demanda à son père :

- Tu crois qu'il va survivre ?

- Je me demandais justement ce que tu faisais encore avec moi mon bonhomme…

Le garçonnet observait son frère et sa sœur et surtout Jyuushiro qui avait réussi l'épreuve des caprices.

- Je crois que ça ferait de trop et il prendrait peur !

Ichigo éclata de rire et finit par dire en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils :

- Je me demande si ce n'est pas toi l'aîné de mes trois enfants ! Allez… Le jeune homme se pencha vers le plus petit et lui fit des chatouilles en marmonnant d'une voix grave… sort de là démon ! Rends-moi mon fils !

Tamaki éclata de rire et voulut s'échapper de la prise de son père. Une voix moqueuse se fit entendre derrière eux. Ichigo se raidit en reconnaissant la voix d'Uryuu.

- Eh bien, c'est sortie familiale… mais dis-moi Ichigo… tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu faisais des sorties avec des "collègues" !

Le roux observa le visage du brun qui affichait un air ironique. À côté de lui, Inoue était affreusement gênée et voulut détourner l'attention de son mari :

- Tu as l'air en forme Ichigo…

- Oui, c'est vrai que tu as l'air "épanoui".

Les yeux de son ami s'attardaient sur Jyuushiro qui payait des friandises aux enfants d'Ichigo.

- Quelque chose te dérangerait ? demanda doucement le roux.

- Déranger ? Non… C'est juste que… si tu n'es pas au courant, Ukitake-san est "gay" !

Le roux observa quelques instants le visage moqueur de son ami. La voix grave et douce de Jyuushiro se fit entendre :

- Bonjour Ishida-san… Madame… dit avec un sourire l'albinos à Inoue qui rougit de plaisir.

Ichigo répliqua alors d'une voix parfaitement maîtrisée :

- Ukitake-san et moi-même sortons ensemble… Autant que tu le saches tout de suite, cela t'évitera de tourner autour du pot tout l'après-midi ! Mais boucle-là pour le reste du bureau.

Stupéfaite, Orihime fit glisser son regard d'Ichigo à Jyuushiro et déclara finalement :

- Et bien… félicitation !

- Hime… on ne félicite pas deux hommes qui sortent ensemble !

- Tu vas faire quoi Uryuu ? Nous insulter ? J'ai eu ma dose hier soir… et je ne pense pas à avoir de compte à te rendre.

Un sourire narquois naquit sur les lèvres du brun qui commença :

- Dit-toi bien que les gens vont jas…

- Moi, je ne vois rien à redire ! déclara abruptement Inoue.

La jeune femme adressa un grand sourire à Ichigo et se tourna vers l'albinos en posant gentiment une main sur son avant-bras en reprenant :

- Ichigo a traversé tant d'épreuves dans la vie… et beaucoup de mauvaises choses. Surtout, prenez-soin de lui et des enfants. Ichigo a l'air vraiment heureux avec vous !

- Tu viens à peine de nous apercevoir Inoue… marmonna le roux.

- Uryuu et moi vous observons depuis une bonne demi-heure ! rétorqua la rousse. Et si ça le choque, sache que ce n'est pas mon cas !

- Choqué ? Moi choqué ? s'étonna le brun. Je ne suis pas choqué. Juste… surpris !

En disant cela, le jeune homme remonta nerveusement ses lunettes. Inoue éclata de rire et déclara affectueusement :

- Uryuu… je suis souvent dans la lune, mais s'il y a une chose que j'ai quand même remarquée… c'est que parfois, tu es étroit d'esprit !

- Pardon ? s'étonna le jeune homme.

- Euh… reprit Ichigo. Pour une fois, elle n'a pas tord !

- La ferme ! répliqua sèchement son ami.

Ishida observa sa femme et posa finalement son regard sur Ichigo et son compagnon pour marmonner distinctement :

- C'est vrai que cela ne me regarde pas ! Et puis, tu fais ce que tu veux… Vous pouvez venir quand vous voulez à la maison… Et si… ta relation… est "bien" pour toi… elle l'est pour moi aussi !

- Merci Uryuu…

- Mais ça finira par se savoir ! insista-t-il doucement. Alors prépare-toi… enfin préparez-vous !

- Je le suis… rétorqua Jyuushiro… et pour deux s'il le faut !

Inoue qui suivait du regard ses enfants et ceux d'Ichigo les quitta brutalement pour récupérer son fils qui venait de tomber lourdement sur le sol. Le roux se joignit à elle et l'albinos allait les suivre quand la voix du brun l'arrêta dans son mouvement :

- Ne vous avisez pas de le faire souffrir… Il en a assez subi dans la vie !

Le ton était calme et pourtant, la menace planait, insistante. Surpris, Jyuushiro observa le jeune homme quelques instants pour reprendre :

- Ce n'est pas mon intention… Mes sentiments pour Ichigo sont tout à fait sincères.

- Si je le prends "aussi bien", c'est uniquement pour "lui" faire plaisir ! Mais, sachez que même si vous êtes mon supérieur, je vous aurai à l'œil ! J'en ai assez de ramasser les pots cassés !

- Je saurai m'en souvenir…

La voix d'Ichigo les coupa :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Après une seconde, les deux hommes détachèrent leurs regards pour les poser sur le jeune homme qui tenait Tamaki par la main. Jyuushiro lui adressa un sourire et déclara :

- Tu as des amis qui tiennent beaucoup à toi Ichigo.

Ce dernier observa un instant le brun qui le regardait avec un air de défi, pour ensuite poser son regard sur son amant à qui il adressa un sourire en disant :

- Oui… j'ai de très bons amis.

Bientôt les enfants des deux couples s'agitèrent et voulurent manger dans un fast-food et ils durent céder une nouvelle fois. Uryuu maudit la junk food et déplora le comportement fantaisiste de sa femme, tout en la couvant du regard. Jyuushiro qui observait le jeune homme le trouvait "adorable" dans sa manière de se comporter… mais ne lui dirait jamais de peur de mourir prématurément.

Quand ils regagnèrent leur maison, Ichigo et Jyuushiro étaient épuisés et les trois enfants également. Une fois que ces derniers se furent endormis, Ichigo s'assit dans le salon et fut rejoint par son compagnon qui caressa ses cheveux du bout des doigts. Un frisson parcourut Ichigo qui plongea son regard troublé dans celui de son amant.

- Tu regrettes ?

- Ne me pose plus la question… absolument pas !

Les doigts d'Ichigo attrapèrent ceux de Jyuushiro et il tira le bras de son partenaire à lui. L'albinos se retrouva à genoux entre les jambes du jeune homme qui encadrait ses mains autour de son visage, alors que le plus vieux avait enlacé la taille de son amant :

- J'ai peur parfois…

Jyuushiro se pencha doucement et murmura à l'oreille du jeune homme :

- Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te rassurer encore et encore…

Le cœur du jeune homme s'accéléra :

- Encore et encore ? répéta docilement le roux contre la bouche du plus vieux.

- Autant de fois que nécessaire !

Un lent sourire gagna le visage d'Ichigo qui souffla après avoir effleuré à plusieurs reprises celles de son amant :

- Hum… cela pourrait prendre toute ta vie… il faut faire attention avec ce genre de déclaration…

Les bras de Jyuushiro saisirent plus fermement la taille du roux et ses mains saisirent le jeune homme et le firent glisser en bas du fauteuil. Les corps des deux hommes étaient très proches. L'albinos surplombait le roux qui reprit sensuellement et tendrement :

- C'est une promesse… Je t'aime… Kami-sama, comme je t'aime… Ichigo…

Ce dernier ne pouvait pas répliquer et, surpris par une déclaration aussi fervente, arrondit les yeux et ne sut quoi répondre. Et fut même incapable de réagir aux baisers de son amant. Lorsqu'il réalisa enfin, l'émotion le gagna. Il répondit par un regard que sut interpréter Jyuushiro. Ils se levèrent sans un mot et s'enfermèrent dans leur chambre… La porte était à peine fermée que les deux hommes se jetaient l'un sur l'autre, affamés de l'autre, gagnés par la même ardeur et le même embrasement des sens et des sentiments.


	23. Malaise et révélation

Bonjour à toutes et tous !

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de cette fic, que je vais finir maintenant très rapidement. j'ai voulu me consacrer à certains projets que j'avais sur mon site et qui avait besoin d'une conclusion rapide. Bref, Merci d'avoir été nombreuses à suivre cette petite aventure où je voulais surtout faire ressortir les tracas d'une vie quotidienne, sans artifices, sans rebondissement abracadabrant... après tout... la vie n'est pas faite uniquement de tortures physiques, psychologiques, de meurtres, kidnapping et autres accidents de la vie très grave. Et j'avoue que cette fic a été pour moi la plus difficile à écrire. Justement parce ce qu'est ce qu'on peut raconter qui puisse intéresser le lecteur avec une histoire banale ?

Bref, c'était un défi à moi-même et j'espère que cette fic vous plaira jusqu'au bout. J'adore ce couple et j'espère vous l'avoir fait apprécier.

Donc, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ^^

Disclamer : Tite Kubo ? Kubo... Kubo... ça me dit vaguement quelque chose... mais quoi ?

°°0°0°°

Ichigo traversait le bureau pour rendre visite à Mayuri accompagné de Toshiro Yitsugaya. Le jeune homme allait le remplacer très prochainement maintenant. Deux mois qu'il le suivait dans les projets qu'il avait débuté seul. Quelque part, il ressentait une drôle d'impression… travailler avec quelqu'un. Trop habitué à s'organiser seul... même si Grimmjow lui donnait un avis qu'il ne demandait pas forcément.

Un léger froncement de sourcil obscurcit quelques instants ses traits. Un peu comme dans sa vie privée, il apprenait à composer avec une autre personne. Ses pensées s'envolèrent vers Jyuushiro qui devait être occupé à préparer ses papiers de sorties de l'entreprise. Ce soir, les deux hommes avaient décidé de rentrer ensemble chez eux.

La semaine prochaine... il serait définitivement le chef de clan de la famille Kurosaki. Cela ne lui faisait plus peur à présent. Son père l'avait aidé à se sentir plus à l'aise et avait préparé le terrain de telle sorte que ceux qui auraient voulu contester son autorité soit écartés. Ichigo était heureux de la présence calme et rassurante de Jyuushiro qui l'aidait à mieux comprendre l'environnement dans lequel il allait évoluer.

Arrivée devant la porte du bureau recherche et développement, Ichigo poussa la porte vivement et traversa la pièce sans porter la moindre attention aux personnes présentes. Sauf sur Uryuu qui le salua, la mine renfrognée.

- Aurais-tu un problème Uryuu ?

- J'ai besoin de te parler...

- Tout de suite ? Je dois aller voir Kurotsushi...

- Kurosaki... nous sommes déjà en retard !

La voix froide d'Hitsugaya firent retourner les deux amis sur le jeune homme derrière eux. À peine âgé de 20 ans et considéré comme un surdoué dans les mêmes domaines qu'Ichigo, la relève était assurée. Toutefois, le caractère froid et acerbe de Toshiro qui se teignait les cheveux en blanc déconcertait tous ceux qui l'approchait pour la première fois.

Ichigo haussa les épaules et se tournant vers Uryuu, il déclara sereinement

- Nous parlerons tout à l'heure...

- Mais...

- Tout à l'heure Uryuu...

Le jeune homme passa devant son ami et se dirigea vers le bureau vers le responsable du bureau Recherche et développement. Ichigo n'avait plus vraiment l'impression de faire partit de cette entreprise pour lequel, il travaillait depuis quelques années. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans un univers qu'il connaissait, mais qui n'était déjà plus le sien. Comme s'il vivait un songe. Entrez dans le bureau du chercheur, Ichigo remarqua le regard moqueur de ce dernier.

- Oh... mais qui voilà ? Le chef de clan de la famille Kurosaki...

- La ferme Kurotsushi ! Je ne suis pas là pour écouter tes remarques sarcastiques...

- Il ne t'a encore rien fait au moins ? Continua de se moquer, le chercheur tout en se tournant vers Toshiro.

Le jeune homme resta de marbre et haussa les épaules. Ichigo fronça les sourcils, est-ce un nouveau jeu dont il n'avait pas eu les règles ? Mayuri éclaira rapidement la lanterne d'Ichigo.

- J'ai entendu certains bruits... selon lesquels vous et Ukitake seriez ensemble ?

Les yeux d'Ichigo scrutaient attentivement le visage du chercheur et finalement, le jeune homme déclara calmement

- Je n'ai pas à vous répondre à ce sujet...

- Dommage ! Les bruits sont plus qu'insistants... Vous devriez faire attention à vous Kuros...

- Mêlez-vous d'abord de votre travail avant de vous attaquer à ma vie personnelle ou celle de Ukitake-san... Vous n'en seriez que plus productif et nous... nous n'aurions pas à attendre vos propositions !

Le chercheur blêmit légèrement et se dirigea vers le roux menaçant

- Toi et ton caractère suffisant... ne me manqueront pas ! D'ailleurs ce soir, je débouche une bouteille de champagne...

- Pour une fois que tu as quelque chose à fêter Kurotsushi... je suis tout de même heureux que ce soit moi qui soit la personne qui te donne du baume au cœur, un peu de bonheur... Après tout, ça ne doit pas être souvent le cas pour toi Mayuri...

Un sourire presque cruel s'était dessiné sur les lèvres du jeune homme qui ne baissait pas son regard devant son aîné et supérieur.

- Tu en profites, car tu t'en vas ?

- Non... Comme si je me suis jamais gêné de te dire ce que je pensais. Maintenant, si on travaillait ! Voici une liasse qui n'attend que toi !

Le jeune homme montra alors une pile de feuilles qu'il serait d'un bras contre lui. Les yeux de Mayuri luisait d'une lueur dangereuse.

- On verra si tu es aussi capable pour mener ton clan... Si dans quelques années, tu reviens et que tu pleures toutes les larmes de ton corps, je m'en réjouirai d'avance...

- Vraiment ?

Ichigo haussa les épaules et posa bruyamment sa liasse et Toshiro attrapa une chaise et déclara d'une voix polaire

- Maintenant, si nous commencions à travailler... j'ai autre chose à foutre que de m'occuper de vos histoires.

Mayuri sera la mâchoire et s'installa derrière son bureau. Ichigo laissa Toshiro et Mayuri discuter, lui donnant que de brèves indications sur le projet. L'albinos qui allait le remplacer serait sans doute bien meilleur que lui. Quelque part, Ichigo eut un petit pincement au cœur. Il aurait bien aimé être confronté avec ce genre de personnage au travail, peut-être aurait-il évoluer de bien meilleure façon ?

Quoi qu'il en soit, quand il sortit du bureau trois heures plus tard, il se dirigea vers Uryuu et pris un siège où il se laissa tomber, crever.

- Besoin d'un remontant ? Suggéra Uryuu.

- Nan... juste d'une pause de quelques minutes.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard. Ichigo se renversa sur son siège et se gratta la tête pensivement.

- Ce dont tu voulais me parler c'était que Mayuri était au courant pour moi et Jyuu ?

- Tout le monde est au courant !

Ichigo se redressa surpris. Son regard se tourna alors autour de lui et le jeune homme vit tous les regards se détourner gêné. Un sourire ironique se forma sur les lèvres d'Ichigo, qui déclara brutalement haut et fort

- Vous n'osez pas poser la question ouvertement ?

- Ichi...

- Et bien, comme j'ai horreur des fausses informations, je vous confirme... Ukitake-san et moi sortons ensemble ! Maintenant... retourner bosser et arrêter de m'emmerder !

- Ichigo... qu'est ce qui te prend ?

Le jeune homme soupira et posa un bras sur le bureau de son ami pour laisser chuter sa tête dessus. Il marmonna lorsque son ami fut assis à côté de lui.

- J'ai eu une dure soirée...

- Hier soir ?

- Hum...

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Jyuu-chan nous a amené dans sa famille...

- Et ?

- Je me plaignais d'Hisana... son frère c'est puissance deux !

- A oui ? Tu me diras... tu ne peux tout de même pas espérer que tout le monde approuve ta relation.

- Tu l'as bien accepté toi !

- Oui... enfin... je préfèrerai que tu sois avec une femme. Mais je dois dire que vous formez un couple charmant _dixit_ Inoue... marmonna Uryuu.

Ichigo redressa quelque peu son visage et ricana.

- Ça doit te coûter de me dire cela mon ami...

- La ferme !

Un silence s'instaura pendant quelques instants et le roux se releva pour quitter les lieux.

- Tu viens la semaine prochaine ? Ichigo se rappela soudain de ne pas avoir eu la réponse à son invitation.

- Bien sûr ! De toute façon, Inoue va me faire une scène si je refusais...

- Tu es un bon mari Uryuu.

Les yeux glacés du jeune homme scrutèrent Ichigo et après un haussement d'épaule, ce dernier souffla à lui-même.

- Tu l'as été aussi...

Ichigo quitta la pièce en silence sous le regard curieux des employés. Le jeune homme regagna son bureau et croisa Kyouraku avec son amant. Les deux hommes discutaient vivement, ce qui étonna légèrement le roux qui voyait rarement Jyuushiro s'emporter. Ils ne remarquèrent pas l'arrivée du jeune homme et sursautèrent lorsque la voix du roux leur demanda

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Jyuushiro qui arborait une mine sombre, eu quelque mal à reprendre son calme. Même sa voix gardait des traces de colère.

- Rien d'important Ichigo...

- Tellement pas important que tu n'arrives même pas à te calmer...

Les deux amants se fixèrent un instant, s'interrogeant du regard puis Jyuushiro détourna les yeux. Ichigo fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Kyouraku qui agita les mains brutalement devant lui.

- Ah non... moi, j'y suis pour rien ! Régler vos problèmes de couples ensemble...

- Problème de couple ? Répéta Ichigo. J'ignorais même que nous en avions ! Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe là, Jyuu-chan ?

Le responsable du personnel soupira et déclara plus ou moins abruptement

- Rien de grave... juste de petites choses que j'aimerais aborder avec toi... ce soir, à la maison...

Les yeux ambres étaient interrogateurs et l'inquiétude passa sur le visage d'Ichigo. Il ne put s'empêcher de demander

- As-tu l'intention de me quitter ?

Jyuushiro faillit s'étouffer et regarda son amant scandalisé

- Ichigo... franchement c'est quoi cette question ? Bien sûr que non !

- Le reste je m'en fiche alors... Bon, je retourne bosser à tout à l'heure...

Ichigo retourna à son travail... ou plutôt, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Kisuke où il attrapa une mini balle de basket et s'installa sur un siège en face du sien. Le jeune homme se sentait troublé par les rumeurs et surtout par le comportement de Jyuushiro plus tôt. Kisuke observait son, bientôt, ancien meilleur employé du mois qui semblait ne pas être dans son assiette.

- Jyuu-chan et toi vous êtes disputés Ichigo-sama ? Ironisa Kisuke

- Des bruits circulent sur nous dans l'entreprise...

- Tu pensais que vous passeriez inaperçu ? Personnellement, je suis surpris que ce scoop n'ai pas éclaté plus tôt !

Ichigo haussa les épaules

- Pourtant, tu étais contre non ?

- Oui... mais maintenant... je m'en vais...

Ichigo lança la balle et fit un panier qui reçut les applaudissements de Kisuke.

- Tu déprimes car, tu me verras plus c'est ça ?

- Peut-être...

- Oh ? Vraiment ? Je vais te manquer ?

- Ta gueule !

- Je me disais aussi ! Ironisa Kisuke. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer longtemps la séquence nostalgie...

Ichigo se leva et allait quitter la pièce, mais son chef le retint

- Tu es inquiet pour la semaine prochaine aussi ?

- Non... ce n'est pas ça... C'est un sentiment étrange. C'est comme si je refermais un livre pour en ouvrir un nouveau. Tout est arrivé si vite... Je n'ai pas l'impression de servir à quoi que ce soit ici...

- Normal ! Tu as tout filé à Toshiro...

Un silence bref, s'installa entre les deux hommes qui s'observèrent. Le bureau de Kisuke croulait sous les dossiers et Ichigo se demanda soudain comment, le blond faisait pour s'y retrouver.

- Tu ne vas pas faire une tournée d'adieu ?

- Je l'ai faite y'a trois jours... je ne vais pas recommencer !

- Oh moi, ch'suis partant...

- Nous aussi !

Ichigo se tourna surpris et rencontra les yeux d'Ikkaku ou une lueur gaillarde s'était allumée. La tête de Grimmjow dépassa et ce dernier déclara

- On pourrait remettre ça ! Après tout... c'est notre dernière fois avec Ichigo.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? Demanda Mashiro intriguée... Tu as eu une aventure avec Ichigo ?

- Arrête le shit... ça t'réussit pas !

- C'est vrai qu'avec tes rails ton cerveau il est encore intact ?

Ichigo pensait pouvoir s'échapper discrètement, mais tout le service se retrouva dans le bureau de Kisuke sauf Toshiro plongé certainement dans ses projets. Incorruptible pour l'instant... mais Grimmjow avait déclaré peu de temps avant, pouvoir le convertir aux pratiques du bureau. Ichigo lui avait souhaité bonne chance en lui tapotant l'épaule, remplie de compassion pour son ami !

°°0°0°°

Jyuushiro l'attendait devant la porte de l'ascenseur et les deux hommes montèrent en même temps sans vraiment se regarder. Ichigo se laissa tomber contre la paroi et observait les portes coulissantes devant lui. Le jeune homme sentait le regard presque noir de son amant posé sur lui.

- Tu... ne vas pas bien ?

- Je veux rentrer à la maison Jyuushiro

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent sur le parking, Jyuushiro laissa Ichigo sortir en premier et le suivi sans rien dire.

- Tu es encore contrarié par les imbécillités débitées par mon frère Ichigo ?

- C'est surtout qu'il ait pu prononcer son discours devant les enfants... Encore une fois... ils ont été choqués.

- Je ferai en sorte que nous ne le croisions plus...

- Jyuu-chan...

Ichigo se tourna brutalement vers son amant et déclara sombrement

- Ce n'est pas... je veux dire... cela n'a rien avoir avec toi ! Je t'aime...

- Pas ici Ichi...

Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'ils étaient toujours dans le parking et que ce dernier commençait à se remplir. Comme de bien entendu, ils étaient le centre de l'attention, les chuchotements en plus.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Jyuushiro. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi observé depuis...

- J'ai dérapé !

- Pardon ?

Ichigo monta dans la voiture familiale accompagné de Jyuushiro. Les deux hommes s'arrêteraient chez la nounou pour récupérer les enfants. Une fois le moteur démarré, Ichigo déclara pensif regardant la route qui défilait

- Mayuri m'a fait quelques réflexions et Uryuu voulait me prévenir des bruits qui circulaient sur nous. Quand je l'ai appris en voyant les regards curieux... j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai confirmé les ragots !

- Oh... pour la discrétion...

- Oui, je sais... je m'excuse Jyuushiro. J'aurais du te prévenir avant mais...

- Je te comprends... C'est pour cela aussi que j'étais contrarié tout à l'heure. J'ai eu droit aussi à mon quota de réflexions.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. Les yeux d'Ichigo étaient perdu dans le vague. C'est d'une voix un peu absente qu'il demanda à son amant

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'a mis en colère tout à l'heure Jyuu ?

- Ce n'est pas très important... seulement...

- Seulement ?

- Je suis harcelé depuis quelques jours et aujourd'hui... j'ai assisté à un véritable défilé dans mon bureau.

Ichigo tourna son visage vers Jyuushiro et observa son profil impassible.

- Et ?

- Comme tu ne souhaitais pas que notre relation éclate au grand jour... j'ai nié !

- Oh... et moi, j'avoue tout !

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas à confirmer les bruits de couloir... quoique maintenant...

- Je suis désolé... Ça va être dur pour toi lundi...

Jyuushiro haussa les épaules et gara la voiture le long du trottoir. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent quelques minutes plus tard devant la porte de la nounou qui ouvrit cette dernière avec un large sourire. Madame Kobakawa était tombée sous le charme de Jyuushiro et lorsqu'il venait seul, devait repousser les avances constantes de cette femme. Même si cette dernière savait pertinemment qu'il était définitivement gay.

Elle lui avait répliqué que si Monsieur Kurosaki était capable de devenir homosexuel, il pouvait tout aussi bien devenir hétérosexuel... Mais en regardant bien cette femme d'une quarantaine d'année au maquillage qui ressemblait plus au coloriage qu'à de la sophistication, Ichigo amusé avait répliqué, que même hétérosexuel ou bi, jamais Jyuushiro ne serait tombé dans ses filets.

Toutefois, cette femme savait s'y prendre avec les enfants et s'occupait très bien des siens. D'ailleurs, ces derniers sautaient dans les bras de leur père. Ce qui étonna un peu Ichigo, car ce matin, ils faisaient plutôt grise mine. Tamaki se dirigea en premier vers Jyuushiro qui s'était accroupis à côté du petit bonhomme.

- Jyuu-chan... Madame Kobakawa nous a dit que ton frère était petit d'esprit et méchant... et qu'il fallait pas qu'on l'écoute !

- Oh ?

Jyuushiro leva la tête et la nourrice devint écarlate de gêne. Kyoyuki hocha la tête et repris

- C'est parce que Tamaki a pleuré et Sosuke aussi....

- Pleurer ?

Ichigo observa ses enfants qui lui paraissaient tout à coup bien calme. Madame Kobakawa s'exprima sur un ton d'excuse.

- Je suis désolée... J'ai vu que les petits n'allaient pas bien et je leur ai demandé ce qui avait pu les bouleverser à ce point. Et ils m'ont raconté leur soirée chez... chez votre frère monsieur Ukitake.

La femme revêtait maintenant une magnifique couleur écrevisse qui jurait terriblement avec son maquillage.

- Je suis désolée... ils étaient tellement bouleversés, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils me racontent votre soirée d'hier...

- Et ? Demanda Ichigo inquiet sur les réflexions de ses enfants.

La femme bafouilla un peu avant de respirer une bonne fois et de lâcher d'une voix autoritaire

- Sans vouloir vous vexer Monsieur Ukitake, votre frère est quelqu'un qui manque complètement de bon sens ! Comment ose t-il s'exprimer de cette manière devant des enfants ? Je ne répéterai même pas les mots grossiers que j'ai pu entendre de ses charmants bambin !

Ichigo glissa son regard vers sa fille et son fils aîné qui étaient outrés par le qualificatif dont ils venaient d'être affublés.

- Donc, j'ai remis les pendules à l'heure et... et... je leur ai dit que votre frère se trompait. Et que... enfin, tout le monde ne pouvait pas accepter la relation que vous et Monsieur Kurosaki entretenez.

Jyuushiro se redressa et la nourrice déclara pour finir

- Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez fait avant... mais vous devriez parler ouvertement à vos enfants. Il faut qu'ils se préparent à ce que certaines personnes n'acceptent pas le fait que deux hommes vivent ensemble. Personnellement, je m'en moque... quoique... c'est surtout parce que vous formez un couple charmant que je l'ai accepté... mais... mais... vous savez que dans notre société la mentalité est loin d'être aussi ouverte d'esprit que cela.

La nourrice se courba pour présenter ses excuses et Jyuushiro se sentait scruter par trois paires d'yeux. Ce dernier eut un sentiment de culpabilité vis-à-vis de cette famille, dont il était en train de secouer l'existence sans vraiment le vouloir.

- Nous le ferons Madame Kobakawa et je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin des enfants...

- Je vous en prie...

- On rentre !

Les enfants se précipitèrent vers la sortie, suivis d'Ichigo qui entendit vaguement derrière lui la voix de son amant qui remerciait la nourrice d'avoir pris soin des enfants également.

Dans la voiture régnait un silence de plomb. Finalement, Kyoyuki pris la parole et Ichigo remercia Dieu d'avoir une fille pareille.

- Tu sais nous on savait que les gens trouveraient pas ça normal que deux hommes soient ensemble. Moi, je m'en moque... comme je l'ai dit à mes copines, j'ai la chance d'avoir deux hommes à la maison et super beau en plus !

- N'importe quoi... marmonna Sosuke.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai... mais on s'en fiche de ça... Moi, j'adore Jyuu-chan et je préfère l'avoir lui que d'avoir une femme avec qui je m'entends pas ! On forme une famille tous les cinq... ce qui m'ennui c'est toutes les paroles méchantes et les bêtises qu'on entend. Si nous on est heureux, je vois pas pourquoi on ne pourrait pas fonctionner comme nous on le voudrait... pas vrai papa ?

Ichigo avait la gorge nouée et toussota un peu pour pouvoir prendre la parole.

- Etes-vous heureux avec nous ?

- Oui !

Réponse en cœur et unanime.

- Vous ne m'en voulez pas... de... d'être en couple avec un homme ?

- Non !

Sosuke continua mal à l'aise

- Je vois pas pourquoi ça nous gênerait... Toi, tu as toujours été honnête et tu ne nous as jamais... enfin... Maman... elle... elle avait... un amant dans ton dos !

Ichigo sursauta et Jyuushiro et lui échangèrent un regard surpris. Le roux se tourna vers son fils et fronça les sourcils.

- Que dis-tu ?

- Maman nous demandait de te cacher qu'elle avait un amant. C'est parce que Sosuke les a surpris et puis, elle pensait qu'il était trop petit pour comprendre...

Kyoyuki avait énoncé le fait placidement. Sosuke regardait son père droit dans les yeux et repris une voix légèrement en colère.

- J'étais peut-être petit... mais y'a que papa qui peut embrasser maman sur la bouche !

- Donc, tu comprendras qu'on avait plutôt la rage en sachant ça et qu'on ne pouvait rien te dire...

Ichigo avait la gorge définitivement nouée et il caressa successivement la joue de ses enfants.

- Je suis désolé...

- C'est pas à toi de l'être ! C'était à elle...

- En plus, il était nul ! Déclara froidement Sosuke. T'es franchement mieux que lui Jyu-chan et en plus... tu joues avec nous... et papa est avec nous aussi... c'est pas pareil qu'avec maman. J'avais peur au début que tu sois comme lui... mais, t'es différent. Et papa il nous aime toujours autant... alors que maman, on avait toujours l'impression de la déranger...

- Sosuke... ta maman est partie... et je pense qu'elle avait peut-être des raisons de vouloir...

- Raison ou pas... elle n'avait pas à nous prendre en otage !

Kyoyuki dévisageait froidement son père et continua

- Nous aimons toujours maman... Mais... je me sens mieux d'avoir une vrai vie de famille comme maintenant, que d'avoir soit toi et maman qui ne s'entendaient plus. De voir maman avec un autre type sans que tu le saches... C'est dur, tu sais...

La voiture se gara doucement le long du garage et Sosuke ouvrit sa porte brutalement. Tamaki le suivit en silence. Personne ne dit quoique se soit avant d'entrer dans la maison. Ichigo se sentait pris au dépourvu et Jyuushiro le vit très clairement. Il savait qu'Ichigo avait plus ou moins entendu certains bruits, mais ne les avaient jamais cautionné. Mais de l'entendre de la propre bouche de ses enfants et de voir le mal qu'ils ont vécu en silence, le perturbait certainement beaucoup.

Sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi, Jyuushiro ne se préoccupa pas de la présence des enfants contrairement à son habitude, il enlaça son amant contre lui dans une étreinte qui se voulait chaleureuse. Ichigo s'était raidit malgré lui. Son regard fixe se brouilla et il tourna le visage vers Jyuushiro interrogateur.

- Je te sers un verre ?

- Pourquoi pas... mais quelque chose de fort !

Jyuushiro embrassa tendrement la tempe de son amant et quitta les lieux. Kyoyuki qui n'avait pas perdu une miette, ainsi que ses frères d'ailleurs, déclara

- Voilà ce qu'on voulait te dire... c'est plus normal ça... que... que ce que faisait maman !

- Je ne le savais pas...

- Ça on le sait... on ne voulait pas te le dire... mais, avec le débile d'hier soir qui se la jouait parce qu'il croyait tout savoir. Qu'il t'a rabaissé alors qu'il n'a pas vécu ce que toi t'as vécu... et franchement, t'es beaucoup mieux que lui et Jyuu-chan aussi. Il ne sera, c'est vrai pas une maman comme il a dit Ukitake-san. C'est vrai qu'on n' aura pas de présence féminine à la maison... enfin, moi tu sais que je m'en plains pas... y'a que des garçons à la maison...

Kyoyuki arborait un immense sourire en disant cela une nouvelle fois et reçut de la part de Sosuke un coup de coude.

- Quoi ?

- Arrête de te la jouer toi aussi avec ça !

- C'est moi qui est de la chance... enfin bref, mais franchement, personne n'a à décider pour nous ! Toi tu es heureux, nous le sommes aussi et Jyuu-chan aussi. Alors y'a pas de mal... Nous, nous serons toujours derrière toi et même si y'a des gens qui disent du mal de vous... ben nous, c'est vrai que ça fait mal sur le coup, mais... je préfère souffrir un peu avec quelques réflexions d'inconnus que de souffrir tout le temps à la maison. Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire... hein papa ?

- Haï...

Ichigo s'agenouilla et tendit les bras vers ses enfants qui se précipitèrent sur leur père.

- On t'aime papa !

- Moi aussi...

Finalement, les trois enfants s'échappèrent comme une volée d'étourneaux. Jyuushiro rejoignit Ichigo qui était toujours dans l'entrée. Il tendit un verre à whisky au jeune homme.

- Ça va ?

Sans rien dire, Ichigo avala une gorgée du liquide ambré. Ce dernier lui brûla l'œsophage, mais quelque part, ça lui faisait du bien.

- Mieux...

- Viens... reste pas là... Tu as une tonne de boulot dans ton bureau... je vais préparer à manger !

- Jyuushiro ?

- Hum ?

L'homme s'était arrêté pour observer son amant

- Je ne veux pas avoir qui que se soit au bout du fil ce soir... débrouille-toi... Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre qui que ce soit !

Ichigo passa sa soirée à régler ses comptes, repoussant dans sa tête l'image de sa femme avec un autre homme. Et surtout... l'image de ses enfants ayant pu voir ce qui se tramait sans pouvoir en parler à personne. Il culpabilisait tellement de n'avoir rien vu... Si elle avait été encore en vie... Est-ce que Rukia et lui seraient toujours ensemble ? Aurait-elle continuer longtemps son double jeu ? Et ses enfants dans tout cela ?


	24. La vie peut être imprévisible

voici le dernier chapitre de cette fic... j'espère que vous l'aurez aimé jusqu'au bout !

Je suis très triste de la finir, mais... il faut bien que ça finisse un jour.

Bonne lecture

Et merci, merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des messages d'encouragements jusqu'au bout !

Merci à Ernia d'avoir corrigé la fiction ! (Tinou pour le dépannage ^^)

Disclamer : Bleach appartient à Tite Kubo

* * *

Ichigo se regarda dans la glace une dernière fois. Un bref coup frappé à la porte lui fit redresser le visage et il rencontra le regard chaleureux d'Ukitake. Son angoisse fondit comme neige au soleil. Le jeune homme rendit un léger sourire timide, puis fronça à nouveau les sourcils, son regard traquant le moindre faux pli.

- Tu es magnifique Ichigo… tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… Tu es parfait !

- Les enfants ?

- Je viens de les avoir au téléphone… ainsi qu'Hisana…

- Oh ?

Ichigo releva la tête brusquement pour scruter le visage de son amant. Ukitake avait toujours son air serein ce qui fit plisser les yeux du jeune homme. Il était soupçonneux, ce qui fit doucement rire Jyuushiro qui s'assit sur le rebord du lit. Le jeune homme tourna sur lui-même et observa longuement l'homme de sa vie. Ichigo se plaça devant Ukitake et fit courir ses doigts fins dans les cheveux de neige de son compagnon.

- Elle ne t'a rien dit ?

- Rien de particulier. Mis à part que les enfants étaient très énervés.

Un petit silence s'installa et Ichigo insista au bout de quelques minutes :

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certain…

- Hum…

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

Une lueur moqueuse et faussement blessée était apparue au fond du regard si chaud d'Ukitake qu'Ichigo ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Jyuushiro glissa ses bras autour de la taille de son amant et caressa doucement son dos. Comme Ichigo semblait vouloir prolonger la pause câlin, Ukitake repoussa fermement le roux qui grogna de mécontentement. Jyuushiro rit doucement :

- Nous allons être en retard… et je te signale que c'est _toi _l'invité d'honneur.

Ichigo blêmit. Il l'avait complètement oublié une nouvelle fois. Voyant son trouble, Ukitake se redressa. Il enlaça les épaules de son amant et souffla à son oreille :

- Courage… je serai à tes côtés…

- C'est vrai… je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais heureux que tu sois auprès de moi ?

- Mille fois…

- C'est pas encore assez…

- Allez viens ou nous serons définitivement en retard.

Ukitake prit la main d'Ichigo et le tira à sa suite. Le jeune homme serra les doigts qui s'étaient enlacés au sien, ce qui fit se retourner son amant de surprise.

- Qui a t-il ?

- Rien… souffla Ichigo.

Son cœur battait plus vite et un sentiment de pur bonheur comme rarement il en avait ressenti l'envahit. Jyuushiro avait tout fait ces derniers jours pour qu'il déculpabilise vis-à-vis de ses enfants. Qu'il avale également le fait que sa femme le trompait depuis quelque temps à son insu. Ses attentions, sa présence chaleureuse, sa bonne humeur et surtout son caractère très calme avaient apaisé le jeune homme. Il se rendait compte combien il était chanceux de pouvoir compter sur une personne de la valeur de Jyuushiro. Même si son crétin de frère le faisait passer pour le pire des hommes.

Dans la voiture, aucun des deux amants ne parlaient, plongés chacun dans leurs pensées. Ichigo faisait attention à la circulation très dense ce soir-là. Il ne conduisait pas trop vite. De toute façon, il était inutile de courir. Sa famille et son clan devraient de toute façon l'attendre. Pourtant, Ichigo ne put éviter la voiture qui fit une embardée devant lui et, malgré tous ses efforts, il percuta de plein fouet le véhicule en face de lui.

Les pensées d'Ichigo volèrent vers ses enfants et son dernier regard tomba sur Ukitake qui plongeait sur lui comme pour le protéger. Et ce fut le trou noir.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo se trouvait dans un univers tout blanc. Malgré son intensité, la luminosité du lieu ne lui blessait pas la rétine. Son cœur se mit à battre très fort. Quel était ce lieu ? La douceur de l'air et sa… sérénité, le troublait plus qu'il n'aurait voulu l'admettre à voix haute. Ichigo se mit à marcher, voulant trouver comme une issue à ce lieu déstabilisant.

Il appela autour de lui mais à son grand étonnement aucun son ne lui parvint aux oreilles. Le jeune homme devint très inquiet et tourna sur lui-même. Où était Jyuushiro ? Où étaient ses enfants ? La peur l'étreignit et il commença à s'affoler, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix qu'il croyait à jamais disparue lui parviennent aux oreilles :

- Tu l'aimes à ce point ?

Ichigo se retourna d'un bloc et rencontra le regard d'Hisana… non, de Rukia. Elle avait une douce expression sur son visage, et les paroles qu'elle avait prononcé, semblaient irréelles.

- Oui…

- Jyuushiro Ukitake… c'est une très belle âme… je suis heureuse que tu l'aies rencontré.

Le cœur du jeune homme se serra mais déjà Rukia reprenait :

- Tu t'inquiètes pour les enfants ? Ils vont bien… Ta mère et ma sœur s'en occupent actuellement.

- Je le sais… ils m'attendent pour…

- Pour ta nomination en tant que chef de clan de la famille Kurosaki ?

- Oui !

- Le désires-tu réellement ?

- Bien sûr !

- Alors pourquoi as-tu eu si peur ces derniers mois ?

- Parce que… c'est…

- Si tu devais mourir aujourd'hui… regretterais-tu de ne pas être devenu le chef de clan de la famille ?

- Que dis-tu ?

- As-tu des regrets Ichigo ?

- Arrête de me parler ainsi ! s'énerva Ichigo. Pourquoi es-tu là dans mon rêve ? Qu'est ce que…

- Tu ne rêves pas Ichigo… Tu es cliniquement mort… Je suis là uniquement pour savoir si tu souhaites poursuivre ta vie ou bien si tu souhaites me suivre…

- Te suivre ? Pourquoi je le ferai ?

Un petit sourire se forma sur les lèvres de Rukia. Ichigo continua :

- Bien sûr que j'aurai des regrets ! Qui va s'occuper des enfants si je ne suis pas là ?

- Tes parents… ils seraient heureux avec eux…

- Mon père est malade et…

- Et va encore vivre très longtemps… Sa maladie est beaucoup moins grave que ce qu'il prétend. Isshin veut profiter de la vie avec ta mère et de ses petits enfants…

- Que racontes-tu là ? Jyuushiro…

- Si tu meures aujourd'hui… Jyuushiro Ukitake retournera auprès d'Hisagi Shouhei… Oh pas tout de suite, il a l'air très épris de toi… mais la solitude est pesante, surtout que tu es un véritable rayon de soleil dans sa vie.

- Il va retourner avec ce salaud ?

Rukia se déplaça pour s'installer sur un petit tabouret blanc qu'Ichigo n'avait pas vu jusqu'ici. Le jeune homme se rendit compte qu'il se sentait inéluctablement attiré par son ex-femme.

- Tu sais, Ichigo… je suis vraiment désolée de tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous… Non… _Je_ suis désolée de ne pas avoir été à la hauteur. J'ai toujours cru qu'il serait facile de vivre auprès de toi. Nous appartenions à la même _caste_. Nous avions grandi ensemble et partagé tant de choses. Mais… d'avoir eu Kyoyuki si jeune, je ne m'en suis pas remise. Nous avions traversé tant d'épreuves et étions tellement trop fier pour demander de l'aide… J'avais l'impression de ne plus être ta femme, mais uniquement la femme qui a mis au monde tes enfants. Nous n'avions plus de complicité, plus de moments rien que pour nous… Nous nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre doucement sans vraiment nous en rendre compte. Ma plus grande peine ce fut d'être tombée amoureuse d'un autre. Je te trahissais et je t'aimais à la fois.

- Tu as demandé aux enfants de me cacher la vérité… sais-tu combien ils en ont été bouleversés ?

Ichigo foudroyait son ex-femme du regard. Cette dernière soutint son regard. Elle tapota de la main une place sur le banc sur lequel elle se trouvait assise.

- Viens… Je ne pourrai jamais rattraper le mal que j'ai pu vous faire aussi bien aux enfants ou à toi… Je n'ai aucune excuse… juste des regrets. Je ne te demande pas de m'excuser… ici, il m'est juste donné l'occasion et la chance de te parler.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

Le cœur du jeune homme se mit soudainement à battre très vite.

- Tu ne vas pas mourir Ichigo. Tu vas vivre très longtemps et avec Jyuushiro. Tu vas avoir la vie que j'aurais aimé que nous ayons tous les deux. Mais c'est ainsi… Je n'ai pas d'amertume à ce que tu la vives sans moi. Après tout… si j'avais été plus patiente et moins faible, nous aurions eu cette vie. Mais nous ne faisons pas ce que nous souhaitons et puis… nous n'avons pas le même recul, lorsque nous vivons réellement les choses.

- Pourquoi m'as tu dis tout à l'heure que nos enfants seraient élevés par mes parents et que Jyuushiro retournerait auprès d'Hisagi ?

- C'était une des possibilités du destin…

- Pourquoi cela a-t-il changé ?

- Parce que dans ton cœur, lorsque tu es venu… tu avais des doutes sur ton avenir. Et qu'il était possible que nous t'emportions avec nous. Mais comme tu as clairement exprimé ton intention de vivre et que ne renoncerais pas à ta vie…

- Bien sûr que non !

Rukia rit doucement et posa une main sur celle d'Ichigo qui sursauta.

- Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner… ni même les enfants… Prends bien soin d'eux et de toi… et… d'Hisana…

- Pourquoi Hisana ? Byakuya…

- Byakuya sera toujours là pour elle… mais ne la juge pas trop durement. Elle t'aime ainsi que les enfants…

- Que reproche-t-elle à Jyuushiro ?

Rukia sembla hésiter. Elle se releva et observa son ex-mari durant quelques minutes comme si elle entendait quelque chose qu'Ichigo ne pouvait percevoir.

- C'est elle qui devra te le dire et non moi… D'autant que tu vas retourner dans le monde terrestre…

- Rukia ?

- Tu vas devoir partir maintenant… N'oublie pas que je t'aimais… même si je te l'ai mal fait ressentir.

- Et toi ?

Rukia eut un doux sourire et murmura en s'éloignant doucement

- Nous nous reverrons mais… pas tout de suite… quant à mon avenir…

Ichigo se sentit brutalement tirer en arrière comme aspiré par un conduit quelconque et se retrouva dans une salle qui ressemblait à un bloc opératoire. Il était suspendu au plafond et vit soudain avec horreur qu'il s'agissait de son corps qui se trouvait sur la table. Son cœur semblait avoir lâché et tous tentaient désespérément de le réanimer. Ichigo s'approcha brutalement de son corps et en lui brûla la flamme et l'envie de vivre.

Au moment où tous allaient abandonner, son cœur se remit à battre et le bip bip strident mais ô combien rassurant à ce moment-là vient soulager l'atmosphère. Ichigo entendit le chirurgien donner ses ordres et le jeune homme fut une nouvelle fois aspiré par son propre corps. Il était une nouvelle fois plongé dans le noir.

°°0°0°°

Ichigo se sentait engourdiset mal à l'aise. Il sentait l'urgence d'ouvrir les yeux et après quelques difficultés réussit à les décacheter. Son regard eut quelques difficultés pour faire une mise au point sur son environnement, tout lui semblait si flou. La luminosité lui faisait penser à une belle fin d'après-midi. Son regard fut attiré par la cime des arbres et il fut déconcerté de les voir avec un feuillage bien verdoyant. N'était-il pas à la fin de l'automne ? Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il…

Des souvenirs plus ou moins importants se succédèrent dans sa mémoire. Kyoyuki, Sosuke et Tamaki furent le sujet des premiers d'entre eux. S'y succéda alors le visage de Rukia… Quelque chose le tracassa à ce sujet. Il ne savait pas en définir la teneur… Combien de temps resta t-il allongé sans bouger, Ichigo ne sut le dire. Le jeune homme voulut se redresser pour s'asseoir mais une douleur l'en empêcha et il se rabattit contre ses oreillers. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite et l'appareil à côté de lui s'emballa.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement et une femme habillée d'un uniforme blanc pénétra en trombe dans sa chambre.

- Kurosaki-sama… oh mon Dieu ! Comme je suis contente que vous soyez enfin réveillé. Je vais appeler immédiatement le médecin en chef !

Oubliant le jeune homme, l'infirmière extirpa un portable de sa poche et appela son responsable. Bientôt la chambre du noble fut envahie par un nombre impressionnant de personnes inconnues. Ichigo commençait à fatiguer avec tout se brouhaha. Le médecin lui posait des questions mais la seule chose qu'Ichigo émit comme réponse fut un borborygme incompréhensible.

°°0°0°°

Lorsque le jeune homme ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, il vit qu'un énorme bouquet de fleurs était posé sur la table du fond de sa chambre. Il tourna la tête et vit qu'un panier de fruits divers reposait sur la petite table proche de la fenêtre. Une pile de courrier se trouvait également à côté.

La fenêtre était entrouverte et un air léger et chaud envahissait la pièce. Ichigo ferma les paupières pour mieux ressentir les odeurs extérieures et la douceur de l'air. La porte s'ouvrit et Ichigo tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard de sa mère qui tenait un vase remplie de roses rouges. Quand Mazaki rencontra les yeux de son fils, elle faillit lâcher son vase qu'elle rattrapa de justesse.

Ichigo eut un petit sourire et Mazaki posa le vase sur une tablette et fondit dans les bras de son fils en pleurant… La seule chose qu'elle pouvait à peine prononcé comme une litanie :

- Ichigo… Ichigo… tu es enfin de retour… Ichigo…

Le jeune homme posa une main dans le dos de sa mère et caressa doucement son dos. La gorge d'Ichigo était tellement sèche qu'il ne se voyait pas parler. Lorsqu'enfin Mazaki se redressa ce fut pour embrasser son fils de baisers mouillés sur les joues, son nez, ses paupières, son front.

- Mon bébé… si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur… Ichigo…

Elle ne réalisait toujours pas le réveil de son fils. Mazaki appuya sur la sonnette et bientôt une infirmière apparue.

- Mon fils est réveillé…

- Je vais prévenir le médecin tout de suite !

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa chambre reçut la visite du père d'Uryuu. Ce dernier semblait soulagé de le voir vivant et enfin bien réveillé.

- Comment vous sentez-vous Kurosaki-sama ?

Ichigo ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Le jeune homme grimaça. Cet effort lui faisait encore plus comprendre combien sa gorge était sèche. Le médecin réussit à faire sortir Mazaki pour faire subir quelques examens au jeune homme. Ryuuken suggéra à Mazaki de prévenir Isshin et les enfants d'Ichigo… Cette dernière bondit dans le couloir et Ryuuken appuya sur un bouton pour signifier que la chambre ne devait pas être déranger par qui que ce soit.

Avec beaucoup de difficulté Ichigo répondit aux exigences d'Ishida-san. Il s'épuisait et le médecin expliqua alors certaines choses au jeune homme :

- Kurosaki-sama… vous avez hospitalisé en urgence, il y a quelques mois. Vous avez été gravement blessé au cours d'un accident de voiture… vous souvenez vous ?

Ichigo hocha la tête et attendit patiemment la suite.

- Vous et votre compagnon avez été admis aux urgences. Ukitake-san est sorti très rapidement. Il n'a eut qu'un bras cassé et quelques hématomes mais rien qui ne mette sa vie en danger…

Ichigo avait froncé les sourcils… Ukitake son compagnon ? Il ne s'en souvenait même pas mais le médecin ne semblait pas voir son trouble.

- Par contre, vous avez eu le tableau de bord enfoncé dans votre cage thoracique. Vous avez eu quelques fractures au niveau des côtes. Nous avons dû vous opérer en urgence pour une hémorragie interne qui a failli vous coûter la vie. Vos jambes ont été également endommagées… nous sommes au regret de vous dire que nous sommes incapable de vous dire si vous remarcherez un jour.

Le médecin laissa un silence suffisant pour permettre au jeune homme d'enregistrer l'information et de la digérer. Il reprit au bout de quelques minutes :

- Vous êtes resté à deux mois près presque deux ans dans le coma… Kurosaki-sama…

Ichigo blêmit. Deux ans presque à rester inconscient ?

- Vous avez eu un choc important à l'arrière de votre tête.

Les mains d'Ichigo tremblèrent. Le jeune homme les sera l'une contre l'autre, toujours sous le choc de l'information.

- Souhaitez-vous vous reposer ?

Ichigo hocha la tête. Ryuuken se leva mais avant de sortir, il continua

- Je vous demanderai de ne pas trop vous forcer… Vous avez maintenant tout votre temps pour rattraper celui que vous avez perdu… et beaucoup de personnes attendent votre retour.

Mais le jeune homme observait les branches des arbres se trouvant à l'extérieur de sa chambre et finit par s'endormir à nouveau, anéanti par tout ce qu'il avait appris en quelques minutes. Il se promit de rattraper tout ce qu'il avait perdu avec ses enfants et de… son compagnon dont il ne se souvenait plus le nom…

°°0°0°°

Ichigo eut tout le temps au cours de la semaine de voir son père, ses enfants et quelques membres de sa famille. Mais Ichigo cherchait toujours du regard celui d'une autre personne qu'il savait très importante pour lui. Il savait que sa mère avait dit à Jyuushiro qu'il ne se souvenait plus de lui. Et apparemment, celui qui fut son amant n'osait plus lui rendre visite, ce qui agaça grandement le malade.

- Maman…

- Oui mon chéri ?

- Je veux sortir dehors…

- Le médecin…

- Je m'en fous ! Je veux prendre l'air ! Il fait beau… nous sommes au mois d'août et je n'ai pas besoin d'une petite laine avec une température extérieur à plus de 32°C.

Mazaki fut hésitante et finalement sortit un fauteuil roulant. Une infirmière aida Mazaki à installer son fils à l'intérieur du siège. Lorsqu'Ichigo sentit l'air lui fouetter le visage, le jeune homme se sentit revivre. Il ferma les yeux, profitant de l'air ambiant. Le fait de se trouver à l'extérieur apaisa ses nerfs à vif.

Ses pensées couraient vers tout ce qu'il avait appris au cours de la semaine. Kyoyuki, Sosuke et Tamaki lui avaient appris qu'ils avaient vécu avec leur grand-parents. Que Jyuushiro venait souvent leur rendre visite ainsi qu'à Ichigo. Jamais il ne l'avait abandonné. Même quand son pronostic vital avait été en jeu… quand son cœur avait cessé par deux fois de battre, Jyuushiro ne l'avait pas abandonné. Alors pourquoi n'était-il pas ici avec lui ?

Exaspéré, Ichigo demanda à sa mère :

- Maman…

- Oui ?

- Donne-moi ton portable ?

- Pardon ?

- Pourrais-tu me prêter ton portable ?

Ichigo prit le petit téléphone et fouilla dans les adresses pour trouver le numéro de Jyuushiro Ukitake. Celui de son domicile et celui de son bureau… Ichigo opta pour son bureau et le cœur battant ne sachant pas à quoi il devait s'attendre, il téléphona à cet inconnu si cher à son cœur. Ça il en était persuadé. La sonnerie joua avec ses nerfs et il tomba sur la messagerie de Jyuushiro. Il écouta la belle voix grave égrener son message et lorsqu'il put parler Ichigo était énervé.

- Jyuushiro Ukitake… vous vous foutez de moi ? Je vous attends depuis mon réveil et vous n'êtes toujours pas là ! Je suis censé le prendre comment ? Vous allez ramenez vos fesses immédiatement dans ce foutu hôpital que je puisse enfin mettre un visage sur celui qui me tourmente depuis que j'ai ouvert les yeux ! Que je sache, ce n'est pas un mal d'avoir quelque trouble de la mémoire…

Puis plus calmement, il reprit :

- Jyuushiro… reviens…

Ichigo raccrocha et laissa tomber le téléphone sur ses genoux.

- Ichigo… avais-tu besoin de parler de cette manière à Jyuushiro ?

- Maman…

Le roux se tenait la tête dans une de ses mains et serra la mâchoire.

- Si tu savais comme j'angoisse qu'il ne revienne pas…

- Il ne t'abandonnera jamais mon cœur. Il est juste déstabilisé car il ne s'attendait pas à…

- Je m'en moque. Je ressens en moi comme une urgence, il faut que je le revoie. Tu comprends… je l'aime… même si… même si j'ai un trou de mémoire, je sais au fond de moi les sentiments que je ressens pour lui.

Le téléphone sonna et Ichigo l'attrapa d'une main tremblante, son cœur se serrant en sachant pertinemment qui il y aurait au bout du fil.

- Ichigo Kurosaki.

Un petit silence répondit… Seule une respiration et une sorte de sanglot se fit entendre.

- Jyuushiro ? Jyuushiro c'est toi ?

- Oui…

La réponse avait été à peine chuchotée. Elle témoignait à elle seule de toute l'émotion qui étreignait son interlocuteur.

- Jyuushiro… viens me voir… si tu m'aimes… viens me voir. Je n'ai rien à te demander ou à exiger. J'ai été absent si longtemps mon amour…

Ichigo, étreint par la même émotion que celle de son interlocuteur, avait chuchoté ces dernières paroles.

- J'arrive…

- Maintenant ?

- Oui… attends-moi… j'arrive…

- Je suis… dans les jardins de l'hôpital avec ma mère…

- Ne bouge pas… je ne serai pas long… mon amour…

La communication fut coupée et Ichigo tendit le portable à sa mère d'une main tremblante. Cette dernière dirigea le fauteuil près d'un bouquet d'arbres offrant une fraîcheur relative. Elle contourna ensuite le fauteuil et se mit à genoux devant son fils.

- Ichigo, n'oublie pas que tu ne dois pas te forcer. Tu n'as plus aucune séquelle de tes blessures qui ont eu le temps de se remettre. Mais tu n'as plus la même force à cause de ton immobilisation.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. Il voyait bien l'inquiétude dans le regard de sa mère. Ichigo murmura :

- Je suis désolé que… papa ait dû reprendre les affaires de famille…

- Oh… Jyuushiro l'a aidé quand il n'allait pas bien.

- Je croyais que…

- Oh… ce n'était pas si grave avant ton accident. Pourtant, il a dû se faire hospitaliser à plusieurs reprises car son cœur s'est fragilisé depuis que tu as été admis aux urgences. Isshin était persuadé que tu reviendrais alors il a initié Jyuushiro à nos affaires de famille et c'est lui qui le remplaçait quand il a dû faire ses check-up.

- Je m'en veux pour cela…

- Pourquoi ? Ichigo, c'est la fatalité. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Jyuushiro a été adorable toutes ces années. Il n'a jamais faibli et nous a tous aidé alors que lorsqu'il nous a téléphoné sur le bord de l'autoroute, il était effondré. J'ai cru qu'il n'arriverait pas à surmonter tout cela et finalement, c'est lui qui a tout pris sur ses épaules. Autant les affaires de notre famille, tes enfants qu'il a toujours couvert d'attention, de moi quand je craquais… et même d'Hisana qui a fait une crise d'hystérie alors que tu étais au plus mal. Il l'a giflé pour qu'elle reprenne ses esprits et lui a demandé d'être digne parce que toi tu battais pour survivre et qu'elle n'avait pas à craquer sans raison.

- Il a… giflé Hisana ?

- Oui… elle a fini dans ses bras pour le reste de la nuit ! Byakuya a fait une drôle de tête d'ailleurs. Le pauvre… voir sa femme dans les bras d'un autre… même si c'est une sorte de beau-frère, qu'il estime beaucoup au demeurant…

Le jeune homme ressentait encore l'émotion de sa mère. Le roux tendit ses bras et attrapa sa mère qu'il serra contre lui, sa tête reposant sur celle de Mazaki. Ichigo se laissa griser par la douce odeur de vanille et de fleurs que dégageait sa mère. Ce sentiment rassurant lorsqu'on se retrouve auprès de celle qui nous met au monde… où l'on se remémore les câlins partagés durant l'enfance et qui cicatrisent n'importe quelle plaie de l'âme. Le jeune homme ne sut dire combien de temps, il resta ainsi, apaisé par ce confortable sentiment de sécurité qui se dégageait de ces souvenirs.

Ichigo releva la tête brutalement en se sentant observer et croisa le visage d'un homme aux longs cheveux blancs. Son cœur se mit à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Il _sut_ qui se trouvait devant lui. Jyuushiro était plus beau que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé. Son regard le troubla plus que tout. Ce mélange d'incrédulité, de joie, de tristesse ? Même à cette distance qui les séparait Ichigo ressentait toute la tension qui habitait celui qui avait été son amant.

Comme mut par un ressort, Ichigo se leva de son fauteuil alors que sa mère hurlait d'effroi. Mais Ichigo ne l'entendait pas. Il voulait juste être auprès de Jyuushiro. Il avança d'un pas au prix d'un effort insensé et s'effondra au deuxième mais Ichigo se sentit soulevé comme s'il était devenu une plume. Un souffle chaud et une voix caressante mais où était logé une réelle inquiétude murmura ;

- Le médecin ne t'avait pas dit d'être raisonnable ?

Ichigo leva les yeux et un tas de souvenirs se succédèrent dans sa tête. Ses bras enlacèrent le cou de son amant. Le jeune homme fondit en larmes sous le coup d'une grande émotion. Cela venait de tellement loin en lui qu'il était incapable de se retenir.

- Je suis tellement désolé Jyuushiro… je ne voulais pas…

- Baka…

Le jeune homme sentit que son corps prenait une position verticale mais que les deux bras puissants de Jyuushiro le tenaient fermement contre lui. Ukitake ne parlait pas… il ne pouvait pas. Il pouvait juste respirer l'odeur d'Ichigo qu'il tenait maintenant entre ses bras. Vivant et enfin réveillé. Il avait cru mourir en entendant sa voix claquer sur sa messagerie alors qu'il était dans le couloir en train de parler avec Shunsui et Kisuke. Il en avait lâché son gobelet de café. Il les avait quittés précipitamment pour s'enfermer dans son bureau. Et d'entendre la voix d'Ichigo lui répondre quelques minutes plus tard… Ce fut le moment le plus intense de son existence…

- Jyuushiro… fit timidement la voix de Mazaki.

L'homme releva la tête, les yeux ruisselants de larmes… ces mêmes larmes qu'il avait contenu pendant deux ans… elles coulaient enfin pour exprimer la peine et la joie que ressentait Ukitake.

- Nous devrions ramener Ichigo dans sa chambre.

Jyuushiro allait répondre mais ce fut Ichigo qui répondit d'une voix rauque :

- Maman… laisse-nous quelques minutes s'il te plaît…

Mazaki allait répliquer mais s'éloigna finalement à contre cœur. Seuls, Ichigo et Jyuushiro s'observèrent un long moment.

- Je t'ai fait attendre longtemps…

- Qu'importe, tu es là à présent…

- Qu'est-ce que je pourrai faire pour me faire pardonner ?

- Vit longtemps Ichigo…

- C'est prévu… je suis pas prêt de te lâcher Jyuushiro. Je t'aime… je t'aime tellement…

Malgré les larmes, une lueur malicieuse s'était installée à l'intérieur des yeux couleur d'ambre.

- Si tu crois que je vais te lâcher après être revenu de là-haut…

- Revenu ?

- Je te raconterai plus tard… Embrasse-moi Jyuushiro…

- Mais… nous sommes…

- Et tu crois qu'enlacés comme nous le sommes nous n'attirons pas l'attention ?

Un sourire vint s'inscrire sur les lèvres de Jyuushiro qui se pencha pour effleurer les lèvres d'Ichigo comme s'il avait peur de le briser. Le roux resserra son étreinte et embrassa à pleine bouche Jyuushiro qui répondit bientôt avec la même ardeur aux baisers de son amant.

°°0°0°°

- Tu es sûr que Kyoyuki sait se débrouiller toute seule ?

- Elle a bien grandi tu sais…

- Oui… mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Ichigo… Nous sommes bientôt arrivés à la maison. Les enfants sont impatients de te voir rentré… tout comme moi en fait.

Les deux amants échangèrent un bref regard. Ichigo était crispé sur son siège et malgré toutes les paroles rassurantes de Jyuushiro, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à surmonter son angoisse. Mazaki avait proposé une autre date de retour mais Ichigo avait refusé tout net. Pas question de faire marche arrière. Il avait attendu si longtemps… qu'il devenait fou à l'idée de reporter son retour.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du jeune homme quand il reconnut son environnement et surtout lorsque la voiture monta doucement l'allée qui permettrait de descendre au pas de la porte. Une fois le contact coupé, Jyuushiro descendit rapidement de la voiture et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à toute volé pour laisser passer Kyoyuki, Sosuke et Tamaki qui bondissait autour de Jyuushiro, voulant eux aussi aider leur père.

- Du calme ou vous allez le faire tomber !

- C'est même pas vrai ! grogna Tamaki qui avait emprunté pour l'occasion du caractère de Sosuke.

Jyuushiro ouvrit la portière et Kyoyuki tendit ses béquilles à son père. Ichigo s'abstint de toute grimace et se hissa, grâce à elles, aussi droit que ces dernières le lui permettaient. Le roux émit un soupir de soulagement en posant son regard sur sa maison.

- Tu sais que nous emménageons le mois prochain dans le manoir des Kurosaki ?

- Haï !

Ichigo adressa un grand sourire à son amant qui fit un geste gracieux pour lui désigner l'entrée de sa maison. Les enfants s'étaient plus ou moins calmés en voyant leur père marcher difficilement jusqu'à la porte. Ils savaient qu'Ichigo retrouverait l'usage de ses jambes. Ce n'était maintenant plus qu'une question de temps.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Ichigo s'échoua sur une chaise dans la salle. La table avait été dressée et une décoration de fête avait été installée par Kyoyuki. Le roux observait, souriant davant l'agitation de ses enfants et de Jyuushiro pour passer les plats, faire des photos… Ichigo en avait vu une dans l'entrée sur laquelle lui et Jyuushiro apparaissaient. Elle avait été prise en été dans le jardin de l'hôpital, quelques jours après le réveil du roux.

En fin d'après-midi, Ichigo se sentait vidé. Jyuushiro le souleva malgré les protestations violentes d'Ichigo.

- Je ne suis pas infirme…

- Tu es fatigué et tes bras ne te permettent pas de te soulever… D'ici peu de temps tu auras tout le temps de courir autant que tu le voudras et ce tout seul. Mais pour l'instant, permet moi de t'aider…

Ichigo tourna son visage vers Jyuushiro. Une lueur inquiète ne quittait pas ses yeux sombres. Le jeune homme poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsque son dos entra en contact avec les draps. Son amant lui enleva chaussures et chaussettes.

- Tu te reposes ?

- Hum…

- Redresse-toi pour enlever ta veste. Tu seras plus à l'aise…

Le roux voulut se soulever mais il en fut incapable. Ses forces l'avaient tout simplement abandonné. Sans attendre Jyuushiro aida avec douceur son compagnon et défit sa veste.

- Ma chemise aussi…

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pour ne plus se lâcher. Une porte se ferma derrière eux et le couple entendit nettement la voix de Kyoyuki déclarer :

- Bon, on a une vaisselle à faire et après, j'ai eu de grand-mère un dvd sur…

Ichigo eut un léger sourire et murmura :

- Je crois qu'on a la permission des enfants…

- On dirait…

Les doigts d'Ukitake défaisaient lentement chaque bouton. Ses doigts tremblaient sous l'émotion intense qui le parcourait. La bouche de l'homme ne put s'empêcher de déguster la peau exposée quelques minutes plus tard, pour en goûter le sel. Ichigo tremblait sous les doigts de son amant. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de rapports que le jeune homme se demanda s'il saurait se souvenir comment faire.

Ses appréhensions furent vite balayées. Jyuushiro se souvenait de la moindre parcelle sensible de son corps. Il s'attardait même plus longuement sur ses cicatrices encore fraîches pour certaines comme pour en balayer la souffrance qu'elles avaient causé. Ichigo apprécia la moindre attention, se laissant transporter, oubliant sa fatigue et sa peine. Seul Jyuushiro était présent dans son esprit. Ce fut presque avec réserve qu'Ukitake pénétra le jeune homme qui haletait, n'attendant que cet instant depuis une éternité.

Bien plus tard, Jyuushiro quitta la chambre, y laissant son amant profondément endormi. Il gagna la cuisine après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au salon où les trois enfants étaient installés devant un film, des boites de gâteaux ouvertes et des cocas ouverte devant eux. Totalement plongés dans leur univers, ils ne virent pas leur beau-père.

Ukitake se fit un thé. Ses gestes étaient lents, de plus en plus lents. Ses longues mèches encadraient son visage penché sur le plan de travail. Le cœur de l'homme se mit à battre lourdement et ses émotions le submergèrent. Il était soulagé d'avoir senti vibrer l'homme qu'il aimait entre ses bras. De le sentir vivant contre lui… il craqua réellement après deux ans et demi de souffrance intérieure qu'il avait réussit à cacher. Une main se posa sur son bras et Jyuushiro se retourna, surpris. Il tenta de se reprendre mais Kyoyuki lui dit gentiment :

- Tu sais Jyu-chan… je me demandais quand tu craquerais un jour…

- Je…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. On sait combien papa est important pour toi… Tu nous l'as montré durant toutes ces années. Et moi, je ne remercierai jamais assez le ciel de t'avoir envoyé auprès de lui. Tu es aussi important pour nous Jyushiro…

- Ouais ! firent en chœur Tamaki et Sosuke.

Les trois enfants entourèrent Ukitake qui ne s'attendait pas à pareille démonstration d'affection. Et pour la première fois et la dernière fois, craqua réellement dans les bras des enfants d'Ichigo.

°°0°0°°

Quelques mois plus tard, Ichigo entra dans la salle de réunion où se tenaient les membres principaux du clan. Jyuushiro ferma la porte derrière eux et les deux hommes s'installèrent en bout de table. Tous suivirent du regard le couple qui se concerta un instant du regard. Ichigo se tourna vers l'assemblée et déclara calmement :

- Je suis heureux que vous ayez pu vous déplacer aujourd'hui. Tout d'abord, je voulais vous confirmer la rumeur qui circule au sein du clan Kurosaki. Jyuushiro va devenir mon bras droit durant tout le temps où je dirigerai cette famille. Quelqu'un y voit une objection ?

Le ton calme et déterminé découragèrent les quelques âmes téméraires du groupe. Les yeux ambre se posèrent successivement sur chacun des membres du clan qui étaient présents.

- Bien… alors nous pouvons commencer.

Sous la table, le genou de Jyuushiro effleura celui d'Ichigo. Il voulait par ce geste l'encourager à asseoir son autorité dans ce clan puissant et respecté qu'était la famille Kurosaki. Tandis que le couple s'attardait sur les problèmes de la famille, les trois enfants jouaient dans la famille Kuchiki et Byakuya se sentit pris de nausée. Hisana se moqua de lui en lui rappelant que c'était elle qui était enceinte et non lui. Une grande tendresse passa dans le couple.

- Qu'est- ce qu'ils ont Tata Hisana et Tonton Byakuya ?

- Tata Hisana va avoir une fille !

- Ah ouais ? Elle a même pas de gros ventre ! protesta Tamaki en pensant à la physionomie de la femme enceinte.

- C'est à la fin, baka !

- T'as qu'à demander ça à la fille de la nounou… elle est enceinte de quatre mois et on dirait qu'elle va accoucher demain… fit Sosuke, narquois.

- Vous êtes insupportable… râla Kyoyuki.

- C'était pas toi qui étais contente d'avoir que des mecs à la maison ? fit mi-figue, mi-raisin son frère.

- La ferme Sosuke !


End file.
